The Journey Home
by Tipperose
Summary: Rhett has left Scarlett and now she's alone, but the journey she embarks upon leads her right back to where she thought she'd never be again. Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are appreciated.
1. Resolution

**This is my first attempt at a GWTW fiction. I decided to stay with the movie format rather than the book format for storyline purposes. So, in my fic there is no Wade Hampton or Ella. I hope you all will read and review to tell me what you think of it. I love any and all feedback, it really helps. I look forward to hearing from you all who love GWTW as I do. Thanks in advance to taking the time to read.**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Resolution**_

The morning sun was climbing higher across the horizon, but Scarlett O'Hara Butler hardly noticed. She was sitting on her verandah and had been there nearly the whole morning. She was holding one of Rhett's handkerchiefs, every now and then wiping away the tears that blurred her vision when she thought of him leaving Atlanta… but it wasn't Atlanta he was really leaving, it was her. He had been so cold, so unfeeling the night he had left her. She had cried and begged and pleaded and yet, in spite of it he was gone.

What was she to do now? And, just as before, the thought came to her… Tara. Her strength, Rhett had once said. The rolling hills, the soft willows, the place where she grew up that still stood strong even when Sherman invaded it. Tara was her refuge, it was home.

She laid her head back but once again Rhett's image forced its way into her thinking. He had no doubt run to Belle Watling's waiting arms, she thought bitterly. Scarlett never did understand what Rhett saw in that woman. She was loud, crude and unrefined, being a woman of ill-repute only furthered her repugnance. She would never be a lady and it didn't matter how much money she gave away to try and buy it. These old crows around here would never have it.

Not that she was any more received by them, but she was one of them regardless of what they thought. Her mother had been a great lady and she had tried very hard to make sure Scarlett had turned into one, and even though she had done some questionable things, she really had tried to live up to her mother's expectations… even if she did fall short once and while.

Scarlett knew what they thought of her, but she didn't care. She hated mealy mouth fools who didn't have a straight spine to speak of. She prided herself on her ability to face whatever life threw at her and stare it down head on. She would survive as she had survived before, she was not going to let this beat her. She just needed time to get back on her feet.

If only Melanie were alive.

They had buried her the day before near Bonnie's grave. It was so very hard to stand there and not scream and curse the loss of the two people she loved the most. It was then that Scarlett realized that she really didn't know how much Melanie meant to her until she was no longer there. She had told Rhett the truth when she said she loved her, too. She was just too bound by pride and holding on something she thought she wanted for too long to realize it. If only she could take back all the pain and hurtful things she had done over the years. Tears welled in her eyes again at the thought of it.

"Miz Scahlett," Prissy interrupted her thoughts with her lazy, sing song voice. "Miz Merriweather is here. She likes to speak to you if you's up to it."

Scarlett cringed for a moment. She didn't need the Old Guard coming down on her right now. She had enough to worry about without their condescending attitude towards her. She wanted to tell Prissy to refuse her, but she knew that would just send their tongues wagging. She dabbed at her eyes once more to make herself more presentable and motioned for Prissy to go. "Fine Prissy, see her back here and bring us some lemonade while you're at it."

"Yes, Miz Scahlett," she drawled and slowly turned back into house. Scarlett sat up and straightened out her gown. Gracious, but she was sick of black. It seemed like she had been wearing it forever. She absently ran her fingers through her hair, patting a few strays back in place.

"Scarlett, Scarlett?" Mrs. Merriweather called for her as she came out onto the verandah.

"Mrs. Merriweather," Scarlett answered and sat up further.

"Scarlett," she stopped and folded her hands in front of her. "We must talk, my dear."

"Mrs. Merriweather, please sit. Prissy will be bringing us lemonade," she motioned to the seat nearby.

"I am not here to drink lemonade. I'm here to discuss your husband. It has been told he has left you. Is this true?"

Scarlett's mouth slightly fell open as she stared up at the older woman. "Mrs. Merriweather, I can't imagine where you heard such a treacherous lie." God's Nightgown! Rhett barely gone a day and the rumors were already starting.

"I have it on good authority that Captain Butler was seen in the company of that Watling woman and quite intoxicated," she informed her imperiously. "In his drunken state he was heard saying, among other things, that he had left you. If this is so, Scarlett, I am here to guide you in this most terrible time."

"Guide me?" she stammered.

"Yes, guide you. You know as well as I that your reputation hasn't always been sterling. I have always felt that you needed a good, firm hand to guide you."

"Mrs. Merriweather, I am perfectly capable of handling my own affairs," she retorted stiffly as she stood. "What my husband does or does not do is between him and myself and no one else."

"Hmmm," she sniffed condescendingly. "I see your stubbornness is still as strong as ever. You always were an impertinent child and you've grown into an impertinent woman. You never could stand constructive criticism."

Scarlett fumed at the audacity this woman displayed. She supposed all of the Old Guard was just waiting to pounce on her like the alley cats they were. She faced her angrily. "Is that why you came here? To gloat over the assumed failure of my marriage? Well, you'll get no such satisfaction from me."

"Scarlett, I am not here to gloat. I am here to offer my guidance. You've suffered a great deal over the last few weeks and now with Captain Butler behaving so scandalously, I felt my duty to step in to help you."

"I'm afraid that won't be at all necessary, Mrs. Merriweather. Rhett has not left me and as for him being seen with that Watling woman, why Rhett always did feel sorry for her," she lied smoothly, but Mrs. Merriweather was having none of it.

"Do not try and fool me, Scarlett Butler. I am an old woman and while I have not condoned everything you've done, I have always admired your strength. You remind me of me when I was a young girl. You can put on a brave face for everyone else, but I see right through you."

Scarlett's demeanor crumpled for a moment, but she was entirely too skilled at hiding her real emotions to let them come forward. She didn't know what had prompted Dolly Merriweather, of all people, to be so concerned for her but she was not going to be comforted by it. She had to do something to throw her off the trail.

"Mrs. Merriweather," she started. "I must tell you that your concern is simply not necessary. I am fine and my marriage is fine. You see, Rhett has agreed to take me away… we're going to make a visit to Tara. I need the time away and Rhett knows that's where I'm happy. So, you see, there is no reason for your well meaning concern."

Mrs. Merriweather stared at her skeptically. "And when are you and Captain Butler leaving for Tara, if I may ask."

"Soon," she answered, "very soon."

"Scarlett, far be it from me to judge anyone's actions but if you are telling the truth and you and Captain Butler are leaving for Tara, then I say it's the best thing for you. Staying in Atlanta will only bring up bad memories for you."

Scarlett only nodded in response. Bad memories were a kind way to put the kind of hell she had gone through. She had lost everything and everyone that ever meant anything to her. She was alone now, alone and afraid, not that she would admit that to another living soul. She would cut her arm off before admitting that. Fear was for the weak and simple minded and she, Scarlett O'Hara Butler was neither.

"I must be going now," Mrs. Merriweather said finally. "I've had my say and I'll be seeing myself out, but before I do, I will tell you a secret, Scarlett. While you have done some questionable things in the past, I never did believe India Wilkes lies about you and her brother, Ashley. Why, it's plain on the face of anyone's nose that he was in love with Melanie and not you. I don't know what that poor man will do now that she's gone."

Scarlett swallowed hard. She had promised Melly to watch over Ashley and little Beau. It was a promise she intended to keep.

"Goodbye, Scarlett," she nodded and started to turn away from her.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Merriweather," she said as she watched the older woman disappear through the doors. She sat down on the chaise and pressed her fingers to her forehead. So many things were floating through her head now, things she didn't want to think about. Well, she would just have to think of them tomorrow, today she had a plan. She had to find Rhett and tell him of her visit with Mrs. Merriweather.

Her heart sunk at the realization that he was indeed at Belle Watlings. It was only speculation at first, but now it was truth. He _had_ gone there. Well, if that's where Rhett was then that's where she would have to go to find him. It was just that simple.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I really, really appreciate them. I'm enjoying writing this more than I thought I would. It's so fun! Why didn't I do this sooner?, lol. **

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Truth or Dare**_

Later that evening after the sun had set, Scarlett set out to Belle Watling's with Prissy. As they neared the street, Scarlett tapped on the carriage roof for Simon to stop. They were within walking distance but far enough to way to not be noticed.

"Here Prissy," she handed the girl a slip of paper. "Take this to Captain Butler and be quick about it."

Prissy eyes immediately widened in fear. "But Miz Scahlett, I caint's go in there, I's scahed of that place."

"Oh hush up! You can't expect me to walk in there pretty as you please. Just ask for Captain Butler and wait for him."

"They's mean folks in there. I's scahed, Miz Scahlett," she cried in angst.

"You'll be more scared if you don't do as I say. Now go and don't come back without him."

Trembling, Prissy stepped out of the carriage. She looked back at Scarlett with trepidation, hoping against hope she would change her mind. But Scarlett's patience was coming to an end. She grabbed the door and slammed it shut. "Go Prissy!" she huffed. Finally, she moved away from the carriage, her slow gait inching her closer to her destination.

Scarlett settled back on the seat and plucked at the material of her dark gown. Time crept slowly by, so slowly she wondered if Prissy was ever going to come back. What if Rhett had refused her? What if he had just laughed and sent Prissy back out? Fifteen minutes turned into thirty minutes and with it, Scarlett's frustration grew. She tapped her foot, adjusted her bonnet and fiddled with her gloves until she was ready to throw them out of the window.

Finally, in the distance she heard Prissy's high pitched voice singing melodically as if she didn't have a care in the world. She slowly neared the carriage, forcing Scarlett to peer out of the window. "Prissy!" she hissed and motioned for her.

Prissy jumped and dropped the slip of paper in her hand. She bent over to retrieve it and dropped it several more times before finally capturing it. Scarlett's nerves were about to jump out of her skin such was her agitation. God's Nightgown, but that girl was as useless as Confederate bonds!

Scarlett threw open the door and practically hauled her in, pushing her back against the seat. "Is that from Rhett?" she asked quickly and grabbed the paper from her. She tore it open and saw it was her own note, but at the bottom was a rolling script she had never seen before. It read, _If you want information from me, don't send your darkie. Come in and I'll tell you what I know… BW_

Come in?! Scarlett read the words once more. Why did Belle send the note? Where was Rhett? She looked up at Prissy who was preoccupied with a button on the seat, picking at it absentmindedly. "Prissy, where was Captain Butler?" she asked harshly to get the girl's attention.

"I's don't rightly know, Miz Scahlett," she replied as she continued to pick at the button.

"Didn't you ask for him?"

"Yas'm" she nodded. "But he didn't come."

"Who did?"

Prissy's face lit up then. "A lady with a reddest hair I eva did see. She had paint on her face and pink feathers wrapped 'round her neck."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she says that Captain Butler was 'in-disposed' and that I was to come back with this and give it to you."

"That's all?" Scarlett probed.

"Yas'm, that's all she tole me."

Scarlett fell back on the seat and crumpled the paper in her hand. What was she going to do now? If Rhett was in there, he obviously wasn't coming out to her. But the thought of crawling to that woman to find her husband galled her more bitterly than any bourbon she had ever drank.

Did Rhett think so lowly of her now that he would allow her to come after him in a place like that? Hadn't her reputation suffered enough as it was without adding her appearance in a brothel to add to it?

Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts, each one worse than the other. Finally, she saw no other course of action but to go in. If this is what it took to prove to Rhett that she really did love him, then so be it.

She grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open. She heard Prissy's gasp behind her and then her cry. "Miz Scahlett! Where you goin'? Don't leave me here alone, I's scahed to be in here by myself."

"You're not alone," Scarlett snapped as she smoothed down her dress. "Simon's here with you. Just stay put and you'll be alright."

"But, where you goin'?" she reared her dark face out of the window.

"Never you mind, now just stay put. I'll be back shortly."

Scarlett lifted the veil from her bonnet down over her face. She wasn't sure exactly how much of her features it actually hid, but hopefully it was enough to keep her from being recognized. She took several deep breaths as she made her way to the Red Horse Saloon or Belle's Place as it was more commonly known. She could hear the boisterous music and loud laughter of the patrons inside as she neared it.

She reached the two swinging doors and peered inside. Maybe Rhett was close by and she wouldn't have to go all of the way in. As she searched the smoke filled room, she was disappointed that she didn't see him as she had hoped. Bracing herself, she stepped through the doors and immediately felt several pairs of eyes turn to her. She could tell from the look on their faces that they were as surprised as she to find herself in there.

A young, blonde saloon girl came by holding a tray of drinks and stopped in her tracks. Scarlett's dark mourning gown stood out among the brightly colored frocks and pantaloons beneath them. With her face hidden it was a safe that no one knew who she was.

"Ma'am?" the girl questioned hesitantly. "Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. "I would like to see Belle Watling."

"Belle?" her eyes shot up in surprise.

"Please, would you tell her someone is here to see her."

The young girl slowly nodded and turned away from her, looking back once to stare at her again. She laid the tray down on the bar and went up the wooden steps until she reached the landing and disappeared.

Several more people had stopped to look at Scarlett, no doubt wondering what she was doing there. She held her high in spite of their blatant curiosity. She would not be scared away like some ninny, she had faced bigger things than a room full of nosey, drunken men.

In a few minutes, the girl came back down the stairs and motioned for Scarlett to come to her. "Miss Watling wants to you come up. She's the last door down the hallway."

"Thank you," she nodded and walked past her to start up the stairs. She followed the girl's directions until she reached the last door. Her heart sped up a bit, more so than when she had first came in. If Rhett was behind those doors, what would she say to him that she hadn't already said? Would he even speak to her, or would he send her away like he did Prissy, like she was something not worth taking the time for?

Calming herself, she pushed the veil back and she tapped on the door. When it swung open, Belle stood before her with a smirk and shot of bourbon in her hand.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Mrs. Hamilton, Kennedy, Butler…" she drawled. "Oh, I didn't forget a husband, did I? It's getting mighty hard to keep count these days."

Scarlett stiffened at the insult. Oh, what she wouldn't give to slap that smarmy grin off of her face. "Miss Watling, I'm here to see my husband," she replied tautly.

Belle's smirk widened and she turned and sauntered deeper in the room leaving Scarlett standing in the doorway. "Come on in, Mrs. Butler."

"I don't think that will be necessary. I would just like to speak to my husband."

"He's not here," she shrugged and sat down on a long, mauve chaise.

"He's… he's not here?" she stammered.

"No," she smiled and took a sip from the shot glass.

Scarlett could feel her temper rising. She stepped in and nearly slammed the door behind her. She took in the brash decorations of the room, but they were quickly swept aside as she faced the woman. "Are you saying he hasn't been here?"

"No, not saying that, either."

"You can stop playing this cat and mouse game, Miss Watling. I would like to know where my husband is."

"And, why should I tell you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "If you can't keep better track your husband than that, why should I help you?"

She took a deep breath and drew herself up. "You summoned me in here, Miss Watling. I assumed it was to bring me to Rhett. If you won't tell me where he is than I'm leaving."

"Who says I don't know where he is?" she asked with another smirk. "Maybe he just doesn't want anyone to know… if you know what I mean."

Scarlett shook her head, her anger spewing out. "You are trashier than I ever imagined. You aren't fit to walk on the streets of Atlanta… why, why, you're no better than a low-bellied sow wallowing in filth…"

Belle began to laugh huskily. "My, my, but you're a spitfire, ain't ya, Mrs. Butler?" she stood and walked over the bar and poured another shot of bourbon. She lifted it out to her. "Here, have a drink. This is your preferred taste I believe."

Indignation split through her like a lightening bolt. Only Rhett could have told her that, only Rhett. It was then that Scarlett realized that if Rhett had told Belle that about her, she must have told her other things, as well. She stepped back from her and gripped her stomach.

"What? No drink today? Well, I'm sure you'll take care of that as soon as you get back to that mausoleum of yours… where you'll be alone to drink yourself into a stupor if you want."

"You are despicable," she breathed and turned to the door.

"Mrs. Butler," Belle said in a loud voice. "Leaving in such a hurry?"

"I hope you rot in hell."

Belle set the drink down and crossed her arms, staring hard at Scarlett. "I never did see what Rhett saw in the likes of you. I told him plenty of times you were poison but he just kept going back time and time again. Well, now he's gone and I hope to God he stays away."

"Gone?" she breathed. "What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean, he's gone from Atlanta, probably gone from Georgia by now and he ain't ever comin' back."

"I don't believe you," she shook her head vehemently.

"Fine, but it's the truth just the same. Now, who do you have, Scarlett Butler? You've lost your child, that angel Miz Wilkes, who always stood up for you against these old cats of Atlanta and your husband, who you've driven away. You have nothing, just like you deserve."

"Shut up!" Scarlett gripped her fist. "Just shut up!" She whirled to the door and flung it open, running down the hallway to the stairs. She could hardly keep the tears from spilling from her eyes as she bound down the steps and through the swinging doors. She ran and ran until she reached the carriage, throwing herself against the back of it.

Rhett gone… really gone, she cried. She had prayed and hoped that he was just talking, that he would come back to her, but he wasn't. He had left her alone, left her to face this without him. Oh Dear God, what was she going to do now? What was she going to do?


	3. Leaving Atlanta

**I'm back with yet another update. I want to thank those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. It really helps to keep me in the momentum of writing. I have to say again, I am just loving this. It's like a breath of fresh air for me. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

_**Leaving **__**Atlanta**_

The soft churn of the river boat should have been a comforting sensation, but to Rhett Butler it only served to remind him of where he was and what he was leaving behind.

The night air softly swirled around him as he sat on the deck outside of his private room. He had asked to not be disturbed unless he summoned someone, which he had not. With his long legs propped out before him and his arms crossed over his chest, he looked to be content and as ease, but nothing could be further from the truth.

The truth was, he was nursing a pounding headache from the two day drunk he had been on. He had drank harder and longer than ever before and now he was paying the price for his heady actions, but at least he was gone from Atlanta with their prying eyes and wagging tongues. Although, he suspected that tongues were no doubt wagging since his departure.

He didn't remember much, but what he did wasn't pleasant. He was through with Scarlett, through with her and the whole marriage. And, as he became drunker the more adamant he became about it. He wanted everyone to know that he was no longer a fool, no longer going to run after his wife like a lap dog… no, he was through with that. Let her have her precious Ashley. They deserved each other.

_Rhett, I only know that I love you…_ Scarlett's words rang gently through his mind. Love? What did Scarlett really know of love? She only knew of money, greed and power and her epiphany about her love for him was no doubt due to the fact that he was no longer going to be there. Scarlett only wanted what she couldn't have.

He had told her the truth when he told her he needed peace. Bonnie's death had been a hard blow to him, harder than anything he had ever faced in his life. He would never think of his beautiful Bonnie without his heart tightening in sorrow. When she died a part of him died, too.

He missed her laughter, her quick dimpled smile and her joy of life. She was all things to him and without her he knew he would never be the same man.

He was going home to Charleston, back to his roots and hopefully to find the peace that he so needed. He wanted to see his mother, Clarice and his sisters, Caroline and Isabelle. They were both married now with children of their own. He had brought Bonnie there once during their travels and she had loved it.

He had sent a telegram to them telling them of his impending arrival. He would tell his mother everything once he had gotten there and settled in. No need to worry her unnecessarily was his thinking. She would be heartbroken enough over Bonnie, much less the failure of his marriage. But it was for the best, he told himself, it was for the best for him and for Scarlett. One day she would learn to accept it as he had done.

* * *

The carriage pulled into the back of the Peachtree house at Scarlett's bidding. She wanted to go in through the back where the kitchen was or more importantly where Mammy was. She needed comfort and Mammy was the one person who always gave it to her when she needed it.

She sought her out once she was inside, asking Macy the cook where she was. She told her Mammy was in her room and that's where Scarlett found her. As soon as she saw her, she fell into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, Miz Scahlett, shh," she comforted with her soft, portly hands. "Mah lamb gwine be alright in dis here time of sorrow," she patted her as she spoke.

"No, I won't, I won't ever be alright again," she cried against her shoulder. "Rhett's gone, Mammy. He's really gone and I have no one now, no one who really loves me."

"But, you do honey chile, I's loves you. I's always loves you from the very first time I eva held you in my ahms when Miss Ellen done birthed ya."

"Oh Mammy," Scarlett cried again and hugged her tightly. "What am I going to do without him? He hates me now and he won't ever come back."

"Shh," Mammy said again. "You go on an cries until you gets it all out, cause dat's the only way you's eva gwine get over it. Mr. Rhett loves you and he'll be back. You jus' have to give him to time to think 'bout it, dat's all."

"But I've lost everybody. Bonnie, Melanie," she sniffed. "I have no one. And I said such nasty to things to him when Bonnie died. I was so hurt and angry, I didn't know what I was saying. I just wanted to lash out at him for losing her. I miss her so much, Mammy. Every time I think about her sweet little face I just want to die right along with her. But, it wasn't Rhett's fault, I know that now and it's too late. He's gone and I'll never be able to make it up to him," she said as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her face.

"Miz Scahlett, I's mighty hurt to watch you and Mr. Rhett go at each other the way you did, but you's both was hurting and in pain. Pain makes folks say things they don' rightly mean. You jus have to give Mr. Rhett time to gets over it, dat's all."

"But, I don't even know where he's gone," she sniffed again as she wiped at her cheeks. "He said Charleston, but how do I know that's even the truth. Belle wouldn't tell me anything."

"Belle?" Mammy's eyes widened in horror. "You mean dat painted woman with da dyed hair?"

"Yes," Scarlett nodded her head. "Oh Mammy, don't look at me like that. I had to try and find him, didn't I?"

"You mean you's went to a..a.." Mammy stammered, too upset to even get the words out.

"Yes," Scarlett nodded again.

Mammy dark face grimaced in indignation. "I's plum ashamed a you, Miz Scahlett. Miss Ellen and me done tried and tried to train you's to be a lady and then you's go to a place like dat. Hmm, hmm, hmm," she shook her head.

"I had to, Mammy. I heard that's where Rhett was. Besides, no one saw me. I had my veil over my face."

Mammy stared at skeptically, still shaking her head. "It don't matter none, it ain't fittin' for you to go in a place like dat, no matter whats you say. That Belle Watling is white trash jus like dat Emmy Slattery what killed Miss Ellen. You's better stay away from dere from now on," she finished firmly.

Scarlett lowered her head and dabbed at her eyes. "Don't worry, I have no reason to go back. Rhett's left Atlanta, I know that now."

"If Mr. Rhett done lef' Atlanta, than maybe you should, too," Mammy said in a matter of fact tone.

"What?" she looked up at her with a frown. "Leave Atlanta? Why does everyone keep telling me I need to leave my home?"

"Cause, dis ain't your home. Dis is a nice, big fine house, but it ain't Tara. I's surely do miss dat ole place and I know you do, too."

"Tara," Scarlett repeated softly. _Yes, Tara_, her mind said. _Tara is home, Tara is your strength. Go to Tara and it will lead you to Rhett._

"Miz Scahlett, I's never asked you for anything in all mah years wid you, but I's asking you dis. Let's go back home. I's lived most of my life dere at Tara and I's surely would like to dies dere and be buried in dat red dirt. I's part of it and its part of me, jus' like its part of you."

Mammy, don't talk about dying… not now. I've had enough of that," she shook her head in misery. "I can't lose you, too."

"I's not gwine any where," she smiled gently and took her hands. "Not while mah lamb needs me."

Scarlett leaned over and gave Mammy another hug. "Mammy, thank you," she whispered. "And don't worry, I'll take you home. We'll go back to Tara, I promise."

"Does mah lamb mean it?" Mammy asked gently as she patted her back again.

"Yes, I mean it. We'll leave in the morning, first thing."

"Thank you, Miz Scahlett, thank you," Mammy answered with tears now in her own eyes. "It'll surely be good to be home, won't it?"

"Yes, it will, Mammy, it really will."

The next morning as planned, Scarlett along with Mammy, Pork and Prissy set out for Tara. She had packed as much as she would need for her stay and then some. She didn't know how long she would be gone or how long she would stay, but she knew that she wouldn't be back in Atlanta for some time.

As they drove through the streets, Scarlett looked around her, taking in the busy sidewalks and bustling businesses and for the first time realized that she didn't need it as once thought. She had left the lumber business to Ashley, to whom she also wrote a long letter explaining her departure. She told him that she had met with her attorney's and now he and he alone owned the mill. He could do with it as he pleased even if that meant selling it. The money he would make would no doubt keep him and Beau up for some time.

She sighed as she watched the streets turn more and more into long stretches of fields until they were so far out that they couldn't see even one building. She was satisfied with her choice to go home to Tara. She knew that's where she would find what she needed to go on.

Carreen would be happy to see her even if Suellen wouldn't be. She supposed she couldn't blame her for still being upset, but Frank had been dead for many years now and it was time for them to get past it. She would make her offering to Suellen and hopefully, they could make amends and become sisters again and perhaps even friends.

And once she made mended those fences, then she would concentrate on Rhett. She would get him back. She knew in her heart they were meant to be together and one day they would be and this time it would be for the right reasons. Yes, she thought, it would be for all the right reasons and he would know that she loved him and he, her. It _was _meant to be, after all. Of that, she had no doubt.


	4. Of Love and Betrayal

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews! I am so glad you like this story and I wanted to remind everyone that I'm in the movie format, not the book. So, with that said, many of the secondary characters future lives are open for interpretation. I'm interested in seeing how you all respond when you read this chapter, so PLEASE give me some feedack to go on. I'd so appreciate it. Thanks!**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Of Love and Betrayal**_

It was late the next evening when Scarlett's carriage came over the rise and Tara came into view. She asked Simon to stop so she could look upon it. The shadow's were long and low but Tara stood strong and proud among the tall oaks.

"Law's, but I's glad to be back home," Mammy said quietly next to her.

A lump formed in her throat as she remembered a time long ago when she and her father, Gerald O'Hara had stood looking down on Tara and he had reminded her of her heritage and his love of the land. _Why land is the only thing in the world working for, worth fighting for, worth dying for because it's the only that lasts…_

"Pa," she whispered as she looked down the sloping terrain. How she missed him. How she longed to see him once more, to talk to him and give him back his Tara as it was when he was alive. She could still him riding his white stallion over the rolling hills, his laughter ringing out and his thick Irish brogue calling her name, "Katie Scarlett, where has my Katie Scarlett gone to?"

"You alright, Miz Scahlett?" Mammy questioned, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes," she answered, taking Mammy's hand. "Just thinking of Pa."

Mammy nodded in understanding. "He'd be mighty proud a you, Miz Scahlett. You's been strong, jist like Mr. Gerald was."

"Thank you, Mammy," she smiled. "Well, I suppose we should go on. I'm anxious to see Suellen and Careen. I didn't have time to let them know we were coming so our visit will be a surprise to them."

"I reckon they's be glad t' see us," Mammy smiled broadly. "It'll shore be good to have all mah lambs under da same roof again."

The soft lilt of the carriage swayed them as they moved over the rough road down the hill. Before long they were pulling up in front of the house where Simon stopped the carriage. He jumped down and opened the door for Scarlett and Mammy, helping them out onto the hard packed ground.

Pork and Prissy, who had been riding in the back with the luggage, joined them as well and all four looked up and over the place with eager eyes.

"It could use a coat of whitewash," Scarlett commented as she looked it over. "And those bushes could stand to be trimmed back some."

"It looks good ta these ole' eyes," Mammy said warmly.

Suddenly the door opened and a lamp came out before the person holding it actually did. "Who's there?" a soft female voice asked.

"Careen?" Scarlett called her sisters name and came up the steps.

"Scarlett?" Careen said as she stepped out onto the porch fully. "Scarlett, is that you?"

"Yes" she laughed and ran up to her sister with open arms. Careen squealed and embraced her sister tightly. "Oh, my goodness, it really is you."

"Oh, Careen, my darling baby sister. I've missed you so much," she hugged her again.

"I've missed you, too," Careen smiled stepping back from her. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Atlanta?" Careen asked finally. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll explain everything later," she said taking her hand. "I have Mammy, Prissy and Pork with me, too. We're all back home."

"Mammy?" Careen's face lit up when Mammy's hefty bulk came up the stairs, assisted by Pork. "Mammy, Mammy," she cried and ran to her.

Mammy embraced her tightly. "Law's, but look at my honey chile all grown up."

Careen laughed through her tears. "Oh, Mammy, how I've missed you."

"I's missed you's too, honey," Mammy sniffed in response.

Careen pulled back and turned to Scarlett. "I'm so glad you're all home. It's been so lonesome since…" she stopped, her face falling a bit.

"Since what?" Scarlett asked coming forward.

Careen lowered her head and shook it. "I'm not sure how to tell you, Scarlett."

"Tell me what?" she asked again perplexed at Careen's behavior.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything," she motioned for them.

Once they were inside, Pork immediately asked if he could go find his wife. "Miz Scahlett, if it's alright wid you, I's going to find my Dilcey," Pork said with an anxious smile. "I's hasn't seen huh in long time."

"Fine, Pork and take Prissy with you," Scarlett answered absently. She and Mammy followed Careen into the parlor. The furniture was somewhat dingy and worn, but she could see where Careen and Suellen had done little things to brighten it up. However, that was of little concern when Careen was trying to so hard to be diplomatic in whatever she was trying to say.

"You might want to sit down," Careen told them as she shut the doors behind her.

"I don't want to sit down, I want you to tell me what's happened and where's Suellen?" she asked somewhat impatiently. "Is she upstairs?"

Careen shook her head slightly, "No, Scarlett, she's not upstairs."

"Then where is she?"

Careen looked from her to Mammy and back to Scarlett again. "I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Scarlett huffed.

"Well, it's about Suellen…" Careen started. "She's gone… she's been gone a few weeks. I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how. I… I knew you'd find out eventually, but I just couldn't be the one…"

"Fiddle dee, Careen! Just spit it out," Scarlett nearly snapped. Mammy gave her a dark look and shook her head. She turned to Careen and took her hand.

"Tell ole Mammy whats happened to Miz Suellen," she nodded.

"Well, she's… she's married now," Careen said with a swallow.

"Married? Is that all?" Scarlett nearly laughed in relief. "It's about time someone married her. Well, I hope she's happy now that she finally has a husband."

"Iz dat all, Miz Careen?" Mammy asked. Scarlett looked back at Careen and saw the worried look was still on her face. "Iz dat what you wanted to tell us?"

"No," she shook her head, and swallowed deep again. "It's who she's married to."

"Well, who is it?" Scarlett prompted, tired of her sisters procrastination.

"Scarlett, she… she's married to… Jonas Wilkerson."

"What!" Scarlett gasped in horror.

"Oh, Laws," Mammy moaned and grabbed her chest.

"Jonas Wilkerson!" Scarlett nearly spat his name. "What in heaven's name are you talking about, Careen? Jonas Wilkerson married that no account Emmy Slattery."

"Let's sit and I'll explain everything to you," she took her hand and led her to the sofa. Scarlett was fuming with frustration, but at Mammy's bidding she sat and listened to Careen tell her story.

"You know Suellen never got over you marrying Frank, Scarlett. I know you did what you had to and I don't blame you for it, but Suellen did. She was hurt and angry for so long and then you married Mr. Butler and Suellen was so afraid she would be an old maid.

I don't blame you for anything you've done, Scarlett but Suellen… Suellen held on to it and it made her bitter. She was angry and she hated that she was stuck here while you were in Atlanta. She complained about it all of the time and always wanted to leave.

Then a year ago, Jonas Wilkerson came around. Emmy had passed away not long before and he was alone. At first, Suellen was cool to him, we all were, as only you could understand. He began coming around more and more, little bits at time. He would ask to see her and he brought her little gifts, flowers and things and Suellen began to warm to him.

I told her, Scarlett, I warned her about him. I told her that he wasn't a good man and that she was hurting the family, but Suellen was determined to see him. Then the day came that he asked her to marry him… and she accepted. No one here went to the wedding and no one from the county, either. Old feelings die hard."

Scarlett's anger had reached each its peak as Careen's story went on. She felt her face grow red with indignation. "That wretched little snipe!" she ground out. "How could she?"

"Don't be too hard on her, Scarlett," Careen pleaded softly. "Suellen was always impetuous and she always wanted what you had and you know that. Why, the first thing they did was by the old Marsh place because it's one of the finest homes in the county."

"Don't defend her, Careen. She's humiliated this family," Scarlett stood and stomped over to the window. "She will never set foot back on this land again. Not as long as I hold my breath in my body."

"What do you mean?" Careen asked behind her.

"What I mean is I'm going to buy her share of Tara no matter the price," she whirled around and faced them. "Jonas Wilkerson will NEVER have a claim to this land, not after what he did to Ma and Pa. Suellen will rue the day she ever did this."

"Miz Scahlett, don't you do anything foolish now. Miz Suellen is still yo sista." Mammy interjected sternly.

"Don't tell me what she is… she's a traitor, that's what she is," she shook her head hotly. "She always was a whiny little brat, but this… this is the worst thing she's ever done. Why, why I'm glad Ma and Pa are gone so they don't have to see this."

"Please Scarlett, I know she made a mistake, but don't do something rash. Besides, I haven't told you my news. I hope you will be happy about it, anyway."

"What news? Something else has happened?"

"Well, not yet," she smiled. "But, soon. I'm getting married myself, to Noah Calvert."

"Cathleen's little brother?" Scarlett smiled for the first time. She remembered Noah, but he was only a gangly, little bothersome boy at the time. He would follow her and Cathleen around for hours listening to them talk until they would catch him and force him back to the main house.

"Yes," Careen nodded. "I never dreamed I'd be getting married to anyone, ever. The war changed so many things and well… I could never marry someone who wasn't part of what I was. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Scarlett answered and immediately thought of Rhett. He had told her once that they were alike and although at the time she couldn't see it, she knew now that it was the truth. They were very much a part of each other and he was, what she was and what she wanted.

"He's a fine man, too," Careen continued. "The Calvert's never really recovered from the war as you know, but Noah hasn't let that stop him. He works hard and he's kind and gentle, too."

"Mah little honey chile gettin' married," Mammy took her hand. "I's sure happy fo' you, Miz Careen. I knows Miz Ellen and Mr. Gerald would be, too."

"Thank you, Mammy," she patted her hand and then turned to Scarlett again. "Scarlett, so many things had happened and I wanted to tell you but with Bonnie and all, I just didn't want to burden you until some time had passed. I was going to write you next week and tell you and ask you something important. You see, Noah has agreed to live here at Tara, he wants to make it a fine plantation again. We had hoped you would agree."

"Why Careen, I couldn't be more happy to hear that. I think it's a grand idea," Scarlett came over to her.

"Do you mean that, Scarlett?"

"Of course, I do. I am going to make sure that you and Noah have everything you need to make Tara grow again. Why, it'll be back better than ever, just like before the war."

"You don't have to give us anything, Scarlett. We have the house and the land and that's what matters."

"Fiddle dee, I want to do this. Do you think I like seeing the place like this? I was going to do it anyway as it was and besides, I'm not doing this just for you, I'm doing it for Pa, too. I'm going to have the funds placed in an account for you and Noah just as soon as you're married."

"I don't know what to say," Careen smiled warmly.

"We will bring Tara back," she declared. "And if Suellen has a lick of sense in that silly head of hers, she'll stay clear of me from now on. Once I get her share, I don't care if I ever see her again. And as for her so called marriage to Jonas Wilkerson, as far as I'm concerned she married the dog, now let her live with the fleas."


	5. Whispers in the Dark

**This chapter is shorter than I normally write, but it's in Rhett's POV and I just wasn't sure how close I was to his personality. I mean, I tried but I'm just not sure I captured it. If any of you who read this could please let me know what you think, I would be so grateful. Writing Rhett was much harder than Scarlett, mainly because Rhett is so complex even though Clark Gable made it look effortless. Thanks for the wonderful, wonderful reviews. I loved each and every one. You just don't realize how thrilled I get when I get one, lol. Sad I know, but it's the truth. Thanks again!**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**Whispers in the Dark**_

The soft sway of the carriage as it passed through the streets of Charleston lulled Rhett into complacency. Charleston, like most of the south, was going through a transformation. It was mostly out of necessity and not necessarily out of want. No, this was a begrudging change for most of the people who lived here who didn't want to give up their way of life as it was before the war.

There was no way to keep the change from occurring. This was a new south and those who didn't change, were left behind. Rhett had always considered himself a man who thrived on change, but now he wanted stability. He wanted to come home and find the part of himself he had lost.

As the buggy rounded the corner, his childhood home came into view. It was at the end of the tree lined street with its six white columns standing straight and narrow. It was as impressive to him now as it was when he was a child, as the size of it took up several acres in width.

A black, wrought iron fence separated it from the street, it in itself a work of beauty with elegant scroll work and two large 'B's inlaid on the gate doors. The clop of the horse's hooves slowed as they neared the gates, which were promptly opened so they could pass through.

The carriage circled around the long driveway coming to a stop in front of the immense white doors. In a few moments, those doors opened and Clarice Butler came out to greet her wayward son. She was a petite woman, but that did nothing to diminish her strength of character. With her dark hair and eyes, her son's resemblance to her was unmistakable.

"Rhett," she waved to him. He smiled and opened the door, stepping down on to the crushed gravel. A sense of belonging immediately came over him upon seeing her.

"Hello, Mother," he said sweeping the hat off of his head as he came up the steps to embrace her. He kissed her cheek and she in turn kissed him back.

"It's been too long," she said, her eyes watering slightly.

"Too long," he repeated with a nod. "But, I'm home now."

"It's so good to see you, Rhett. I've missed you so much."

"As I have you," he answered.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" she linked her arm through his. "There's much we need to talk about."

Rhett followed his mother's lead into the house. When he stepped into the foyer he glanced around and was pleased to note that not much had changed since he was a child. The beautiful banistered staircase circled up to the second floor and disappeared into the wide landing. Laying his hat on the large round table nearby, he turned to his mother.

"It's good to be home," he said with a smile.

"It's good to have you home. Let's go out on the patio, darling. I enjoy sitting out there most days where I can feel the sunshine. I've had our lunch brought out there as well. I do hope you're hungry."

"Yes, very," he nodded and once again followed her lead. Stepping out onto the expansive landing he noted that a glass picture of lemonade and tray laden with food awaited them.

"I'll have Sissy bring a cigar tray, I know how you enjoy one after a meal."

"Thank you," he said as he sat down.

Clarice dispersed the food into their plates and settled back in the chair. She studied her son for a moment as he ate. "Rhett, I'm worried about you. You look so tired and you've lost weight, too. I know you've been through an ordeal, but your health is important."

"I'm fine, Mother."

"So, you would have me to believe. Don't you know I understand what you've been through? I am your mother and I have lost a child as well," she paused after she said it "It's something you quite never get over."

Rhett lifted his eyes to connect with his mother's. He had forgotten about his older brother, William who had died when Rhett was only two. He didn't remember him and sometimes he forgot that he had ever had a brother. "William," he said quietly.

"Yes, William, my firstborn," she lowered her head. "He was beautiful child, so full of energy. Although his sudden sickness took him from me, I think of him often. That's how I know how you feel, Rhett."

"I appreciate your concern, Mother, really I do."

"Rhett," she started as if something occurred to her. "How is Scarlett? Poor dear, she must be devastated."

Rhett quickly felt his tenseness return at the mention of Scarlett's name. His mother no doubt sensed it because she gave him a puzzled look. "Is something wrong? Scarlett is alright, isn't she?"

"Scarlett is fine," he answered laying his napkin aside.

"Why do I sense something is wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't think now is the time," he replied, but his tone was cooler.

"Now _is_ the time. I want to know what is going on once and for all between you and my daughter in law. I am not a fool, I can see something is not right and has not been for some time."

"Mother, Scarlett and I have always had our differences and we always will. Let's just leave it at that."

"Is that why you aren't with her now? Is that why you're here and she's not?"

Sighing, Rhett linked his fingers together. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I do," she nodded.

"I left her," he said as unemotional as he felt. "I'm filing for divorce."

Clarice's face fell the instant he said the words. "Divorce?" she breathed. "Rhett, you can't be serious."

"I am. Scarlett and I no longer have a life together. She doesn't need me and I… I don't need her. It's over."

"But, Rhett," she reached over and took his hand. "Can't you try and work it out? Can't you at least try?"

"There's nothing to work out," he shook his head. "I want to be free from it all."

"You and Scarlett have your differences, yes, but you do need each other in spite of what you may think. She's the only woman I know you've ever cared about and you can't deny that."

"No," he admitted. "But, caring for Scarlett is too hard. There was a time we had a chance, but not anymore. Not since Bonnie."

"Do you still love her?" she asked softly.

Rhett turned away from her so that she wouldn't see the truth in his eyes. "That is not the issue at hand. It's over," he said firmly.

"It will never truly be over as long as you have feelings for her."

"Mother, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I can take care of my own affairs and my marriage. Please, for me, don't interfere."

Clarice leaned back in her chair. Her features gave nothing away of her true feelings, but Rhett knew all too clear what they were. He had lost his appetite and simply wanted to be alone. He pushed his plate back and stood. "I'm going to my room and unpack. I'll be back down later." He kissed her on the cheek and then disappeared through the patio doors.

Hours later, sprawled out on his bed, a half a pint of whiskey on the night table, Rhett was staring blankly at the ceiling. No matter how much he drank he could not escape the memory of Scarlett. He hated her, he loved her, she was poison to anyone close to her and yet she was the only woman he had ever wanted. Tumultuous thoughts kept running through his mind until he could stand it no longer. He abruptly stood from the bed and grabbed the bottle. He staggered over to the chair in front of the fireplace and fell back into it.

He took a swig hoping the alcohol would burn her from his mind. So far, he hadn't had any success. When would he be free from her? What would it take to remove her from his senses? She was a like a ghost haunting him, hovering over him like a vapor. He closed his eyes tightly and willed her from his mind. One way or the other, he would free himself from the spell of Scarlett O'Hara… one way or the other.


	6. Never Say Never

**Another update! This chapter was well worth the wait for me, I only hope I did it justice. I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how it helps to hear your comments and that I'm going in the right direction.**

**eternal rose, Eleanor was Rhett's mother in 'Scarlett'. I'm not following 'Scarlett' so in my story, Rhett's mother is Clarice. Hope that helps, lol. **

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**Never Say Never**_

Scarlett cinched the tie of her robe around her waist as she slid from the bed. She had been home three days and this was the day she was going to confront Suellen about her inexcusable decision to marry Jonas Wilkerson. Scarlett still fumed in fury every time she thought about no account Wilkerson having any part of Tara and she had her sister to thank for that.

She had thought of little else since she learned of it, but at Mammy and Careen's urging she hadn't faced her yet. Well, that was going to end today. She wasn't go sit idly by one more minute, she was going get Suellen's share of Tara one way or the other.

A tap the door had Mammy entering her room, her heavy bulk stepping down with a huff. "Mo'ning, Miz Scahlett."

"Morning, Mammy," she recited as she sat down at her bureau.

"I's come up here to see if you's ready fa breakfast. Miz Careen downstairs waitin' fa ya with Mista Noah. He came ova fuhs thing this mo'nin'."

"I'll be down shortly. Oh, and I want you get to tell Simon to have my carriage ready right after breakfast, Mammy. I'm going out."

Mammy's face darkened in suspicion. "Where you's goin'?"

"Out," she replied cryptically.

"Oh, no you ain't," Mammy declared with a firm shake of her head. "You ain't gwine out un-chaperoned and you ain't fixin' to go see Miz Suellen. Not while you gots yo' temper still riled up."

"I can and I will," Scarlett retorted. "I've waited long enough to have my say and I won't wait another day to tell her what I think. She's humiliated this family and I'm ashamed to call her my sister."

"Miz Suellen done made a mistake, but she still yo' sista no matter what."

"I'm not talking about this anymore. Either you tell Simon or I will," Scarlett said stubbornly. "Either way, I am going to take care of this today."

"Mmm, mmh, mmh," Mammy shook her head in exasperation.

"Don't look at me like that, Mammy. You know as well as I do that Suellen has shamed us all, including Ma and Pa."

"Miz Scahlett, I don' like what Miz Suellen done either, but I's jist don' want you to do sumpin' you's gwine regret."

"I won't regret it, I assure you of that," she said stood from the bench. "Help me dress so I can go downstairs. I have a long day ahead of me."

With a defeated scowl, Mammy picked up Scarlett's black gown and did as she asked of her. She had learned a long time ago it didn't pay to argue with Scarlett once she had her mind made up.

Twenty minutes later Scarlett descended the stairs with Mammy and made her way to the kitchen where Careen and Noah were sitting around the table. Dilcey was busy at the stove while Prissy was trying unsuccessfully to help her mother. They had all but abandoned eating in the dining room, finding the kitchen more intimate and cozy. "Morning Careen, morning Noah," she smiled brightly.

"Miss Scarlett," Noah stood from his chair and immediately pulled out her seat for her. "You look lovely this morning."

"Why, thank you, Noah," she grinned as she adjusted her dress. "I must say, you've certainly turned out to be the most charming of the Calvert men, quite handsome, too."

Noah's faced turned slightly red at Scarlett's compliment. Scarlett enjoyed the fact that even now she could do that to a man. She may not be the fresh faced sixteen-year old she was at Twelve Oaks all those years ago, but she knew she was still attractive enough to cause a man to blush when she gave him the slightest bit of attention.

Not that she was interested in Noah Calvert, oh no, he was a handsome young man with thick black hair and the bluest eyes, but he was in love with her sister and anyone could see that. Careen's face lit up like a lightening bug whenever he was around. If anything, Scarlett envied them. They embodied everything she had hoped to have in her own life, but somehow never achieved.

"Did you sleep well, Scarlett?" Careen asked in her sweet voice.

"Like a baby," she answered. "It's so good to be home. I had forgotten how soothing Tara can be to me."

"I'm glad. I've been worried about you. You've been through so much."

Scarlett smiled at her sister. "Careen, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I suppose I have too much of Pa in me to ever be truly defeated. It's not a boast mind you, but something I have found out about myself over the years."

"You are most like Pa than any of us," Careen agreed. "You always have been."

"Miss Careen, can I's sees you a minute," Pork's voice suddenly called from the doorway. They all turned in unison toward him.

"What is it, Pork?" she asked.

"I's jist needs to sees you," he repeated, a worried look on his aging, dark face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No'm," he shook his head. "I's jist needs to sees you."

Careen turned back to the table with a puzzled look on her face. Scarlett watched this with keen interest. Pork looked uncomfortable and his eyes kept shifting from the floor to Careen, careful to avoid Scarlett. Her curiosity was in full force now, wondering what he was trying so hard not to let her see. "Pork, I want you to tell me, since it is I you work for, what is so important."

"Nuthin' Miz Scahlett," he dropped his head even lower, causing Scarlett's suspicions to rise. She glanced over at Careen and Noah, who were as perplexed as she was about Pork's sudden strange behavior.

"Careen? Careen, where are you?"

Careen's face paled when Suellen's voice carried to them. "Oh no," she breathed.

"There you are," a smiling Suellen appeared in the doorway clad in a bright, mint green dress. A jaunty hat that matched her gown sat perched on her russet brown curls.

Scarlett gripped the table as she stared at her sister.

"Suellen, what are you doing here?" Careen asked apprehensively, her tone high with tension.

"I came to visit you, silly. Can't a sister come and visit without a reason?"

"Why yes, of course," Careen answered with a swallow. Suellen's attention finally landed on Scarlett, whose face was red with resentment at her sister's audacity.

"Well, well, well," Suellen smirked at her as she came deeper into the kitchen. "Scarlett, what an unpleasant surprise," she said as she removed her gloves. "I certainly wasn't expecting to see you today."

"The feeling is mutual," she replied waspishly. Scarlett then stood to her feet and flung her skirt back as she rounded the table to face Suellen. "How dare you step foot on this property. How do you even have the nerve to show your face after what you've done?"

"Excuse me?" Suellen's voice dripped with scorn. "What do you mean, how dare I? I still own one-third share of Tara so I shall come here any time I please, Scarlett _dear._"

Scarlett could feel her pulse quicken with anger at Suellen's declaration. She gripped her fists at her side as she neared her. "You are a shameless harpy. You have disgraced this family with your so called marriage to that no account, white trash Wilkerson."

Suellen's laughter rang off the walls as she glared at Scarlett. "You accuse _me_ of shaming the family? ME? What about you, Scarlett? You, who chased after Ashley Wilkes for years not giving one whit that he was already spoken for, YOU who married Charles Hamilton knowing you didn't love him just to spite Ashley, YOU who then married MY fiancée just to get his money and then proceeded to get him killed and then when that wasn't enough you married that Rhett Butler a mere month after putting Frank in the ground and you have the utter gall to stand there and accuse ME of shaming the family?"

"That's right I do," Scarlett replied with barely controlled anger. "I may have done all of those things, but at least the men I chose were men who were honorable and decent. What is Jonas Wilkerson but trash? His whore killed our mother and he as much as killed our father and what did you do? You married him, that's what. I despise you, Suellen."

"Do you think I care?" she hissed venomously. "I hate you and I always have. You always had to have everything your way, well now the table is turned and I'm rich and I live in a fine mansion and I have servants. You're not the only one who has money now."

"I don't give two figs about your money or you, the only thing I want from you is your share of Tara. If you think I'll allow that man to have one piece of this land you have truly lost your mind. I'll die before that happens."

"That, my dear sister, is something you'll just have to live with. Tara is mine as much as it is yours. I won't sell to you… ever."

"Suellen, Scarlett, please stop this," Careen finally stepped between them. Her face was pale and unshed tears filled her eyes. "I hate seeing you two like this. Please stop fighting."

"I'll never stop until she gives me her share of Tara," Scarlett said defiantly. "She doesn't deserve any part of this land. She's never appreciated what Ma and Pa worked so hard for. She's never done one thing to help keep it."

"Say what you will, Scarlett, but you'll never have my share." Suellen retorted smugly. "As a matter of face, I'm turning it over to my husband and there isn't one thing you can do about it."

"Why you-" Scarlett ground out as she stepped forward.

"That's enough!" Noah's deep voice resonated around them. "That's quite enough."

Everyone turned to Noah who stood from the table and faced them. He took Careen by the hand and pulled her to him. "First, you both are upsetting Careen and I have had enough of that. She has done nothing to deserve this. She loves you both and you're hurting her with this bickering."

Scarlett looked at Careen and saw the truth in Noah's statement. She had never meant to hurt her, but Suellen could drive her to distraction faster than anyone.

"I won't let you do this to her any longer. Suellen, I think it's best that you leave now. I'm sorry your visit couldn't have been a pleasant one but you have no one to blame but yourself for that."

"Well," Suellen huffed with indignation. "You can't tell me what to do, Noah Calvert. I belong here, you don't."

"I'm not going to argue with you. I'm asking you politely to leave. I won't have Careen any more upset than what she is. If you stay, that's likely to be the case."

"What about Scarlett? Are you going to ask her to leave, too?"

"Why would he do that? I'm not the one causing trouble," Scarlett bit out before she could stop herself.

Suellen opened her mouth to respond but Noah cut her off. "My main concern is Careen. I believe you two have had more than your share of words and now it's time to end it. Now please, for the last time, I'm asking you to leave."

Suellen lifted herself, throwing her head back. "Fine, I've had enough of Scarlett for one day. But, mark my words… you'll never have my share of Tara, not as long as I have breath in my body." And with that, she whirled on her heel and stomped out of the kitchen.

"Oh, that wench," Scarlett breathed angrily.

"Scarlett, I meant what I said," Noah turned to her. "I have the highest respect for you and I'm grateful that you've agreed to let me live here and work the land, but I won't have Careen hurt anymore. This war between you and Suellen is between you and you alone. Anything you two have to say to each other will be out Careen's presence and that's my final word on it."

Scarlett looked at Noah and saw his proud stance and his protective arm around Careen. She suddenly felt foolish and petty for letting Suellen goad her so. She stiffened slightly as she faced them.

"I'm sorry," she apologized begrudgingly. "I didn't mean to upset you, Careen but Suellen had it coming. She's always been spiteful and that was never more clear than right now."

Careen sighed sorrowfully as she looked at Scarlett. "I know how Suellen is and I know how you are, but your both my sisters and I love you both. I wish there was some way to work this out so everyone could be happy,"

"I don't see how that can ever be. As long as she's married to Jonas Wilkerson, I will never be content to sit by and accept it. I love you, Careen but I meant what I said. I will die before that man claims one piece of this land for his own. This is one battle I will not lose, no matter what I have to do."

"But Scarlett, what _can _you do? You heard what Suellen said, she'll never sell her share to you."

"There is only one man who can help me now and that's Rhett. He'll help me keep Tara. He knows what this land to means to me and even if he hates me, he'll help me because he never could stomach Jonas Wilkerson and his ways. He'll come here and together we'll win."

"Are you sure, Scarlett?"

"I'll send him a telegram right away. I'm sure he'll come as soon as he hears about this." Scarlett's anger gave way to happiness at the thought of Rhett coming to Tara. He would come to her and help her… she just knew in her heart he would.


	7. Delusions and Dreams

**This update was the hardest chapter I've done so far. It was a real struggle to get this down. I'm afraid it may be a bit boring, but I'm just glad to have it done. Thank you all for the reviews, they really help me. It really makes it worthwhile to know that you're reading and taking the time to review. **

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_**Delusions and Dreams**_

"Rhett, darling, we have to talk," Clarice Butler said to her son as he sat across from her at the breakfast table. Rhett glanced up at her and saw the concern in her dark eyes.

"Mother, I know what you're going to say," he waved his hand wearily in the air.

"Do you now?" she questioned with an arch of her brow. "I don't suppose you do, Rhett Butler. For, what I have to say is something that needs to be said and quite frankly, you need to hear it."

Rhett leaned back in his chair. He had been home a week, a week of trying to find some semblance of peace, but having very little success. If anything, his demeanor had worsened. "I know I haven't exactly been myself," he sighed with resignation.

"That, my dear son would be an understatement," she said with a shake of her head. "I think it's time you listened to reason and from someone who is in a position to give it to you."

"I appreciate your concern," he started but she quickly cut him off.

"This is more than concern, Rhett. You have ceased to care about anything. I have watched you fall into an abyss of misery and it's disturbing to me as your mother. Your sisters are worried sick about you and I can't keep telling them you're not feeling well when they come to visit. You have to get past this and there is only one way for it to happen. Go to your wife… go to Scarlett and make things right."

Rhett's black eyes snapped in guarded anger. "Mother, please."

"I'm not through speaking," she replied firmly. "You and Scarlett have unfinished business. She may have done some questionable things, but then, so have you. Don't think I haven't turned a blind eye to your actions over the years for the sake of it. I knew what people said about you but you were my son and I knew what kind of man you were, but now… now you are faced with the hardest time of your life and instead of turning to the one woman who can help you, you run from her."

"I don't need her," he growled and stood.

"Don't you?" she asked just as forcefully. "Do you think I like seeing you this way? Do you think I like having people whisper about you and my daughter in law? If you don't go to her to try and work it out, then you owe to her and yourself to end it civilly and amicably and without remorse."

"I have no remorse where Scarlett is concerned. She's free to do as she pleases, go where she pleases and see who she pleases, and I have the same freedom."

"But, you don't, can't you see that?" she stood and faced him. "You'll never be free from her as long as things are unresolved between you. Scarlett is not a woman one forgets that easily, Rhett."

Rhett listened to his mother's words, but he didn't want to hear them. "Mother, I asked you once not to interfere, so please do not continue with this. I have made my decision and that is to divorce her."

"Are you sure that is really what you want?"

"It is," he straightened himself away from her.

"Then nothing I say will change your mind?"

"No," he answered.

"You are a stubborn, stubborn man, Rhett Butler," she quietly fumed.

"I can't begin to imagine where I would have inherited that trait," he glanced over to her with the first hint of a smile.

Clarice crossed her arms giving him a disgruntled smile of her own. "Don't think your charm will work on me. I am not that easy to fool."

"Mother, I wouldn't presume to fool you," he stepped over to her and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I do appreciate the concern, but I'm a big boy now. I can decide for myself the direction of my life."

"Can I help it if I care about your happiness?"

"You wouldn't be my mother if you didn't." He lifted her hand and kissed it, slightly bowed and made his exit through the patio doors. Rhett knew exactly what he had to do. He was going into Charleston to make a visit to the family attorney, Conrad Oleson. He had put off the inevitable long enough, now it was time to proceed.

He quickly changed his clothes, summoned the carriage around and was on his way into town before long. He didn't give himself time to think about what he was doing or why he was doing it. He had one purpose and that was the only thing he allowed himself to think about.

* * *

"It's done," Scarlett said triumphantly to Careen as she stepped out onto the covered porch of the telegraph office in Jonesboro. Although the little community wasn't Atlanta by any stretch of the imagination, it was the closest thing that many residents of Clayton County had. 

Besides the telegraph office there was the General Store, a livery, Mason's, a saloon that doubled as a restaurant and several more little business scattered down the narrow, straight street. Of course, women weren't allowed to enter through the doors of Mason's, but Scarlett remembered vividly the many stories her father would recount of the goings there when he didn't know she was listening.

Many a heated debate went on there and many of the illustrious men of the county would venture there to visit with Molly and her girls. The women pretended it wasn't there, but Scarlett thought it was foolish to pretend something wasn't there when it was such an obvious distraction for their men.

At any rate, that wasn't her thinking at the moment. All she could think of Rhett's reaction when he received her telegram. She was sure he would come help her, after all Tara was as much his as it was hers. He had invested his own money to get the farm running as productively as it was, although she secretly thought it could have been run better. Perhaps that's what Noah could do that John Harper hadn't been able to do since they had hired him three years before.

"Scarlett, are you sure about this?" Careen asked worriedly as they made their way down the sidewalk. They were to meet Noah at the store where he and John were picking up much needed supplies.

"Yes, quit worrying. Rhett won't leave me high and dry like this."

"What did you tell him?"

"I just told him the truth. That that varmit Wilkerson had married my empty headed sister and they are threatening to take Tara away from us."

"But, that's not true," Careen pointed out in abject horror. "They aren't trying to take Tara from us."

"But they will, you mark my words, Careen. That silly sister of ours will do just as she threatened and hand her share over to Jonas and then… oh, I can't stand to think about it."  
"Scarlett, you know I feel as you do but to lie to Mr. Butler that way. What if he should really come here only to learn Tara is not in any danger. He'll be furious with you."

"But Tara is in danger," Scarlett countered quickly. "As long as Suellen and Jonas have that share, it's in danger. Rhett will understand that."

"Scarlett," Careen stopped and turned to her sister. "Scarlett, you know I am on your side, but I'm afraid you're going to get hurt again. There has to be another way to do this without involving Mr. Butler. If what you say happened in Atlanta is true, this could push him further away from you rather than bring him back. I'm sorry, darling but it needs to be said."

For only a moment Scarlett hesitated in her decision to telegram Rhett. Careen's words of warning penetrated her conscious until she felt her pulse quicken in regret. But, just as quickly, she pushed it aside. She wouldn't think of that now, she would think of that when the time came. She smiled brightly, hiding her trepidation.

"Careen, don't worry your head about it. I know Rhett and as I said, he won't leave me high and dry."

Careen didn't look convinced, but she said nothing further to her as they finally reached the store where Noah and John were loading supplies. When they finished, they all rode back to Tara in silence, for which Scarlett was thankful. She couldn't bear to hear Careen's condemnation of her actions again, no matter how sweetly she said them.

* * *

Rhett entered into Conrad Oleson's office, quietly clicking the door behind him. The old man sat behind his large mahogany desk, papers in hand scanning them intently. He glanced up, taking Rhett in with one fair sweep of his flinty, hard eyes. 

"Rhett Butler," he drawled and sat the paper aside.

"Conrad," Rhett nodded and sat down, not waiting to be invited to do so. He settled his large body back in the seat with ease. Conrad's expression was that of mild interest mixed with irritation as he looked over at him.

"So, the prodigal son returns," he noted with mild sarcasm.

"I am back home, yes," Rhett confirmed.

"I'm sure Miss Clarice is happy to see you… although she may be the only one," he finished dryly.

Rhett grinned at the old man's bravado, he was never one to soften the blow of any opinion he had, and his opinion of Rhett had never been of high esteem. "Come now, Conrad, certainly I have my faults, but that's a bit harsh even for you."

"Do you expect me to tell you I'm overjoyed to see you?"

"Perhaps not overjoyed, but really Conrad, have I been that much of a blackguard that I can't even receive a civil greeting from one of Charleston's most notable and respectable citizens?" Rhett said in a light, taunting tone.

"Don't mock me, Rhett Butler," he scowled. "It is only my fondness for your mother that keeps me from having you removed from these premises right now. Just you remember that."

Rhett's only response was to slide his cigar case from his waistcoat and click it open. "Do you mind?"

Conrad's eyes narrowed, but he gave a short nod toward him. "I'm sure this is not a social call, so get on with it. Why are you here?"

"In due time," Rhett replied as he flicked the match against the sole of his boot and lit the cigar. "I have several things that I need to be handled and since you are the family's attorney, I'm here to put you under retainer as I need your services."

"What sort of services?"

"Divorce proceedings, settlement of funds."

"Divorce proceedings?"

"Yes, I require the strictest confidentiality in this matter. No one, save you and I, will know what occurs within the walls of this room. Agreed?"

Conrad leaned back in his chair, the hard lined features of his face never wavering. "I'm a very busy man. It would have to be worth my time and effort… substantially worth my time and effort."

Rhett smile was that of triumph. He had learned that regardless of one's past, the prestige and lure of money could erase any wrongdoing that had been done. Conrad Oleson was no different. He may have had no respect for Rhett or his activities as they were, but that didn't keep the old man from recognizing a financial windfall when it was staring him in the face. "I can assure you will be handsomely compensated, Conrad. I just want this over and done so that I may move on with my life."

Seemingly satisfied with Rhett's answer, Conrad continued on with his inquiry. "I'm assuming you and your wife are separated at the moment."

"Yes, she and I no longer live together. I have left Atlanta and I won't be returning."

"And what of any children you may have?" he asked, not realizing what heaviness of burden that question bore for Rhett. He felt his heart tighten and his insides churn with familiar burning. He swallowed deeply, trying to keep his demeanor calm."There are no children," he answered quietly. With deliberate and concise transformation, he pushed the feeling behind him, bringing the initial subject back at hand. "So, what is it to be, Conrad? Will you represent me in this matter?"

Conrad gave him a reluctant, if not encouraging nod. "It is against my better judgment, but yes, I will represent you. Where is your wife currently residing? Atlanta?"

"Yes, you may forward all documentation to Henry Wilkes. He's our representing attorney there."

"Very well," Conrad replied. "Are you sure this is the recourse you really want to take? Divorce is quite unpleasant as it's rarely done."

"I'm quite sure," he answered, but a part of him, the part of him he was beginning to despise, rebelled strongly against him. This action would sever all physical ties to Scarlett, but somewhere in the deep recesses of his soul, he knew he would never truly be free of her. She was embedded too deeply inside of him, the very thought of her moved him even still. But, there was no turning back, he had to remove her from his life. He had to do this, it was his only way out… the only way to retain any part of himself he could still claim as his own.


	8. Everything and Nothing

**Thanks for the reviews as always! All of you are the greatest, I sincerely mean that. **

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**Everything and Nothing**_

Scarlett had been taught all of her life that patience was a virtue, but it wasn't necessarily a virtue she had learned to embrace. Her mind was too occupied with too many things that she didn't want to think about, namely the fear that Rhett wouldn't come to Tara to help her. It had been a week since she had sent the telegram and she hadn't heard anything back from him. So, instead of thinking about that, she threw herself into Careen's wedding preparations.

She wanted Careen to have a beautiful wedding, one that she would carry with her the rest of her life. The first thing she wanted to do was to brighten the halls and rooms of the house, so she set about having all of the rooms opened, aired and thoroughly cleaned. She wanted the house to be as glorious as possible when Careen and Noah were married as the whole county would be invited to witness the nuptials.

She found reason after reason to ride into Jonesboro, from ordering silk and taffeta for Careen's dress to commissioning beautifully engraved invitations, but it was all under the guise of checking the telegraph station for any response from Rhett.

On this particular day, she and Prissy were in Jonesboro yet again and she had been disappointed that no response had been sent to her. She was in a foul mood and Prissy had learned long ago that when Scarlett was in a foul mood it was wise to keep a wide berth from her waspish tongue.

"Good heavens Prissy, I don't have all day to wait on you. I have to stop by the Postmaster before I pick up the lace at the mercantile." Scarlett huffed as they walked along the roughhewn sidewalks. "Why do you have to dawdle along like a toad? Pick up your feet and walk."

"Yas'm, Miz Scahlett," she automatically replied.

When they reached the Postmaster she discovered that she had received three pieces of mail, all from Atlanta. She looked over the print on the envelopes and immediately recognized Aunt Pittypat's neat scrawl on one and Ashley's on the other. The last one was from Uncle Henry's office. She lifted Ashley's letter and stared down at the thick envelope with a sense of dread mixed with anticipation, realizing that at one time a letter from Ashley would have thrilled her beyond words. She had always admired his bold strokes and precise print but now looking down on it, she didn't find it as enthralling as she once did.

"Who's dey frum?" Prissy asked behind her.

Scowling, Scarlett turned to her. "Never you mind. Go over there and wait for me," she said pointing to stool in front of the Postmasters office. Moving to the opposite side, she sat on a long bench and tore open the letter and slid it out of the envelope, scanning the contents as she read.

_Dearest Scarlett,_

_How sad that I find myself sitting here wishing with all of my heart that the events of the last few months had never occurred. I miss Melanie more than I can begin to describe to you. This empty feeling never seems to disappear and no matter what I do or where I go, I cannot escape it. I only have my memories now, but memories are fragile and easily distorted when the reality of my surrounding barge in unwanted. I am a man haunted by what I no longer have nor will ever have again. _

_I know you must be grieving as well, for your loss is greater than my own. At least I have still Beau, who is so much like Melly to me. I still think of your Bonnie fondly and will always miss her. Melanie loved children and she loved Bonnie as well. She always did want a daughter to pamper like you did Bonnie, but the fates decided that it was not to be._

_With that being said, I am writing this letter to tell you that I can no longer stay in Atlanta where the memories are too hard to bear. I hear her laughter in the halls and sense her touch everywhere I am in this house. I can no longer bear it, Scarlett. I am selling the mill, taking Beau and moving to Virginia to be with my mother's family. It will be a fresh start for me and one I hope will allow me to move on with my life._

_I wish to make a stop at Tara and visit with you and the family, perhaps to even say goodbye to friends I still have there and of course, to say goodbye to Twelve Oaks, not as it is, but as it once was when it was the home of my childhood. _

_I know you understand how I feel as Tara means as much to you if not more. You once told me that your father gave you the love of the land and I know that you draw your strength from the red earth of Tara, I know it to be true. It's a part of you and you of it, you shall ever be one with each other. _

_You will always be special to me, Scarlett. You are still as lovely and beautiful as you were that day long ago at Twelve Oaks when you collected every heart of every man at the Barbeque. You will always be that girl to me, so full of spirit and hopes and dreams. I wish you much happiness, my dear. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Ashley_

Scarlett lowered the letter and shook her head. Poor Ashley, she thought. He sounded so sad and so empty without Melly. But, as usual he was caught up in the past, always looking back and never looking forward. She realized in that moment that she had never understood him and she never would. He was man who was more comfortable in his dreams of the past while she was a woman who saw the future as something to grab onto and make your own.

Perhaps this move to Virginia was just the thing he needed. At least he was no longer dependant on her, but it was a bitter admission that had to make to herself that Ashley's dependence on her was of her own doing. She had done everything in her power to keep him near her all of these years. Now, she was glad he was leaving and finding a life of his own. She had kept her promise to Melly to take care of him. At least financially, he would never do without anything for a very long time.

With a sigh, she set the letter aside and lifted the other two envelopes. She wasn't in the mood to read Aunt Pitty's rambling letters, they were always full of ridiculous things that didn't matter to anyone but Aunt Pitty. She decided to open Uncle Henry's as it was from his law office. It was probably the papers for the release of the mill to Ashley.

Tearing it open, she pulled the sheets out. As she began to scan the letter, her heart sped up. Her mind was having trouble comprehending what she was reading. She gripped the sheets tightly to keep her hands from trembling. She read it over again and then lifted it to look at the document behind it.

_No,_ her mind screamed. This couldn't be, this couldn't be, she repeated over and over again. "Rhett," she breathed his name as she looked the papers over again. Uncle Henry had tried to soften the blow with his kind and comforting words, but nothing could soften the pain of reading that Rhett wanted a divorce. _Divorce… _the word rang in her ears. No, no, no, she shook her head, not divorce, Rhett, not that.

A thousand thoughts flew through her mind. Had he received her telegram and then sent these papers to Uncle Henry anyway? That thought hurt too much to think about. Perhaps those letters had been sent before he received the telegram and saw just how much she needed him. Was there still hope? Was there still a chance that this was a terrible mistake?

"Miz Scahlett, I's tired of sittin' on this stool," Prissy's slow drawl broke through her tormented senses. "I's tired and I's gettin' hungry, too. When can we's go home?"

Scarlett pressed her fingers to her forehead. She had to get control of herself. She couldn't let the others see how upset she was. Placing the letters back in their perspective envelopes, she stood and smoothed down her dress. She would have to give this more thought when she was at home and alone. She beckoned Prissy to follow her, trying desperately hard to keep her appearance as neutral as possible as she walked down the narrow sidewalk.

"Well, if it ain't Mrs. Butler," a flat, nasally voice said behind her. Turning absently to see who had called her name, she stopped short when she saw Jonas Wilkerson standing on the street, one arrogant, booted foot propped up on the sidewalk in a leisurely stance.

"Jonas Wilkerson," she said, contempt lining her voice as she spoke. "How dare you to speak to me."

A smirk came across his pasty face. "Why, is that anyway to greet family? And, we are family now."

"We are nothing of the sort. Now, leave me alone before I have you arrested for harassment."

"My, my, my, still just as uppity as you ever were, ain't ya? You were always the one who was staring down your pretty nose at me, like I wasn't ever good enough. Well, I'm good enough now, ain't I?" he drawled sarcastically. "After all, I'm married to your sister."

"Ha!" Scarlett snorted before she could catch herself. "That's nothing I'd go bragging about too loudly. Seems to me you're getting exactly what you deserve by being tied to her."

"She serves my purpose the same as I serve hers," he replied cryptically. "It was a mutual union that was beneficial to both of us. You see, she gets the benefit of spending my money anyway she chooses and I get the benefit of becoming a true landowner… land that I once worked will now work for me."

Scarlett paled slightly. She knew exactly what Jonas was referring to and it was exactly what she had feared. "That will never happen," she spat angrily.

"But, it already has," he smiled haughtily. "What belongs to my wife, belongs to me."

"Name your price then," she flung at him. "All you people have your price, so name yours. What do you want for your share?"

Jonas lifted his head, glaring at her contemptuously. "There is no price, madam. I wouldn't sell for any amount of money because this is not about money. It's about justice."

"Justice?" she bit out. "What are talking about? What justice? The only thing we ever did to you was fire you and that was deserved. You've managed to do well for yourself and now you've tied to yourself to my sister, isn't that enough?"

"It will be enough when I own Tara lock, stock and barrel," he nearly snarled. "I've waited a long time for my chance and now I have it. I couldn't buy you out even when you were at your lowest, but marrying Suellen gives me rights, legal rights. You can't buy me off, not now and not ever. Now, if you'll excuse me I have business to tend to."

Scarlett gripped her fists at her side as he walked away from her. Oh! But that man was worse than Satan himself and twice as nasty. He had always wanted Tara for his own and marrying her sister had given it to him on a silver platter. God's Nightgown, but she needed Rhett more than ever! He couldn't divorce now, not when she needed him.

"That shore is a wicked, wicked man," Prissy said behind her, her voice high with disapproval.

"Wicked doesn't begin to describe him," Scarlett muttered darkly and beckoned Prissy to follow her. Once they reached her carriage, they returned back to Tara with her goods. After giving them to Careen, she quietly made her way to her room and unfolded the letter from Uncle Henry, reading it again. Small tears formed in her eyes as she looked over the document.

_Rhett, Rhett_, she cried, _how can I let you go? How can I when I love you so much? I know you don't believe me, but I do. I'm no longer that foolish girl that didn't know what she wanted. I feel so lost without you and I know you would laugh at that, but if you would give me but another chance to prove it, you would never doubt my sincerity again._

It was then that Scarlett realized what she had to do. If she had not heard from Rhett by the end of the month, she really had no choice but to go to him. She had family in Charleston, too. Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie would be more than happy to see her and she could stay with them while she tried to work things out with him. But, it was her hope and prayer that he would come to her and together they could bring down Jonas and his threats once and for all.


	9. Wedding Day

**Oh, thank you for the reviews! I just wanted to tell you all that Scarlett and Rhett are going to have their meeting, I'm just building a bridge to get to it. Let's call it suspended anticipation, lol. After all, what is a GWTW fic without Scarlett and Rhett??? It's coming, but when? I don't know, but it's coming that much I promise you. **

* * *

**The Journey Home**

**Chapter Nine**

_Wedding Day_

The day of Careen and Noah's wedding was cool but clear. Every family in the county came for the celebration, as it had been so long since there was reason to celebrate. Scarlett had spared no expense in making the event spectacular. Tara gleamed as never before with her high walls pristinely whitewashed, the windows sparkling clean and the lawn neatly manicured. Greenery and bustles of colorful flowers were draped along the balcony and windows giving the house an air of delicacy that Scarlett knew would make her mother proud.

Mammy could hardly contain her pleasure at seeing Miss Ellen's home almost back to the way it was. She and Scarlett had helped Careen dress that morning in the gown that Scarlett had commissioned for her. She was gloriously beautiful in the flowing white folds of silk and taffeta and Mammy's pride was bursting at the seams.

"It shore do make me proud to see mah lambs so happy," she beamed. "Miss Careen, you's mighty pretty today."

"Thank you, Mammy and thank you, Scarlett. How can I ever repay you for what you've done?"

"Fiddle dee dee, Careen. You don't have to repay me. I'm doing this because I want to. I'm doing it to make Ma and Pa proud."

"I just can't believe this day is here. It's like a dream come true."

"I know Miss Ellen's lookin' down ret now and smilin' from ear to ear. I's ain't been dis happy in a long time."

It made Scarlett feel good to see Mammy so happy after all the years she knew she had been unhappy living in Atlanta. She intended to see to it that Mammy's days were filled with happiness from now on. She was getting on in years and Scarlett would see to it that her load was easy to bear for the rest of her life.

After finishing dressing Careen and all the preparations were finished, it was time to start the wedding. Scarlett sat in the front row along with Cathleen and her husband and watched as Careen came down the aisle. Her eyes shone bright with love as she joined Noah at the altar. They repeated their vows, Noah placed a simple gold band on her finger and before their family and friends, Careen and Noah became man and wife. After the cursory kiss, they turned to the guests, beaming with joy and happiness.

Scarlett's own joy for her sister was in abundance. She was glad that Careen had found a good man in Noah and that she hadn't been foolish like she herself had been. She had all the love she would have ever needed in Rhett but like the fool she was, she had done precisely what he predicted she would do… she had taken her happiness and thrown it away with both hands.

Now Rhett wanted a divorce from her. Divorce! The word sounded vile and it _was _vile, no one she had ever known was divorced. She didn't want that to happen, not when she knew she hadn't even had a chance to try and win him back. _No, no, no_, she thought, _I will not let Rhett divorce me. He still loves me, I know he does. I'm not giving up that easy. I may have lost him for now, but I will not give him up. I just won't._

Pasting a smile on her face, she clapped as the happy couple made their way down the aisle. She would not allow the sad memories she carried with her to cloud Careen's day. Turning toward the back to watch them, she spotted Ashley standing the watching her as she watched them.

He smiled softly and nodded. Poor Ashley, she thought, even on this day he looks misplaced. Although his face had lost some of the haunted look he carried with him in days following Melly's death, she could see where he had lost weight beneath the coat he wore. It fairly hung on his shoulders giving the appearance of it wearing him rather than him wearing it.

Following the guests, Scarlett came up to him. He immediately took her hands and warmly kissed her cheek.

"Scarlett, how lovely you look," he commented as he held her back to observe her gown. She had chosen a peach satin with ruffles along the bodice that was peppered with small clusters of peach and ivory flowers swooping up to her shoulders.

It was demure in style and yet grand enough to compliment her beauty rather than stifle it. "Thank you, Ashley," she responded.

"I see you have brought your Tara back to life and how grand it is. Everything is beautiful, Scarlett. Mr. O'Hara would certainly be proud of what you have done here. I know I am."

"This is how Tara should always be and shall always be as long as I'm alive to see to it."

"You always were strong and brave, I have always admired that about you, you know. You, who had the strength I never possessed. Do you see what you've accomplished, Scarlett? You've done more and come further than anyone I know and because of it, we're standing here today."

"Ashley, let's not drone on about that," she said slightly embarrassed by his accolades. It was so strange to feel that way considering that at one time she would have died a hundred deaths to hear those words from him. "You will stay for the party, won't you?" she asked to change the subject from herself.

"Perhaps for a bit. It seems I have come at a good time to say goodbye as the entire county is here."

"Goodbye?" she repeated. "So, you really are leaving for Virginia?"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Yes, my dear, I am. I must take Beau away from here. If we stay with Aunt Pitty we will be smothered, with good intentions mind you, but smothered nonetheless. India has agreed to stay with her, which is just as well."

"I'm glad for you, if this is really what you want."

"It is, for you see, if I stay I will be forever haunted by the memory of Melly and Scarlett, that is something that is too hard to bear right now. I need peace and I can't find it here, unless…" he paused and broke eye contact from her, lowering his head.

"Unless what?"

Ashley shook his head and gave a wry smile. "Never mind, it's not important right now. You have guests to attend to and I've taken too much of your time. But Scarlett, there is something I would like to speak to you about, something more private than I can discuss right now."

Never one who liked to be kept in the dark, Scarlett frowned. "What is it, Ashley? Is there something wrong that I'm unaware of?"

"No, no, my dear, nothing like that. Later…" he patted her hand and stepped away from her. She watched him for a moment and sighed. How strange life was, she thought. She had wanted him for years and now… well, now she was glad he was leaving for Virginia. It was a relief to her to be free from the obligation she had promised Melly.

Scarlett lifted her skirts and headed for house away from the crowd that had gathered a little further down by the creek where the party was. It was decided to have it there as it was so much cooler beneath the trees next to the water. She wanted to freshen up a bit before joining Careen and Noah and her guests, but she had no more rounded the steps when a buggy came trotting up the drive. Stiffening, Scarlett's mouth drew tight when she saw Suellen and Jonas through the windows.

Fury fumed within her at the sight of them. She redirected her course to the front steps, waiting for them to bring the carriage to a stop.

"Just what are you doing here?" she snapped at them before they even opened the door.

"Careen is my sister, too," Suellen's pouty voice carried her from the buggy to the ground in front of Scarlett. Jerkily smoothing out her dress, she narrowed her eyes on her face. "You just think you're the queen around here, don't you? You don't own any more of Tara than I do, so don't you forget that, Scarlett."

"You weren't invited and you aren't wanted here, so take your trashy husband and get off this property."

"Look here, madam-" Jonas started angrily, but Suellen sushed him with her hand.

"I will not leave here! You don't know how humiliating it is to have hear that my own sister is getting married and I wasn't made aware of it until this very morning. I am still a part of this family and I will not be treated this way."

"Do you think I would have you here to ruin Careen's day? You, whose claim to this family is the very epitome of humiliation. You aren't wanted here, nor is your Yankee husband. The both of you make me sick. You aren't fit to even step a foot on this porch! Now leave!"

"I hate you, Scarlett, how I despise you. How dare you think you can order me around like that. I can go anywhere I please and there isn't one thing you can do to stop me."

Scarlett's anger erupted within her as it always did where Suellen was concerned. "Suellen, heed my words or rue them. If you don't leave right this minute I will make it my mission in life to ruin you and don't think I can't do it. Whatever piddly means you have doesn't even begin to compare to the power and wealth I have and I will break you."

"Are you threatening me?" Suellen's faced paled at Scarlett's contemptuous words.

"Take it as you please," she answered coldly.

Jonas' eyes bulged from his hawkish face at the audacity Scarlett presented. "Madam, I take offense at your use of threat to my wife. She is rightful owner to this land just as you are."

"I'll thank you to keep out of this, Jonas Wilkerson. Just because you're idiot enough to marry her doesn't give you any airs around here. You'll never get your dirty hands on one piece of this place."

"How dare you!" he stormed.

"Scarlett, is there a problem?" Ashley's cool, smooth voice came up behind her. "I thought I heard talking out here."

Turning to him, she smiled acidly. "Yes, Ashley, it seems my sister and her husband have come uninvited. They seem to think they have a right to be where their company is unwanted and undesirable to decent people."

"Decent people!" Suellen hissed. "You are one to talk of decency with all you have done. And, how convenient that Ashley Wilkes is here to defend you. I'm sure you two have been quite busy since Melanie has been gone. I'm sure she was barely cold in her grave before you pounced on him like the she-devil you are."

Scarlett heard Ashley's intake of breath beside her. White hot rage gripped her as she bound down the steps toward Suellen. With all the force she could muster, she cracked her hand against Suellen's shocked face, sending her screaming and stumbling backwards into the carriage.

"You hateful cow! Get out of here before I kill you!"

Hot angry tears spilled down Suellen's red cheek. "I will not!"

"You will!" she grabbed her by the arm and pushed her toward the carriage door. "If you dare speak another fowl word against Ashley or me or Melly ever again I'll see to it that you'll never step foot in this county as long as you live! Melanie Wilkes was more of a sister to me than you ever were and I loved her more than I've ever even liked you for all that you're my kin!"

A strong hand gripped her arm and swung her around. "Take your hands off my wife," Jonas growled angrily at her.

She went to jerk her arm free from his grasp when it was suddenly jerked free before she could move. Ashley's pale but stormy face was barely inches from Jonas', his voice cool but firm.

"I think it's time to take your wife away from here, Wilkerson. I think enough has been said and done and I know you'll agree with me."

Jonas stared stonily at him while Suellen's whimpering cries were coming from behind them as she stumbled back into the carriage. "Let's go, Jonas!"

"I think you're wife is ready now," Ashley gave a short, hard nod of his head. "One more thing before you do. If you ever lay another hand on Mrs. Butler again, it will be the last thing you ever do in this life."

Ashley's words were hard as flint and Jonas's eyes flinched a moment before he finally jerked free from him and stalked around to the opposite side. With a loud crack of his walking stick, he hit the roof for the driver to move.

In one bound, the carriage was on its way leaving a trial of dust behind it as it moved down the driveway.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked her softly as he came over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied and watched with seething anger as her sister drove away. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Ashley."

"Don't be, I'm not. I can't allow anyone to speak to you that way, my dear."

Scarlett looked over at him. "She had no right to say those things, but I don't expect any less from Suellen. She's always been a brat and that will never change."

"I find it hard to believe Suellen has married that man, I never cared for his brand of cowardice. He's an unscrupulous ruffian from all I know of him."

"And that's exactly why I will find a way to keep them away from Tara. Sister or not, she's thrown herself in the gutter and I've washed my hands of her."

"I hope they didn't upset you too much. I would hate to see the day ruined for you."

"I'm fine. I suppose I look a fright, though. I had better go straighten myself up and get back to Careen before she wonders where I am."

"Very well," he said and took her arm as he led her to the front door. "This may not be the most opportune time, but please, don't forget our talk, Scarlett," he opened the door for her as she stepped in.

"You still won't tell me what it's about?" she asked, perplexed at his mysterious tone.

"When we talk," he assured her, bowed and stepped away from her. "I'll see myself to the back."

God's Nightgown! she thought uncharitably as she went up the stairs to her room. First my stupid, silly sister tries to ruin Careen's wedding and now Ashley's keeping secrets. What else is going to happen to me today?


	10. Confrontation

**Thank you, thank you for the beautiful reviews! All of you are the most wonderful people. I am so glad you're liking my story. I so appreciate the responses I'm getting. So, without rambling more...**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_Confrontation_

The sun was a soft glow on the horizon as Rhett stepped out onto the balcony from his room. He could see the hazy line in the distance as the gulls gliding across the sky made their descent down to catch their prize from the watery depths of the sea.

In his hand he held a slip of paper, a telegram he had received from Scarlett. He lifted it to read it once more. She was at Tara, Suellen had married Jonas Wilkerson and they were making a claim on it. She needed his help, it was urgent.

A small, cynical smile came across his dark face as he looked down at it. It didn't surprise him that she fled to Tara, it was her refuge when everything in her life went wrong. She no doubt had gone there to devise a plan to win him back and this was but the first step.

Still, if it were true that Wilkerson had managed to marry Suellen, he no doubt was trying everything in his power to wield her share for his own personal gain. He had met the man a few times and he couldn't say there was much about him worth spitting on. He was manipulative, greedy and he hated Scarlett. Wasn't it he who had the taxes raised on Tara in an attempt to drive her out?

A nagging sensation pulled at Rhett's conscious. If there was one thing Scarlett loved more than herself, it was Tara. For whatever reason, that plantation was her life's blood. Any threat toward it would send her to heights of desperation and when Scarlett was desperate she did desperate things.

He closed his eyes as crumpled the paper in his hand. He willed himself not to care, not to get involved. It didn't matter now and he didn't care, he told himself over and over again…

* * *

Scarlett had smiled and talked until her cheeks were sore from it. The wedding had been a success and Careen and Noah were on their way to celebrate their honeymoon. She had arranged for them to travel by train from Jonesboro to Savannah where they would spend a month on the shore. 

All but a few of the guests had left. She spotted Ashley beneath a grove of trees near the creekbank. He was looking out over the swirling brown water lost deep in thought. She made her way over to him.

"I declare I'm worn out, but wasn't it a grand party?" she said to him as she approached him. He turned to her with a soft smile.

"It was, my dear. Careen and Noah looked to be very happy. Most young couples in love have that look about them, I suppose."

"I'm just glad Suellen didn't ruin it for them. I still can't believe she had the nerve to come here," she scowled as she thought of it.

"I wouldn't worry about it too hard, Scarlett. She didn't and that's the main thing."

Ashley always saw the good in every situation and Scarlett couldn't help but smile. "You're right, I won't let it worry me."

"Miz Scahlett," Mammy's drawling voice called to her. "We's gwine to tek the rest of da food up to da house so's the flies'll stop swahmin' round it."

"Okay, Mammy, that's fine. I'll be there shortly," she replied. She saw Mammy's dark eyes look from her to Ashley with marked disapproval. She shook her head but finally turned away from them with a frown.

"I don't think Mammy approves of me being here," Ashley said quietly. "She's worried about your reputation… maybe she has a right to be concerned."

"Don't be silly, Ashley, if I was worried about my reputation I would have been worried about it long before now. People are going to think what they want, there's not much we can do about that."

"But, I don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have. That's one of the reason's I came to visit you."

Scarlett stared at him perplexed for a moment. "Whatever are you talking about, Ashley?"

"I must confess I've not been myself since Melly… well, I've not been myself and I fear I may not ever be the same man. Beau is a wonderful child but he's missing his mother terribly and I am but a small comfort to him right now. That's the reason I felt I must get him away from Atlanta, at least for a while."

"Melly did love him a great deal. Why, she was so proud of him she nearly burst at the seams with pride," she told him. "I think she would approve of your decision, if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not that so much," he shook his head. "I want him to be happy again and Scarlett, I… I…" he lowered his head as his words trailed off.

"What is it, Ashley?" she stepped forward and put a comforting hand on his arm.

He looked up at her, his soft eyes in silent torture. "I want you to be his mother… someday."

Scarlett felt the breath leave her body. Oh, in a thousand dreams she had dreamt of this moment. How she had longed so many times to hear Ashley say those very words to her. But, not now! Now, she only wanted to tell him to leave her alone, to take his honorable dreams and leave her in peace!

"Ashley, I – I don't know what to say," she replied and stepped away from him.

"This is perhaps not the best time, but I only wanted to you think about my proposal. My being in Virginia will allow both of us to think about a life together. Now that you're free from Rhett-"

"Oh, but you're wrong about that," she spoke before she realized it. But, she had spoken the words and so she continued. "I'm not free from Rhett. I love him, Ashley. I love him a great deal."

Ashley's face fell as he turned away from her. He nodded as if he understood, but his whole demeanor spoke otherwise. "Even if he has left you alone?"

"It's only a temporary separation," she answered coolly. "He's going to come back to me. I can't believe differently."

"And, if he doesn't? What will you do then?" he lifted his eyes to her and bade her to answer him.

"Well, I – I can't think of that," she admitted. "It's only a matter of time before he realizes what a mistake he's made and he'll come back."

"Scarlett, I can't stand to see what he's done to you. You, whose spirit is stronger than any man I know, whose fierce determination is the very reason I've always admired you. He was never worthy of you, my dear."

Hot anger surged through her veins. "I don't want to discuss this with you any longer. You know nothing of our marriage or of our life together."

"I know enough," he stated with confidence. "I know that he's left you alone and that you're here and he's God only knows where. Where is he when you need him? Where was he today when Wilkerson threatened you?"

"Stop this," she cried.

"I can't, I won't. You must face the truth, Scarlett."

"The truth? _The truth?_ What do you know of the truth, Ashley?" she turned on him. "For years you clung to your wife while you held me close with talk of honor and dreams. When I think of the times you and I-" she stopped herself before she said too much. She stiffened and turned away from him. "Please leave, Ashley. I'm afraid I cannot speak to you any longer."

"Don't, Scarlett. I apologize," he came up behind her. She could feel the warmth of his body close to hers. "I didn't mean to upset you, darling. You must believe me."

Scarlett lifted her head to stare at the tangled branches of the tree above her. How she longed to climb those branches to remove herself from all of this. She had done that often enough when she was a child but then Ashley had always been with her. She had no one to blame for this situation but herself.

"Scarlett, please don't be angry with me. I won't upset you further. I will leave, but only with the promise that I will stay in touch with you and when enough time has passed I will be back for you… if you'll have me."

He didn't give her time to answer but he pressed his lips into her hair and then he was gone. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

_Rhett, Rhett, where are you?_ she cried within herself as Ashley's harsh, but truthful words rammed into her hurting conscious._ Why haven't you come to me? Why haven't you responded to me in all of this time? Don't you know I need you?_

With heavy steps, she leaned on the thick, sturdy trunk of the tree and buried her face in her hands. The tears she had tried to forcefully hold back, now came unchecked down her hot cheeks. She cried and cried, letting them wash over her hurting soul.

* * *

A week later, the tall tree lined street came into view as Ashley's carriage turned the corner. He peered out of the window taking in the splendor of Rhett Butler's childhood home. The smell of the salt air mixed with warm sunshine gave him the confidence he needed to do what he had come here to do. 

He had left Beau in charge of a hired nanny at the Charleston Hotel before he made this trip to the Butler's home. Rhett had no idea he was even in town, much less coming for an impromptu visit.

The carriage moved through the gates and around the curved driveway. Coming to a stop, the driver jumped down and opened the door for him. Stepping out, he looked over the place with a bit of envy. How propitious that Rhett's home still stood while his Twelve Oaks lay in ruin. Shaking off the envious feelings, he bound up the steps, tapped on the door and waited. Momentarily it was answered by a young, black girl.

"Yes, suh, can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Butler, is he home by any chance?"

The girl looked him over and finally nodded. "Yes suh, he home. May I ask who's callin'?

"Mr. Ashley Wilkes. I'm an acquaintance of his from Atlanta," he answered.

She nodded and opened the door further. "I'll get Mr. Rhett for you. You can wait in da drawin' room."

"Thank you," he said and followed her to the room. She shut the doors behind her, leaving him alone. He glanced around the room and noted the tall shelves on either side of the fireplace filled to the brim with books.

His surprised eyes took in Hawthorne, Peat and Darwin to name a few. He didn't know Rhett was such avid reader. Somehow, he didn't put the man in the category of a gentleman or a connoisseur of the arts.

As he continued around the room, he could see a feminine touch was strong in spite of the male atmosphere of the room. Melanie would have loved a room like this, he mused. They could have spent hours upon hours here reading and discussing as they had done in the small, cramped space of their home in Atlanta, but this was more suited to her than what he had been able to provide for her.

Closing his thoughts on that memory, he shifted to what had brought him here. As he looked around the room, he doubted Rhett even appreciated what he had, as he had never appreciated Scarlett, in his opinion. At least he had appreciated her sacrifices even if he had never been able to show it. Rhett, however had ample opportunity and never had, as far as he was concerned.

The sound of the door sliding open commanded his attention as Rhett walked through. He stared over at him as Rhett stared back at him. The two men looked at each other, one with amused puzzlement and one with firm determination.

"Mr. Wilkes, what a surprise," Rhett drawled as he closed the doors behind him. "I certainly didn't expect to see you in Charleston, much less my home."

"I find myself a bit surprised as well, sir."

Rhett moved slowly around the room and offered him a chair, to which he sat down. He waited for Rhett to join him, never taking his eyes off him.

"Can I offer you anything? Brandy perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

Rhett nodded and leaned back in the seat, crossing his leg to rest his ankle on his knee. "So, what brings you to my humble home, sir?"

"I'm on my way to Virginia. My son and I are visiting family there."

"How nice," Rhett replied but the sarcasm in his voice was thinly veiled.

"I must admit, my visit is not of a friendly nature. It's more of a personal nature."

"Do tell," Rhett's eyes narrowed.

"It's about your wife, sir."

The tenseness around Rhett's mouth told of his displeasure. His black eyes snapped in resentment as he stared coldly at the man across from him. "What business is my wife of yours?" he retorted icily. "Oh, forgive me. I forgot how 'close' you two have always been."

Ashley ignored his innuendo and continued on in spite of the dread that crept down his spine. It wasn't that he feared Rhett, but he knew that he was a man with whom one didn't toy with. It was better to state his reason for being there and let the chips fall where they may.

"I am concerned for Scarlett. She's not taking the separation well. Do you not care for her well being at all? Do you not care that she is suffering?"

Rhett fiercely glared over at him. "Sir, you are a guest in my home at the moment, but I assure you I will not hesitate to forget my manners if you continue on with this. What my wife and I do is our private business and none of yours."

"She is my business," he stated firmly. "I care for her and I don't like seeing her hurt. If you don't do the right thing by her, then I will."

The harsh laugh that emanated from Rhett echoed around the room. He stood from his seat and faced him. "By God, I'm just sure you would love to."

Ashley stood as well. "I'm not going to apologize for my forwardness. I came here to state my case and that is that Scarlett needs you and if cared at all about her you would do the right thing by her. If not, than let her go so that she may live her life without hanging on to hopes of reconciliation."

"You are a bigger fool than I thought, Mr. Wilkes. Don't you know I've always known how you've lusted after her all of these years? I'm just glad Miss Melly never even entertained the idea that her precious husband would have such feelings."

Ashley flinched as if he had been slapped. Perhaps he deserved that, but it was not going to deter him from saying what he came here to say.

"Insult me if you wish, but take into consideration what I have said. Scarlett needs you, you may not care that she does or even believe that she does, but she does nonetheless. She's never been more vulnerable than now and in case you're unaware of it, Jonas Wilkerson is making threats against her."

"Threats? What kind of threats?"

"He physically mauled her at her sister's wedding. Thankfully I was there to stop him, but he's not going to lie back for long. If you don't go to her, then I will once I have secured my son with my family in Virginia."

He saw then that Rhett's face was dark in anger as he took in his words. He could see the man still cared but was trying very hard not to. He walked slowly to the door, pausing to look back at him. "I've come to say what I needed to. I hope you will consider what I've told you. Scarlett may seem strong, but she's not as strong as she would like to believe. If you know her at all, you know this to be true. Until I hear further from her, I will leave you now and assume you will do the right thing." He bowed and left the room, quietly sliding the doors behind him. He stood for a moment and released a tense breath.

He may have just done something he may regret later, but if it was Rhett Scarlett wanted, than he would do whatever he had to to bring him to her, even if he had to lay aside his own feelings to do it. He just hoped Rhett would heed his words and do as he suggested for her sake as well as his own.


	11. Honor and Glory

**Omigosh! Thank you SO much for the reviews, lol. I love them, each and every one. You guys who have been reading and reviewing are the best, I really mean that. I'm so honored that you would take the time to tell me what you think and that most of you like what I'm doing. Thanks again and on we go...**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Honor and Glory**_

Ashley had been gone a little over a week, a week that left Scarlett still smarting from his condemning perusal of her marriage and his pitiful excuse of a proposal. She really didn't know which was worse, but for the first time in her life she was glad he was not here but hopefully in Virginia as he had said. Had he stayed, he would have undoubtedly become an albatross around her neck and she simply couldn't stomach that.

The sound of horse's hooves coming up the drive carried to Scarlett's ears as she sat at her mother's secretary figuring sums for the store. She turned to the sound of it, determining there was only one rider.

Laying down the pen, she made her way to the front door, peering through the glass opening to the side of it. She could hardly make out who it was, except that whoever it was, he was dressed almost completely in black. He didn't look like anyone she had ever seen before. That alone had her curious as to why he had come there.

She casually stepped out onto the porch making her presence known to him. The man turned to her and swept off his hat revealing a crop of thick, brown hair.

"Ma'am," he nodded.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for Mrs. Butler. Would you be her by any chance?"

"I am," she confirmed. She glanced him over, taking in the loose, yet confident way he held himself to the easy smile he bestowed on her. He was tall and she noted with a practiced eye at how well he wore the obviously tailored suit. He was a handsome man, there was no doubting that, but Scarlett was immune to the looks of other men when in her mind they all paled in comparison to Rhett.

"Mrs. Butler, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Whom may I ask is calling?"

"The name is Elijah Barrett, Eli to my friends."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Barrett?"

"Well, Mrs. Butler, I came here to your plantation as a favor to a friend of mine. I believe you know Mr. Ashley Wilkes."

"Ashley?" she said and wondered what in the world Ashley had sent this man to her. Had he lost leave of his senses?

"Yes, ma'am, he hired me to keep an eye on things around here while he's in Virginia. He said you've been having some trouble with a scoundrel named Wilkerson."

Scarlett couldn't have been more shocked or angry if the man had said he was the president himself. What right did Ashley have to do this without her consent? Did he think she was simpering fool incapable of taking care of her own? She drew herself up, staring down at the man with a cool eye. "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding, Mr. Barrett. I am not in need of hired protection. I'm sorry you've wasted your time here."

He broke out in a grin and nodded. "Ashley said you'd say that, but that I was stay put in spite of your protest to the contrary. I'll bed down in the barn, ma'am," he tipped his hat and quickly hoisted himself in the saddle.

Her mouth fell open in shocked silence. She watched as the man pull back on the reins and wheeled his horse toward the back. She clamped her mouth shut and stormed down the steps. "Mr. Barrett, would you kindly remove yourself from my property. I told you quite plainly that your services were not needed."

"Yes, ma'am, you did, but I promised Ashley that I'd look out for you and your place and that's a promise I intend to keep. We served in the same regiment during the war and he saved my life not once, but twice, so you see, I owe him this."

"I see nothing of the sort," she retorted hotly. "How do I know you really know Mr. Wilkes and that he sent you here? You are a complete stranger and I've never even heard him speak your name."

He grinned and pulled a letter from the inside of his coat. He handed it down to her. "He said to give you this, it would explain everything."

Grudgingly, she snatched it from him and tore it open. Ashley did explain who this man was and that while he was in Virginia settling Beau with his family, it would give him a sense of relief knowing that she would be looked after in case Jonas tried anything. It was only if she wanted him would he come back to her, but as it was, he did the next best thing by hiring Elijah Barrett in his stead.

"What nerve," she breathed and clutched the paper in her hand.

"I take it he confirms what I've told you."

"Unfortunately, yes," she nearly sniped. "But, I can assure you've wasted your time. I am expecting my husband any time now and he'll be more than happy to be my protection."

"Just the same, until he does I'll be here watching out for anything. Good evening, ma'am," he tipped his hat and clicked the hind quarters of the horse, sending the animal jerkily forward. She watched as he quickly disappeared behind the house and out of her sight.

Mammy came out onto the porch at that time, scowling and frowning. "Who dat man and why he gwine to da back?"

"I'd like to know the same thing," she huffed, plopping her hands on her hips. "He says Ashley sent him to protect the place."

Mammy's scowl deepened. "Dat man cain't stay here. It aint' fittin with you's being 'lone lak you is."

"That's the least of my worries," she brushed off Mammy's concern. "I can handle my affairs without the help of Mr. Elijah Barrett. Oh, just wait until I tell Ashley exactly what I think of his 'protection'.

She whirled around and marched into the house and back to her mother's office. Grabbing a sheet of paper, she began to write to him in frustrated strokes, making clear her displeasure in what he had taken it upon himself to do.

* * *

Rhett stepped off the train platform onto the worn, scuffed wooden slats of the Jonesboro train station. He shifted the leather bag in his hand as he looked around the familiar surroundings. He paused for a moment, looking back at the train.

What was he doing here? Why had he come? He was tempted to get back on and go straight back to Charleston without anyone knowing he had even stepped foot in Clayton County. He couldn't believe he had been fool enough to come here.

He stopped himself again, he had to remember the reason he had come. It was to get Jonas off of Scarlett's back and to give her the divorce papers in person. She might accept it easier coming from him rather than through the post or from an underpaid court clerk. Once those two things were settled, he could return to Charleston free from his husbandly obligation.

"Excuse me, sir but would you have the time?" a man caught his attention when he walked up to him.

Absently, Rhett pulled the timepiece from his waistcoat, "It's two-thirty," he answered, looking up at him. The man smiled through his yellowed teeth.

"Thanks, I 'ppreciate it," he nodded.

Rhett nodded in turn and placed the timepiece back. He moved away from him and started toward the livery to acquire a horse for his journey to Tara.

"Sir, excuse me again," the man called out for him as he stepped away from the platform.

Irritated by the man's persistence, he stopped, took a deep breath and turned back to him. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Well sir, you seem to be a man of some means, and I'm… well, I'm a bit down on my luck if you know what I mean. Could you spare a few pennies to help out?"

Rhett didn't mind helping when it was appropriate, but this man was too smarmy for his own good. For all he looked destitute, the roll around his middle didn't speak of hard times or doing without. It was one thing to help a man who was truly down on his luck, but he sincerely doubted that this was the case with this man.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to give you," he nodded curtly and moved away. He made his way to the livery and paid for the use of a horse. He secured his bag on the saddle and then made his way toward the road out of town.

He had gotten a mile or so down the road when he heard the footfall of horse hooves behind him. He turned to give a cursory glance at the approaching riders, taking in the man at the train depot among them. He frowned as he reined his horse and turned completely around to face them. There were three of them and upon closer inspection, he saw right away they were carrying firearms. So was he, but he wasn't in a position to get to it as quickly as he would like.

"H'llo again," the man hailed him as they stopped in front of him. "Taking a ride in the countryside, are ya?"

"State your business, obviously you're wanting something from me," Rhett nearly snapped his reply as he shifted his cold gaze from one to the other.

"Well now, you're a real smart man," he smiled and then spit out a stream of tobacco juice to the ground. "I was just tellin' my friends I thought you'd be a right smart man. Ain't that right, fellas?"

The other two men just stared at him, their only movement coming from their shifting horses.

"Again, state your business. What do you want?"

"That was a nice watch you pulled out back there, how 'bout that for starters?" the man answered.

Rhett considered his options and decided if the watch was all he wanted, so be it. With nimble fingers he lifted it out of his waistcoat and threw it toward him. The man caught it, smiling in his triumph. "Yep, that shore is nice alright."

"You got what you wanted, so I'll be leaving now."

"Oh no, you see, that ain't all I'd be wanting from you," the man leaned forward on his saddle. The two other men slowly began to move around to the sides of him.

Rhett looked cautiously back and forth to them and then back to the man. "I told you, I don't have anything else."

"Now, why don't I believe that's the truth?" he asked, spitting out another stream. "You got a wallet don't ya?"

Gripping the saddlehorn tightly, he narrowed his hard gaze on the vagrant's seedy face. "If you're man enough to come and get it, then by all means."

The man smiled then, slicing his eyes over to the man to his right. "Cyrus, why don't you help the gentleman find his wallet?"

The man called Cyrus inched his horse forward, slipping his hand over his gun as he did. "Hand it over real slow," he said, never taking his eyes off Rhett.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I can get it off you dead or alive, makes me no never mind," he replied coldly.

Once again Rhett considered his options. He had well over five hundred dollars in his wallet and it wasn't so much the money as it was the blatant disregard for the law that galled him. He hated thievery, he despised those that chose to take from someone simply because they weren't man enough to earn it for themselves. When he didn't move, Cyrus lifted his gun, slowly cocking back the hammer.

"Don't make me ask again," he gritted.

Giving a nod, he pulled back his coat slowly and gingerly lifted the wallet from his inside pocket. He held it up for them to see, and then he suddenly flung it sending it flying a few hundred yards out. "You want it, you're going to have to go after it."

"Why you-" the man growled and reached out to grab Rhett, but Rhett had anticipated his move and slammed his boots into the horses side. With a jolt the mare took off running and Rhett hunched his body down low on her neck. He looked back once and saw two of the men gaining on him. He spurred his horse on, hoping she would quickly find her pace.

A crack and zing passed his ear and knew they were firing on him. He weaved his horse back and forth to hopefully keep him out of their crosshair, but another zing near him broke a cold sweat on his back.

When another bullet was fired and he felt his mare shudder, he knew she had been hit. Without warning the horse stumbled and fell forward throwing Rhett off of her and sent him rolling painfully down an embankment. He felt his ribs crack as he landed with a thud near a tree, sending a roaring pain surging in his side. The riders came over him on the small ridge and sneered down at him.

The lead man jumped off his horse and slid down the embankment where he lay. Rhett tried to reach his small revolver in one of the pockets of his coat, but the man was on top of him before he could get to it and jerked open his coat and searched him. He located the silver cigar case he carried and then the gun. Rhett gripped his side as he angrily glared at him. "You sonofa-" he started but the man slammed his fist against his face rocking his head backwards.

"I was gonna kill you straight out, but I think it'll be more fun to just let you lay here and rot," he snarled and kicked him in the ribs.

Rhett grunted as fingers of burning fire coursed through him. He gritted his teeth in an effort to control it, although it didn't do much good.

"You high and mighty 'gentleman' had your day, now it's our turn. You gonna find out that you don't rule like you used to. I hope you enjoy your last on this earth, it's exactly what you deserve… _sir," _he spit just a few inches from Rhett's face and crawled back up the embankment. With one final glance, he laughed and reared his horse back.

The last sound Rhett heard was of their retreating horses. Everything was beginning to swirl around him. He fought to stay conscious, but as the darkness swamped him, it began to take pain with it. Finally, he could no longer hold on and so he gave in and let it slowly take him to the edge and over.


	12. Dangerous Liasions

**What can I say? I'm totally and completely blown away by the reviews I received for the previous chapters. Of course, with those kind of responses, I immediately set about to write the next chapter for your satisfaction. Enjoy and thanks a million times over... you're the greatest people on this entire site!**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**_Dangerous Liaisons_**

The low hum in his head roused Rhett to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself still lying on the ground next to a large tree. It was dusk, the sky was already taking on a hazy gray and he knew it wouldn't be long until the sun was down and he would be in the dark.

He lifted his head to look at his surroundings, but the small movement sent a sharp, burning pain ripping through his body. He sucked in his breath and cursed low under his breath. He was certain at least three of his ribs were broken, maybe more. He couldn't determine whether he had any other injuries, for half of his limbs felt almost numb from lying in one place for too long. Taking several deep breaths, he slowly rolled over on his side to face the embankment he had rolled down. The pain was excruciating and threatened to send him back into unconsciousness, but Rhett knew that if he didn't try to move, he would be a dead man by morning.

Inch by tormenting inch he crept up the embankment, pulling himself up by the strength of his arms. He stopped every few minutes to breathe and to gather what little strength he could to continue on. His progress was slow and he had barely made it halfway when the darkness began to creep over the sky.

He heard the sound of horse's hooves and voices at one point and he tried to call out but he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to do it. Frustration gripped him as he struggled to move up the embankment. "I'm down here," he called out in a hoarse whisper. "I'm down here."

But, they didn't hear him and after a few minutes he heard them grow further and further away from him. He lay on the hard ground, his breaths coming in painful gasps and wanted to scream out in rage at his predicament. What was he, Rhett Butler, doing lying here beaten on the side of the road? He should be in Charleston enjoying the theatre and late night suppers, not here in this godforsaken hole left for dead.

_Scarlett,_ his mind answered for him. Scarlett was the reason he was here. He had wanted to see her in spite of his many, many protests to the contrary although he hadn't been able to admit as much to his mother before he had left. He reasoned within himself all the way to Clayton County that once he had taken care of Wilkerson, then he could cut the ties that bind and be satisfied that his need for her was once and for all finished.

But lying here hurt, half crazed from pain he had to face certain truths and one of them was for all that she was poison to his soul, never would there be another woman like Scarlett to him. In spite of everything that had happened, it was she he dreamt about and she that he desired. She held a place in him no one could ever touch, not even death.

It was then that when he thought of his dying that he felt another surge of anger course through him. No, he would survive this, he would not die like some common piece of baggage, he refused to allow it to happen.

He lay there for a few minutes gathering his strength and then started again, pulling and pulling himself little by little up the hill. Sweat in rivulets streamed down his face at his exertions, but he pushed himself hard to reach the top. It was agonizingly painful and there was even once when he came to himself and realized that he must have passed out for a few minutes. Finally, after what seemed an eternity he reached the top and fell against the flat surface with half of his body still lying against the embankment.

In the overshadowing darkness Rhett could still see the road and he knew he had to at least make it that far. Surely someone riding by would find him and take him to Tara and to Scarlett. Clawing the ground, he half pulled, half slid the rest of the way across to the road, finally stopping from sheer exhaustion and pain.

The throbbing in his head had increased and his eyes began to blur. He weakening vision blurred further as he looked longingly down the road to that led to Tara. "Scarlett," he whispered hoarsely and reached out his hand. Too weak to fight, he dropped his arm and let the warm blanket of unconsciousness claim him once again.

* * *

A soft whinny greeted Scarlett as she entered the warm confines of the barn. She had sought out Elijah Barrett to try and persuade him once more to leave her alone. She didn't need him there regardless of what Ashley thought or anyone else for that matter. She wasn't a simpering fool like she thought about so many women she knew and that was a fact she had accepted about herself long ago. She had long given up the pretense of being needy and taken on the mantle of independence instead.

With this thought in her mind, she was determined to have him gone by the next morning with very little fanfare, she hoped. She found him in the second stall leaning back against the wall reading, a lamp hanging over his head providing the light he needed.

She stood there for a moment in the shadows looking at him, he was so engrossed in his book he hadn't even noticed her. She guessed his age to be close to her own, so in her mind he was young. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, leisurely crossed over each other and he had rolled back the sleeves of his shirt exposing his forearms.

She gave his face a closer look and saw that his eyes were a hazel color, his jawline was slightly squared and his cheekbones high. There was something about him that settled unrest in her and the sooner he was gone, the better off she'd be.

"You going stand there all night looking at me?" he asked suddenly, startling her. He hadn't even looked up from the book once.

"Y-You saw me?"

"Of course, I saw you," he answered as he turned the page. "It's not polite to stare at someone like you've been doing for the last five minutes."

"I wasn't staring at you," she snapped and stepped into the doorway.

"Really? Looked like staring to me."

She rolled her eyes. "You certainly are full of yourself. For your information, I'd just as soon stare at a horse's backside then you, Mr. Barrett."

A smile played on his lips as he finally looked up at her. "That can be arranged, you know."

Scarlett bristled at his tone and glared at him fiercely. "You're mighty uppity for someone who's trespassing on private property. I came to tell you to leave in the morning but since you're being so nasty, you can just leave now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that… now or in the morning," he countered evenly.

"Just who do you think you are? This is _my_ land, _my _property, not Ashley Wilkes and I determine who stays and goes, not him."

"Just the same, I made him a promise to look for things and I always keep a promise. Is there anything else you needed?"

"Yes, I need for you to leave!"

"Sorry, ma'am, but as I said, I can't do that. You may not want to recognize the danger you're in, but that makes you even more susceptible to it. An old saying I heard once suits this situation, there are none so blind as those who refuse to see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He considered her for a moment and then laid his book down on his lap. "It means ma'am, that your refusal to admit you're in danger makes you blind to the fact that you are… or at the very least you are at risk of harm from the man your sister is married to."

"I'm not afraid of Jonas Wilkerson," she snorted and shook her head. "His type is always full of talk and never action. He's no threat to me."

"Just the same, until I feel things are safe for you, I'm sticking around to make sure nothing happens."

"I don't need protection from the likes of Jonas Wilkerson or anyone else!" she threw her hands up, "and I don't need your protection, Mr. Barrett. I'll pay you for your troubles and you can be on your way in the morning."

He shook his head with a grin and crossed his arms over his chest. "You strike a hard bargain, but the answer is no. You may not think you need protecting, but I've never met a woman in my life that needs it more than you do. I promise, you won't know I'm around… until I want you to and then it'll be because I'm needed."

"What colossal nerve you have," she breathed angrily. "You are not wanted here and you _will _leave, Mr. Barrett, make no mistake about that."

"Yes ma'am, but when the time is right and only then."

Scarlett gripped her fists and nearly stomped her foot. Great balls of fire, the man was impossible! With a growl of anger, she swirled around and stomped to the door pushing it open with such force it bounced off the wall. She made her way to the back door and stormed in, slamming it behind her. She swept from the back hall and into the kitchen where a wide-eyed Dilcey stood staring at her from the pantry door.

"Laws a mercy, Miz Scahlett, you 'bout scahed me half to death," she said gripping a fruit jar in her hand. She had been stocking the shelves with the preserves she and Prissy had made that day.

Scarlett angrily paced back and forth through the kitchen. "That man is simply impossible to talk to. He won't leave, can you imagine that? He just ignored me as if this isn't my property and I'm not the one in charge here. Well, we'll just see about that," she slammed her fist into her palm.

Dilcey watched her mistress with interest, a small smile forming on her lips. Scarlett spotted her and stopped in her tracks. "What do you find so funny, Dilcey?"

"Nuthin', Miz Scahlett," she shook her head.

"God's nightgown! It's bad enough I have to deal with that man, but to have you laughing about it is more than I can stand. I'm going upstairs and don't you dare leave until you've put every jar of those preserves away. Is that clear?"

"Yes'm, Miz Scahlett," she nodded and waited until Scarlett left the room to cover her mouth in laughter. Scarlett's anger was funny to Dilcey since she had never been on the receiving end of it. She didn't know who this man was, but she hadn't seen her mistress this worked up since Mr. Rhett was around. She looked toward the door, smiled as she shook her head and stepped back into the pantry to finish her work.

* * *

Rhett's mind wandered in and out of consciousness, he was never entirely sure what was real and what wasn't. He seemed to remember voices and at one point he thought he had been lifted and carried but he didn't know for sure.

He dreamt of heat, consuming heat that threatened to burn him to nothingness. In the midst of the heat he saw Scarlett. She was reaching for him, her outstretched arms lifted out to him, but he couldn't touch her. Every time he came close, she would disappear into a vapor reappearing someplace else. He called to her over and over but she never answered.

His mind played tricks on him to the point that he was angered by it. Why didn''t Scarlett speak to him? Why did she just stand there looking at him? He reached for her, pushing himself forward only to feel the pressure of something holding him back. He fought it as hard as he could, but he couldn't withstand it for very long and finally he drifted away from her.

Suddenly a bright light shone in his eye and the pain of it caused him to flinch away. He heard distorted voices above him and then felt something cool on his head and on his dried and cracked lips. He reached out his tongue to taste the coolness of it, grateful for the brief relief it provided.

Rhett's mind was clouded with confusion, nothing came into focus for him. There was only slight blurs and movement around him He felt heavy and weak at the same time, there was nothing about him that felt normal. It was then that he sensed something was above him then he felt a prick in his arm. A seeping warmth crawled over him and at the same time a calmness overtook him. He let it carry him back to the darkness but this time, there was peace and not the chaos that tore at him.

_Scarlett… Scarlett… _he said over and over again as he fell deeper into the abyss, hoping against hope she would hear him this time and come to him.


	13. Turning the Corner

**Once again, thank you SOOO much for the fantastic reviews. I am simply blown away by them and that's the truth. I am so glad that my story can evoke so many responses, it's very elating to say the least. Now, for this chapter... it may not have the same punch the other one had, but not all of them can, lol. Hopefullythough you'll find it a nice read and will review anyway. ****

* * *

**

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Turning the Corner**_

Early the next morning Scarlett awoke and dressed under Mammy's watchful eye. She never left the bed before ten o'clock and so her actions immediately aroused Mammy's suspicions.

"Where you gwine so eahly in da mahnin when you ain't even had yo' breakfas'?"

"I have some business to take care of in Jonesboro, that's all," she answered as she adjusted her hat on her head.

"What bizness?" Mammy probed. She was always suspicious when Scarlett became secretive because you never knew what she was going to do.

"Good heavens, Mammy I'm only going to town, not Atlanta," she snatched up her gloves in exasperation. "I have store business to tend to and I have to check the telegraph office. I haven't completely given up on Rhett yet. I just know I'll hear from him any day now.

Almost begrudgingly Mammy let the matter go. She wanted Scarlett to hear from Rhett almost as badly as Scarlett wanted to. Moving her heavy bulk down the hall she called out for Pork. "Pork, tell Simon to get Miz Scahlett's buggy ready. Prissy, you's gwine wid huh, 'cause I's getting' too old to traipse 'round da countryside."

"I don't need Prissy this time, Mammy," Scarlett told her as she met her on the stairway.

Mammy's face grew indignant, "Yes you is takin' Prissy. You cain't go to town 'lone, not wid dat white trash Wilkerson runnin' loose."

"Oh? And what do you think Prissy is going to do to help me?" she nearly laughed at the thought. "One 'boo' and she'd be running away like a scared deer."

"It don' mattah 'bout dat, you cain't be 'lone," she insisted.

"Mammy darling, I'll be fine. Don't worry," she kissed her on the cheek. With the matter settled in her mind she made her way to the entrance hall and picked up a stack of letters she had to mail, including the one to Ashley.

She also had another thought in her mind that she didn't want to tell Mammy, but it was her intention to locate Byron Cagle once she got into to town. Byron was the local blacksmith and also served as a part-time sheriff. There was little need for one, but it was he the townspeople turned to when something went wrong and to Scarlett something was very wrong. Namely, Elijah Barrett and his refusal to leave her property.

After a few minutes she heard the carriage gently rumble around the corner from the back and she stepped out onto the porch. She blinked a few times and wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Instead of Simon sitting in the driver's seat, it was Elijah Barrett. He held the reins loosely in his hands as he tipped his hat to her. "Morning, ma'am."

"What in blue blazes are you doing?" she thundered.

"I believe you were heading into town, weren't you?"

"Yes! But, not with you. Get down from there and find Simon, he always drives me."

"He won't come," he replied in a matter of fact tone. "I told him that from now on I'll be your driver and he was more than happy to turn the job over to me."

"You can't do that!"

"It's already done. Now, if you're going into town this is the only way you're going to get there."

"I'll ride into town with you over my dead body!" she fumed.

"I don't think it's necessary to go that far," he grinned.

"You're a skunk and what you're doing is despicable," she nearly stomped her foot in her anger. "I don't _need_ you around here, Mr. Barrett. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I think you've made your point quite clear, but today if you're going into to town it'll be with me driving and me watching out for you."

Scarlett's frustration mounted until she thought she would burst. Then, it occurred to her that if he were with her then her job of turning him in would be all the more easier. She was glad she had thought of it, now he would have to leave her property once and for all. With her shoulders back, she came down the steps with satisfied grin on her face. "Fine, Mr. Barrett if that's the way you want it, you can drive me."

A puzzled frown came across his face as he jumped down to the ground to open the door for her. "That was a quick change of attitude. There wouldn't something devious behind that beautiful smile of yours, would there?"

Scarlett tensed and turned to him. "You may not speak to me in such an intimate way, Mr. Barrett. You don't know me well enough to do that. I am a married woman and you would bear in mind that my husband wouldn't take kindly to what you just said."

"Begging your pardon, _Mrs._ Butler," he held the door open for her and waited for her to step in.

With a huff under her breath she stepped into the buggy and waited for him to shut the door and climb back to the driver's seat. With a slap of the reins, the buggy lurched forward and they were on their way to Jonesboro.

* * *

Rhett awoke to the sound of humming. The soft melodic tune wafted above his head as he tried to open to his eyes. Slowly he managed to open them enough to see the blurred outlines of a room. Blinking several times, he slightly turned his head to try and get a better look.

A rustling movement to his left caught his attention and he heard the humming again. He was amazed at how even that slightest movement caused him pain. He knew something wasn't right but he wasn't exactly sure what. His mouth felt like cotton and his head felt heavy like it was made of stone.

"Oh, you're awake," a feminine voice said and in a matter of moments she was in front of him. Her long blond hair was pulled to the side to form a long braid that reached to her waist. Her dress was a simple, faded calico which she wore a long white apron over. Rhett blinked several times to bring her into focus as she placed a cool hand on his forehead. "Your fever's down, that's a good sign."

Rhett stared at her for a moment. "Who are you?" he asked in hoarse whisper.

The woman smiled at him, "My name is Darcy Olson, my husband and I found you last night."

"Last night?" Had it only been last night?

"Yes, you were lying on the road when we passed by. We brought you home and had the doctor come in to check on you. You were lucky we found you when we did or you might have had a worse time of it."

Rhett took the information in and slightly nodded. "I'm grateful to you."

"You're pretty beat up. You have four broken ribs, a fractured ankle, numerous bumps and bruises and a gash on the side of your head. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Grimacing, he answered, "I was robbed and thrown down in the gulley. Not one of my prouder moments."

Darcy frowned down at him. "What's pride got to do with it? You're alive and that's the main thing. Do you have a name? We searched you but you were picked clean."

"Butler, Rhett Butler," he told her.

"You're not from around here are you, Mr. Butler?"

"No, I'm from Charleston. I was traveling on business." _Business…_ that was one way to think about Scarlett. Then he remembered with clarity why he was there and he turned heavy eyes back to Darcy Olson. "Where exactly am I?"

"You're in our home, Mr. Butler."

At that, Rhett glanced at his surroundings and saw the meagerness of their home. He lay in the corner of the single room on a wooden, tick bed and just by the looks of it, they didn't possess much in the way of worldly goods. His sympathetic eyes came back to hers, but he saw strength and pride in her face and he knew that Darcy Olson wanted pity from no one. He cleared his throat and glanced around again. "Where would that be?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure it's a name, but some call it Rough and Ready. It's not much of a place, but it's ours," she answered him, letting him know that she wasn't bothered by his awareness of their situation.

Nodding, Rhett felt a sense of relief. Rough and Ready was only miles away from Tara, he could be there by nightfall. "Mrs. Olson, I need to speak to your husband."

"James isn't here, he rode in Jonesboro this morning to talk to the sheriff about you. He was hoping someone knew something and could tell us who you were."

"When do you suppose he'll be back? It's very important that I get in contact with someone."

"Oh? Do you have family close by?"

"You could say that," he said. "My wife is visiting her family here. Do you know of plantation Tara?"

"Tara?" her eyes widened. "You mean the O'Hara place?"

"Yes, that's the one. It's imperative that I get in touch with her."

"You're wife is one of the O'Hara's?"

"Yes," he replied and with it he sensed a sudden coolness in Darcy Olson's demeanor. She turned away from him and walked over to the wash basin. He could tell her body was tense as she moved. "Is something wrong?"

With her back stiff, Darcy began ringing out a cloth with jerky movements. "Of course not, Mr. Butler. I'm going to fetch clean water, I'll be back directly."

In a matter of moments Darcy was out of the room leaving Rhett confused and puzzled by her behavior. What was her connection to Tara, if any? She certainly cooled toward him when he mentioned O'Hara's as well.

The pain in his head and ribs began to increase and he could only close his eyes hoping it would pass. He heard Darcy re-enter the room and he opened his eyes slightly to look at her.

"Mrs. Olson, did the doctor leave anything for pain? I'm not too proud to admit that a little medication would help right about now."

"He did," she answered and lifted a little jar of powder. "He said to mix this with water and let you drink it." She mixed the powder and water together and it brought it to him. She helped him sit up long enough to get it down.

"Thank you," he gritted from the pain of moving.

"This should help you sleep some, but not so deep you can't be brought to."

"I appreciate what you've done," he said. "And, I would like to speak to your husband when he returns."

"I'll tell him, Mr. Butler. Now just rest, you're going to need all the strength you can to get well."

It wasn't long before Rhett began to feel the medication working through his system and let the warmth of it wash over him. He felt calmer and was able to think about things more clearly. Darcy busied herself around him and it brought his curiosity to full circle. What was her connection to the O'Hara's and why did she react that way when he mentioned their name. Whatever the reason, he would find out what it was and he hoped to God it had nothing to do with Scarlett.


	14. Twist of Fate

**Well, if FanFiction is working properly, this should go out, lol. **

**I want to thank you all once again for the great reviews. It's very encouraging to me as a writer. A big hug to all of you, lol. So, here's the next installment...**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Twist of Fate**_

As soon as Eli and Scarlett stopped in Jonesboro, she exited the carriage and straightened out her taffeta dress. Barely giving Eli a glance, she eyed the small town locating Byron's blacksmith shop down the way.

"Where would you like to go first, Mrs. Butler?" Eli asked as he came to stand next to her.

Turning sharply towards him, she stiffened. "You may wait here, Mr. Barrett. Driving me is one thing, escorting me around is another thing entirely."

"Are you always this stubborn?" he asked crossing his arms. "I have to wonder if Ashley knew you at all because quite frankly, Mrs. Butler, you're nothing like he described you."

"Oh really?" she huffed, offended by his comment. "And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that Ashley said you were a lady of a sweet, gentle nature, modest and charming. So far, I've yet to see even one of those attributes. Tell me, Mrs. Butler, is it me that brings out the worst in you or is Ashley a blind fool where you're concerned?"

Scarlett nearly unleashed a torrent of very unladylike insults on his head before she realized where she was. Glancing around, she lowered her voice in harsh tones. "You can go to the devil Mr. Barrett and I hope he hangs you by your toes while your roast!" She spun on her heel and headed toward the postmaster. She could hear Eli's quite laughter behind her and she knew he was following her, which didn't do much to curb her temper.

She took care of the letters in short order and then made her way as quickly as she could to Byron's blacksmith shop. An order from the acting sheriff should put that scoundrel in his place and remove him from her presence before nightfall. She rapped loudly on the door and opened it stepping inside without waiting to be invited.

Byron and another man were in conversation which came to an abrupt halt when Scarlett entered. Both men stared at her and then stood, nodding toward her.

"Scarlett, what in the world is wrong?" Byron asked hooking his hands on his hips. "You look fit to be tied."

"You would be too if you were me," she scowled angrily. Byron's graying, bushy brows shot up in surprise. He was a gregarious man with a stout, muscular frame from hours of hard labor but there wasn't a man who was fairer or more liked in Clayton County than Byron Cagle.

"Well, I'd be happy to help you out, but you'll have to let me finish up with Mr. Olson here. It shouldn't take long."

The man Byron referred to stared at her as if he had never seen the likes of her before. He was a tall man with brown hair, broad shoulders and a firm build. It was quite apparent he was poor by the shabby look of his clothes.

For a moment Scarlett was taken back to the time right after the war when she didn't have anything much to claim and was barely keeping body and soul together, not only hers but all the people who were depending on her to make sure they had food and shelter. It was an uncomfortable feeling and one she wasn't ready to relive. As she looked at the man, she saw a strength of pride and realized for all that he was poor, he was not beaten. She retracted her cat-like stance and stepped back.

"Excuse me, Byron," she said. "I wasn't aware you had anyone here. But, it is very important that I talk to you as soon as possible."

"Of course, as soon as we're finished," he answered.

Scarlett stepped out of the office to the sidewalk, where Eli was waiting for her. He was casually leaning against a balustrade with his legs crossed and his black hat tipped back on his head. Neither said anything but merely squared off with their equally stubborn gazes and waited.

* * *

Rhett watched Darcy as she quietly moved around the room. He was propped up against the headboard as comfortably as he could be while holding the crockery mug of broth she had brought him earlier.

She glanced over at him and saw him watching her. She lifted the lid on the pot bellied stove and stirred the flames with a long stick. After replacing it, she sat a cast iron kettle on it to boil. "You'd better drink up, Mr. Butler. The broth will help you get your strength back."

"I'm letting it cool," he answered her. "Thank you for bringing it to me."

"When you're feeling better I'll fix you a proper meal," she told him.

"That won't be necessary. I hope to be with my wife at Tara after your husband returns."

"You really shouldn't be moved," she stated matter of fact, but once again when he mentioned Tara or Scarlett, Darcy's whole body tensed. Tired of sidestepping around the obvious, he decided to go head on.

"Mrs. Olson, is there something you're not telling me? Every time I mention my wife or her plantation you become very cool and distant. May I ask what have you to do with her?"

With her back to him Darcy stopped her movements and held the folds of her skirt. "I have no quarrel with your wife, Mr. Butler."

"Then why the animosity at the mention of her name?"

A long pause held silence and then she finally answered him. "It's not your wife that holds my animosity, it's her sister."

"Her sister?" Rhett asked surprised by her answer. Somehow he knew she wasn't speaking of Careen and that only left Suellen.

"Yes, the O'Hara sister that married Jonas Wilkerson," she replied, her voice cold and hard. "The man who ruined our lives."

The picture she painted was beginning to take form in his mind. A sense of trepidation crept in his gut. "What did Wilkerson do?"

Darcy's face lost some of its color as she slowly moved to a nearby chair and sat down. "He took everything we owned, he stole it just as sure as the sun rises."

"How?" he asked quietly.

She lowered her head and held her forehead in her hand. A long sigh escaped from her as she began her story. "We had a small farm near here, it wasn't a large farm but it was just enough for James and me to raise a good crop and provide for ourselves. It butted against land that Wilkerson owned and the one thing our land had that his land didn't was a good running creek. James had figured out a way to irrigate the crops and things were going good for us.

Wilkerson wanted the land, he wanted it bad enough to make us outrageous offers for it, but James refused. We didn't want to leave our home. Then one day the creek began to go dry and we couldn't figure it out. James did some searching and discovered that a mile up stream a dam had been built to block the flow and since it wasn't on our land we couldn't do anything about it. James later found out that the man who owned the land was paid a large sum of money by Wilkerson to build the dam. Without the water we lost the crop and then the animals."

"And you lost the land when you lost those…" Rhett finished for her.

"Yes," she nodded stiffly. "The day we were forced out by Wilkerson he and his wife came by to look over 'their' land. That woman told him the first thing she wanted done was to have that shack burned and an elaborate barn built for her horses. It was almost more than I could stand hearing her talk about my home that way."

"No doubt," Rhett sighed. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"We're survivors, Mr. Butler, there's no need to feel pity for us. We rent this place, but we're trying to save up to buy another farm."

A smile of humility played on Rhett's lips as he stared at Darcy Olson. He had no doubt that she and her husband would do just as they set out to do and it made him feel almost guilty at his own wealth. Perhaps when he was healed and he had settled the matter with Scarlett he could find a way to help them out. "I wouldn't dream of offering you pity," he told her and he meant it.

"Thank you," she said reluctantly as if she weren't expecting his answer. She stood and faced him, "Drink your broth, I'm sure it's cooled by now."

"Yes ma'am," he held it up and took a sip.

"I have other chores to tend to, I'll check on you in a while."

"I'll be here," he teased to lighten the mood. Darcy stared at him and then a smile came across her face. She was still smiling when she lifted a milk pail and headed for the door leaving Rhett to think over what she had told him and what he was going to do about Jonas Wilkerson when the time came.

* * *

Finally the door to Byron's office opened and he and Mr. Olson stepped outside. The man tipped his hat to Scarlett and then left them. Byron asked her inside which prompted Eli to leave his place on the balustrade and follow them. Bryon turned to him and he broke out into a smile.

"Why, Mr. Barrett, what a pleasant surprise. I see you found you're way to Tara after all."

"What?" Scarlett gasped at him. "You _know _him?"

"Why sure. This is Eli Barrett, a friend of Ashley's."

"Nice to see you again, Byron," he held out his hand, smiling at Scarlett as he did.

"Byron, he's the reason I'm here!" she nearly screamed in impatience. "He's been trespassing on my land for days now and I want him gone."

"Trespassing?" Byron repeated with a short laugh. "He's not trespassing, not really, Scarlett. Ashley sent him to look out for you and quite frankly I think it's a wise idea. Mr. Barrett here used to work for the Pinkerton's, he knows a thing or two about protecting someone."

"I don't believe this!" she looked back and forth between the men. "A bunch of pig headed skunks, all of you!"

"Now Scarlett, I've known you since we were kids and this business with Wilkerson is serious. He's done nothing illegal that I can arrest him for, but everybody knows what kind of man he is."

"Jonas Wilkerson is a fool, just like most men I've ever met," she fumed. "He'll never try anything against me and I don't care what any of you say."

"Mrs. Butler seems to resent my presence Byron and she refuses to see that she could possibly be in danger. I'll leave this up to you. You tell me to go and I'll go, you tell me to stay and I'll stay on."

Byron considered his words and then nodded. "Why, you should stay of course. Ashley trusted you and that's good enough for me."

"Byron!" Scarlett gripped her fists at her side.

"Now Scarlett, be reasonable. I'm only part-time and I can't be everywhere I need to be. Eli here is a good man and he'll make sure Wilkerson doesn't try anything. It just makes sense with you being alone out there at Tara like you are."

Scarlett couldn't even find the words to express her anger and frustration. She turned on her heel and marched down the sidewalk. She was so angry in fact, that for the first time in weeks she forgot to check the telegraph office for a telegram from Rhett.


	15. Returning to Tara

**Once again, thank you for the reviews. You guys are fabulous! I love the mixed feelings I'm getting, it's so fun to see what you're all going to say. Keep it up, I'm loving it!**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**_Returning to Tara_**

Early afternoon brought James Olson home and face to face with Rhett, who was still contemplating his situation. Darcy explained to her husband who and what Rhett was and what had happened to him and while at first James was not happy about it, he accepted Rhett's gratefulness.

Rhett also expressed his desire to be taken to Tara so that he was no longer an inconvenience to them and in spite of their protests to the contrary, they did as he had asked of them.

Darcy made him a bed in the back of the wagon and they carefully moved him to it. Now, as the wagon gently rumbled down the worn, dirt road Rhett realized he was about to come face to face with Scarlett for the first time since the day he left, the day Miss Melanie had passed away.

He tried not to think of it too deeply, for in his mind he was still going to do what he set out to do regardless of the unfortunate situation he had found himself in. He and Scarlett no longer had a life and he was here to prove that to her.

"Mr. Butler, how long has it been since you've seen your wife?" Darcy asked him from the corner of the buggy.

Rhett let his gaze wander upwards to the sky, staring at the lazy, white clouds that dotted the blue canvas. "A while," he answered vaguely.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to see her and she you," she smiled and turned toward James in the driver's seat. "I know I would miss my James if I was parted from him even one day."

Rhett only slightly smiled in response. He didn't want to be reminded of that feeling, it was a feeling he had fought hard to put behind him. Now, the closer he came to Tara, the closer he came to Scarlett, the pricklier his senses became. Damn those vagrants for putting him in this vulnerable situation. One couldn't afford to be vulnerable around Scarlett, she used to it to her advantage far too often. As it was, he was going to be convalescing there until he was healed and able to leave, putting himself at her mercy.

Knowing Scarlett, she would use this opportunity to try and gain the upper hand, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen again. She had the upper hand for years only she didn't know it because her head was turned to from him to Ashley Wilkes. It made little difference that Ashley was no longer around her, what was done was done and nothing could make up for years of indifference and neglect they had done to each other.

"We're coming around the bend now, Mr. Butler," James called back to him. "Tara's just in sight."

Rhett released a tense breath and willed himself to relax. He was no longer Scarlett's to control and the sooner she understood that, the better off they would all be.

* * *

"Great balls of fire!" Scarlett fumed within the confines of the carriage. Oh! The nerve of those men deciding her own life for her. Why, she'd love to poke each one of them in the nose… oh, if only she were a man she'd do just that and with great pleasure. 

Scarlett was angry. She was sorry she had ever cared about Ashley, she was sorry she had ever laid eyes upon him or any man. They were a passel of fools and she was sick of them all. And it was in that moment that she realized she was sick of Rhett, too.

He had left her high and dry in Atlanta and even after she had let him know she was back at Tara he had not even bothered to send her a decent note, only a message through Uncle Henry that he wanted a divorce. Like a fool she had been sitting here waiting for one little word from him, one little spark of interest from him that he cared at all about what happened to her and all she got in return was a cold, impersonal declaration that he wanted to be free from her. Well, if that's what he wanted, then…

"Great balls of fire!" she slammed her fists down on the folds of her skirt. That's not what she wanted at all! She didn't want to be free from him, she wanted the chance to make it right and to show him how much she had changed but he wouldn't even give her the chance to try.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Butler?" Eli's amused voice asked her from above.

"Oh, never you mind about me. Just get me home!" she spat out of the window and was duly rewarded with a soft chuckle from him.

Suddenly the wagon took a deep dive and sent Scarlett sprawling to the other side in a tumble. The sudden halt found her on her behind on the floor of the carriage with her back against one door while looking up at the other. "What in blue blazes?!" she asked angrily. "What on earth just happened?"

She heard Eli talking to the horses in a soothing, calming voice. "Hold on there, Mrs. Butler," he called to her. "Don't do anything."

Scarlett struggled to sit up and tried to pull herself forward but the door she was leaning against gave way beneath her and she fell backwards in a tumbled heap onto the dirt road. Her frightened scream sent Eli rushing around to her.

"Name of God Almighty!" she exclaimed as she found herself looking up at him. Her dress had flipped over her waist, exposing her undergarments to his more than amused eyes. "Don't just stand there!" she snapped angrily pulling down on her skirt. "Help me up you fool!"

"Yes ma'am," he grinned and took her by the hand. In a few seconds, Scarlett was on her feet no worse for wear but mighty angry at being humiliated in front of him. Her jaunty hat was askew on her head, her dress was rumpled around her legs and her pride was a little more than hurt. "You okay?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No thanks to you!" she snorted, plopping her hands on her hips. "Do you mind telling me what in blue blazes happened?"

"The wheel broke," he said pointing to the front where the wheel now lay in ruined halves beneath the carriage.

"The wheel broke!" she exclaimed in agitation as she stormed over to it. "Why, those are practically new. I just had those put on not more than two months ago."

"It was weaker than the other three. I was meaning to look at it once we got back and see what could be done to repair it, but I suppose it's a little too late for that now."

"You suppose?" she cracked sarcastically. "Well, you just wait until I get a hold of Percy Pruitt. He sold these to me and promised they were the best money could buy."

"I'm sure they were, ma'am, but sometimes their weakness doesn't show until a little time has passed," he tried to explain to her.

"Fine thing when you pay good money and end up on the road like pile of rubble. Well, don't just stand there, what are we going to do now?"

Releasing his breath, Eli looped his hand on his hip and pushed his hat back on his head. His golden hazel eyes rested on her with a mixture of respect and annoyance. "Are you always so bossy?"

Taken aback at his question, Scarlett stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"I asked, are you always so bossy?" he repeated. "I've never met a woman like you, Mrs. Butler. Are you how Georgia grows them or are you the exception to the rule?"

"Is that an insult to my character, Mr. Barrett?" she gritted.

"It would if you had character," he replied easily. "Since I've met you, you've been rude, insulting, bossy and downright ornery. You sit up there on your pious seat and stare down your nose at me or anyone else who doesn't run to do your bidding."

"Well, I-"

"I'm not finished," he cut her off. "You refuse any kind of help even though you need it, you draw your finger in the sand and dare anyone to cross over it. You need a good spanking in my opinion, Mrs. Butler and if I were your husband I'd never let you come here alone where you can so obviously rule like a dictator."

"Oh, really?" Scarlett asked tightly. "Do you think I care one whit what you think of me?"

"No, I don't suppose you do and I could say more, but I suspect it wouldn't do any good."

"You," she emphasized imperiously, "are the most ill-bred person I have ever met. You call me rude and insulting? What about yourself? You came barging onto my land uninvited and made yourself my 'protector' when I've told you repeatedly that I don't need you. You are a cad and I hope-"

"That I go to the devil and rot… yes, I get the picture," he grinned and nodded. "I've met people like you, of course most of them have been men, but I wouldn't dare regulate you to that position. No, you are quite female for all your brashness but you sincerely need to be put in your place. You've had free reign to do as you please and that has done you no favors."

Bristling at his condemning perusal of her character, Scarlett wheeled on her heel and headed over to the broken carriage and grabbed her parasol and purse. With a snap, she flipped the parasol open and turned back to him. "I have had enough of you, Mr. Barrett. I'm going home and you _can_ go to the devil and rot."

"Of course I can," he laughed. "I'll unhitch the horses and we can ride them back unless you want to walk, that is."

Not answering him, Scarlett waited for him to do as he said. She would give him no satisfaction in showing her gratitude, especially after the things he had said to her. She was stung by his words, but only because they were partly true. She knew she was a bully, she knew what she was, but to have it laid out so crudely was a little unsettling to her ego.

She didn't like not having the upper hand where men were concerned and his case it was quite obvious he saw her for what she was and bold enough to say it. In spite of her wounded pride, she felt herself begrudgingly respect him for having the courage to say what he thought. So many men did not and she used it to her advantage many times. Why, the only person who talked to her in such a way was Rhett and he was no gentleman… but it appeared Mr. Eli Barrett wasn't either.

As she watched him go about his mission, her opinion of him changed and she decided that maybe, just maybe it would be so bad to have him around. She didn't think Jonas would bother her for long with Eli to contend with.

"Mrs. Butler," he said with a sweep of his arm to the waiting horse he had brought around to her. "Shall I help you up?"

"Of course," she answered tartly moving toward him. "After all, I can't fly up there now can I?"

"No, that would require wings and you're no angel, now are you?"

"No, I'm not, but then I'm not the backside of a horse either," she remarked pointedly at him. With a wide grin, he offered his hand and she allowed him to help her up. Within moments they were on their way to Tara in communicable, but nonetheless respectable, silence.

* * *

James stopped the wagon in front of the house and jumped down from the seat. "I'll see who's about," he said to them and bound up the steps to the front door. A few taps later and young black girl answered and in a few moments a group of servants filled onto the porch. 

"Mister Rhett!" Mammy exclaimed as she heaved her bulk onto the porch. "Lawd have mercy, what hapn'd?"

"Hello, Mammy," Rhett said as Darcy and James helped him forward.

"Mister Rhett, yo's hurt," her concerned black eyes searched him over. "Law's but Miss Scahlett's gwine to be b'side huhself wid worry."

"I'm going to be okay, Mammy and where is Scarlett?"

"She went to town dis mahnin' to tek care of some bizness, she be back soon 'nough."

Rhett sighed in relief. He had a little more time to brace himself for her return.

In short order Mammy had him upstairs and in bed making him as comfortable as possible. She fussed over him and brought him something to eat. But, Rhett was already feeling worn and was hurting from the movement he had done. He thanked Darcy and James and promised to pay them a visit before he left for Charleston. He was going to make good on his word.

Soon after they had left, Mammy immediately gave him some of the medicine they had left for the pain he was feeling and soon after taking it he was groggy and sleepy.

Mammy silently shut the door behind her as she stepped out of his room, letting him rest. She was so happy Mister Rhett was back with them… now that scoundrel Barrett could leave and stop looking at Miss Scarlett when he didn't think anyone was noticing. Well, she noticed and she didn't like it one bit. Miss Scarlett belonged to Mister Rhett whether they thought so or not. They both were stubborn mules but she was sure it would work out now that Mister Rhett was back. Now Miss Scarlett wouldn't be alone anymore and that scoundrel Mister Barrett could leave for good.


	16. Confessions

**

* * *

**

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Confessions**_

The soft sway of the horse Scarlett sat upon soothed and calmed her nerves. As she looked out over the swelling hills of the Georgia landscape, she realized why she had always loved it here and why she would never be happy anywhere else. There was something about this land that was part of her and would always be a part of her no matter how long she lived.

It was only when they passed the shell of the burned out houses over grown with weeds and thistles, did her mood turn melancholy. These were the homes of the families she had grown up with and now they were but reminders of a time long past, a time that would no longer exist again. It was also a reminder of all they had lost and how many countless lives were given to try and sustain it. The war had been a waste and Scarlett hated waste. It left a bitter taste in her mouth whenever she thought of it.

"You've just thought of something unpleasant," Eli said next to her. "I've noticed your eyes turn a darker shade of green and your brow wrinkles when you do."

Scarlett looked over at him on the other horse and frowned deeper. "You speak too boldly, Mr. Barrett and you notice too much."

"It's my job to notice things, it's what I do," he answered. "Otherwise, Ashley wouldn't have sent me here to look after you."

"Ashley," she snorted hatefully. "I don't want to talk about him. I hope I never see him again."

"Oh, I have a feeling that isn't something likely to happen. It seems you cast a spell on every man who makes your acquaintance. He certainly had nothing but glowing things to say about you," he cocked an eyebrow at her cheekily.

Scarlett sighed heavily and straightened. "Must you always be so rude? I can't imagine that you were ever a gentleman wherever it is you were from. A gentleman would never say the things you do."

"And you're no lady in the sense that I know a lady to be, so I suppose that makes us a bit even."

"I am a lady!" she bit out before she realized it and then regretted that she had. It was a sore spot for her because Scarlett wanted so badly to be seen as a lady like her mother, Ellen. It was always her intent to make things in her life right and to be demure and calm and a help to those in need, it just never seemed to work out that way.

Scarlett fiddled with the leather rein in her hand. She knew she was not fooling him, not one little bit. Somehow, he had seen straight through her and she had to admit it was nice not to have to hide who she really was. Most men simply couldn't accept her for her boldness or success, it somehow made them feel inferior around to her.

She glanced over at him and sighed again. "I wanted to be a lady, a fine lady that people looked up to but you can't be a lady and be successful, so I gave up trying."

To her surprise, Eli looked back to her and smiled admiringly. "That's the first honest thing I've heard you say. Well, you're right about that, but don't let it worry you. I never thought too much of these so called 'ladies' who didn't seem to have a thought for themselves. Give me a woman who can think and do what needs to be done."

A smile tugged at her lips. "There aren't too many men who see it that way."

"I'm not too many men, I'm me and I don't say what I don't mean."

"A woman can't be so cavalier in that way, however as I've ceased to care what others think of me or what I do, I do say what I mean. I can't stand mealy mouth fools who don't stand up for themselves. Does that shock you?"

A ripple of laughter erupted from him. "Not in the least. I find it refreshing. Does that shock _you_?"

Scarlett smiled then. "The only thing that shocks me about you, is your inability to take no for an answer."

Eli leaned back on his horse. "I wouldn't have come to this point in my life if I had done that. I was told no often enough, I just never listened."

"Somehow, that does not surprise me in the least," she replied quirkily. "Where are you from, Mr. Barrett? Not from Georgia, that much I'm sure of."

He nodded toward her. "I'm from Texas, a little town near Abilene I'm sure you've never heard of."

Scarlett's curiosity was piqued now. "I thought only bandits and outlaws lived in Texas."

"I've called many an outlaw and bandit a friend, but I can assure you that there are civilized people in Texas."

"Are they like you?"

"Some are, some are more primitive. My folks weren't from there, they were from Kentucky. They moved there before I was born. My father owns a cattle ranch down there running about ten thousand head, give or take."

Her mild curiosity rose to a very real interest. "Is there profit in running a cattle ranch?"

"There can be, if you know what you're doing," he answered casually.

"And you didn't want to go back? Why, you could be making money hand over fist."

"I have all the money I need and besides, I'm not a rancher."

"But, surely you would make more money doing that than running around the country hiring yourself out as some sort of bodyguard."

Eli lifted his hat and ran his hand through his thick, brown hair. "I'm not cut out to be a rancher, never have been."

Puzzled by his answer, Scarlett rode in silence for a bit. When he didn't offer anything further, she decided to probe deeper. Now that she had opened the door, she wanted to know more about him.

"How is that you came to hire yourself out? Has that always been your livelihood?"

He slid his gaze over to her and smiled again. "Why all of these questions about my personal life? I thought I was a cad that could roast over the fires of hell damnation for all you cared."

Bristling, she straightened and turned from him. "If you're going to be that way, you _can_ roast over the fires of hell damnation for all I care."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You're very easy to rile…must be the Irish in you."

She glared over at him and clicked her horse to speed up. She didn't like being teased or toyed with. He didn't have to tell her anything about himself and she hoped he fell off his horse and broke his fool neck, she told him uncharitably.

"Here now, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tweak you, please accept my humble apologies," he said behind her.

Scarlett looked back at him over her shoulder and saw that he was smiling again. Slowing down, she let him catch up to her. "If you insult me again I'll push off that horse myself."

"I have no doubt you would try," he grinned. "Let's see, where were we? Ah yes, my livelihood. Well, when the war broke out, naturally I wanted to do my part for the cause and so I joined up. I marched with McClellan clean through to the end. After that, I decided that I didn't want to go home and be a rancher like my father so I went north and joined the Pinkerton Agency. It was a good living and I enjoyed what I did, but as does happen, things change and so I set out on my own. I'll tell you a secret, Mrs. Butler. You're the first body I've been hired to guard since I set up on my own."

"Me?" she asked mildly pleased.

"Ashley and I have kept up our friendship through letters and he wrote to me telling me of your dilemma. I figured I had never been to Georgia just for pleasantries, so here I am. At your service."

"At my service whether I want you or not," she sniffed but found herself smiling nonetheless.

"Well, you haven't had any trouble since I've been here, have you?"

"Well no," she admitted grudgingly, "but then Jonas Wilkerson hasn't tried anything either. He's kept his distance."

"You have a lot to learn, Mrs. Butler. Do you suppose that just maybe he's aware of my presence? Do you suppose that he's already been warned properly to stay away?"

"Has he?" she questioned sharply.

Eli smiled again and shrugged. "You haven't had any trouble have you?"

Scarlett tuned back to the road and thought about what he said. It was true that she hadn't heard so much as a peep from Jonas since the day of Careen's wedding. If Eli was telling the truth, then that meant he was afraid to try anything against her and it was because of Eli's presence.

Suddenly the thought occurred to her that Ashley and Eli had taken it upon themselves to watch out for her and yet Rhett stayed away throwing her to the wolves. He hadn't done one thing to help her, not one thing. Oh, how her heart constricted when she thought of him. He had well and truly turned away from her. He didn't care about her, he didn't care about her at all. How could he when he had abandoned her this way? Pain, fierce and deep seared down to her soul. Why did she have to discover her love for him just as he was through with his for her? It was too much and Scarlett didn't like thinking about things that took too much from her.

Raring her shoulders back, she gripped the reins and looked ahead. She would not let this beat her. She was a survivor, hadn't she proved that enough? Let Rhett stay away, let him keep his precious principles. She didn't need him, she didn't want him if he wasn't going to give himself to her willingly, but she no sooner thought it than she knew it was a lie. She did want him, she just hated herself for wanting him when he didn't want her.

"There you go again, thinking of something unpleasant," Eli said next to her.

"That's not any of your concern," she answered coolly.

"No, I guess it's not," he replied and surprisingly let the matter rest.

Scarlett's mind began to wander from Rhett back to Eli. He was an mystery to her for all that he had told her about himself. What drove him? What really had brought him to her doorstep? She had a thought and found herself addressing him on it. "I think you might be handier than I first wanted to admit, Mr. Barrett. However, I refuse to be indebted to Ashley Wilkes so whatever he has paid you, you can keep, but I will pay for your services from here on out. If you can live with that then we have a deal."

"I make no promises, Mrs. Butler. I decided a long time ago that I work for whom I wish, for as long as I wish. But, until the day comes that I change my mind, I guess you could say we have a deal."

Smiling, Scarlett felt satisfied with her decision. She didn't Rhett or Ashley or any other bothersome man telling how to live her life. And since she was paying Eli he couldn't tell her what to do, either.

She and Eli continued their conversation all the way back to Tara. It wasn't until they reached the main house that everything drastically changed. Prissy came running out and down the porch steps.

"Miss Scahlett, you has to come inside now! You just has to!"

"Good heavens, Prissy. Can't you let me even get down off the horse first," she frowned down at her.

"Laws Miss Scahlett, you has to come inside ret now! It's Mr. Rhett, he's here Miss Scahlett. He's here and he's in yo room!"

"Rhett?" she paled and stared foolishly down at her. "Rhett's here?"

"Yas'm, Mammy sent me ret away aftah you. He's been hut Miss Scahlett, real hut."

"Rhett, hurt?" she gasped and felt her limbs go weak. Suddenly, two strong arms lifted her from the horse and set her on the ground. Eli was behind her and she held on to the firmness of his arms for a moment trying to gather her wits.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I… I don't know," she answered before she realized it.

"Miss Scahlett, please come inside!" Prissy beckoned.

"Yes, yes," she said absently. Her mind was running away with her. She looked up at the small square windows of her room knowing that Rhett was behind them right now in her bed. He was hurt? But, how? What happened? Her thoughts were scattered and then none of it mattered. Rhett was here, he had come to her and he was hurt and he needed her.

With a bound she took off up the steps and through the door, up the stairs and down the hallway. Mammy was at the door waiting for her.

"Rhett?" she asked breathlessly.

"He restin'," she told her. "He a might busted up, but he gwine be fine."

"Oh, thank goodness," she smiled in relief. "I have to see him."

"He gwine need lot 'tention so you be da wife he need," she said firmly. "You gots yo second chance, Miss Scahlett."

She nodded, bolstered by Mammy's confident words. She pushed the bedroom door open and saw him lying still beneath the covers. His face almost pale in contrast with the sharp blackness of his hair. His big body took up most of her bed, his masculinity de-feminizing the lace and frills surrounding him. She stared at him, taking him in greedily.

His arm was wrapped tightly to his body by a wide bandaged. He was quietly breathing and had not even opened his eyes. She moved slowly to the side of the bed and searched him over. Even in his debilitated state he was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

"Oh, Rhett," she breathed and reached out to touch his brow. He moved at her touch and slowly opened his eyes. Scarlett smiled and leaned forward but she stopped short. Instead of seeing the desire and love she craved to see, she saw the hardened, dark eyes he had given her the last time she had seen him. Her breath caught in her throat as he stared up at her.

"Hello, Scarlett," he said thickly and without emotion.

"H… Hello, Rhett," she managed.

"This is not exactly how I envisioned our first meeting," he said wryly.

"Oh, Rhett, I'm so glad to see you, I was so worried you wouldn't come," she started but he shook his head.

"No, Scarlett, this isn't what you think. I'm not here to reconcile. My stay will be short and only until I'm healed. Then I shall be on my way back to Charleston."

She frowned at him hurt at his uncaring, emotionless tone. "Is that all you can say to me after all of this time?"

"No," he answered flatly as he stared at her. "No, that isn't all I can say."

She knew then. She knew what he was going to say and she shook her head, not wanting to hear wanting to hear what she knew was coming. "No, Rhett."

"Scarlett, I want a divorce," he said with such finality, her heart nearly stopped. "I want to end what's left of this so-called marriage."


	17. Bittersweet Deception

**Omigosh, I'm so nervous about this chapter! It's a lot going on and so I hope I've hit the mark. Thankyou, thank you for the reviews! Beautiful, sweet and soooo encouraging. I love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Bittersweet Deception**_

Scarlett felt as if she were floating above herself as she stood in front of Rhett. She stared at him, stunned at his cold words. For only a moment, a shadow of regret filtered across his face but he remained aloof.

"I'm sorry to say it so bluntly, but it's been my experience you only understand direct frankness. Besides, you can't honestly expect me to believe you're surprised by this. I sent word through Henry Hamilton," Rhett told her staunchly.

Gripping her fists at her side, her shock quickly turned to hot anger. It was a comfortable feeling, a familiar feeling and she let it wash over her. "How dare you!" she flung at him. "How dare you show your face here and tell me you want a divorce as if it means nothing to you!"

"Scarlett, dramatics aren't needed," he said, his face darkening. "Let's be reasonable and realistic about the situation. We both know this will never work, so let's not prolong it further."

"No!" she cried, forgetting her earlier proclamation. She threw herself on her knees next to the bed and took his hand. "Rhett, listen to me. I don't want a divorce, I don't. I want you, darling. I want us to be together."

"Scarlett, please," he frowned at her.

"No, Rhett," she gripped his hand to her chest. "I've done nothing but think of you, hoping and praying you would come and you're finally here. You'll see it will be different. I know we can be happy with each other."

"No, Scarlett," he shook his head. "It's too late."

"It's never too late," she kissed his hand fervently. "Why did you come if you don't care about me? I know you do, I know it! Just give me another chance and you'll see it can be different."

"Stop," he pulled his hand back. "Don't make a fool of yourself."

"But I know you love me," she continued with her declarations. She knew he loved her, he just forgot how it felt. She'd show him! She'd make him see he still desired her. She kissed the palm of his hand, letting him feel the softness of her lips. She stood and came over him, careful of his injuries. "Let me love you, Rhett. Let me show you I've changed," she whispered. She reached out and touched his face. She felt his body tense beneath hers as she lowered her mouth onto his.

For one breathless moment it was as if time stood still. When their lips met she nearly moaned from the pleasure it gave her to feel him, warm and alive beneath her. This was what she longed for, what she dreamt of every night. He gripped her arm with his free hand to hold her back but she persisted in moving even closer to him.

She could feel his heart pounding against her own and she knew he felt it, too. He could protest to the high heavens that he didn't want her, but this kiss proved that he still felt something for her.

She moved her lips softly over his while sliding her hands up to cup his face. The grip on her arm became firmer as did the pressure of his own lips on hers. She could feel him wavering but as the kiss went on, so did he. He was kissing her back now, reaching up from her arm to cup the back of her neck. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, letting his mouth respond hotly to her ministrations.

Scarlett nearly cried from the joy of this moment, but suddenly Rhett tensed as he tore his lips away and pushed her back. "No, Scarlett," he breathed jaggedly. "I won't do this."

"I know you want me, Rhett. You can't deny it, I see it in your eyes," she shook her head. She pushed herself forward again but he growled and held her in place.

"No!" he forced her to look at him. "You little fool, you can't always have your way and you're not getting it this time. Yes, I desire you but I will not take you because you would not understand why. You would think it was because I love you and I don't. It wouldn't change anything and in the end the result would be the same."

"That's not true," she shook her head but his black eyes snapped coldly at her.

"Yes, Scarlett it is true. I assure you I could rut with you like an animal and walk away unscathed but you would not. You would want more and it would never be more than what it is. Emotionally, I'm done with you and soon enough the physical wouldn't be sufficient. So, pray don't continue with your seductress act when in the end it will only cause you undue humiliation."

Scarlett recoiled from his crude words. She shook her head in frustration as the words spilled from her vehemently. "But, Rhett, I know you love me! Why else would you have come?"

"Your simplicity never ceases to amaze me, Scarlett," he replied caustically. "I came because Ashley Wilkes came to visit me and told me of your trouble with Jonas Wilkerson. I felt it was one last obligatory offer on my part to rid you of any more trouble from him and..." he paused for a moment. "And, to bring the divorce papers myself for you to sign."

Scarlett could only stare at him. She stood from the bed and stepped back, gripping her stomach as she did.

"I knew if I didn't come in person, you would never sign. However, as I was robbed and all of possessions taken, so were the papers. It shouldn't take long for Henry Hamilton to mail a new set and then we can move ahead with our respective lives."

As she looked at him, his features hard… impassive… bitter, she began to tremble. "You don't mean that, Rhett. You can't mean what you're saying, I won't believe it."

"My dear, you've never believed anything unless it was shoved under your pretty little nose. Believe me or don't, I no longer want you or need you. As I told you on the day I left you, I want peace and that is one thing I can never have with you."

"Charlatan!" she breathed heavily. "You hateful, mean skunk! I can't believe I threw myself at you!"

"You're intentions always were a little misguided and I see that has not changed," he drawled pitilessly.

"How can you do this to me? To ME? Have I sunk so low in your eyes that you can't even show me the smallest kindness?"

"I am being kind," he said brashly. "I am trying to tell you in the only way I know how that I don't love you but as usual, you won't listen to anything you don't want to hear. You think by shutting it out that it will magically disappear, well this won't disappear, Scarlett. You can't hide your eyes from this truth."

Swallowing hard, Scarlett covered her mouth with her hand as nausea gripped her fiercely. She was going to be sick. She flung herself toward the door and raced for the stairs. She was beyond shame, beyond humiliation as she made her way outside. She was hurt and sick inside at Rhett's callous and uncaring words. She, Scarlett O'Hara, mistress of Tara was disgraced beyond words by the man she loved. It was more than she could take.

She fell against the tree in the arbor and grabbed her stomach, getting sick all over the ground. Hot, salty tears joined with it and she didn't even care how it looked at the moment. She hated him! Yes, she hated him as much as she loved him now! He was hateful and she wished she could hurt him like he had hurt her.

When she was finished, she wearily crawled away from the tree to a nearby bush where she covered her face with her hands and tried to compose herself. The tears still came unbidden and she hated herself for her own weakness. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and it startled her from her grieving. Gasping, she looked up to see Eli Barrett staring down at her, sympathy and concern etched on his handsome face.

"What are you doing?" she jerked back from him. Her humiliation was complete for it didn't take much to surmise what had happened. She was totally aware of how she must have looked in front of him. Her hair askew, her face tear stained and her dress rumpled. She looked low and beaten and worse, she looked cowardly hiding away in the bushes like a scared child. She glared at him embarrassed to be seen in such a way.

"I saw you run back here and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. But, I can see that is not the case."

"I'm just fine," she snapped and struggled to stand. "I don't need anything from anyone and that includes you. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Eli didn't respond, he only continued to look concerned for her. "Why don't you let me help you in the house?"

"No!" she replied and finally found her footing. "I want to be alone. I won't have anyone pointing fingers at me. It's bad enough you've seen me."

"You don't have to be alone. I'm a good ear if you need it," he said quietly.

"So you can gloat?" she flung at him. "As if I would give you the satisfaction."

Eli hooked his hands on his hips and released a small breath. "I wouldn't do that. I can see you're upset and I'm only offering a friendly ear. Nothing more, nothing less."

Scarlett wiped at the drying tears on her face and pushed back her hair. "You don't understand. I can't talk about it. I don't want to, it's… it's…" her voice trailed off as her throat suddenly felt hot and tight, the taste of bitter vile still present.

"I can see that," he nodded understandingly. "Why don't we take a walk, just a walk and you can gather your wits and no one can see you. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want. I'm fine with just seeing the sights of your fine plantation."

Stiffly, Scarlett turned from him. She didn't know how to even respond to him. No one had ever offered her anything like this and now when she needed comfort more than ever, here was someone, a perfect stranger, offering that to her. It was a strange feeling and yet… and yet, the idea of going back into that house now was almost suffocating. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't.

She needed time to lick her wounds, for they were gaping and torn and exposed. Oh yes, Rhett had landed his mark and she could feel every sting and ache of his hateful words on her heart. Vulnerability was foreign to her, but she found herself looking at Eli and she knew he saw it. His features softened and he offered his arm to her.

"Why don't you show me Tara, Mrs. Butler? I'm sure it's a lovely place to see this time of year."

* * *

Rhett heard Scarlett's hurried footsteps running down the stairs and he closed his eyes in harsh frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then ran his hand down his face to rub away the sick feeling he was experiencing.

He could still see her pale and horrified face staring at him as if he had taken a saber and sliced her to ribbons. It couldn't have been much different if he had, he thought bitterly. He had only wanted to make her see he couldn't be swayed by her but what he had done was unforgivable, even for him.

He had thought Scarlett incapable of those kinds of feelings, but it was clearly evident she did have them and he had taken them and tore them to shreds. Wasn't that what he wanted to do? Wasn't that his mission by coming here? Yes, he answered himself, but why did he now feel like a wretched bastard?

The truth was, Rhett was angry with himself because he had nearly given in to her when she had kissed him. Was there ever a woman who tasted like her, who could do to him what she did? He hated himself for being so weak and foolish after he had promised himself time and time again he didn't care about her. One touch from her and he lost his head and would have continued if he hadn't have caught himself in time.

With a sudden sound, the door swung open and Mammy came in, scowling like a scolded puppy. She stared at him, her black eyes snapping angrily and lips pursed out more than usual. "Mista Rhett, what you gwine and done to Miss Scahlett?" she demanded without pretense. "She done run outta here like she was buhnin' up."

Rhett tried to adjust himself but the wrappings were tight around him and he couldn't move freely. "That's between us, Mammy."

"Yes, suh it shore is, but I's gwine to step in now and have my say 'bout it. You done come here lak Miss Scahlett was hopin' and I's hopin' you would change yo mind 'bout stayin' wid huh. You's got to stop dis foolishness and make it right, Mistah Rhett. You need huh and she need you and dat ain't nuthin' you can do to change dat."

"It's not that easy, Mammy. Scarlett and I…," he shook his head slowly. "We don't fit anymore. I tried to make it work but it's too late for that."

"Naw suh, you done tole yo'self dat to make it easy, but yo' can't hide from it f'ever. Miss Scahlett the onliest woman you eva gwine love."

Rhett turned his head away from her and sighed tensely. Mammy just didn't understand.

"I done watched you and Miss Scahlett hut each odder bad, but I know deep down, dere's love 'tween you. I's old and seen lot and maybe it ain't my place, but I ain't neva seen two folks more bedda or wuse for each odder than you and huh and dat's da truf of it."

"I don't need her and she doesn't need me," he said firmly.

"You wrong 'bout dat, Mista Rhett. Miss Scahlett don' like to let on, but she need you. She need you more now den eva."

Mammy walked to the side of the bed where two figures caught her eye out of the window. She looked closer and saw Scarlett and Eli walking away from the house. She was holding his arm and he was holding onto her like she was a piece of china. Frowning down at them, she shook her head. She didn't like him moving in where he wasn't wanted. She cut her eyes to Rhett who was lying still and unmoving, just like his pride.

Rhett caught the expression on Mammy's face and wondered what she had seen from the window. Was it Scarlett? Did he really want to know? Wouldn't it be moot point to check on her well-being when it was his hurtful actions that had drove her out of here in the first place?

Torn between wanting to leave it be and wanting to check on her, Rhett finally pulled himself from the bed, standing on unsteady feet. Grabbing the poster of the footboard to balance himself, he moved slowly toward Mammy, being careful of his painful ribs, to stand next to her.

She glared pointedly at him, not even showing surprise that he had gotten up. She stepped back and let him look down at Scarlett and Eli walking away together.

He frowned as he saw Scarlett being led by the arm of a strange man dressed in black. He peered closer and looked sharply over at Mammy, glowering with unsettling jealousy. "Who is that man and why is he holding onto my wife?"


	18. The Taste of Revenge

**Well, I finally updated and even though it's a short chapter, at least it's something. I had a horrible case of writers block so forgive me if it's not the best I've ever done. I would still love to hear from you to let me know you are still with me after such a long time. Thanks for the support and encouragement.**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**_The Taste of Revenge_**

****

The sun was setting low once Scarlett and Eli came back from their walk. Eli was true to his word, he never once mentioned her troubles or what had gotten her so upset. He kept the conversation clear of anything except for Tara and what her aspirations were for it.

She told him of Noah and what his plans were to bring Tara back to the finest plantation in the county. Some of the fields that were allowed to lay fallow were now going to be brought back into use for not only cotton but other grains as well.

He kept her talking until she actually did begin to feel better. When they finally decided to head back to the house she felt as if she could face what lay ahead, no matter how difficult. She had been blindsided by Rhett's coldness and hadn't expected it to be so awful to bear, but now after she realized where she stood she could face it with dignity. She would not allow him to bring her down so low again.

As she and Eli stepped onto the back porch he stopped her. "Thank you for the walk, Mrs. Butler. It was quite informative."

"Your quite welcome, Mr. Barrett," she smiled tentatively. She hadn't felt embarrassed or ashamed once on their walk, but now she felt more than a little self-conscious standing in front of him.

"I should be heading for the barn and checking on my horse. Good evening then," he tipped his hat and started to turn, but stopped short and looked back to her. "Oh, and I meant what I said. No one will ever know about your 'incident'. I always keep my word."

Scarlett's smile widened as she watched him walk away toward the barn. It was the strangest thing but she just knew she could trust him. She didn't know why, but she just did. Why, she actually could call him a friend if she chose to.

A friend, the thought occurred to her, was something she hadn't ever had too many of. Melanie was the closest thing to one she ever had and she hadn't even cared about that until it was too late. Had she really ever had a friend to just talk to or confide in or any other thing that friends do with each other?

As she thought about this she realized she did, only she didn't know it until itwas almost too late.

Rhett.

Rhett had been her confident, her companion and her friend long before he was her husband. He had been there for her during the most crucial moments of her life, standing by her, letting her speak her mind, joining in when it suited him. He encouraged her to do anything she pleased and then laughed at her when she fell. Only, when she fell he was there to pick her up and brush away the hurt.

And that's what she missed more than anything. She missed the feeling of comfortableness she had with him. He could make her madder than anyone and then just as quickly, make her laugh and forget about why she was mad in the first place.

But she had ruined it by taking it for granted. Now, he was gone from her in every way possible and she this time she just didn't know how to make it right. Her miserable attempt at seducing had been the ultimate humiliation and his attitude had been harsh and unforgiving.

There was no more comfortableness, no companionship and no friendship. It was all gone now and in its place, rejection and sorrow.

* * *

In the distance a lone rider sat hidden behind a small grove of trees looking down on the scene below her. She had seen Scarlett walking with that man and felt a pang of jealousy stir within her. She could see the ease of which they talked and she wished she were close enough to hear what was being said. But she didn't move for fear of giving herself away, so she sat and watched and waited…

Suellen O'Hara Wilkerson was not a gregarious by nature, she hadn't been born that way nor did she grow up that way. Her mother Ellen had tried, no doubt of that, for she had tried with all three of her daughters to teach them to be kind, unassuming and considerate. It was unfortunate that of the three, only Careen had really inherited their mother's calm nature.

Scarlett was too much like their father Gerald and that left Suellen not only his shadow, but Scarlett's as well. She wanted to be more like Scarlett than anyone ever realized but Scarlett was too consumed with herself to think about a sister who watched her and had tried to emulate her.

It didn't help matters that Suellen had been what they called a 'late bloomer', another mark against her when Scarlett had bloomed so early. She was the apple of Gerald's eye and Ellen's pet. Their parents didn't mean to be forthcoming with their affinity to Scarlett, it was a seemingly natural thing but it was the thing that Suellen craved the most and it was not lost on her that more than once she was pushed to the background when Scarlett entered the room with a new dress to show off, or a new pair of slippers that Gerald picked up for her one of his travels. He brought Suellen and Careen gifts too, but to Suellen they were baby gifts. What was a miniature tea set in comparison to red, satin slippers just made for dancing?

Didn't their father see that she had been growing up, too? She was only a year younger than Scarlett, but she might as well been younger than Careen for all he had ever noticed. Even when she was finally allowed to attend parties and balls, her dresses were never her own, always hand-me-downs of Scarlett's that Ellen and Mammy had made over.

If she said anything against it, she was called unthankful and persnickety by Mammy, who huffed with agitation that Suellen would dare to sully her handiwork. So, with hurting pride, she would attend the parties and hope that no one noticed what to her was so very obvious.

It had always been that way. Suellen wanted what Scarlett had but always got her leftovers. Dresses… beaux's… it didn't matter what it was, it was always the same outcome. That's why Suellen chose Frank Kennedy to court. Scarlett didn't want Frank. To her he was an 'old maid in britches' and he was too intimidated of Scarlett to even dream of being one of her beaux's.

Frank was the only man in the county who would never have been one of Scarlett's leftovers. He wanted Suellen and only her because he could be himself. He was at ease around her and although he was much older than her, she enjoyed the attention he gave her. After all, what was age? Wasn't Gerald twenty-eight years older than Ellen? No, Frank wasn't a prize in relation to the beaux's of Scarlett's, but he had been hers and only hers…

That is until the war and Ellen's death and Gerald's addle-mindedness had changed everything. Until Scarlett, in desperation, trapped Frank into marrying her and stole what was rightly Suellen's life. It was when that happened that Suellen's hatred of Scarlett truly began.

After that, she never spoke to Frank again. She was left humiliated and broken, the subject of idle gossip. She was the 'poor O'Hara girl' who was jilted by her fiancée for her very own sister.

And so, while she was stuck at Tara, Scarlett was living in Atlanta helping Frank run his store and living in a nice home. While she was stuck at Tara, Scarlett was wearing new dresses and jaunty hats and riding in fine carriages.

What did Suellen have? A plantation she hated, dresses she despised because they were plain and dull, food that was plentiful but that she was sick of and pity… oh yes, she had plenty of pity.

After the gossip abated, it was replaced by pity. She was considered an old maid with no chance of landing a decent husband. The older women clicked their tongues at her predicament and they younger ones whispered at how sad it was for her. Year after year she was left at Tara growing older and more and more bitter about the hand she had been dealt. As she grew more bitter so did her hatred for Scarlett grow.

When she heard the news that Frank had died, she cried. When she heard the reason for his death, she spit at the very mention of her sisters name. Many nights she would cry silently in her bed for Frank and the life they would have had if Scarlett had not interfered. She did love him in her own way and she always would.

But now, Suellen was no longer the pitied one, now she was married to a successful man who had a lot of money and had given her a fine home to live in. She had her reasons for staying in Clayton County. She could live anywhere she chose now and Jonas had told her more than once all she had to do was name the place and he would take her there. But, she wasn't ready to leave just yet and the main reason was Scarlett. She was going to make Scarlett pay for all she had taken from her. She was going to make sure her sister tasted the bitterness of loss and defeat. She was going to take Tara from her one way or the other.


	19. Fools and Stubborn Mules

**I'm back! I found my muse again. I hate having writers block. It's so awful. Thanks to those of you who reviewed anyway, lol. I know it was a mess but I was glad to get it down. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's a little longer to make up for the short one. Thanks again!**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Fools and Stubborn Mules**_

Rhett was healing and feeling better with each day. He was moving around and gaining strength all under Mammy's watchful, if not pleasant, eye. Scarlett kept her distance from him as much as possible, something that he found surprising and yet somewhat annoying. Especially when, in spite of the circumstances, he couldn't help but wonder if she were with this Eli Barrett he had watched her with a few days before.

He had gotten very little out of Mammy about who he was and he hadn't dared to ask Scarlett whom he had only seen twice since that day. Once was the day after when she came in to collect some of her belongings from her room, in which she never spoke a word to him as she went about her business and the second time… well, the second time wasn't what he was expecting.

He heard muffled arguing outside of the bedroom door one morning as he lay trying to gather his thoughts. Without warning, the door flew open and there stood Scarlett holding a tray of his breakfast, looking like a scalded cat. Mammy was behind her, a fierce, determined look on her face. He couldn't tell which was the more stubborn in that moment. She was flushed and gripping the tray as if it weighed a hundred pounds.

"Good morning," he nearly drawled, but the look on her face stopped him cold. She glared back at Mammy and stiffly walked forward toward the bed. She slapped the tray down on his lap, sending the food over the edge of the plate and his coffee sloshing over the side. Before she stood away from him, she lifted her smoldering, green eyes up to him and let him know without a word that she hoped he choked on every bite.

"Miz Scahlett, don' you want to say sumpin' to Mista Rhett?" Mammy encouraged behind her.

Scarlett's gaze blazed into his and he knew if she were to say something to him, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. In that moment, as their eyes locked with the others, he almost asked her about her relationship with Barrett, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had hurt her and even worse, he had humiliated her. Humiliation and Scarlett did not go hand in hand and he felt a sting of regret for what he had said and done to her. Perhaps if he were to try and apologize, they could part under friendlier terms, but before he could even form the words in his head, she stepped back and shook her head.

"No, I have nothing to say to Mr. Butler," she replied stiffly. "I think quite enough has been said." And with that, she whirled on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

Mammy released a frustrated sigh and began moving around the room picking up and straightening, mumbling under her breath with every step. All he could make out was, "fools" and "stubborn mules". He looked down at the mess that was formerly his breakfast and lost his appetite.

"Stubuhn, stubuhn, stubhun," Mammy muttered and then left the room with a shake of her head.

* * *

A while later Scarlett was in her mother's office, looking over the latest figures she had received from the store profits and loss. As she scanned them, she felt calmer, cooler-headed. Figures always calmed her when nothing around her made sense. Looking at them, however, she was disappointed in the losses and even more so in the profits. If she had been there every day, she was sure, no, she was positive the profits would have been greater. 

She liked Lucas Maloney, but he didn't have the head for business that she did. He was fine in the short term, but he lacked the vision that she had. She began to wonder if she should return to Atlanta sooner than she had planned. It certainly would be better than staying here with Rhett, she thought bitterly. Being around him every day, even if he stayed away from her, was difficult considering what had happened between them.

If it hadn't been for Mammy, she would have never brought his tray into him that morning. The memory of it still burned hot in her mind. She had started down the stairs from the guest room when she saw Mammy coming up holding the tray. As soon as she reached the top, she handed it to her. The next thing Scarlett knew, she was being guided down to Rhett's door with Mammy behind her.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett shot out as she stumbled forward.

"You gwine to tek dis heh tra' inta Mista Rhett," she announced staunchly.

"No, I'm not!" she fumed and pushed it out to her.

"Yes,m , you is!" she retorted and pushed it back.

"I am NOT going in there!" she hissed.

"Mista Rhett's waitin' fah it and you gwine to tek it," she scowled.

"I don't care of Mr. Rhett starves, I will NOT take this to him," she ground out hotly.

The two stubborn women faced each other squarely and if it had been anyone other than Mammy, Scarlett would have thrown the tray down on the ground and the devil be done with it.

Mammy plopped her plump hands on her ample hips and stared hard at Scarlett. "Miz Scahlett, I's plumbed ashamed eh you. Here I's t'ought you's wanted Mista Rhett back lek it was and you ain' done nuthin' but cower 'round heh like a scahed little mice jes because he didn't ack lak' you want him to. He a man ain't he? He don' know whet he want, you have to tell him what he want."

"Great balls of fire!" she exploded. "I'm tired of throwing myself at him. I have my pride and I'm through humiliating myself around him. He can go the devil for all I care."

"Yes'm, he gwine to da debil and you gwine wid him iffen you don' lay down dat pride. He yo' husband and dat ain't gwine change, debil or not!"

The next thing she knew, Mammy had flung the door open and caught both she and Rhett by surprise. She gripped the tray, trying with everything in her not to fling it across the room. Not wanting to give him any satisfaction, she stiffly walked over the bed and deposited it right in his lap, taking no care of the condition she left it in.

The look on his face was a mixture of amusement and puzzlement and she wanted to slap it right off. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. She would never again give Rhett Butler the satisfaction of seeing her vulnerable and beaten.

With a sigh, she lay down the quill pen and rubbed her temples. She had been sitting at the desk for nearly an hour trying to work up a tally sheet to send back to Lucas. The sound of boots scuffing across the floor caught her attention and she glanced over and saw Eli coming in the room. He picked the wide brimmed hat from his head and ran a hand through the thick, chestnut hair.

Straightening, she closed the cover of the book she had been writing in set the pen back in its holder.

"Good morning," he smiled as he leaned casually against the doorframe. His large, dark clothed frame filled the space easily, but he immediately put her at ease. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a ride. You haven't been out the last few days."

She wanted to tell him yes but something prevented her doing so. She had inadvertently been avoiding him after her breakdown, just as she had been avoiding Rhett. She hated being seen as weak and she had been both weak and pathetic in front of him. "I've been busy," she offered finally.

"I see," he answered and came deeper into the room. "Well, it seems to me that it's the perfect opportunity for you to get out then. No better time than the present."

"I'm not sure I can take the time," she said as she turned to fiddle with the papers in front of her. He settled down in the chair in the opposite corner and watched her intently.

"How's your husband doing?"

Stiffening immediately, she stopped briefly to take a breath. "He's doing better."

"He was ambushed, or so I heard."

"Yes, he was," she confirmed.

"Does he know who it was who attacked him?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. She hadn't talked to him about any of it so she was as in the dark as anyone.

"He's lucky."

Scarlett turned to Eli, her attention caught by the tone of his voice.

"Most men who are ambushed the way your husband was, don't live to tell about it," he said matter of factly.

"Are you saying…"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. He should be dead but the fact that he's alive shows one of two things. He's either very lucky or very smart."

Scarlett couldn't help but smile wryly at his comment. "I'm afraid it's both. You see my husband is somewhat of a rogue, some might say a scoundrel in his own right. He was a blockade runner during the war. He's not an ordinary man."

"He couldn't be to have you for a wife," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "No ordinary man could appreciate the kind of woman you are."

Warmed by the compliment, she almost told him how wrong he was. Rhett didn't appreciate her, or at least not anymore. Maybe at one time he did, but that was over now. She smiled anyway to mask her wounded pride. "I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Tell him what?" Rhett's cool voice suddenly broke into the room. Both turned to see him standing in the doorway looking back at them. His shirt was hanging loosely over his pants to accommodate the arm hanging in the sling Mammy had fashioned for him. His dark eyes swept passed Scarlett to land on Eli sitting so casually in the chair.

"Rhett," she nearly croaked and stood. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to find you, of course," he replied but never took his eyes off of Eli.

Eli slowly stood to his feet and tipped his hat toward Rhett. "Mr. Butler," he nodded.

"Rhett, you shouldn't be up. You're not well enough-"

"I feel fine," he interrupted her. "I had hoped to have a moment alone with my wife to discuss a few things… in private."

His wife! She glared at him. His wife? How dare he come down here and just assume the role of concerned husband when it suited him when he was the reason she was feeling lower than a skunk! If Eli hadn't have been there she would have let him know a thing or two about what she thought of his declaration when it suddenly dawned on her that his reaction was no doubt due to Eli and his presence. She looked at him practically glaring at the man and he didn't even know him. He was jealous!

She turned to look at Eli who was the epitome of cool calmness. He wasn't one bit ruffled by Rhett's demeanor, no small feat when she had seen many men cower when faced with one of Rhett's glares. He was a man to be reckoned with and that was one of the things that had attracted her to him all of these years. But looking at Eli, her respect for his equally firm stance swelled.

"It's good to see you're not as injured as we had heard, Mr. Butler," Eli offered. Scarlett turned to Rhett and enumerated on the subject.

"Rhett, Mr. Barrett and I were in the middle of discussing your unfortunate incident. He says you're lucky to be alive."

Rhett's mouth turned down into a wry smile. "Is that so?"

Eli nodded, undaunted by the tensing atmosphere. "I only meant that someone doesn't usually walk away from something like that. It's a rarity from my experience."

"And just what is your experience, Mr. Barrett?" Rhett asked narrowing his gaze on him.

"Probably as much as your own, Mr. Butler," Eli replied unperturbedly. "I may not have been a blockade runner, but I've certainly seen my share of action."

Rhett smiled, but his eyes remain cool and exact. "How old are you, boy?"

Scarlett saw Eli stiffen at the condescending tone of Rhett's voice. The connotation did nothing to ease the growing tension in the room and she knew Rhett well enough to know that was his intention.

"Old enough to know a thing to two, Mr. Butler," he replied and then turned to Scarlett. "If you'll pardon me, Mrs. Butler, I have some things to attend to. If you're still up to the ride, just send word and I'll bring the horses around." Then Eli turned to Rhett and stared at him, showing no change in his stance and then he left the room.

As Scarlett watched him leave, she turned back to Rhett who was still scowling. "Rhett Butler! How dare you do that!"

"You don't need him, send him packing, Scarlett."

"What?"

"You don't need him around here. He's trouble and believe me I know trouble when I see it," he answered firmly as if the matter was settled.

"I don't see-"

"Exactly, you don't see. You never see past the end of your nose and you always pay for it. Send him packing or I will."

"YOU will?" she exclaimed. "You have no right to order me to do anything, Rhett Butler. YOU came here looking to divorce me, so what I do or WHO I do it with is no longer your concern. I like Eli and he's staying."

"Scarlett, by God don't argue with me on this. I'm trying to save your fool little neck from getting hurt."

Scarlett stared at him for a moment as the realization of what he had said came over him. She whirled and walked to the door, looking coldly back at him as she did. "Funny thing you should be so concerned about me getting hurt when you've done enough of that to last me a lifetime," she retorted edgily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been invited to go for a ride." And with that she grabbed the handle and let the door slam as she left, leaving the sting of her words behind with a dismayed Rhett.


	20. Unexpected Visitor

**

* * *

**

The Journey Home

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**_Unexpected Visitor_**

The thunderous pounding of hooves thumped across the distance as the two riders came over the rise in full gallop. Scarlett leaned forward and gave the horse his head. Energy raced through her veins like fire as all the pent up anger and frustration she felt surged forward into the grip she held on the reins.

There was nothing like the feel of the hot sun above her and the muscled back of the thoroughbred beneath to give her the strength she sorely needed. Sweat trickled down her spine but she didn't care. She was going to ride until she was so tired she couldn't think anymore. She was tired of thinking, she was tired of worrying, she wanted to break free from it.

She heard Eli close in on her and she turned to see him next to her, his black hat pulled low on his head and his face brimming with an energetic smile. She kicked the flanks of the thoroughbred to surge forward again, but Eli was not to be deterred. His black gelding found his pace and soon enough he passed by her. He moved ahead twenty feet or more before he pulled back on the reins and wheeled around holding up his hand.

Scarlett pulled back as well and slowed her own horse. She moved in a circle to further slow him down. Both horses were prancing around, their heavy snorts expelling air as they moved. She leaned over and patted his neck with proud satisfaction.

"Where did you learn to ride like that?" Eli laughed as he neared her. "I've never met a woman who could sit a horse that way."

"My father," she answered breathlessly. "He was the finest horseman around and he taught me to sit when I was only a child. I learned both sidesaddle and astride. Of course, that only happened when Mother wasn't around to see."

"You mean to tell me, Scarlett Butler, that you're father let you ride astride like a man?" he teased lightly.

"I wanted to do anything a boy would do and he let me, within reason, of course."

"I imagine you had him wrapped around your little finger."

"I suppose I did," she shrugged. She wheeled her horse around and let him cool down in a slow trot.

Her thoughts suddenly, and unexpectedly, turned to Bonnie who, for the short years of her life, had Rhett wrapped around her little finger more than she ever had Gerald. She was all things to him and he to her, so much so, that Scarlett felt jealous at times of the bond they shared. Now, she would give anything to have her back and she wouldn't have a jealous bone in her body over it.

If Bonnie hadn't have died they could have had a chance and Rhett wouldn't hate and her and she wouldn't feel so alone. If only Bonnie hadn't have tried to jump that day. She could still her in her mind's eye, so sweet, so darling in her blue velvet habit and determined to jump in spite of Rhett's warning. So much like Gerald… so much like herself that it hurt now to think of it.

It was over so fast that Scarlett didn't even have time to grieve properly. The only thing she felt was anger and hatred for having her child ripped from her so violently. She lashed out at Rhett, unconcerned for his own grief. It was selfish and cold of her but at the time she didn't care, now she did. Now, she cared very much but it was too late. You simply couldn't un-say what had been said.

She released a deep sigh and closed her eyes, trying to push back the unpleasant memories. She had almost forgot Eli was there until she heard him next to her. She turned to look at him, but he was seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"It's strange, isn't it?" he finally said to her. She turned to look at him with puzzlement. "How your life can be one way and then change without so much as a blink of an eye."

"Yes," she answered with a nod of understanding.

"I was just thinking about my Pa back in Texas. He taught me to ride, he taught me a lot of things I won't likely forget."

Intrigued, Scarlett asked him, "Do you miss him?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Do you miss yours?"

A smile emanated from her before she realized it. "Oh yes, every day. My Pa was an Irishman through and through, but he loved this land. He was a loud, boisterous man full of bluster and blarney, but he was soft as mush on the inside. Everyone who knew him, knew that."

"Sounds like a man I'd like to know."

"He was a good friend to many in the county and beyond. He was fair and trustworthy, kind and good… and I'm just running on and on," she turned away from him.

"I don't mind," he told her, and then his tone changed with his next words. "Someone's on the road to Tara… look there."

Scarlett turned her attention to the worn buggy rumbling down the road. From her place on the hill she could make out a blond woman with a long braid down her back. She was alone and controlling the horses with a practiced hand.

"Who's that?" she asked. "I've never seen her before."

"I'm not sure, but she's definitely on her way to Tara."

"I can't imagine what business she'd have there," Scarlett frowned, "since I don't know who she is."

"Who's to say she's going to see you," Eli offered.

"Who else would she be going to see?" she turned sharply to him.

"Perhaps she's a friend of your sister, or…" he paused and let his voice trail away.

"Or?" Scarlett pierced him with her gaze.

"Or, your husband," he said with a shrug.

"Rhett?" she nearly laughed. "Rhett doesn't know anyone like that."

"It's only a thought, but there's only way to find out for sure."

With that thought running through her head, Scarlett looked at the woman once more, who was now further away as she made her way along. She gave Eli one more sidelong glance and then spurned her horse forward toward Tara. She wanted to know who this woman was and what was bringing her to her home.

* * *

Rhett stepped out onto the porch and scanned the horizon, a marred expression on his dark, handsome face. She was out there right now with Barrett and it galled him that he cared… but he did. All too much for his own good.

He didn't trust this man Scarlett had hired, or more pointedly, the man Ashley Wilkes had taken it upon himself to hire. He had a nagging feeling about him, one he could neither pinpoint nor dismiss. There was something about the way he carried himself that didn't strike well with Rhett. And, he didn't like the way he looked at Scarlett.

She may not have noticed, but he did and he didn't like it. It wasn't like Scarlett to trust so easy and it certainly wasn't like her to take to a person as quickly as she had to this Barrett. Why, she barely knew him and already she had taken him into her confidence.

With an irritated sigh, he settled back in the cane-backed rocker and crossed a booted foot over his knee. The movement caused him to wince but he pushed the pain back.

He looked over the horizon again knowing that Scarlett was stubborn enough to do something foolish just to spite him. It was just like her to ride off imprudently and carelessly. What if she lost her mount and fell? What if… With a sickening feeling in the pit of his middle, he thought of Bonnie and that horrible day. With clarity he knew he would never forget, he could see her lying so still on the ground. The glorious life-force that had been his Bonnie was gone.

She was so much like Scarlett, so headstrong and stubborn it pained him now to think of it. Why must he be reminded now? What good could it do anyone? Scarlett was a grown woman, not a willful child. She could ride as well as any man and she knew this land better than anyone, but still the sickening feeling would not leave him.

The low rumble of a wagon approaching caught his attention and turned toward it. Upon closer inspection he saw a lone figure of a woman and then with genuine surprise, he recognized Darcy Olson as the driver.

He hadn't expected to see her again and certainly not at Tara. He slowly stood and watched her bring the wagon up the rise of the driveway. He raised his hand in greeting but the look on her face prevented him from going further.

She was pale and her hands were gripping the reins tightly. Rhett had seen enough of that look on the faces of the men around him during the war to recognize shock when he saw it. He opened the door and called for Pork and Simon then he stepped down to near the wagon.

"Mrs. Olson," Rhett said her name and she turned to him. Her eyes were wide and hollow, a barren look in them as if something in her was missing. "Mrs. Olson, what has happened?"

She stared at him and shook her head. "He's gone…"

"Who's gone?"

She didn't answer, but she stared ahead. "He promised me we'd go to town tomorrow. I need sugar and coffee."

"Is it your husband? Has something happened?"

"He said he would be back before dark… but he didn't come back. He didn't come back."

"Where is he?"

She smiled hauntingly then. "We were coming to see you, Mr. Butler. We wanted to see how you were doing. He was supposed to come back, but he didn't."

"Mrs. Olson, why don't you let me help you down?" he said, offering her his good arm. "Let's go inside where you can be comfortable."

Pork and Simon came out as well as Mammy, who looked at Darcy and then to Rhett. Rhett gave her a quick shake of the head and turned back to Darcy.

"I'm sure if you were coming here, your husband will come here looking for you. Why don't you let me help you down now?"

Darcy stared at him and then her face turned even paler. She began to shake and her eyes closed in horror as tears fell in droplets down her cheeks. "He's not coming for me, he's not!" she cried. "He's dead! I found him, I saw him!"

Rhett nearly flinched at her declaration. He stepped forward to mount the buggy but Darcy cried out and suddenly her body went limp.

"Oh laws!" Mammy gasped and Simon scrambled up to the seat to catch her before she fell out.

"Get her in the house!" Rhett bellowed and circled the horses to join them. Simon held her against his chest as her head lolled backwards.

"Good laws, Mista Rhett, but she's passed clean out," Simon said in near shock.

"Of course she is, you dolt. Get her in the house now!" he ordered sharply and followed them inside. Simon gently laid her down on the settee in the parlor and Mammy scurried about gathering cloths and a bowl of water. Rhett bent to one knee and looked at her and saw the lines of grief etched plainly on her face.

What had happened? It was obvious something horrible had happened to her husband and either she witnessed it or found him afterwards. The sickening feeling lay like a hard brick in his stomach and he suddenly wished Scarlett were here. He wanted to see her, he wanted her to be safe and whole and standing before him so that he could see her and even if she hated him, it didn't matter. At least she would be alive and well.

He lifted Darcy's hand and held it gently, searching in vain for answers in her prone face.

It was only a few moments when his wish was granted. Scarlett entered the house and called out that she was back. He heard her in the entry hall.

"Who is here, Simon? Whose buggy is that?"

"Miss Scahlett, sumpin' bad has happn'd"

"Bad? What are talking about? Where's Mr. Butler?"

"He in dere," he said and suddenly Scarlett appeared in the parlor. She stared at the scene in front of her with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Rhett, what is going on? Who is that?" she asked, fear lining her voice.

"Her name is Darcy Olson and she is, in fact, a friend of mine," he answered and then he stood. "Scarlett-"

"Why is she here and why is she passed on out on my settee?" she interrupted him.

"I'm trying to tell you that. I have reason to believe her husband is dead and she has come here for… well, I'm not entirely sure why she came here but she's here and quite obviously in need of my help."

"I don't understand. Who is she?" Scarlett demanded.

"I'll explain later, but Scarlett, listen to me," he said and came over to her. He looked at her intensely. "Scarlett, I don't want you to ever leave like that again. I…" he broke off and gritted his teeth. "I want you-" and then he stopped when Darcy groaned and moved from her place on the settee. He turned to her and then back to Scarlett. "We will talk later."

Rhett bent forward and looked at Darcy once more. She opened her eyes slightly and saw him in front of her. "Mr. Butler," she whispered hoarsely.

"Mrs. Olson, do you remember where you are?"

"I, I don't know," she answered and then she looked around and saw Scarlett. "How did I get here?"

"You drove here. Do you remember?"

She frowned and then, with painful and dawning recognition, she began to tremble and then cry. "James," she shuddered. "James is dead, he's dead."

Rhett gathered her in his arms and held her while her body shook with heavy sobs. He soothed her and comforted her and when he asked her if she knew what happened, only one audible sound came from her.

It was a name.

Garbled though it was, Rhett heard it and he and Scarlett locked eyes from across the room…

The name was Jonas Wilkerson.


	21. Defiant Desires

**Does a happy dance! I've updated! Can you believe it? Finally, I have moved out of the quicksand. I hope you enjoy it, it took long enough, eh?**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**_Defiant Desires_**

Scarlett paced restlessly across the floor of the parlor. God's Nightgown! she fumed. She must have taken leave of her senses to agree to what she had just let Rhett talk her into. She didn't even know this Olson woman and now she was going to stay here with them for God only knew how long until this matter with her husband was settled.

To make matters worse, Rhett had gone to their farm, leaving her here to deal with the distraught woman. She bristled with an unknown sensation at the very thought of the pretty blond woman tucked into the bedroom next to hers. It wasn't lost on Scarlett the irony of that situation, since it was Suellen and Careen's old room she was in. Imagine, she was lying in the room of the wife of the man who had possibly killed her husband. It was the sort of thing one only read in Penny Dreadfuls, she mused cynically.

If she would have had her way in the matter, she would have sent the woman packing back to her own home. It was then that a slight feeling of guilt rose in her at that thought, for Ellen would have never done such an unkindly thing. She would have nurtured the woman and helped her until she was on her feet. Scarlett knew she should be more congenial, but it was mighty hard to be congenial when she saw the way Rhett comforted her and held her so gently.

How many times had she been held by those strong arms, her head pillowed against his broad chest as he held her close? How many times had she taken it for granted?

Scarlett once again fumed at the situation she found herself in. She could never, never let Rhett know her true feelings about his concern for this woman for it would only serve to confirm his already low opinion of her. He would say she was selfish and inconsiderate and he would never believe that it was her own insecurities that moved her to behave in such a way.

No, her only hope was to play nursemaid and gracious host to the woman while she was here. She was determined to make Rhett see she could change and be the lady she always wanted to be. She could never be that in Atlanta, not now anyway. But at Tara she could rise above any of that because here… here she was Gerald and Ellen's daughter. Here, the stories of her behavior would raise eyebrows but redemption was but a good deed or two, away.

The neighbors in the county, the Fontaines, the Tarletons and many others would be understanding and forgiving of her because she was one of them. This was her chance to redeem herself in not only their eyes, but in Rhett's no matter how else she may feel about Darcy Olson.

With a deep, resounding breath, she smoothed down her dress, patted her hair and headed for the staircase. She was going to show so much kindness to the woman that Rhett was going to choke on it. Once at the landing, she walked to the door and tapped on it. When no answer came, she pushed it open slightly to peek in.

Darcy lay on her back, staring ahead at nothing. Her eyes were dark lidded with shadows and her face looked drawn and pale. Scarlett was never one to feel empathy for others and it was difficult now, but Darcy looked so sadly pitiful that she felt a hint of sympathy for all she had gone through. She knew heartache and she knew suffering and this young woman had been through both in a very short period of time.

She pushed the door further open and stepped in. She cleared her throat, but still Darcy did not look at her. She came to the foot of the bed and cleared her throat again. "Mrs. Olson, I came up to see about you. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Still, there was no response.

She stepped closer so that she was within touching distance of her. "Mrs. Olson, can I get you anything?"

The young woman lay still, quiet… seemingly lost within herself. Scarlett didn't know what to do. She was uncomfortable with this situation. She had only been beaten down once and she hated the feeling it produced, but she doubly hated it in others. She was not a good nurse, she never had been. She had been forced into doing it during the war and then it was only to fetch water and replace bandages.

Scarlett looked around the room and spotted a chair. With a determined sigh, she pulled it close and sat down next to her. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Scarlett Butler, the mistress of Tara. I understand you rescued my husband." She felt as if she were rambling, but if she kept talking maybe she would get some sort of response.

"I never have had the opportunity to thank you for what you did for him. He can be mighty stubborn, so that you were able to help him was a nearly close to a miracle. Rhett doesn't usually like to be waited on, sick or otherwise. I can only imagine what kind of patient he was. Why, I've never even seen him sick come to think of it."

Her mind began to wander back over the years she had known Rhett. "He's always been healthy as a horse, not even so much as a cold. I can't think one time when he was down in the bed."

She picked at her dress as she spoke. "I've known him a long time, ever since before the war. He was such a blackguard then. He didn't give one whit what anyone thought of him. He's from Charleston you know, but he came to Atlanta with his fine linen suits and airs of being a gentleman, but Rhett will be the first one to tell you he's no gentleman."

She slightly smiled. "He was a blockade runner and the folks here didn't know whether to hate him or receive him, which he wasn't for a long time. He had a reputation, a rather bad one, one that he was proud of. He didn't care to be received, he didn't need to sit in their parlors and pretend to be one of them. It was scandalous, but Rhett didn't care at the time. He didn't care until Bonnie…"

She stiffened, acutely aware of where her ramblings had brought her. She stopped talking and stood. "I… I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore," she said and turned to the door. She stopped, frozen, shocked to see Rhett in the doorway looking at her.

"Rhett," she breathed. He was staring at her intently, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he answered quietly.

"You should have let me know you were here."

Ignoring her, Rhett looked past her to Darcy lying on the bed. "How's she doing?"

"I don't know. She hasn't spoken since we brought her up here," she answered tersely.

"Shock," he supplied.

"What?"

"She's in shock and rightly so. After what she saw-" he stopped and moved from the doorway into the hallway. "Let's go, we can check on her later."

"Very well," she moved passed him stiffly and toward the stairs. He caught up with her and took her by the arm.

"In here," he led her to her room, the room he was occupying at any rate. He softly shut it behind him. "I didn't want to say anything in front of her."

"Did you find her husband?" she questioned him as he came deeper into the room.

"Yes," he nodded, the tension around his mouth tight. "It wasn't a pretty sight. No wonder she's in the state she's in."

"What happened?"

"Are you sure you want to hear?"

"Yes," she nodded, bracing herself for what he was going to say.

"He was hung, Scarlett. And worse, stripped of his clothes and hung. Humiliated, beaten and left to die no better than an animal."

"Oh Rhett," she covered her mouth as the image filtered in her mind. "You don't think Jonas did that to him?"

"No, he doesn't have the courage, but I have no doubt he ordered it done. But, can it be proven? Hardly."

"What do you mean? Why can't it be proven?"

"Scarlett, Jonas is not a stupid man. The men he hired to do this, he paid well and I'm sure are miles away by now. He would be certain not to be seen anywhere near the Olson farm, so it can't be proven he had anything to do with it."

"That's despicable," she said bitterly.

"Despicable, but true. The only concern I have now is Mrs. Olson. I'm certain she could be in danger now."

Frowning, Scarlett turned from him. She was afraid he was going to say that, but she remembered her earlier thoughts and determined to be empathetic to Darcy's plight. "Then, she just has to stay here until she's no longer in danger."

Silence, thick and tense, reverberated around the room. When Rhett didn't respond, she turned back to him to find him watching her just as intently as before while in Darcy's room. "What's this? You're actually concerned for her well-being now?"

Bristling, she stood proudly in front of him. "God's Nightgown! Do you think I'm a perfect heathen? Can't I show common consideration without being questioned like I'm a criminal?"

Rhett smiled slightly for the first time. "You? Showing common consideration? Especially for a woman completely beneath you. Come now, Scarlett, we both know that's not like you. What's this really about?"

"The woman's husband has been murdered, she could be in danger, you just said so! Why shouldn't I want to help her?'

"Because, my self-centered little pet, you have no care for anyone but yourself. A leopard can't change its spots no more than you can change that characteristic. Let's not insult one another with spouts of honor at this stage of the game."

"Think what you will, Rhett Butler, I don't care."

Rhett settled down on the edge of the bed and cocked an eyebrow toward her. "Is that all you can say? No pithy comeback, no insult to scald me with?"

"Why should I bother? You've made it perfectly clear what you think of me. I will never find forgiveness in your eyes so you can go to the devil for all I care."

"And if I did forgive, what then? Do you think all of the tribulations of the past can be wiped away with one sweep of the hand?"

"I don't think it matters any longer. I've made my offer to Mrs. Olson, she can stay as long as she needs to. As for you and what you think, I could care less now," she retorted and started to sweep past him, but quick as a snake Rhett reached for her and spun her around.

"Don't play martyr, Scarlett, it doesn't suit you."

"Let go of me," she tried to jerk back from him, but his hold was firm in spite of his injuries.

"Did you know I was in the doorway when you were talking to our guest? Did you mean for me to hear all that you said?"

Gasping, Scarlett gritted her teeth. "No! I did no such thing. I had no idea you were there. Why were YOU spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying, I was merely checking on her. Imagine my surprise when I heard you reveling her of tales of my past. What did you call me? Scandalous, was it?"

"Yes, and that was being kind! I should have said skunk, snake or anything else vile and loathsome. Now, let go of me."

"Ah, now there's the Scarlett I know. Not this Florence Nightingale act you were trying to bestow. Never be anything but what you are, Scarlett. You're just like me, selfish, cruel and pitiless. Trying to be anything different is the same as living a lie. No amount of Hail Mary's can absolve you from deceitfulness."

"I've had enough of you. I am not pitiless! I can be kind, I can be! I can be like my mother now. I can be like her and you can't tell me otherwise."

Rhett stared at her, his eyes boring into hers. She saw a flicker of emotion come across his face and he softened for a moment. "I forgot how much you wanted to be like your mother. She was a great lady, wasn't she?"

"Yes, and I can be, too. I just never had the chance to show it."

His brows furrowed together as he looked at her. "And, you mean it? You're really willing to be nursemaid to Mrs. Olson? No ulterior motive involved?"

"None," she answered and lifted her head in defiance.

Rhett stood and glanced down at her, a smirk on his face. "I don't believe you."

Before she knew it, she had reared back and brought her hand across his face in a stinging slap. She jumped back, shocked at what she had done. Instantly, Rhett's face darkened, save for the red imprint of her hand on his cheek.

"Why you," he snarled and hauled her up to him. "I ought to whip you for that."

She had no words to answer him, nothing came to her mind. She was completely blank and void of them. Her body was pressed against his and she could feel the heat and the anger emanating from him. She struggled to releases his grip, but he held her tight.

"You wildcat," he breathed and captured her face.

She pushed back from him and still he held her. They glared at one another until finally Rhett growled and brought his mouth crashing down on hers. He kissed her fiercely, hotly and mercilessly. His arm was like a steel band around her waist as he held her in place. She could feel the sting of his mustache against her skin as his lips pried hers open. She refused to be manhandled this way even if this was the very thing she had craved. She fought him, but he wasn't giving an inch. He cupped her face to still her movements so that he could probe the sweetness of her mouth more intimately.

Her mind was swirling with the knowledge that Rhett was kissing her, but it wasn't what she wanted or how she wanted it to happen. She wanted him to be the Rhett he used to be, not this savage, cruel Rhett he was. She pushed at him, her efforts bringing no release of his grip on her.

"Stop!" she managed to gasp and throw her head back. "Stop, Rhett!"

Suddenly, his movements stilled and she could feel the tenseness of his body. She took several deep breaths and pushed away from him. "Don't you ever do that to me again! I won't be manhandled! Not by you, or anyone!" She reached back to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist and held her down. She pierced him with a cold defiant stare and jerked her wrist free. Then without another word, she whirled on her heels and stomped to the door, slamming it soundly behind her, leaving a very frustrated Rhett in her wake.


	22. Keeping the Flame

**Thanks for the reviews! I am so blessed to have folks like you all who take the time to read and review. It's so encouraging, it really is. For some reason, though, I felt rusty on this chapter. I read it like a bazillion times hoping that I captured the feel I was going for. Well, for better or worse I think I did. Hope you like it...**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**_Keeping the Flame_**

The body of James Olson was recovered from his farm and the funeral proceeded to take place the next day. He was to be laid to rest in the Jonesboro Cemetery as were all residents who had no family cemetery of their own. The mourners gathered around the simple pine box that lay on the suspension of two ropes over the gaping hole dug from the red, clay ground.

Darcy was leaning on Rhett, her face a perpetual display of grief and anguish. Scarlett stood to the left of her, gently holding her arm to help her stand. Earlier, she had helped her dress, talked her into eating something and stayed by her side until they reached the cemetery.

She had greeted some of the mourners with Darcy, expressing her gratitude in their attendance and thanking them for their kindness. She had done everything she knew her mother would do, but in the back of her mind she was thinking very differently from the way she was behaving.

The truth was Scarlett did not want to be there. In fact, she would have rather been anywhere else in the world, _anywhere else_, than to be right there where she was. She avoided the hole in front of her, averting her eyes and looking anywhere but there.

She turned away from the crowd to see Eli standing off to the side. He was looking at her and when she looked at him, he nodded and sent her a small smile. She was grateful for Eli, she needed the strength of his friendship, for in spite of her appearance she was shaken, badly shaken.

God, what she wouldn't have given for a drink at that moment. She wished she had a whole bottle in front of her. Unfortunately, she had nothing with her at Tara. She left it behind in Atlanta, determined to break free of the hold it had on her. But, now she wished she had just one swallow, just one small swallow to soothe her nerves.

Between what had happened with her and Rhett the day before to standing there in front of James Olson's coffin, she was far more troubled than anyone could see by looking at her. As she stood there next to Darcy, she was reminded of another time not so long ago that she had stood in a similar setting, only it was her child that was in the coffin. It was her Bonnie and then it was Melanie, sweet, caring Melanie who called her sister and friend even when she was mean and hateful to her.

She ventured to look at Rhett and she saw the nearly the same look on his face that she knew must be on hers. Some wounds would never heal and she knew Rhett must be experiencing what she was. Bonnie was his life, he loved her more than anything, more than anyone, even her.

The loss of their child surely must be in the forefront of his mind and as much as she wanted to comfort him, she couldn't and wouldn't. Rhett wouldn't let her, she knew he wouldn't. He held his feelings about Bonnie deep inside of himself in a place that no one would never touch or even get near.

Scarlett was not a woman of deep emotion, but even she knew what Bonnie's death had done to him. And then there was Melanie, whom he regarded more than any other woman he had ever known except for his mother. As she stood there thinking about this, it suddenly occurred to her that Darcy was very much like Melanie. They had the same dainty, birdlike frame, heart-shaped face and mannerisms. She had that ethereal quality that Melanie always seemed to have about her. Was that why Rhett was drawn to her? Did she remind him of Melanie?

The preacher addressed the crowd and Scarlett put her thoughts to rest for the time being, but she was on to something, she just knew it. Reverend Campbell cleared his throat and began the service. He talked about James' friendliness, his contribution to the town of Jonesboro and how much he would be missed. He had barely gotten through half of the service, however, when a small gasp filtered through the crowd. Scarlett glanced up to see what the commotion was and suddenly and inexplicably found herself facing not only her sister, Suellen but Jonas, as well.

Name of God Almighty! She gaped at her sister and her horrible husband, felt the blood drain from her face and then back again, flaming it red with anger and embarrassment. How dare they! How dare they show their faces at this funeral! Did they have no shame whatsoever?

Darcy looked up then and Scarlett felt her stiffen, her whole body resonating with tension. She stared at them wide eyed, the tears she had been crying streaking her face. She slowly shook her head and before anyone knew what she was going to do, she stepped out and pointed a shaky finger at them. "Get away! Get away from here! You killed him and now you're here to gloat! Get away from here now!"

Suellen turned pale as she looked at her with a stunned and dismayed expression pasted on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're here to pay our respects for your husband the same as everyone else."

"Respect! Respect?" Darcy nearly screamed as she turned to Jonas. "Did you have respect when you hung my husband and humiliated and tortured him? How dare you come here! Get away from here now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, young woman," Jonas straightened himself and frowned down at her. Suellen gripped his arm and moved close to him as Darcy moved in on them.

"Oh, you know! You know what you've done and one day you'll pay for it! God will punish you for this, Jonas Wilkerson! You can't escape His vengeance and I only hope I'm there to see it happen!"

Jonas slightly flinched. "Mrs. Olson, I can see you're upset by your husband's passing, but I assure you madam, I had nothing to do with what was done to him."

"Liar!" Darcy screamed and then broke into tears. Her body shook as she crumpled to the ground. "You're a liar! You killed him, you killed him," she wailed as she rocked herself back and forth.

Suellen's face was that of shock and disbelief as she looked upon the young woman. She looked up and found Scarlett staring cold and hard at her. She shook her head slowly, "She's wrong, Scarlett."

"Is she?" Scarlett replied tautly.

Rhett gave her no time to answer as he stepped forward and bent down to Darcy, taking her by the arms. He glared up at Jonas and gritted his teeth. "Wilkerson, I think you need to leave."

Jonas pulled away from Suellen and looked around at the crowd of people. "I don't know what you people are thinking, but I had nothing to do with this man's death. My wife and I came here to show our respect, nothing more."

"Wilkerson," Rhett growled at him from his crouched position. "I'm telling you once more to leave or I will personally see to it that you do."

Jonas seemed to visibly welter under Rhett's stern warning. He turned to look at the throng of people surrounding him, his jaw flinching in anger. He took Suellen's hand and stared back at them. "I have done nothing wrong and no one can prove otherwise. My wife and I are part of this community and nothing any of you can say or do will drive us out."

The only sound to be heard was that of Darcy's cries as he pulled Suellen forward. Just as ominously as they appeared, they disappeared leaving a very disturbing and disconcerting atmosphere in their wake.

"I apologize," Reverend Campbell said softly. "I had no idea that would happen. I'm sure Mrs. Olson would agree with me that the services should be concluded."

But Darcy didn't agree, she didn't do anything. She was too lost in her grief and anger to even hear what the Reverend had said. Rhett lifted her from the ground and Scarlett quickly joined him on her other side and together they helped her to the carriage.

After they had secluded her inside, several people came up to them as they passed by. "We're sorry for Mrs. Olson, Scarlett. Give her our condolences."

"I will," she told them and shook their hands.

"You've grown up, Scarlett. Your mother, God rest her soul, would be proud of you," old Callie Ramsey told her. But her old eyes shot fire as she leaned forward. "Your sister, on the other hand, has done a fine job in bringing shame and humiliation down on your mother's good name. Ellen was a saint among women and the very idea that she could raise such a child is distressing."

Scarlett didn't say anything, she bit her tongue to keep from telling the old cat to keep her opinions to herself. She knew what Suellen had done, she didn't need to be reminded of it.

"I always knew you'd be the one to carry the mantle," the old woman rattled on. "You've always had a head full of sense even if didn't use it the way you should. Well, now I see you've learned a thing or two and you're putting it to good use."

Scarlett thanked her and hoped she would move down the way. She simply wasn't in any frame of mind to hear any more. She was exhausted and she had the beginnings of a headache forming in her temples. She wanted to go back to Tara and lock herself away for a little while. She was drained from all that had happened and her determination to be a lady was waning away fast.

After the old woman had moved on, Scarlett was then approached by Eli. He swept his hat off of his head. "Scarlett," he said her name. It was the first time he had done so, but she realized she didn't care. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered and then sighed. "No," she amended. "I'm not alright."

"I didn't think so," came his reply.

"How dare she show up here?" she lowered her voice in a harsh whisper. "Her and that trashy husband of hers. Everyone knows he had a hand in what happened to that man and to show up here… it's just despicable."

"I don't think your sister has any idea of what her husband is capable of. I saw her face, she was truly shocked at what Mrs. Olson said."

"Do you think that excuses her?" she exclaimed. "She knew what kind of man he was before she married him. He killed that man and everyone knows it."

"If that's the case, justice will be served. He won't get away with it."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Trust me, if he's involved he'll be punished for his crimes."

"I-"

"Scarlett," Rhett's clipped voice interrupted her as he rounded the corner of the carriage. He scowled upon seeing her and Eli together. "We're leaving now."

She opened her mouth, but the look on Rhett's face prevented her from going further. "Very well," she answered as Rhett pulled the door open for her.

"I'll be right behind you," Eli said even as Rhett shot him a withering glare.

Scarlett settled in beside Darcy, who was now slumped over on the seat, her small hand curled around her mouth and her eyes closed. She turned away and glanced out of the window. Rhett joined them, sitting across on the other seat. He crossed his arms as the carriage moved forward, giving a small lurch as it did.

"What did Barrett say to you?" he asked, leveling his eyes on her.

"Why is _that _any of your concern?" she replied tartly.

"I don't like him."

"Apparently."

"He's trouble."

"So, you keep saying."

"I've seen his kind and he's no better than Wil-" he stopped and glanced over to Darcy. "Than other men like him."

"You mean he's not a gentleman?" she queried derisively.

Rhett smirked as he rubbed his jaw. "He's worse than that."

"I like Eli and I trust him. He talks with sense and he's a good friend," she defended him.

"He wants to be more than friends," he shot back. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Oh? And what way is that?" she cocked a solitary brow toward him. "Let me tell you something, Rhett Butler. I chose whom my friends are, not you. Don't you dare try and boss me, either."

"If this is about yesterday…" he started but she glared at him hatefully. She glanced over to Darcy's prone figure and lowered her voice. "This is NOT about yesterday. This is about you minding your own business."

"You are my business," he blurted, and then cursed low under his breath.

Scarlett smiled sardonically and shook her head. "I _was_ your business… your divorce papers will take care of that matter and then you can be free of me just as you wanted when you left me high and dry in Atlanta."

Rhett stared gravely at her, but he gave no response. She didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry or both when he finally closed his eyes and turned from her, leaving her in stifling silence the remainder of the way to Tara.


	23. Temptation

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm just glad I don't have that dreaded writer's block anymore. I hope you enjoy the next installment.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_**Temptation**_

All was quiet within the walls of Tara but Rhett couldn't sleep. His mind was plagued by too many things he didn't want to think about. He felt old, older than his forty-five years for certain. He knew coming here was a mistake, he should have stayed away like he told himself. He knew being around Scarlett would stir up old feelings and old memories better left alone.

She was poison to him, she always had been. He couldn't live with her and yet he found he couldn't live without her even though that's exactly the thing the wanted. Already, she was wrapping herself around his life again.

He hadn't meant to kiss her. No, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Kissing Scarlett was kin to drowning in deep waters with no way to save yourself. He had lost control of himself in that brief moment, but she had fought him like the wildcat she was. He gloried in it, for that was the Scarlett he knew, the Scarlett that had always enticed him and brought him back.

Rhett stood from the chair he had been in for the last hour and walked over to the billowy curtains to look out on the dark night. He had moved the day before into old Gerald O'Hara's room, giving Scarlett back her room. He felt more comfortable here than in there. In here, he couldn't smell her scent or look upon her personal items. In here, he could pretend she was far away rather than across the hall from him.

A warm breeze suddenly wafted through the window bringing with it the soft aroma of honeysuckles. The sweet smell of it brought a smile to his lips as he remembered the first time Scarlett had brought him here to Tara. They were happy then and he had, for the first time in his life, put his heart in someone else's hands rather than keep it for himself even if she didn't realize at the time that she held it. He, Rhett Butler, had been in love and with his own wife no less.

But, so much had happened between that time and this and yet, here he was back in the bosom of her world and once again finding himself precariously close to loosing too much, too soon.

He was being drawn in whether he wanted to be or not. This situation with Wilkerson was getting deeper and more dangerous, Darcy Olson was a consideration he had to think of now. He owed her his life and he could not turn his back on her when she needed someone to help her. And, least but not certainly not last, there was Eli Barrett.

Eli Barrett… the name struck a deep chord of distrust and dislike within him. He simply didn't like the man, he didn't like his presence and he especially didn't like him around Scarlett. He had done nothing to warrant this feeling, but Rhett was a man who traveled on instinct and his instincts told him something wasn't right.

It had never occurred to him, at least consciously, that he could be jealous of the man and the moment he thought it, he swept it aside. He had spent too many years being jealous of another man and he'd be damned if he was going to do it again. He wasn't jealous, he told himself, he was cautious. Scarlett's too easy trust of him sent off warning signals in his mind. Since when did Scarlett trust anyone? Since when did she need anyone to watch out for her? God knew he had certainly tried and look where it had gotten him. Years of torment, anger, resentment and finally defeat.

Rhett was so lost in his thoughts, at first he didn't hear the soft cries that broke into the silence. He turned his head to the sound of it and felt sudden sympathy for Darcy. She had been through so much in such a short period of time.

He felt pity for her, she wasn't like Scarlett. She didn't have the strength Scarlett had, but then very few women did. She depended on her husband, he was her life and now that he was gone where did that leave her? If Wilkerson had a part in is death, and he was nearly certain he did, there had to be a reason for it and until it was discovered, that left Darcy in danger.

As he continued to listen to her cries he decided that she needed someone to go to her and since he wasn't the evident choice, it had to be Scarlett. She had taken to caring for her, which had come as a surprise to him considering that Scarlett had never had a nurturing bone in her body. But, she was really trying and Rhett did notice her efforts, even if he didn't necessarily believe she had made such a change of heart.

…Or had she?

The muffled cries continued until he could stand it no longer. He stepped out into the dark hallway and paused for a moment. He looked toward Darcy's room, only there was no sound coming from it. The cries, it appeared, were coming from Scarlett's room. He frowned as he stared at her door, stepping closer he leaned forward and inside he could hear her.

Torn over what to do now, Rhett stood there becoming annoyed, not only with himself, but with Scarlett. Her cries pricked at his heart, she had no right to do that to him any longer. He lifted a hand to the knob, but stopped himself. Gripping his fist, he turned to leave but he stopped again. He heard her, almost in a moan, call his name. She couldn't have known he was there.

Rhett fought with himself. What if something was wrong? What if she were sick? He shook his head, Scarlett… sick? No, it had to be something else. She called his name again and this time without thinking, he grabbed the handle and pushed the door slightly ajar. He could hear her clearly now and she was sniffing and hiccupping into her pillow.

"Who's there?" she asked suddenly and sat up in the bed. "Mammy? Is that you?"

He released the door and let it fall open further. "No, it's Rhett," he said.

"Rhett?" she breathed and pushed her hair back.

"I thought I heard crying," he offered as the reason for standing in her doorway.

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know what's wrong with me," she answered desolately.

He could see her dim outline in the bed from the pale light of the moon coming in through her window. She looked so alone, so vulnerable and it squeezed around his heart until he wanted grab her and shake her. "Guilty conscious, perhaps?" he replied glibly instead and crossed his arms. It was best to keep the distance. He had been manipulated before, he wouldn't be again.

Scarlett could feel Rhett's eyes boring down on her as she sat in her bed. Guilty conscious?, he had asked. How could she explain to him that what she was feeling went beyond guilt? She had to face the truth, the hard, cold truth… she was not a good person. She was a bad mother to Bonnie and she was horrible to everyone who ever cared about her. Guilty? No… remorse, regret and shame, those were the emotions she was facing.

"Please go away," she muffled against her hand, willing him to leave her. But, he didn't go away. He stood there, not moving… either to stay or to go. "Rhett, please go away. I… I can't bear to have you look at me," she sniffed.

Rhett moved to the sidetable and lifted a match to light the lamp. A soft glow quickly lit the room. He blew on the match and threw it aside before leaning back on it. "Don't you think I've seen this side of you before, Scarlett? Don't you think I've seen you drowning in your pity? If I was a betting man, and I am, I'd say you've been drinking. Where is it, Scarlett? In what box are you hiding the bourbon?" his voice became accusatory and hard.

"Go ahead, be mean! I don't care, I deserve it," she tearfully shook her head. "But, I haven't been drinking, Rhett, I haven't."

"Spare me, I know you, I know your weaknesses."

"I wish to God I did have a bottle, I'd get drunk," she spat out at him. "I want to be drunk so I don't have to think about-" she stopped herself and covered her face. "I don't want to talk to you, just get out and leave me alone."

But Rhett didn't leave, instead he stepped over and shut the door behind him. "What's this really about? Why the tears in the middle of the night?"

"You wouldn't believe me, so why should I tell you anything?" she wiped at her face. "You'll always think the worst of me."

"And, if I did, I would say I had just cause. You've made my life quite miserable, my pet. You've manipulated me, you've used my generosity to your advantage and yet here I am wondering how I continue to be a fool where you're concerned."

"If all you're going to do is insult me than get out," she pointed to the door as a fresh wave of tears fell down her face.

Rhett stared at her, crossing his arms lightly across his chest. "Come now, Scarlett, enough of the dramatics. I'm here, so why not tell me what is really going on that manipulating little head of yours."

"I can't," she shook her head. "I'm too ashamed to say it. You would never understand anyway."

"I can't imagine it's anything too shocking," he drawled. "You've done quite enough in your illustrious career to secure that notion."

"That's just it, Rhett, it's what I've done," she wiped at her face again. "I've done so many terrible things. I've hurt everyone who cared for me. Charles, Frank, Aunt Pitty, Melanie and… you," she finished weakly. "I hurt you, Rhett and I don't blame you for wanting to divorce me."

"What's this?" he asked with a mocking tone. "You're worried about my feelings at this late date? I'm surprised at you, Scarlett. I thought you were made of more than that."

Scarlett twisted the blanket that lay in her lap. "Don't tease me now, Rhett. Today… today seeing Darcy so hurt, it brought back so many memories. I stood there at her husband's grave and all I could think of was our Bonnie."

She saw Rhett's whole body language change in a matter of seconds. He stood straight and his face darkened. His jaw twitched once before he spoke. "Don't, Scarlett."

"I should have been a better mother to her, I should have done so many things that I didn't. She loved you so much and I was jealous of that. And when she died… Oh Rhett, I blamed you and I shouldn't have. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault."

"Let it alone," he said clenching his fists.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," she pressed on. She had to tell him, she just had to. "I want you to know that I don't blame you, I never did. I was hurt and angry and took it out on you, but I never blamed you."

Rhett smirked at her, his black eyes flashing like flint coal. "I seem to recall it differently."

"Yes," her voice trembled with emotion. "I said things that I can't take back, terrible things, hurtful things. But, I realize now that I was wrong. Bonnie's death was an accident and that's all it was."

"Don't tell me what it was," he snapped. "I've remembered that day every single day of my life since. I live with it, I sleep with it… you didn't have to blame me, I blamed myself. I shouldn't have let her jump, she wasn't ready. But, I…" he turned away from her.

"No, Rhett," she slid from the bed and came over to him stopping inches from him. "She would have jumped anyway. She was willful and headstrong and courageous, she was you, Rhett and she was me. She was the best of us put together, but she would have jumped anyway because she was Bonnie."

"Enough," he gritted. "Do you hear me? Enough, Scarlett."

"I miss her, too," she whispered softly as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I miss her smile and her laugher. She truly was the best of us, Rhett."

"For God's sake, stop!" he bit out, causing Scarlett to step back.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and backed up until she was nearly to her window. She turned and lowered her head, wiping at the tears once more. "I wanted you to come to me, I thought I could make it all different and then you did come and I was so happy, but now I realize it was a mistake. I should have never called you here."

"I couldn't agree more," he growled and started for the door. But, he stopped and turned to her. He stared at her still form and felt his body tense further. Her dark hair spilled recklessly down her back over the lavender silk gown that was molded to her slim frame. Even now, she was beautiful, dangerous…

He damned himself, he damned her. She looked over her shoulder at him and the look on her face nearly drove him over the edge. She looked like she did the day he left her on the road to Tara all those years ago during the war. Vulnerable and scared and yet, in spite of it there was a strength behind it that was his Scarlett.

"Damn you," he spat and drug a heavy hand through his hair. "I'm not going to let you do this."

"No," she shook her head dejectedly. "It's too late for that."

"I'm through with you, Scarlett."

"I know," she whispered, but she never took her eyes off of him.

The tension in the room had thickened to the point that it was almost palpable. Her breathing was erratic, her heart pounding in her head as Rhett's black eyes blazed at her. His fists were clenched and she could see the pulse moving rapidly along his neck. The next thing she knew he was upon her, lifting her up from the floor and then he threw down on the bed. His big body covered hers as he locked her arms over her head.

"Witch," he breathed and stared down hotly at her.

She didn't say anything, too afraid to break the spell that had been cast over them. Her chest moved with each breath she took, pushing her breasts upward. His eyes wandered down to them and then back up to her face. She moved her head and pushed against him. His leg shifted and slid easily between hers.

"Rhett," she breathed, but that's as far as she went. His mouth came over hers and this time, his kiss wasn't brutal, but passionate and warm. He moved over her seductively and she lost what little control she had left…


	24. After the Morning

**I must be on a roll! Nearly two in one week?, lol. Anyway, here's the next one. (peaking through fingers...)**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_**After the morning**_

"Mahnin' lamb," Mammy's gentle voice carried to Scarlett's ears. She heard the bustling of her movements and rolled over on her back, stretching contentedly. "Morning, Mammy," she answered.

_Mammy_? Scarlett eyes flew wide open as she sat up in her bed. She looked over beside her and saw the faint imprint of Rhett's body where he had lain beside her. She stared at it, not sure whether to be relieved or insulted that he wasn't there.

"Sumpin' wrong?" Mammy glanced over at her. "You ain't gettin' sick is you?"

"No," she answered absently, still staring at the spot where he had lain. It hadn't been a dream, it couldn't have been. Rhett had made love to her, he had caressed her body until she cried from the pleasure of it. He had taken her and made her his again.

Her face flushed red when she remembered how he had stripped her of her gown and roughly kissed her tender flesh, of how he had unashamedly removed his own clothes to join with her. She accepted him willingly, giving no thought to the consequences of their actions. She wanted him passionately and he responded by bringing her to the edge again and again, giving of herself as she had never done before.

_Rhett, where are you? Why aren't you here with me?, _her mind questioned and she wasn't completely sure she wanted the answers to them.

It wouldn't be the first time Rhett had taken her and then left her to deal with the aftermath.

… _the aftermath! _Oh Dear God, what if...

Scarlett felt the blood drain from her face. Another child? No, no, no, it couldn't happen, not now. Neither of them had taken that into consideration. Her mind raced with a million thoughts. What would they do if a child came from their night together? Would Rhett stay with her then? And then another thought, a more optimistic thought came to her. Why, he would have to! Rhett would never leave his baby, he would never do that!

"Miss Scahlett, you's look lack a ghost done walked over yo' grabe. What's da matter wid you, chile?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, Mammy," she swiped her hand in the air. "Mammy, have you seen Mister Rhett this morning? Is he up yet?"

"Yas'm, I saw him. He said he had 'potent bizness to tek care of in town."

"He's… he's gone?" she heard herself ask. She hoped she didn't sound as desperately disappointed as she felt.

"I speck he be back soon 'nough, don' you fret none."

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"No, but Mista Rhett done almost look lack himself dis mahnin'," she nodded her head as she removed a dress from Scarlett's closet.

"He did?" she brightened.

"Yas'm, he did. Is dis dress alright, lamb?"

"Yes, it's fine," she shook her head, too concerned with Rhett's frame of mind than what dress Mammy picked for her.

"Miss Darcy done up, but bless her, she ain't eat no mo' dan a little bird. I tries to get her ta eat but she won' do it fah me, you's has ta get her ta do it."

"Fiddle dee, why do I have to?" she asked before she realized how it sounded. "I mean, she should be trying to help herself now. I can't be by her side all day, I have too much to do."

"Dat chile shore is heartbroke," Mammy shot Scarlett a glance, "and folks is talkin' plenty 'bout how good you is wid her… jus' lack Miz Ellen."

That caught Scarlett's attention. "Like Mother? They think I'm like Mother?" she asked with a pleased smile.

"Yas'm, dey do and dey sayin' dat you has changed."

"Why, I have changed, Mammy," she brought her knees and hugged them to her body. "Or at least, I've tried to. What else are they saying?"

"Dat you and Mista Rhett done made a strikin' couple," she looked slyly over at her.

Scarlett was feeling better about things and she could hardly wait to see Rhett again. This was a new beginning for them, they could start over and if a child came along, then it would make everything better. Another Bonnie, perhaps? Or the son Rhett always wanted. She slid from the bed and found herself humming, something she hadn't done in a very long time. Now, if only Rhett would come home. They had so much to talk about.

* * *

Rhett left the telegraph office. 

It was done.

The divorce papers should be there by the end of the week. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he reached the edge of the porch. _You fool, you damnable idiotic fool…_

How could he have let it happen? How could he have lost control of himself like that? There was no excuse for his actions, none at all. He had let himself be seduced by Scarlett's vulnerability.

If ever there was a time to place distance between them, it was now. He couldn't face her, he didn't want to see the look on her face when she realized what a mistake they had made. She had to know it was.

He told _himself_ for the hundredth time since he had awoken early that morning that it was. Nothing had changed… or at least he told himself it hadn't. He didn't want to think about Scarlett's smoldering green eyes looking at him seductively, or her smooth skin or any of the other attributes that was her. He didn't want to think about the way her body reacted to his or the way she arched her back at his touch and sighed contentedly when he kissed her. Besides, it had never been the physical aspects of his relationship with Scarlett that was his problem, it was the emotional.

He couldn't do it again and he wouldn't do it again. It was one night and one night only and the sooner she realized that, the better off they'd both be. He had insured against it happening again by acquiring a room above the only saloon in town. It wasn't what he was used to, but it would do until the matter with Darcy Olson was settled and of course, Scarlett signed the divorce papers. Then he could return to Charleston and to his new life, a life without Scarlett in it.

"Mr. Butler, I say, Mr. Butler!"

Rhett's thoughts scattered with the interruption he had received. He turned to see the telegraph officer coming down the way. He held a slip of paper in his hand. Frowning, he tipped his hat back and waited for the man to come to him.

"I'm so glad I caught you," he smiled breathlessly. "This just came in the very minute you walked out. It's for Mrs. Butler. Could you take it to her?"

Looking down at the thin, slip of paper, Rhett held out his hand. He only responded with a short nod and opened it, letting his eyes roam over the page. It was from Scarlett's Aunt Pitty and from the contents on the page, it seemed her brother Henry had taken ill. Could she come home quickly? She didn't know what to do, Scarlett always took care of everything.

Rhett cursed and crumpled the paper in his hand. If Henry Hamilton had taken ill, then he wouldn't be able to correspond the divorce papers to him. That meant sending for them in Charleston and that would take weeks.

"I'm sorry about Mrs. Butler's uncle," the man said next to him. Rhett scowled toward him and stepped off the porch. "I'll send your regards," he responded and headed for the saloon.

He needed a drink badly, very badly. He entered the dim room and spotted the bar along the far wall. He headed straight for it and threw a dollar on the scuffed wood. "Whiskey," he said and waited for the bartender to set it before him.

"As I was sayin'," a rough and eerily familiar voice behind him said. "I got my eye on that little lady. Being a widow, well, she's gonna need a man to fill them long, cold, lonely nights."

A chuckle filtered around the room. "Strom, I ain't ever took you for no marrying man, but I can see why you'd want a piece of that. She's a mighty fine looking woman."

Rhett's body tensed as he sipped his whiskey. He gave a slight, sidelong glance toward the group of men sitting around the table and spotted the one he knew was there. It was the man who had attacked him and left him for dead. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Who said anything about marrying?" he laughed grizzily and slapped his leg. "I can drink out of the well without buying the whole damn bucket."

Another round of laughter teetered around him. "I don't know, Strom. Mr. 'B' ain't gonna like you looking at her," another man's voice spoke up. "You know he had plans for her himself."

A loud curse boomed from Strom. "I ain't afraid of him, besides, I done the job I was paid to do, what I do now ain't none of his concern."

"I'm just sayin' is all," the man's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, well, you just keep your nose outta my business, got it?" he growled.

"Yeah, sure thing, Strom," he replied quietly.

Rhett had a sinking feeling he knew exactly who they were talking about and that someone was Darcy. A sick feeling fell to the bottom of his stomach. He would kill every man there if they tried to lay a hand on her. She wasn't a piece of meat, for God's sake.

"Barkeep! Another bottle of whiskey and make it quick!" Strom bellowed across the room.

Rhett straightened and threw back the last of his drink. The battle inside of him raged on as debated on what to do. Should he leave or confront them? He was certain now they were the ones who attacked him… he noticed the one called Cyrus sitting silently in the corner looking around the room, his dark face scowling.

They had to be the ones who had also attacked and killed James Olson, but what connection they had to Jonas Wilkerson was still a mystery. He intended to find out, however and they would all pay for the misery they had inflicted on everyone in this community.

"You know boys, I was thinking that maybe Barrett hadn't paid me near enough for the job I done. I did him a service after all and now, well… I just think he owes me more."

_Barrett?_ Rhett turned his eyes sharply to the side.

"I don't know, Strom. Seems to me you're better off to leave it alone. We got our money, why can't we move on?"

"Because, I'm not finished here, I got plans and if Barrett don't want anything to ruin his, he'll pay me more, leastways I might make good on my threat and take that widow for my own use."

"He ain't gonna like it, Strom."

"No," he laughed wickedly, "I don't expect he will."

Rhett pulled the bill of his hat lower and headed for the door. He was either going to leave or smash his fists in the man's face. The first sounded like an excellent idea, but the latter was the more prudent. He was going back to Tara. It was time for he and Eli Barrett to have a talk. If he had anything to do with what had happened to James and Darcy Olson he was going to be sorry he had ever been born.

As for Scarlett… as for Scarlett he didn't know yet, but he knew he wanted Barrett away from her and if his suspicions were correct, God have mercy upon his miserable soul.


	25. Accusations

**

* * *

**

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**_Accusations_**

Scarlett stepped out onto the porch and released a deep sigh of contentment. She walked to the edge where the steps led down to the ground and sat down on them. How strange it felt to be sitting here like this. Memories of another time when she was but sixteen filtered through her mind. She had been in this very spot when Stu and Brent Tarleton danced around her talking about the war, calling her honey and sugar pie. A soft smile escaped her lips, she had been so young then, so naïve about the world. Nothing could have prepared her for what was to come.

Since then, she had lost and she had gained and she had shed tears of sorrow and happiness along the way. But now, now she had a chance to make things right, the way they were supposed to be. She and Rhett could learn to love again, to live their lives together without something or someone holding them down.

There was no more Ashley, no more Belle, no more prying eyes and whispers of affairs, there was only them, she and Rhett. Why, they could travel anywhere they wanted and do anything they wanted! It was theirs for the taking. She began humming again and then, just as if she were a girl of sixteen, she threw her head back and suppressed a gleeful giggle. How wonderful life was!

"Hello," Eli's voice caught her attention. Scarlett looked up and saw him coming toward her. She straightened and smiled. "Hello, Eli."

"You're mighty chipper this morning," he mused as he neared her. "Something happen?"

"Oh, nothing," she shook her head. "I'm just… happy."

"Happy?" he repeated. "Then something did happen."

"Perhaps," she tilted her head, unable to control the grin that spread across her lips, "I don't want to spoil anything, so I won't talk about it."

"I see," he clasped his hands on his hips and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're… happy."

Something in his voice made her take notice. Was that regret she heard? Surely not? Eli didn't see her in that light… or did he? He had never given her a reason to think otherwise, but seeing him then, his tone suddenly so different from before, and a certain frostiness that she had never seen until this moment, made her wonder otherwise.

"I suppose I should just come out and tell you what I've had on my mind," he started. "The time has come for me to leave here. It's been a pleasure working for you, but I'm only in the way now. You're husband can take care of things, and well, I… I just don't want to be tied down to one place any longer."

Scarlett stared at him, dumbfounded at his declaration. She blinked several times trying to comprehend what he said. "But, I thought…"

Eli's mouth twisted in a wry smile and his dark eyes penetrated on her face. "You thought what? That I would hang around indefinitely just hoping for a smile or compliment from you? I had a job to do, that job is over now that your husband is here."

His words rippled angrily through and her good mood was pushed to the side as she stood to face him. "How dare you say such a thing to me! You make it sound as if I went around all day batting my eyes at you begging you for attention."

"Didn't you?" he asked brazenly.

"I did not!" she vehemently shook her head.

"I don't think it matters anymore, does it?"

"I don't know what you're hinting at, but our relationship was merely business," she told him and yet she knew it was lie. She had thought of him more than a business deal, she thought he was her friend.

He smirked then and he tipped his hat back. "In that case, I'd say my stay here is for certain come to an end."

Scarlett barely kept herself from gasping. "Go ahead and leave then! I don't need you around here. I told you that from the beginning. You were the one who persisted on staying where you weren't wanted."

"And I told you then as I'm telling you now, I come and go when it's time and fortunately for me it's time. I'll send you a bill for my services rendered."

"Fine then, what are you waiting for?" she nearly screamed and then caught herself. Her hand flitted to her throat as she stared at him.

"Nothing," he answered flatly. "Nothing at all."

He turned on his heel and stalked to the back of the house, leaving Scarlett staring at his retreating form. She was stunned at the encounter that had just taken place. One minute she was happy and humming at the wonderfulness of her life and then next she was rocked by Eli's resignation. But, something more was going on here. Something she couldn't put a finger on. Before she could even think of the wisdom of her decision, she found herself following his footsteps and went after him.

As she rounded the corner she saw him heading for the barn and she picked up the pace of her footsteps to reach him. Once she finally made it inside, he was already in the stall lifting his saddle from the ground.

"Eli," she called him and he barely gave her a glance. "Eli," she called him again and crossed her arms angrily. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's really going on."

"I thought I said what I needed to, what more do you need to hear?" he replied brusquely as he jerked his saddlebags from the hay-lined floor.

"I thought you liked it here, I thought-" she paused and took a breath. "I thought you liked working at Tara."

"I did."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because, it's time."

"You didn't think so yesterday, or the day before that," she shot at him.

"Yesterday is not today," he clipped and then stopped. "And today, things are not the way they were."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed impatiently and shook his head. "I'd rather not discuss it since it's really none of my business."

"You're not making any sense."

"And I don't care to explain myself," he quipped and turned from her.

With her frustrations mounting, Scarlett stepped toward him. "That's not fair. You're leaving and you won't tell me the real reason and then refuse to explain when I ask you."

"You don't know when to let it go, do you? You just keep pushing and pushing until you get your way." He had bent down to pick up his books. "You've obviously found what you wanted or needed, whatever the case may be with your husband. I'm only in the way now. There, now you have your reason."

"But-"

"What?" he looked up at her sharply. "Don't tell me I'm not in the way. I know when it's time for me to move on. I can see things have changed and when my presence is no longer needed."

She opened her mouth to protest but she thought better of it. Things had gone distorted with them very quickly and she felt a sense of danger in the air around them.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing. I'd like to be gone before nightfall," he replied and turned from her again when she said nothing.

She stood watching him for a moment and then she nodded. "Very well, if you feel you must go. I just want to you know, I will still think of you as a friend. A very good friend."

A laugh emitted from him as he shoved a shirt in the saddlebag. "Since the chance of my seeing you again will be nil, I don't think that will be necessary."

Scarlett had had enough! She clasped her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. "Why are you being so nasty? If you weren't being a skunk I'd almost think you were jealous!"

The words landed around them like a cannon being blasted. She sucked in her breath at her audacity. She backed up until she came against the stall wall. Eli stared hard at her and threw down the saddlebag.

"Jealous?" he threw at her. "You are a married woman or have you forgotten that? And in case you _had _forgotten it, you were reminded last night, weren't you?"

"I… I…" she stammered. "I don't think we should be discussing this anymore. I think it would be best if you did leave."

"You're right," he nodded.

The air around them had grown thick and Scarlett tried to move, but her legs wouldn't listen to her. Eli reached up to touch her face and that's when they both heard the pounding of horse's hooves. Suddenly, Rhett's angry voice filled the space were they were.

"Barrett! Where are you?"

Rhett! She felt her heart slam into her ribs when the scuffing sound of his boots neared them. Oh no! He couldn't see them together, not like this! She turned wild eyes to him and he cursed low under his breath.

"Stay here and don't move," he whispered. He left the stall and met Rhett out in the open space of the barn.

"Mr. Butler," he greeted him. "Something I can do for you?"

"There is."

Scarlett moved to crouch down and peek through the slit where the hinges of the door attached to the stall wall. She could see Rhett's controlled anger, which was masked by the coolness of his voice.

Eli nodded. "What is it?"

"I have some questions that I want answers to, if you think you can manage that."

"Depends on the questions," he replied unperturbed.

"Does it now? Well I'm afraid I can't settle for that answer. You see, my questions pertain to a rather delicate situation and I would appreciate your full cooperation."

"My full cooperation?" Eli questioned him. "About what?"

"I've made no secret about the fact that I don't trust you. You've never given me a reason to and quite frankly no one else has been able to refute my suspicions, either. Today my mistrust in you seemed to be confirmed when a man of questionable reputation mentioned your name."

"I'm not sure I know where you're going with this. I know very few folks in this area and even less know who I am. Perhaps you were mistaken on the name you heard."

"I can't say that I was. You see the pieces just fit together all too well."

"Mr. Butler, I have no quarrel with anyone and as far as I know, no one with me. Now, if you're accusing me of something get on with it, otherwise you're wasting not only my time, but your own."

"You're wrong on two counts, I do have a quarrel with you and you with me. Mrs. Olson losing her husband wasn't that much of a shock to you was it?"

"Considering I didn't know the man, no, but I do have sympathy for Mrs. Olson. No one should have to go through what she has."

"I couldn't agree more, which leads me to my next question. Was it worth it? Was it worth what Wilkerson paid you to see the pain on that woman's face as her husband was lowered into the ground? Was his life really worth a few more dollars in your pocket?"

Scarlett's eyes widened at Rhett's accusations. What was he talking about? Eli had nothing to do with James Olson's murder.

"Wait a minute here. You think _I_ had something to do with that man's death? That I was _paid_ by Jonas Wilkerson to commit murder?"

"Are you refuting it?" Rhett's gaze hardened as he spoke.

"Of course I am," Eli replied angrily. "I had nothing, NOTHING to do with that. I was hired by Ashley to protect _your_ wife from Wilkerson and his threats against her. That's where my connection to him begins and ends."

"So I reason you have no explanation for what I overheard, then? Barrett is not a common name in these parts. In fact, I do believe you are the only one."

"I don't know what you think you heard, but I had nothing to do with Olson's murder." Eli clipped. "As for my name, whoever it was throwing it around was obviously trying to make trouble for me and I have no doubt it was one of Wilkerson's men, but I am NOT one of them."

Rhett stared at Eli, his black eyes snapping angrily. "So, you keep saying. But you see, Barrett I am a man who lives by instinct and mine are telling me right now that you are very much involved in what's happened and I won't stop until I have enough proof to put you away for the rest of your life."

"Then you are wasting your time because I am not involved and I won't be accused of something I did not have a part in and furthermore, you have forgotten one small detail, Mr. Butler. The day this happened I was with your wife… all day."

Rhett visibly stiffened at his words. Scarlett could see that all the way over to where she was hidden.

"I want you to stay away from Scarlett. If _any_ harm comes to her, I will personally kill you, Mr. Barrett and I do not make idle threats."

Eli laughed harshly. "Is that supposed to scare me? I have no intention of letting any harm come to Scarlett and that also includes from you, Mr. Butler."

Rhett smiled then, but the smile was almost evil in its incarnation. "Don't cross any lines you can't cross back over. I am telling you, once and once only… stay clear of me and stay clear of Scarlett. I want you gone from Tara before the day is over, but don't think of leaving the county. If you do, I'll hunt you down like the dog you are and only one of us will come out of it alive… do not make any mistake about that."

With the finality of his omnious statement hanging in the air, Rhett turned on his heel and stalked to his mount in bold sweeping steps and pulled himself into the saddle. He gave Eli one more dark look before pulling back on the reins and wheeling his horse out of view. Scarlett slid down the wall and closed her eyes, suddenly, Eli's voice was above her.

"You can come out now, he's gone."


	26. Where There's a Will

**I figured if I'm on a roll, I'd better go with it. **

**Enjoy and as always thanks for the reviews! You guys are the greatest reviewers and I love each and every one I get. **

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**_Where there's a will..._**

With shaky legs, Scarlett stood from her hiding place. Eli was looking at her as she moved away from him, his expression grim in the face of Rhett's threats."I guess my welcome has truly come to an end, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't know what to think," she said pressing her hands to her face. "It's almost as if Rhett wanted-"

"Yes," he cut in. "I think he made himself perfectly clear on what he would like to do to me."

"He was so angry. If he had seen me in here…" she shook her head. "I have to go. I don't know what to believe Eli, but I mustn't be here with you right now. I won't destroy this chance I have to make amends in my marriage."

Eli stepped back as she walked through the stall door, but he reached for her arm before she had gone but a few steps. He turned her to him, his gaze landing on her with determination. "Scarlett, I did not murder that man. I am not a murderer. You do believe that, don't you?"

Scarlett glanced down at his hand on her arm and then back up to him. "Yes, I do believe you, but Rhett doesn't. I'm not sure why he doesn't, but I don't think you did anything that horrible."

Something kin to relief swept through his hazel eyes. "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Eli," she slightly nodded and pulled her arm from his hold. "Take care of yourself."

She moved out of the barn and started up the worn dirt path toward the house. Prissy and Dilcey were hanging clothes on the line, they're soft soothing voices reaching her ears.

"Miss Scahlett," Prissy pointed to Dilcey who turned to her.

"You alright, Miss Scahlett?" Dilcey asked in concern upon seeing her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she answered absently and passed them to enter the back door.

Once inside, she moved to the table and sat down, cupping her head in her hands. The soft creak of the door closed behind her and Dilcey moved to the sink where she sat the empty tub. "Look lak rain," she commented.

Sighing, Scarlett glanced over at her. "I suppose."

"We could shore use it."

"Yes, we could," Scarlett replied and stood. "I'm going upstairs."

"Miss Scahlett, Mist' Rhett… he don' lak Mist' Eli, do he?"

Scarlett stared at Dilcey, her brows furrowing at her. "Whatever are you talking about, Dilcey?"

"I sees things, I knows more dan you know 'bout what goes on 'round heah. I sees da way Mist' Eli done look at you and I sees da way Mist' Rhett looks at Mist' Eli. It just betta he be movin' on. I knows you knows dat, too."

"Dilcey, you are speaking out of turn and I'd appreciate it if you would hold your tongue from now on. You only work here, don't forget that," she said exasperated at the woman's inquisitiveness.

"Yes'm, I do shore 'nough work heah, but I gots eyes and well, I jus' don' lak seein' you unhappy. Mist' Rhett, he make you happy."

Scarlett considered Dilcey's words of wisdom. She looked out of the window and down to the barn. Eli leaving would be the best for everyone, especially for her relationship to Rhett. He had forced his way into her life and now he was forcing his way out… strange how things worked sometimes. She nodded and looked back to the older, wiser woman. "Yes, Mister Rhett does make me happy. Thank you, Dilcey."

"Mist' Rhett, he in da other room with Miss Dahcy. He be wantin' to see you I speck," she smiled knowingly and then headed for the back door, leaving Scarlett alone. She smoothed down her dress and patted her hair. Taking a deep breath, she moved from the kitchen toward the parlor where she heard Rhett and Darcy speaking. When she entered the room, they were sitting across from each other, both looking solemn.

"Hello," she said to them.

"There you are," Darcy said with a wisp of a smile. "Mr. Butler was just inquiring about you."

"Was he?" she asked and looked at him.

"Yes, I was," he replied, but made no move to join her. He didn't look the least bit ruffled after his confrontation with Eli, instead he seemed calm and composed. She, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves, especially considering what had happened between them.

He pulled his cigar case out of his coat pocket and lifted one. "Do you ladies mind?"

"No," they both answered. Scarlett tried to gauge his reaction to her, but he remained elusive to her attempts. She sat down beside Darcy and studied him. His complexion had darkened with his excursions outdoors, giving him a swarthy look. Her heart sped up at the sight of him. How good he looked sitting there with his leg casually draped over his knee. She smiled at him, hoping to let him know how he was affecting her. "Was there something you needed, Rhett?" she asked finally.

"Yes," he nodded and lit the cigar. "I was telling Mrs. Olson that I feel in order to be more effective in my efforts to locate who had done this to her, I shall be moving into Jonesboro for a while. I secured a room there, you see. This way, I can keep on eye on things more closely."

He said it so matter of fact that she could hardly believe what she was hearing. She stared at him, but his face was a mask of indifference. "Move… into Jonesboro? But, I, I don't understand." And, she didn't. What was he saying? Why wouldn't he look at her? Her heart felt as if it were constricting in her chest.

"It's simple, I need to be closer to town," he said and placed the cigar between his even white teeth. "I intend on finding the men who did this and I can't do that here."

Scarlett saw white and then red all in a matter of moments. If Darcy had not been sitting so serenely next to her, she would have thrown something at his head. How dare he sit there so calmly and tell her he was leaving her again as if nothing had changed between them! She felt sickened by his apathy toward her.

"I told Mr. Butler that this wasn't necessary, Scarlett but he insists on it," Darcy said to her.

"And I told her that once I start something, I finish it," he looked pointedly at her.

The look on his face said so much, and not what she was expecting. "Yes, Rhett is quite the noble character when it suits him," she bit out before she could stop herself. "So, I am to assume that why you're in Jonesboro playing detective, we're supposed to sit here and wait for Jonas to come to Tara?" she threw at him resentfully.

"I wouldn't think of doing anything of the kind, my dear. I was about to propose a plan to Mrs. Olson and now that you're here, I can do just that."

"A plan? What sort of plan?"

"I feel, for both you and Mrs. Olson's benefit, that staying at Tara with my not being here may not be the wisest of choices, so I am suggesting that you and she go back to Atlanta."

"What?" she shot to her feet. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, I would like for you to take Mrs. Olson back to Atlanta. She will be safe there and out of harms way… and you also, of course," he added.

"Rhett Butler, I have no intention of leaving here! I will not tuck tail and leave because of the likes of Jonas Wilkerson. Tara is my home and that is final. Darcy knows she's welcome to stay here for as long as she wants but neither you nor anyone else is going to tell me to leave it."

"Have you forgotten our home in Atlanta? God only knows how much of my money it's taking to keep it up. The very least you could do is be grateful by actually living in it."

"I have not forgotten _our_ home, but I'm not ready to go back there," she told him.

"I think you should let Mrs. Olson decide whether or not she would like to go before you assume the responsibility of her decision."

"Why on earth would Darcy want to go to Atlanta? She doesn't know a soul there," she protested.

"Actually, Scarlett, I think I might," Darcy said quietly. "I have nothing here now, nothing that matters anyway. Going to Atlanta sounds fine to me… if only for a while."

"And it would only be for a little while, just until things are settled here," Rhett assured her, but to Scarlett it was the same as when he left her there the first time. She silently fumed at this unexpected turn of events.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go upstairs and lie down. I'm not feeling very well."

"Yes, of course," Scarlett replied, glad to have the distraction for a moment. She retrieved a packet of medicine the doctor had given her and handed it to Darcy. "Take this with a glass of water. It'll help you sleep and help with your headache. I don't want you to overdo it too soon."

Darcy thanked her and then suddenly and unexpectedly hugged her. "Thank you, Scarlett. I can't imagine what I would have done these last few days without you. You've truly been a gift from God."

Uncomfortable with the show of emotions Darcy was displaying, Scarlett stiffly patted her arm. "You just get some rest, that's all I want from you."

"I will and thank you again," she nodded and left the room, leaving Scarlett and Rhett alone, something Scarlett didn't want to happen, at least not at that moment.

"Gift from God… now that's something you don't hear every day," Rhett drawled behind her.

"Great balls of fire! Is that all you can say?" she whirled on him.

"Pray tell my dear, what did you expect to hear me say?" he asked with another drag on his cigar.

"You know good and well what I want to hear. I thought… I mean… well, since you and I…" she stammered in her frustrations.

"Please, spare me the descriptions. I get the gist of where you're going," he held up his hand to stop her.

"Rhett, why are you being this way? You know very well that last night-"

"Changed nothing," he cut in. "I'm sorry, Scarlett but last night should have never happened."

If he had taken a sword and cut her arm off, she couldn't have been more hurt or wounded by one single action. She stared at him in disbelief. "That's not true. You came to me, you wanted me."

"Yes, and do you recall what I told you when I first came here? Physically I would always want you, I am but a man, after all. But anything more than the physical is out of the question and knowing that, I should have been in more control of my amenities."

"Is that why you want to send me to Atlanta? To get away from me?" she accused hotly.

"Must you hear me say it?" he asked with a hint of regret.

"No Rhett, I don't have to hear you say it because it would be a lie. You want to send me to Atlanta so that I won't be a temptation to you. You think by sending me away you won't want me anymore, but you're wrong. You see Rhett, I know what last night was even if you won't admit it."

"It was not what you wanted it to be," he insisted.

"It was everything I wanted it to be and you know it. You can push me away all you want but it won't make this be anything but what it is."

"I will _not_ be a fool for a second time," he quipped and smashed the cigar into the tray on the table. He stood and lifted his panama hat, sliding it on his head.

"If you're a fool then I'm one, too," she said glaring at him. "But, at least I can face the truth and not be afraid of it."

Rhett's lip curled into smirk. "Are you calling me a coward?"

"And if I am?" she faced him and crossed her arms.

"Never are you more beautiful than when you think you have the upper hand," he laughed mirthlessly. "Go to Atlanta, Scarlett. Leave me in peace."

"If I go, and I'm not saying I am, but if I do go, what then? Will you go back to Charleston?"

"Perhaps," he nodded. "Either way, I'll be free of you."

Scarlett shook her head. "That's where you're wrong, Rhett. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, you'll never be free of me," she said. She lifted her glittering green eyes in triumph when she saw the fierce expression come across his face. With a growl he stalked through the hall to the front door.

"Have Pork send my things to Jonesboro and be on the next train to Atlanta… or so help me God I will strangle your pretty little neck myself!" he roared and then slammed the door behind him.

She ran to the window and watched him mount his horse, spurring his heels into its flanks as he galloped full speed down the driveway. "I'll go to Atlanta," she scoffed to his retreating form. "When pigs sprout wings and fly!"


	27. Destination, Atlanta

**Finally, an update! It's probably not my best, but I'm glad it's completed and postable, lol. At any rate... REVIEW, please, lol. Oh, and thanks, thanks, thanks, for the reviews from the other chapter. Muah!**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**_Destination, Atlanta_**

A week later, Scarlett, Darcy and Prissy stood in the small train depot in Jonesboro waiting for the nine o'clock train to make its appearance. Rhett stood a distance away from them, leaning against the beam for support.

_Look at him over there trying to ignore me. That skunk! He thinks he's won, he thinks that I'm going just because he said so. That's as much as he knows. I'm going because Aunt Pitty asked me to come home and because Darcy asked me to take her. _

"Scarlett, I'm so nervous," Darcy said next to her. "I've never traveled by train before."

"Don't be silly, it's perfectly safe." Scarlett replied and glanced at Rhett again.

"How long will it take to get to Atlanta?"

"Several hours. Don't worry, Darcy. We'll be fine."

_I suppose he thinks if he doesn't notice me that I won't notice him. Fiddle dee dee! I can be as stubborn as he is. _

"Will someone be waiting for us when we arrive?"

"Aunt Pitty and Uncle Peter, I imagine."

_Keep your distance see if I care, Rhett Butler. You can run but you can't hide. You gave your heart to me and I won't give it back. I'm taking it with me to Atlanta and when you get ready to reclaim it, I'll be waiting for you._

"I's cain't waits to gets back to 'lanta," Prissy intoned. "I's tihed a bein' in da country where dey ain't no one's to tahk to."

"You just want to get back so you can gossip," Scarlett frowned at the girl. "I swear, I don't know why Mammy refused to come with me."

"She say she gettin' on, Miz Scahlett. She don' wanna leave Tara no more."

"Great balls of fire! It's not like we won't ever be coming back."

"Jus' da same, she don' want to leab anymo," she said again. "Ain't you gwine to be glad to be back in 'lanta, Miss Scahlett?"

"I suppose, I really haven't given it much thought," she replied hastily and looked down at Rhett again.

In the distance the train whistle blew and then it appeared slowly churning its way toward them.

"Ladies, it's time," Rhett called to them.

"It's so loud," Darcy said to her with a pained squint as the train chugged forward.

"It'll stop soon enough," Scarlett replied and watched as Rhett came near them.

"Do you have your tickets?" he asked them, but not to her directly. She willed him to look at her, but he remained aloof and indifferent and kept his gaze away from her.

_Oh, you black-hearted varmit! I wish I could poke you right in the nose! You know I want you to look at me and that's why you won't. Ha! You know if you do, you'll see the truth."_

"I'm sure you ladies will have a safe trip. I've taken the liberty to wire Henry Hamilton's office to have an escort to meet you."

"Thank you, Mr. Butler," Darcy told him.

"It is least I can do seeing how I won't be joining you."

"Mr. Butler, how can I repay you for your kindness? You've been a true gentleman to me. I'm sure if James were alive, he would be grateful, too."

Rhett lifted her hand and kissed it. "It has been an honor to know you, I'm only sorry the circumstances of your departure couldn't be happier. Take care of yourself and don't worry. I will find who did this and bring them to justice."

Darcy smiled and nodded. "Somehow I believe you will."

"Prissy, help Miss Darcy aboard," Scarlett snapped to the poor girl, fuming at the gentleness Rhett was showing Darcy. Prissy immediately shook her head.

"But, Miss Scahlett, the train jus' stopped. Day ain't boardin' yet."

"Then get the luggage ready and stay with Miss Darcy until they do board."

"Yes, I suppose I should be getting ready," Darcy nodded and picked up her satchel. "Thank you again, Mr. Butler."

"Good bye," he tipped his hat to her as she and Prissy moved down the platform, leaving Rhett and Scarlett alone.

"Goodbye, Scarlett," he said still averting his eyes from her.

"Rhett, aren't you going to miss me, even a little?" she asked raising a brow to him. He turned to her then and smirked down at her.

"My dear, don't flatter yourself."

"Why must you be so mean?" she glowered. "I deserve more than that from you after what we've been through."

"Considering you're the cause of most it, I'd say my callousness is justified."

"Yes, I admit my wrongs, Rhett. But, am I to be forever punished for them?"

"I believe that's between you and that God of yours, isn't it? I'm merely a pawn in this game you've created, Scarlett. You've made your bed, now you must lie in it."

"If I remember correctly, you laid in it with me," she threw back at him. "And now you think you can walk away from me? It's never that easy."

Rhett laughed derisively. "Yes, I was always warned never to go to bed with the devil and it seems I've learned my lesson and learned it the hard way. I will walk, Scarlett, run if I must, you can be sure of that. Now why don't you keep your role of the dutiful wife for now and get on the train like a good girl?"

Angered by his condescending tone, Scarlett gripped her purse and squelched the urge to hit him with it. "I am going to get on that train and I'm going back to Atlanta but not because you want me to, but because Aunt Pitty needs me now. As for being a _dutiful _wife, that is something you'll never get, Rhett Butler, not as long as you keep being mean and hateful. But, I am your wife and your wife I'll stay and don't you forget it!"

She threw her back and without looking at him, marched over to Darcy and Prissy, who were now looking at her strangely. She ignored them and when it was time to board, she didn't look for him on the platform even though her heart begged her to. When they finally pulled out of the depot, Scarlett hid her face and tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She would not cry another tear over that varmit! She would drink turpentine before that happened again, she declared to herself.

* * *

They pulled into Atlanta hours later, just as the sun began setting low in the sky. There was still enough daylight for the lamplighters that walked the streets with their long handled lighters. As promised, a buggy awaited them, driven by Samson, Henry Hamilton's driver. Even at this time of the day, the bustle of the city was active and Scarlett realized she did miss it. She knew every nook and cranny of her city, she had certainly driven it enough going back and forth to the mill. 

The mill… her pride and joy at one time. She wondered who Ashley sold it to and if the new owner was better at handling the business than he was. As much as she may have wanted it at one time, Ashley was no business man. He simply didn't have the head for it as she did.

As they settled into the buggy, Samson smacked the horses and moved them down the road.

"How is Uncle Henry, Samson?" Scarlett asked the wizened old, black man. Samson had been with Henry for the last few years and had become as stalwart and dependable as Uncle Peter was to Aunt Pitty.

"Mist' Henry done took ill, Miz Scahlett. He don' get out lak he did," Samson informed her. "He got da cough in his lungs."

"Poor thing," she said and shook her head. "I'll have to go and see him first thing in the morning."

"Is you gwine home or to Miss Pitty's?" he asked her.

"Home. I'll go to see Aunt Pitty tomorrow, too."

She could tell from the look on his face that her decision wasn't the correct choice. "Is something wrong, Samson?"

"No'm," he shook his head.

She wasn't about to pry it out of him. If he wanted her to know, he would tell her. Instead, she turned to Darcy who was staring wide-eyed at her surroundings. "What do you think of Atlanta, Darcy?"

"It's very big," she answered. As they drove along, there were more people on the sidewalk than in the whole town of Jonesboro. They were moving fast and the streets were just as active with buggies, carriage and business wagons coming and going. "Is it always this way?"

Scarlett smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's always this way. You'll get used to it," she told her.

A look of doubt clouded Darcy's face but Scarlett was still smiling. She did miss this, more than she realized. A sense of belonging greeted her as they turned down Peachtree Street and neared her home. She could see it in the distance and just as they came to the gate, she pointed to it.

"This is my home," she told Darcy.

Darcy's eyes widened more as she took in the huge mansion sitting so regally beyond the gated driveway. "You… you live _here_?"

"I do," she nodded.

"I don't think I've ever seen a house that big," she shook her head and swallowed. "I didn't know anything could be that big."

"Rhett calls it 'The Mausoleum'. He never has liked it, I suppose."

"I don't know why not. It's beautiful," she said and looked at Scarlett.

For a moment Scarlett felt pride that someone could appreciate her taste, but it was the thought of Rhett and his distaste for it that gave her pause. She could see why Darcy would think it was beautiful but when they finally stopped, she saw it for the first time with new eyes… Rhett's eyes.

When they entered the grand hall with its red carpets, high walls and windows, heavy portieres and near gaudy statues she had once considered art, she felt sick.

No wonder Mammy wanted to leave, no wonder she didn't want to come back. This place did not have the warm and homey feeling of Tara. This was a cold, empty shell of a house and it was never a home. Not even when Bonnie was alive.

"Oh, my goodness," Darcy exhaled as she looked around. "Oh, my goodness."

"Can I go to my room, Miz Scahlett?" Prissy asked.

"Yes, go on, Prissy. If I need you, I'll call for you."

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the room you'll stay in, Darcy." Scarlett headed for the large stairway. "I hope my instructions were kept and that you have clean linens on the bed."

"Scarlett, I never imagined you lived in a place so grand. It's a… a… palace," she finished as she followed her, still looking around in awe.

"Thank you, Darcy. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here. You are welcome to make yourself at home in every way."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I could never feel like this was my home, Scarlett. Oh, it's beautiful, but I could never get used to it."

"I felt like you once," she mused as the ascended the landing. "As much as I thought I wanted this, I'm not so certain I do now."

Darcy stopped her and smiled. "Sometimes, we want things we think will make us happy, when in reality, it's not the things we can buy that will do that, but the people we love and care about. You love Mr. Butler and he loves you. I know one day, you will work through whatever is wrong."

"Perhaps," Scarlett said and then moved away from her. "If you don't mind, Darcy, I'm going to lay down for a bit. We'll have supper in a little while."

"Yes, I'm tired, too. Thank you again for inviting me, Scarlett."

"I'm glad you came," she smiled and then she left her and made her way to her own bedroom. She shut the door and leaned back on it. The room was just as she left it and for a moment, Scarlett missed her small room at Tara. This was large, auspicious and designed to her specifications, but it suddenly felt cheap and bawdry… much like Belle Watling's was. The sick feeling swept over again and she walked to the bed and fell across it.

_I can't think about that right now, I'll think of it tomorrow when I can stand it..._


	28. Changes

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

_**Changes**_

The next morning, when Darcy joined Scarlett for breakfast, Scarlett told her they would be visiting Aunt Pitty. Scarlett took in Darcy's appearance and decided that she needed a new dress and something done to her hair besides the long, blonde braid. She invited Darcy into her room and began sorting through the clothes in her massive closet.

Darcy sat uneasily on the bed and kept her hands clasped in front of her, taking in the ostentatiousness of Scarlett's room. It was obvious the woman had never been in a place like it in her life and Scarlett didn't know whether to feel sorry for her or secretly be envious. Perhaps if she herself had never suffered the way she had during the War. If she had not nearly lost everything, even her very soul it seemed at times, then perhaps she wouldn't have felt the need to hoard things and then display it for everyone to see. She had wanted the world to see that she wasn't defeated and the more she acquired, the more she wanted and the more she wanted, the more she had to have. It was a vicious circle, one she couldn't seem to break… until now.

As she looked over at the young woman sitting so uncomfortably on the bed, she felt a sudden smack of conscious. Who was she to tell her she needed to change? But, at the same time, wasn't it her duty as a friend and a lady to help her realize her true potential? As Scarlett thought about this, she saw a dress that just might fit the bill. It was an older dress of hers, one that she rarely ever wore, mainly because it was plainer than her tastes had grown to. As a matter of fact, it had been her intention to give it Melanie before… well, before everything happened.

Would Melanie be proud to see the way she was trying to change? Would she be proud to see her taking Darcy under her wing and showing her kindness, something she had never done for anyone? It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that she had always been so selfish and shallow and yet in spite of that, Melanie loved her. If she could do it over, she would appreciate Melanie and never take for granted her kindness and love.

She lifted the dress from the closet and smiled, knowing that somehow Melanie would approve of what she was doing. She brought it out to Darcy and laid it out for her to inspect. It was a light blue linen with dainty white ruffles on the collar, the cuffs and the hem. It was exactly the kind of dress Darcy could wear without conviction and Scarlett could see it would go strikingly well with her skin tone, much more than her own.

"Oh Scarlett, how lovely, but I couldn't," Darcy shook her head.

"Don't be silly, Darcy. I want you to have it."

"Scarlett, I simply couldn't. You're being too generous."

"Darcy, take the dress. I want you to have it. We're going visiting today and you want to look your best don't you?"

"Well, yes," Darcy nodded hesitantly.

"Trust me, I will never wear it and besides, I can see from here it's going to look better on you than it ever did on me."

Darcy laughed. "I sincerely doubt that, Scarlett. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and even a sack cloth would look good on you."

Scarlett huffed, but smiled as she brought it over to her. "Thank you and here, take it and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"If you're certain you will never wear it," she took it from her and gently rubbed the material.

"I won't, so go on back to your room and Essie will help you get dressed."

She stood and held the dress to her. "Thank you, Scarlett. You really are a good to me."

And then suddenly, Darcy hugged her and thanked her again before leaving the room. Such affection was still uncomfortable for Scarlett, it wasn't easy being even the slightest bit open with someone else. It was her nature to distrust, be on guard and never let anyone inside. But somehow, this spit of a woman had wormed her way into her affections and she found it wasn't so bad having a friend, a real friend. As a matter of fact, it felt good and for the first time, Scarlett realized she could change, she really could change

* * *

"Oh Scarlett, I'm so glad you've arrived!" Aunt Pitty exclaimed upon seeing her come into the parlor. 

"Hello, Aunt Pitty," she said sitting across from her. The older woman's mouth puckered in a pout when she saw Darcy join Scarlett.

"Scarlett, you didn't tell me you were bringing company. Oh my goodness, whatever were you thinking? I wasn't prepared for anyone but you."

"Aunt Pitty, this is Darcy Olson and she's staying with me for a little while."

"How do you do, Miss Pitty," Darcy gave a slight nod to her.

"She's a very good friend, so don't worry about everything being proper," Scarlett assured her. "I want her to feel comfortable and I know you will do that, won't you?"

"Well," Aunt Pitty considered this. "If you say so, Scarlett. But, I simply must discuss Henry with you and it is private family business, you see."

Scarlett sighed and turned to Darcy. "Do you mind to step out on the porch for a moment?"

"No, I don't mind," Darcy stood and left the room.

"Now, what's so important that you called me from Tara? What's happening with Henry?" she said once she heard the click of the door.

"Oh my goodness, it's just awful, I know it is! He's been ill and he won't answer my letters. He's the only brother I have and he could be dying!" her little pudgy hands dabbed at her eyes with her kerchief.

"Aunt Pitty, if you're so concerned then why haven't you gone to see him?"

"Oh dear, I couldn't," she shook her head, sending her curls into motion. "You know Henry and I haven't spoken in years."

"That's exactly why you should go see him," Scarlett replied a bit too tartly. "You both are too stubborn for your own good."

"Oh dear," Pitty's eyes widened and her mouth puckered again. "But, I couldn't possibly do that, Scarlett."

"And so, what do you want from me?"

"To go see him, of course. I simply must know how he is. He's my only brother, you know."

Scarlett reigned in a sigh of frustration. "Why haven't you sent India? I know she lives with you now."

"India! I wouldn't dare ask her to do something as personal as this. No, it has to be you, Scarlett."

"Very well, Aunt Pitty, I'll go," she relented finally. It would do no good to keep on with her, she wouldn't go see about Henry even though she was worried sick about him. She glanced around the small room and saw India's handiwork in a dreadful sampler hanging on the wall. "Speaking of India, where is she?" she asked, although she could have really cared less. If she never saw India Wilkes again in her life, it wouldn't give her the slightest bit of concern.

"Oh dear, I really don't know. As soon as you arrived, she disappeared."

Scarlett nearly laughed out loud. So, she was running like a scared little church mouse, was she? Well, never mind her. It was just as well she didn't see her. She didn't think she could refrain from getting nasty and India would certainly bring her down to that level.

"Give her my best, Aunt Pitty," she nearly smirked and bent to kiss her fat, round cheek. "I'll go see Uncle Henry now and I'll let you know as soon as I know anything," she told her.

"Oh thank you, Scarlett! I knew you would do it, I don't care what anyone says about you," she said and then realized what she said and how it must have sounded. Her eyes widened again and she covered her mouth with her kerchief.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed for only a moment. So, the old cats were still wagging their tongues about her, eh? Let them talk, it didn't bother her before and it bothered her even less now. Being a lady meant rising above such things and she meant to prove that she was one of them. She wasn't going to tuck her tail and run, either. Not when she was sure Rhett would come to her, especially now that she knew how much she affected him.

With that thought in her mind, she sauntered merrily out onto the porch where Darcy was waiting for her and they headed over to Henry Hamilton's to check on him as she had promised Aunt Pitty.

Two hours later, they were back and Scarlett conveyed to her aunt that Henry Hamilton was indeed ill, but not on the verge of death as she had suspected. He had a horrible case of bronchitis and was bed ridden by Dr. Meade until he was recovered. Pitty was so relieved that she burst into tears and immediately sat down to write her brother a long letter.

As Scarlett and Darcy were leaving Aunt Pitty's for the second time that day, they were on the walkway heading to the gate when they spotted India coming down the sidewalk. As soon as she saw Scarlett, her whole body tensed and she drew herself up rigidly.

Scarlett stopped and smiled sweetly, relishing how shrewish and pathetic India appeared. With her pinched face and gray clothes, she looked as nondescript as washrag. For a moment, and only a moment, Scarlett felt pity for her but she soon quenched it. India's life was of her own making and she refused to accept any blame simply because Charles fell for her instead of India.

"Hello, India, how _lovely_ to see you again," she waved.

India's face grew tighter as she stiffly walked toward them and came through the gate. She slammed it behind her and glared at her. "You have some nerve showing your face around here, Scarlett."

Expecting this, Scarlett only smiled wider. "India, really. Must you go on so? Can't we forget about the past after all of this time?"

"No, I can't and I won't," she bit out. "I had hoped you were gone for good. You're neither wanted nor needed here, Scarlett so why don't you go back to your precious Tara and leave us in peace."

"For your information, India Wilkes, Aunt Pitty sent for me. That's right, she sent for _me_ to handle our _family_ business," she repeated upon seeing the mild shock on India's face. Obviously, Aunt Pitty hadn't let her know what she was doing as she knew what India's reaction would be if she did know. "Seeing as how I'm her only living relative besides Henry and her only niece at that, she wanted _and_ needed me."

"It doesn't matter," India smirked darkly. "No one else wants you here. When you left it was good riddance. Why, everyone was so relieved that they didn't have to put on a fake smile and pretend around you anymore. I don't know why you ever thought you could come back."

Darcy gasped beside her and Scarlett felt her pulse quicken with anger. "I belong here because this is my home. I belong here more than you, India Wilkes, who's living off the goodwill of my aunt, who is also living off of the goodwill of ME! Who do you think is keeping all of this up? Me, that's who. If it weren't for me, you'd be in the streets or else living off your brother because no one else can stand to have you around!"

"Shut up! Don't you dare mention Ashley to me. I'm glad he's gone to Virginia now because you would ruin his life just as you have anyone's who's ever known you."

"Oh? You don't know then? You don't know that Ashley came to Tara and asked me to be his wife?" Scarlett smiled victoriously as India paled then, her eyes widening in her pinched face.

"He did what?" she breathed the question.

"Yes, he did and I turned him down. You see, I don't want Ashley. I realized that he was only a good friend and has always only been a good friend, in spite of what you tried to do. Melanie knew, she always knew and that's why she stood by me against you."

India's mouth opened but no sound came out. Scarlett gave her no time to respond, but she breezed past her with a shocked and dismayed Darcy in tow. "I'm sorry you still live in the past, India. I have put much of that behind me now. I suppose we will never be friends and that's just as well, for both our sakes," she finished and closed the gate behind her. India whirled around and glared harder at her.

"I hate you, Scarlett O'Hara," she growled heatedly.

Scarlett stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "Strange, the only thing I feel for you, India… is pity."

And with that, Scarlett moved down the sidewalk with Darcy and left India and her hate behind her.


	29. Revelations

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**_Revelations_**

Rhett angled his way down the worn, scuffed sidewalk in Jonesboro. He paused at Byron Cagle's door before opening it and stepping inside. The large man was setting behind his desk looking over a slip of paper when Rhett walked in. His bushy brows raised in question.

"Mr. Butler, back again?" he asked.

Rhett lowered himself in the cane backed chair and crossed his arms. "Did you think I wouldn't be back?"

"No, I expected that you would," he nodded.

"Did you do as I asked? Did you check out Barrett?"

"Sure did."

"And?" Rhett cocked his brow toward him, his patience wearing thin.

"And, nothing," Byron told him leaning back in his chair. "The man is clean as far as I can tell. His story checks out. He worked for the Pinkerton's for three years before striking out on his own. That's all there is, Mr. Butler."

"There's more. There has to be. What about before the Pinkerton's or even after? Anything suspicious, anything at all?"

"No," Byron shook his head. "I think we're barking up the wrong tree."

Rhett sighed with indignation. He was so sure Barrett was no good, so sure he could practically taste it, but there didn't seem to be any proof. He was usually quite in tune with these sort of matters, had he perhaps lost his touch?

"I can't blame you for mistrusting him, considering, but the man's done nothing wrong."

"I know what I heard," Rhett answered in frustration.

"I don't doubt you heard something, but Barrett is clean. You want my advice? Go to Atlanta, go to your wife and forget all this."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll stay and do a bit of investigating on my own."

Byron pursed his lips, his bushy brows shooting up. "Suit yourself, Mr. Butler, but don't let your 'investigating' interfere with my job. And," he pointed a beefy finger at him, "let Barrett alone. Is that understood?"

"Completely," Rhett replied, though he had no intention to do so. He tipped his hat and stood. "If you hear anything, you'll let me know?"

"Sure will," Byron stood as well and outstretched his hand. Rhett shook it and left, making his way to the saloon.

He entered the dim room and bought a bottle of whiskey. He knew for a fact the men who had attacked him frequented the place every night, he only had to wait until they showed up to confront them about Barrett.

Rhett settled back in the corner table with a bottle of whiskey. He had nothing but time on his hands, and that led to too much time to think of Scarlett. As he tipped back the whiskey, he felt the burn down the back of his throat. He only wished it could burn her from his mind as easily.

Her image flashed in his minds eye in spite of his wish. God, why couldn't expel her from his soul? He didn't want to love her, he didn't want to care. He didn't want her in his thoughts or in his dreams.

But, in his dreams she was, tormenting him, luring him when he was defenseless to stop her. She was like a virus, an unrelenting, out of control virus that had taken over his mind and body with no hope of a cure. He had lived with it for years and should have known how to rid himself of her by now, but from the first moment those cat green eyes of hers fell on him the infection was dominant.

She was under his skin like no other woman had ever been and she knew her power. He poured another shot of the whiskey and gripped the tumbler tightly. He felt the sudden desire to slam it against the wall and watched it fall into shreds, but he quelled the instinct. Instead, he set it down slowly and released a deep breath from his lungs.

The scrape of a chair brought Rhett from his thoughts as Eli Barrett sat down opposite from him, resting his arms on the table.

"Mr. Butler." he acknowledged with a curt nod.

Rhett's dark eyes gave nothing away, but he acknowledged Eli with a curt nod of his own. "Barrett," he said and slid the bottle toward him.

Eli gave a gesture of thanks and poured himself a fair amount of the whiskey into his own glass. "I hear you've developed an interest in me," he said after taking a rather long swig of the fiery liquid.

"That I have. Though I gather you're not all that surprised?"

"Not at all," Eli shook his head. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish by coming after me. I've told you I had nothing to do with Olson's murder. Your wife believes me and so does the sheriff."

"Yes, well, my wife's view on such matters can be rather skewed at times. I've learned to be wary of who she puts her trust in."

"Don't you think she has a mind of her own? That she can think for herself and trust without doubt?"

"Scarlett most definitely has a mind of her own, but as for the other I'm not so sure. She's impulsive and quick to make hasty decisions. I fear you are one of those. Her trust in you has made her vulnerable."

"You've got it wrong. Your wife is not vulnerable to me, that seems to be your place of distinction. However, I know you have it out for me and I'm not entirely sure it's because you think I'm guilty of any crime."

"Is that so?" Rhett cocked an impudent brow to him.

"Yes," Eli nodded. "I think its part of the reason you sent her to Atlanta. You wanted her away from me."

Rhett narrowed his eyes on the young man and felt the burn of contempt crawl through his veins. He had spent years watching Scarlett chase after another man, a man not worthy of her. But this was different, very different. "You place entirely too much esteem upon your own shoulders, son. I have my reasons for sending Scarlett to Atlanta and none of them have to do with what you're suggesting. I did it for her safety and nothing more."

Eli laughed derisively and took a sip from the tumbler. "To keep her safe from me, I'm guessing."

"And whomever else you happen to be involved with."

"Scarlett is in no danger of harm from me, Mr. Butler. She's a special woman and I consider her a friend. But, I am obviously wasting my breath," Eli shook his head with disdain. "I'll make it easy on you by letting you know I'll be leaving Jonesboro tomorrow. There's no reason for me to stay."

Rhett's teeth gleamed white beneath his black mustache as he stared intently at Eli. "I can't hold you here, but if I hear your name associated with anyone I know again, I'll come after you and the next time you won't be so lucky. And, if you have any thoughts of going near my wife, I'd think again if I were you. Stay clear of her, is that understood?"

Eli's smile was too effortless, too condescending as he spoke. "You don't want her, but neither do you want anyone else to want her. You don't deserve her, Mr. Butler. I have a feeling, you never really have."

Rhett laughed sarcastically, "Well on that we must agree. My wife's actions can sometimes be more punishment than I feel I deserve. But that is the nature of our relationship, something you know nothing of and couldn't possibly hope to understand."

"Obviously not," Eli answered with a shake of his head.

Rhett took the tumbler and lifted it in salute. "I must be keeping you. Please don't stay in town longer on my part," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Before Eli could respond, a burst of laughter filled the place and the boisterous shouts of the men Rhett was waiting for filed in. They shouted for a bottle of whiskey and spread out latching onto the saloon girls. The leader, the one named Strom, pulled the cork from the bottle he was holding and took a long swig.

Rhett started to stand when he noticed Eli stiffen at the sight of the man at the bar. His eyes narrowed intently at his reaction and something inside of him told him he had received his first clue that he was right.

"Someone you know?" Rhett inquired of him, waiting for his response.

"No," came Eli's clipped response. "I have to go," he stood and threw a coin on the table. "Thanks for the drink, Mr. Butler."

Rhett watched as he lowered the hat on his head and walked past the man without so much as a glance. Strom had other ideas, however.

"Hey! Wait a minute," he called to Eli's retreating form. "Don't I know you?"

Eli paused for a moment and Rhett leaned forward as he watched it unfold.

"Hey you, come back here. I know you," Strom walked toward him.

"You've got the wrong man," Eli said over his shoulder and started for the door again.

"I said wait!" Strom bellowed and came around in front of him.

Rhett's eyes narrowed on Eli's back when Strom broke out into a broad smile. "Well, I'll be!"

His pulse quickened. This was what he was waiting for. Eli clasped his hands on his hips looked at the man with strained impatience.

"Elijah, what in the devil's hell are you doing here?" he slapped his back with gusto. Eli didn't respond, but Strom didn't seem to notice. "You're a sight for sore eyes, boy," he laughed.

Rhett smiled, he had him…

"Wait'll Cane sees you," Strom laughed again. "He'll be plum happy to see you joining back up with us."

"No," Eli gave a short nod. He turned to Rhett and seeing the look on his face, turned away with a low curse.

"Something wrong, Eli?" Strom looked past him to Rhett and his eyes slanted as if he recognized him, but he made no move toward him.

"Nothing's wrong, Strom. Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," he nodded and slapped him on the back again. "Anything you say."

Rhett watched the two men leave the saloon and he stood to follow them. He had only made it a few steps when he felt a hand connect with his chest and shove him back. "Going somewhere?"

He cut his eyes to the man who had pushed him and recognized him as Cyrus, the one who had taken his money and his watch. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

"Or what?" he asked in a menacingly cold voice.

"Or the next time you leave here, it won't be on your feet."

Cyrus stared at him, a fleeting look of recognition dawning on his face. "I know you," he said looking Rhett over.

"We've met," Rhett acknowledged. "I believe it was while you were helping yourself to my possessions."

Cyrus gave no response, but continued to stare coldly at him.

"You had the upper hand that time, don't make the mistake of thinking you do again."

"Is that so?" he smiled maliciously and placed his hand near the gun that rested in its holster on his hip.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Rhett's eyes darkened while his pulse quickened. He watched the man's actions, anticipating his move before he ever made it. As quickly as he reached for the gun, Rhett slammed into his arm sending it flying across the room.

Not giving him time to react, he kicked into his midsection and heard the release of air expel from his lungs. With the same leg, he kicked up into his face and sent him sprawling backwards.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose as every man in the place reacted to what had happened and Rhett found himself confronted with at least five men, all staring at him with unbridled rage at what he had done to their compadre.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins at the prospect of slamming his fists into their faces. He needed this release after weeks of pent up frustration and with a laugh he flung off his coat and threw his hat aside. "I like these odds," he stared at them all and readied himself.

With a loud roar the first one came after him but Rhett caught him quickly enough with an uppercut to the jaw. The second one met him with a blow and crack exploded in his head. Staggering backwards, he shook it off and ran forward, grappling him by the waist and slamming him to the ground.

Chaos was around him as sounds of crashing, grunting and groans filled the stale air. It was only when he came up to swing his fist into then nearest man did he see Eli run in. Suddenly, he slammed his fist into one of Stroms's men and sent him flying backwards. He then grabbed another and hit him as hard as the other and he also went flying backwards.

"Lookout!" he shouted, giving Rhett enough time to move before a chair connected with his head. Reacting on instinct, Rhett picked up the chair and hit the man with as much force as he could muster. Suddenly, it was he and Eli against them all. It was if they could read each other's minds and their actions backed it up. One by one the men fell under Rhett and Eli's unrelenting fists until it was only them left, heaving and bloody but the victor's nonetheless.

"Let's get out of here," Eli breathed hard and pointed for the door.

"This changes nothing," Rhett responded with deep, gasping breaths of his own.

"Doesn't matter to me," he tried to smile through bruised and bloodied lips and grabbed a bottle of whiskey discarded on the ground. "I need a drink."

In spite of his soreness that he was sure he would pay for later, Rhett nodded in agreement and grabbed a bottle for himself. He located his coat and hat and gingerly sat it on his head. "I'm getting too old for this," he groaned as he spoke, feeling pain slice through his jaw as he did.

"You did a pretty good job in there," Eli said once they were outside and away from the building. He took a swig on the bottle and let the burning liquid do its job.

"Why?" Rhett asked, barely turning his head toward him. "Why did you come back?"

"Someone needed to save your sorry hide," he smiled but winced as he spoke.

"I didn't need your help," he quickly responded and bit the cork off the top of the bottle before taking a long swig on it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… blockade runner, captain, soldier… you're a man of many hats, Mr. Butler, but you still needed someone to help your sorry hide."

Rhett would have laughed had been able to do so without hurting. "The truth, Barrett. How do you know those men?"

Eli didn't respond at first, but he finally nodded. "It's a long story."

Rhett stopped and turned to him. "I have nothing but time on my hands."

With a sigh, Eli took another long drink and gently wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He turned to Rhett and gave a short nod. "Let's go clean ourselves up and I'll tell you what you want to know, Mr. Butler. I have a feeling you're going to need my help again."


	30. No Surrender

**

* * *

**

The Journey Home

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**_No Surrender_**

Rhett and Eli entered a dim, shadowed dilapidated barn next to the livery. Each man took a seat on a bale of hay and assessed his wounds and injuries. Rhett took his handkerchief, poured whiskey over it to doctor his face and mouth. The tangy, bitter smell of it revived his senses. He glanced over at Eli who was flexing his hand while staring at the bruised and busted knuckles.

"I'm waiting for your answer, Barrett. How do you know those men?" Rhett asked while placing the cloth to his forehead.

Eli looked at him and shrugged. "I grew up around them, well, a couple of them anyway."

"Interesting," he nodded. "So, is that why you're here? You're involved in their activities?"

"No," he laughed and leaned back on the bale. "No, Mr. Butler, I am not involved in their activities. I was hoping to lay low, you know, hoping they wouldn't know I was here. You see, Mr. Butler, the man you're really looking for is my brother, Cain Barrett."

"Your brother?" Rhett's questioning eyes cut to him.

"Yeah, my brother. Let's just say, my brother and I are, and have been, on opposing sides of the law for quite a while now. It was the war that did it. He came out of it bitter and angry, I came out of it lucky and thankful to be alive."

"How am I to believe that's the truth?"

"You don't, but I'm telling it to you anyway. I had heard he might be around these parts, but I never really expected him to be here, right where I am. I haven't seen him in a better part of seven years now."

Rhett's wary gaze never left his face and for once in his life he had to admit that he may just be wrong about something. He wasn't sure why, but he believed Eli and that was a bitter pill to swallow.

"You don't have to apologize to me," Eli continued. "I know how it looked and why you suspected me of being part of Olson's murder, but now that I know it's my brother and his men, I can only do one thing."

"And that is?" Rhett asked.

"I have to leave here immediately. I've told you who he is but I won't be responsible for his capture. He _is_ my brother regardless of what he's done."

Rhett gave no response, but only nodded. He couldn't blame him for feeling that way. Blood was blood even if the blood was bad. He placed the cloth back to his mouth and grimaced.

Eli suddenly reached over and extended his hand to Rhett. "Truce?"

Looking over at Eli, Rhett broke into a resigned smile. "Truce," he gripped his hand. Eli grinned and then stood, running his hands through his thick, brown hair.

"Good luck, Mr. Butler," he said sliding his hat on his head.

"Same to you, Barrett."

With a final wave, Eli slipped from the barn leaving Rhett alone to contemplate all he had learned. It was time to visit Byron and give Cain Barrett up for the murder of James Olson, after that he didn't know. But, his heart knew.

_Atlanta…_ his mind called out. _She's in Atlanta…_

* * *

After Scarlett had taken care of Aunt Pittypat and Uncle Henry, she finally found time to visit her store. She took Darcy with her to show her all that she had done. Once they stopped in front of it, Scarlett smiled with pride at her accomplishment. Not many men, much less women had done what she had done with so little. Of course, she didn't let the fact of HOW she had gained it filter through her mind. No, Scarlett wasn't one to be bogged down in things that no longer mattered, not even a little thing like tricking Frank Kennedy. Besides, Frank would have never done what she had, she reasoned. 

Since marrying Rhett, however, she was able to do more and more and her store had grown to double its size. She was even considering opening another one across town since Atlanta was growing and spreading out so quickly. Why, just think of the money she could make if she opened another store.

"Another store?" Darcy asked surprised.

"It's just a thought," she nodded and stepped down from the carriage.

"Scarlett, I just can't believe how much you've accomplished. I never knew a woman could do so much."

"A woman's got just as much sense as a man, sometimes more," she answered but Darcy merely frowned.

"You do say such bold things, Scarlett. A man wouldn't appreciate having things like that said about him."

"Fiddle dee dee! I'm not afraid to speak the truth when it _is_ the truth. Besides, I didn't say men were idiots, only that WE weren't. Women have brains too, don't we?"

"Of course we do, but Scarlett, women just don't say those things."

Scarlett opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. Darcy was obviously not of the frame of mind that she was about independence and men in general. Her ideas about the opposite sex would no doubt send the woman into a tailspin. Except for her Pa and Rhett, she thought most men to be foppish fools with no head for anything but their own pleasures.

Several people passed by them as they stood on the sidewalk, but none except a northern woman whom Scarlett knew frequented her store, even tipped their heads at her. So, she was getting the cold shoulder was she? No doubt the Old Guard was hard at work since finding out she had returned.

_Let them ignore me, I don't care_, she thought uncharitably_. I'll find a way back into their good graces and when I do, they'll beg and plead for my forgiveness._ It was with this thought in her mind that followed her to the door.

Lucas Maloney greeted them when they entered the confines of the store, his red hair gleaming along with his smile. "Mrs. Butler, I'm so glad you're home," he took her hand.

"Hello Lucas," she smiled back. "I can see things look very neat and in order. You've done a fair job with that I must say."

"I've tried, Mrs. Butler. I know how you are about having everything neat and orderly and where the customers can reach what they need. Let me show you what I've done over here by the nail bins," he motioned for her to follow him. But Scarlett didn't move right away for she had seen Maybelle Picard near the back looking over bolts of material. Eyeing her, she left Darcy and Lucas and walked purposely to her.

"Well, Maybelle Picard, what a surprise to see you in here," Scarlett tipped her head in smug smile.

"Scarlett, I had heard you were back in Atlanta," Maybelle reached for her hand and held it gently. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Bonnie was such a lovely little girl, my little Phillipe just adored her."

"Oh," Scarlett's smile evaporated at Maybelle's unexpected kindness. "Thank you, Maybelle."

"I know things have been hard on you, Scarlett and so Rene and I would like to extend our hospitality to you… if you'll accept it, that is."

"Well, I… I didn't expect… I mean…" Scarlett felt like a fool standing there stumbling over her words with Maybelle. Since when did Maybelle extend her hospitality to her? Didn't she know her own mother would certainly have much to say about that, for Dolly Merriweather spoke her mind about any given topic, namely Scarlett.

"Scarlett, you and I have known each other a long time. I know the things that have been said about you but Melanie loved you and I don't care what Mother or any of the Old Guard has to say about it, I won't turn my back on you, especially now."

"That's very kind of you, Maybelle," Scarlett managed to say. "But, I'm fine. I don't need their approval and I never have."

"No, you never have," Maybelle grinned, "and I must say it's stuck in Mother's craw that you've managed to do so well for yourself. When she thought Captain Butler had left you, she declared it was her chance to jump in and 'help' you see the error of your ways."

"Is that so?" Scarlett couldn't help but secretly laugh at Maybelle's confession. So, that's why Dolly had come to see her after Rhett had left.

"She practically had a conniption when you announced you were heading to Tara to meet Captain Butler. She and Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Bonnell clacked about it for days."

"I suppose if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have anything to talk about," she rolled her eyes. "Why is _my_ life an open book for everyone to gawk at?"

"Because Scarlett! You do things they would never dare do, but secretly would love to do. Don't you think they've dreamed of having the kind of life you have"

"I've never given it much thought, Maybelle. Besides, they've looked down their noses at me for years, not that I've cared one whit what they thought."

"Well, one thing is for sure, Scarlett and that is with Melanie gone, they're not going to be as forgiving of you. I just wanted to warn you of that. But, I also want you know I won't be with them on that stand but I may be the only one."

"Thank you," Scarlett gave an uncomfortable nod. She wasn't sure what brought out this unexpected act of friendship from Maybelle, but perhaps she shouldn't question it at all.

Maybelle gave her a quick hug and promised to call on her before leaving. Feeling a somewhat stunned at what had occurred, Scarlett returned to Darcy and Lucas, who finished his tour of the store. Pleased with the job he had done she gave him praise for holding things down for her.

Her mood had improved with Lucas' competence, so it was with a bit of curiosity and a lot of just wanting to know who had bought the lumber mill from Ashley that led her and Darcy there after leaving the store.

The smell of fresh cut wood greeted her when she neared the building. Oh, how she missed this, she realized. She had been a fool to sell it to Ashley. She should have known he wouldn't be able to make a go of it alone. It wasn't in him and he certainly didn't have the gumption to expand the way she had planned to. With a sigh, she shook her head as she looked up at the newly painted sign above the doorframe.

_Lambert's Lumber Mill, _it read.

"Well, it looks like the new owner wasted no time in improving the sign and the front entrance. Why didn't I think of that?" she mused aloud.

"It's very nice, isn't it?" Darcy agreed.

"I just hope Ashley had enough sense to sell it to a southerner. A Yankee would never appreciate Georgia pine the way we do here. Why, they'd probably slice it up paper thin and sell it for parchment when it should be used to build."

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Darcy shook her head. "But, it sounds reasonable to me."

"Perhaps I could buy it back from whoever bought it," she said, but before she could add anything else, a quiet voice interrupted her. "Hello, Scarlett."

She turned abruptly when she heard the voice. Her eyes landed on him and then widened when they did.

"Ashley," she blurted before she realized it. "What on earth? What are you doing here?"

"Why, I've come back for you, my dear, just as I said I would."


	31. Reunions

**I can't believe I'm actually posting. I have been in such a rut and didn't think I would ever get out of it. I must apologize to those whose stories I haven't been reviewing, I am trying to get caught up on all of that as this story and partcularly this chapter has had me in knots and otherwise occupied. I lost my way for a bit so I hope I still have readers who are interested in my story and still want to know what I have in store yet. I may have been down, but I 'm not out. I still love doing this and want to continue, so without further ado...**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

_**Reunions**_

"Oh Ashley, I just cannot believe you're finally here," Aunt Pitty said breathily for the tenth time since their arrival.

Scarlett closed her eyes, thinking that very thing but for _very _different reasons. Coils of dread swept through her every time she looked at him. Great balls of fire! Why couldn't he have stayed gone? What was she going to do now?

"I'm home for a little while, just until I settle some personal matters," he responded and smiled softly at Scarlett. India, who was sitting beside him, turned to him sharply and saw the expression on his face and turned pale when the horror of his meaning dawned on her. Her fists clenched into balls and Scarlett would have laughed had it not been so dreadful a situation.

"I don't care what brings you home, just so you are," Aunt Pitty exclaimed happily. "Uncle Peter! Bring in that lovely wine I purchased the other day."

"There's no need for that, Auntie," Ashley said but she hushed him and laughed like a little girl when Uncle Peter carried in the tray laden with glasses.

"I's be right back wid da wine, Missy," he said backing out of the room.

"Thank you, Uncle Peter. Let's make a toast to Ashley's return," Aunt Pitty clapped her hands.

Scarlett stood and walked over to the window. Between Ashley's mooning gazes, India's razor sharp glares and Darcy's decided quietness, she was going to go mad if she didn't get out of that house!

Feeling someone come up behind her, she turned expecting to see Ashley, but instead it was India's pinched, hateful face looking at her. "How dare you lead my brother on," she hissed. "You're no better than one of Belle's girls with your trashy clothes and trashier manners. Why he'd even look at you is beyond me."

Feeling the sting of India's words, Scarlett's face burned with indignation. "Is that so? What are you, India but a dried up old prune that nobody would want in a million years? You may wear dowdy dresses and be as plain as a broom, but trash is a matter of opinion."

"You stay away from my brother," India's face seared red. "I swear I'll see you dead before you ruin his life!"

"India!" Aunt Pitty cried and covered her quivering mouth. "You mustn't say such things."

"India, perhaps you should go upstairs and lie down," Ashley stood and gave his sister a stern look.

"Ashley, don't let her do this. Can't you see she doesn't give one whit about you? She's no good, she's no better than an alley cat!"

"India, I won't have you behaving in such a disrespectable manner. You will apologize and remove yourself from this room," Ashley spoke firmer.

"Don't mind her, Ashley. I can't stay here a minute longer anyway. If I do, I shall do something I'm afraid a real lady wouldn't do."

India's hateful laugh reverberated off the walls. "What would you know about being a _real_ lady? You'll never be anything but trash, Scarlett Butler. You're mother was a real lady but I'm glad she's dead so she doesn't have to see what a disgraceful, shameful creature you've become."

Before Scarlett could even think, anger, hot and vengeful coursed through her as she lunged for India and slapped her so hard across the face it stung up to her elbow. "Don't you ever mention my mother's name again or so help me, India Wilkes I'll kill you myself!"

India's eyes widened in shock as she grabbed her face and Aunt Pitty cried out and fell back in the chair in a faint.

"Oh! You…you harpy!" India yelled. "I have put up with you for years because of Melanie but Melanie is no longer here and now I can tell you what I really think about you."

"That's enough, India," Ashley's face was contorted in anger. "Leave this instant or I shall remove you forcibly."

Scarlett's fists were clenched tightly as she stalked closer to India. "I swear to you before God and all, don't ever come near me again or you'll regret it as you have never regretted anything in your measly, pathetic life!" Scarlett gritted.

"The only thing I regret is ever having known you and if you think I'm going to let Ashley ruin his life over you, you can think again!"

"India!" Ashley grabbed his sister's arm and shoved her toward the stairs while Uncle Peter frantically fanned Aunt Pitty's fat, little face.

Scarlett angrily stormed after them. "You heed my words, India, stay clear of me from now on or you'll regret it."

"I hope you rot in hell," India hissed as Ashley surged her forward up the narrow staircase.

Silence thick with tension hung in the air and clogged Scarlett's lungs until she nearly gasped from the weight of it. She whirled around and slung the door open, stalking down the worn sidewalk to the gate.

"Scarlett, wait, please wait," Darcy called after her.

"I'm sorry, Darcy but I must be alone. Can you manage back on your own?"

"Why yes, but Scarlett, I'm not so sure you should be alone. That woman was positively vile and horribly rude and the things she said would have upset anyone but going off alone like this is never a good idea. Anger makes people do rash things."

"I'll be fine, Darcy," she managed to say without snapping. Whipcords of tension crept along her spine and walking almost always calmed her and helped her get things in perspective. She needed to move, to get away before she did something she would regret later.

"Very well," Darcy nodded in understanding and stepped back from her. "I'll be waiting for you at home."

Scarlett moved quickly and deliberately away from Aunt Pitty's house. Oh, that India Wilkes! How dare she say those things about her mother. How dare she! Her dislike for India had intensified to hatred and she truly meant what she said. If India crossed her again she would make her pay dearly for it even if it damned her soul to hell!

Suddenly and without warning Scarlett slammed into something solid and warm and would have fallen backwards if a strong hand hadn't have reached out and grabbed her. As she steadied herself a familiar voice leaned in close to her ear.

"Whoa there, I see you're no better at watching where you're going than you were before."

"Eli!" she said with genuine surprise. "What on earth are you doing here?"

He stood before her dressed in his usual black, his hat pushed low on his thick, brown hair. She noticed the faint outlines of bruising along his right cheek and slight puffiness on his jaw. He had recently been in a fight, that much was obvious but she was too surprised to say anything about it.

"Let's just say I had a change of plans," he answered with a flashing grin. "At any rate, Atlanta seems a good a place as any to be."

"You scared the living daylights out of me," she huffed but without her earlier frustration. Seeing him made her forget the reason for her anger if only momentarily.

"Yes, you did seem a little occupied. I would certainly hate to be on the receiving end of whatever bee flew in your bonnet."

"I'd rather not discuss it," she quickly rebutted.

"Fair enough, I'll not pry," he nodded and held out his arm. "Care to continue your walk with me?"

Considering his proposal, she gave no audible response but merely took his arm and started down the sidewalk again. "Are you going to tell me the real reason you're in Atlanta?" she asked easily as if his answer really didn't matter. "I can't imagine why you'd come here of all places."

"I gave you the reason. A change of plans, a change of scenery. Atlanta's a different town now, full of potential and promise, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose," she agreed, "If there truly is no other reason, that is."

His brown eyes glittered humorously. "And you think there's more? Something I'm not telling you?"

"Is there?" she glanced at him.

"My, my, you're certainly conceited aren't you? You must think I came here because of you."

"Well, did you?" she asked, unruffled by his veiled insult.

He laughed and pushed his hat back. "And if I said yes?"

She didn't answer but smiled with the little knowledge of satisfaction. It wasn't that she like the idea of Eli coming to Atlanta because of her, although it certainly didn't hurt to think about it, but it was knowing that he thought enough of her to admit it. Most men were not the guileless or bold. She didn't pretend to think that there was more to it or that she wanted more from him, but she couldn't deny that there _was_ something between her and Eli and had been there from nearly the first time they met. What that was however, she wasn't entirely sure of. She didn't know where he fit into her life, or if he even did at all. But, he was here and she enjoyed his company so she didn't think about the reasons behind it any further.

"You look like the cat that just finished the cream," he lightly jabbed. "I have a feeling I just boasted your already inflated ego by my admission."

"You've already admitted it and you can't take it back. Besides, we're friends aren't we? Why shouldn't friends admit they're happy to see each other?"

"Because, I have the strong suspicion the folks around here wouldn't understand a friendship such as ours. After all, you are a married lady and I'm a rogue, a scoundrel and very, very unattached."

"If you think I care what folks think of me you don't know me like you say you do," she replied tartly.

"Oh, I do know that, Scarlett. You are an incredibly smart woman, but incredibly ignorant when it comes matters of social graces and protocol. I imagine you had it embedded in your stubborn little brain from the time you could walk but you wear it and discard it much like a coat when it suits you and when it doesn't."

"Did you come to Atlanta to insult me and call me names?" she jerked her arm free from his but he pulled her back into place with a quiet laugh.

"No, I came to check on you, to see how you were getting along and to make sure you were staying out of trouble, but seeing you first thing when I did assured me that wasn't the case."

"I don't need you to check up on me, I don't need anyone but-" she paused and bit her lip… hard. She wouldn't say his name, she refused to. Still, Rhett's image came unbidden in her mind and she grunted with dissatisfaction.

"Still pining after him, I see," Eli said at last. "I can't say that it entirely thrills me to acknowledge it, but I also am not a fool, romantic or otherwise."

"He's… he's doing well?"

"As can be expected, I suppose. We tracked down Mr. Olson's murderer and as far as I know, it's settled and done."

"Jonas?" she turned to him. "Was it Jonas?"

"I'll tell you everything later, but not now."

Scarlett turned away from him. "And Rhett? Is he here… I mean, did he happen to come with you?" she heard herself ask, but she couldn't look at him to read his reaction.

"Not with me, no, but I imagine it's only a matter of time before he shows up here. You're a hard woman to forget and that goes for your husband as well."

"It's not hard for Rhett, he manages quite well to forget me now. I'm a reminder of too many things he doesn't want to think about, I'm afraid."

"You're wrong about that, Scarlett. He's in love with you even though he wants to hate you. I've seen it before and he'll never be out of your life as long as you choose for him to be there."

"I'm not sure what to make of you, Eli Barrett. One minute you're pushing me toward Rhett and the next… well, the next I think you…"

"What?" he stopped and turned her toward him. "You think what? That I may have feelings for you? That I want you for my own?"

Too stunned to reply, Scarlett only stared at him.

"As I said, I'm not a fool. I know you love your husband, I see it in your eyes every time you speak his name. I know my place and I know I'd better stay there least I find myself in a heap of trouble I don't want or need. I care about you, I'm concerned about you but that's as far as it will go, as far as I will let it go. I can offer you friendship and if you can accept it, I'll stick around. If it's more than you can handle, I'm gone before the sun sets, it's up to you."

Scarlett considered this and found that she liked having Eli for a friend, much as she liked having Darcy for a friend. Why hadn't she ever realized before how having people you can depend on made life easier to bear? She knew where the boundaries lay between her and Eli and if he didn't mind, why should she? With a contented smile she placed her hand on his arm.

"I can accept it and I want your friendship. There I've said it and you can rest assured I've never said before to anyone else."

"That I do believe," he nodded, but grinned nonetheless. "Shall, I escort you home, madam?"

"You may and Eli…" she bit her lip. "Thank you… _thank you for caring, for coming to check on me, for knowing I needed someone to look out for me. Thank you for being my friend…_ "that's all, just thank you," she finished.

"You're welcome," he winked and held out his arm once more and together they turned and headed in the direction of her home unaware of the dark, shadowy figure with eyes forged with anger watching them as they passed and moved amicably and steadily down the sidewalk.


	32. Honor among Thieves

**Thanks for the reviews on the other chapter, even though it's a been a while. Hope I still have some readers out there...**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**_Honor among Thieves_**

The capture of Cain Barrett spread like a wildfire throughout the small community. It was rare that an outlaw was seen, much less caught, in the midst of the mundane every day lives of the townsfolk of Jonesboro. He, along with his men, were being held in the makeshift jail in the back of the Byron's blacksmith shoddy until Marshall Hayes arrived to take them into custody. It seemed that everyone in town at some point in the day stopped by to get a look at the notorious gang.

The Marshall was due to arrive at any time and when he did, Rhett would take his leave of Jonesboro for the last time. He had no reason to stay or to return, his obligation was fulfilled as far as he was concerned. Scarlett was safely back in Atlanta, Darcy was with her, hopefully finding a new path in life to walk down and Eli was gone to parts unknown.

His determination to divorce Scarlett was waning and so it was with disdainful resignation that he decided to let sleeping dogs lay. Scarlett would never divorce him willingly and he didn't want to drag the situation through court and hang their dirty laundry out for speculation and gossip mongers to chew over. The only course of action was to leave it alone. He would stay married to Scarlett, make an occasional appearance in Atlanta and the rest would take care of itself.

One didn't need a divorce decree to find comfort and a warm bed when it was needed.

Besides, staying married to Scarlett would save him monetarily when it came right down to it. It would cost far less to keep her up with an allowance than to spend the time and effort to remove her from his life. This arrangement would be mutually satisfying to them both.

It was this thought that followed him from Byron's office to the saloon across the street. A light rain had started and fell on Rhett's shoulders as he moved to the other side. Steam rose from the hard-packed dirt road while the tinkle of drops sluicing on the tin roofs above him set a steady beat as he walked.

The doors to the dim saloon creaked unceremoniously as he pushed them forward. A quick glance around the place confirmed that it was back in order after his and Eli's fight, not that it looked much better before or after the fact. The strong odors of whiskey, sweat and tobacco permeated the air with an invisible shield that spoke of its usual occupants and activities. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing that is except the presence of Jonas Wilkerson sitting at a nearby table.

He was leaned back, his hat lay casually on the faded velvet top of the table while a saloon girl was propped on his lap giggling and twisting her fingers around his cravat.

Rhett smirked and watched the scene with interest. Strange how he had not been seen or heard from for weeks until the matter with Barrett was settled and then suddenly, he was back in town as if nothing had occurred at all. He was all smiles and confidence, actions of a man who didn't think he was touchable. That was something that Rhett figured to correct and there was no time like the present to do so.

"Well, Jonas Wilkerson, what a surprise to find you here. Did you finally tire of cowering like a school girl out at your place?"

With a quick snap of his eyes, Jonas pierced him with a cold glare and practically shoved the girl to the floor.

"Now, now Jonas, don't get your hackles up, it was only a friendly observation. I'll have a shot of that if you don't mind," he settled back in the chair across from him, threw his hat along side his and lifted the bottle. "Rot gut," he said with a salute and poured it in to the glass.

"I drink what I like, if you don't like it than you're welcome to leave it alone," Jonas shot back.

"Some things don't improve with wealth or privilege, do they Jonas?" he grinned and threw it back with a practiced hand. "A real gentleman would never drink cheap liquor… brandy or scotch is much more civilized."

A flash of irritation moved across Jonas' face. "I don't have to justify my tastes to you and that doesn't make me any less a gentleman than you, either."

"No, of course not," Rhett mocked and casually crossed a booted foot over his knee. "Some things are hard to leave alone once they've found their way in, isn't that right?"

"What do you want from me?" Jonas grabbed the bottle and poured another shot, although Rhett saw his hand shaking slightly as he did so.

"Nothing much," Rhett shrugged and lowered his voice. "Just your head on a silver platter, but I'll settle for jail along with your companions."

Jonas slammed the bottle down and gritted his teeth. "I had nothing to do with what happened to Olson, I don't know those men and I resent you implying otherwise. I am a man of respect in this community not some common criminal."

A slow smile spread on Rhett's face. "A man of respect? Come now, Jonas, we both know you're involved, to what extent I'm not sure just yet, but it's only a matter of time before you hang yourself. You try too hard, Jonas because scum is scum, even when it's dressed in fancy clothes."

"You have insulted me, sir!" Jonas stood and knocked the chair back, sending it clanking across the rough hewn floor. "I demand an apology from you."

"You'll get no such satisfaction," Rhett's lifted himself from the chair. "Enjoy your life, enjoy your freedom while you can. It's only a matter of time, Jonas and one way or the other you'll lose what you've tried so hard to attain. Oh and one more thing," he stepped closer to him and penetrated him with a steely, hard stare. "You come near my wife or her property, you make even one move I don't like and you'll be sorrier than you can possibly imagine."

Jonas' lips quivered before he snarled in response. "I have every right to claim what I own and seeing as how I now own one-third there is nothing you can say that is going to make me back down from claiming it."

Rhett's casual stance belied his true state of mind. However, one fight in this bar was more than enough. He lifted his glass and saluted Jonas. "You're not a stupid man, Jonas so I don't expect for you to cross me on this. I can buy men like you ten times over and I will do whatever I have to do to make sure Tara stays in the hands to which she belongs. You do understand my meaning, yes?"

"My wife-"

"Your wife is a brat who should have been horsewhipped years ago, as it is, being married to you in punishment enough I expect."

Jonas's eyes bulged in hot anger and his fists clenched near his waistband. "I've killed greater men than you for talking to me that way."

Rhett smiled and downed the last of his whiskey before sliding his hat back on his head. "Stay clear of Tara, stay clear of Scarlett. Don't cross me, Jonas. I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Your threats don't scare me," he snarled.

Rhett leaned forward and lowered his voice dangerously low. "Then you're stupider than I remember," he said. "Heed my warnings, Jonas. I won't give you another opportunity to do so." He then tipped his hat and left the saloon.

When Rhett stepped outside of the saloon, he didn't know where he was going until he ended up at the train depot and was standing in front of the ticket agent, rain dripping from his coat and puddling around his boots.

"Where to, sir?" the agent asked from behind the glass partition.

Rhett stood there for a moment and listened to the rain falling around him. He knew where he was going, he knew where he wanted to go… back home to Charleston. But, the strangest thing happened. When he opened his mouth, only word came out.

"Atlanta."

* * *

It was the next day when Scarlett was at the store going over the current inventory that Ashley made his appearance. She was a bit agitated over the fact that she couldn't find a particular bin of lanterns that she had ordered and was in the back going through some boxes that had been set aside. 

She had sent Lucas out as he kept apologizing for the misplacement, something that was grating on her nerves. She didn't want his excuses, she wanted the lanterns found and put out for display. She was running a business and she couldn't run that business if the inventory was continually misplaced.

The muffled tinkling of the bell over the door rang, causing her groan in irritation. "Coming," she called and then huffed as she sat down a basket of yarn. Swiping at the dust on her dress, she exited the storage room. "Ashley," she stopped, surprise lining her voice.

"Hello, darling," he smiled softly at her.

"What are you doing here?" she found herself asking almost accusatorily.

"Why I've come to see you, of course," he replied with a frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean…" she paused and pushed her hair back. "I mean, I'm busy at the moment. This store has fallen into complete disarray since I've been gone and I've spent most of the morning trying to get it back in order."

"I see," he nodded and then swept his hat off. "I had hoped to have a moment of your time. I had hoped we could talk."

"This is really not the time right now, Ashley." She hedged his penetrating gaze.

"Then when? Tonight, perhaps over dinner?"

"I can't leave Darcy alone all day and all night, too. She is my guest."

"Scarlett, why do I have the feeling you're avoiding me?" he asked crossing his arms as he spoke.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, since my return I've only spoken to you once."

"I've been very busy," she offered weakly.

"Too busy to make time for me?"

"I… Ashley, why must you run on so?" she swiped at the air and moved away from him, but he quickly followed, coming to stand closely next to her.

"Why do I? Because Scarlett, we have to talk, we must talk. I'm afraid I cannot keep hoping you'll come to me. I don't want to pressure you, my dear but I feel I must."

Scarlett huffed and crossed her arms in defiance. "This is neither the time nor the place to discuss something so personal. Have you forgotten I am still a married woman?"

"No, I have not," he bristled slightly. "I thought that matter would resolve itself since you and Captain Butler are no longer together."

"Ashley," Scarlett paused, releasing a small breath of irritation. "I cannot talk to you about this right now. There has been enough gossip about us without you coming back here and making your intentions known. Why, your sister is no doubt wagging that tongue of hers at this very moment about it all."

"India knows her place and she will not say a word," he assured her, but Scarlett didn't believe a word of it. India's hatred of her had reached a new high and she knew that the bitter woman would do everything in her power to ruin her.

"Then you don't know your sister very well," she snorted imperiously.

Ashley's impatience filtered across his face. He reached over and took her arm, his eyes boring into hers imploringly. "Scarlett, don't shut me out, not now when I need you so. I don't want to bring scandal down on our heads, that's why I moved to Virginia. There, no one will condemn us or judge us. We can start a new life… you, Beau and me as a whole family."

Scarlett stared at him dumbfounded. Never had she heard Ashley speak so passionately nor had she ever wished so hard that he had not said the words to her. A memory pulled at consciousness reminding her that not so long ago she would have given her very soul to hear these words from him. How long had she longed for him to take her away? How many times had she lain in Rhett's arms while thinking of Ashley? How unfair life was to give her what she wanted when she no longer wanted it.

_Rhett… oh, Rhett, I'm sorry darling, I'm so very sorry for doing that to you. No wonder you hate me. No wonder you push me away as I had done to you for years. I should have thrown Ashley aside years ago and ran to you with open arms, but I was a fool… a stupid, stupid fool. _

"Scarlett," Ashley lifted her hand to his mouth. "Please dear, we must talk. Won't you let me come to you?

"I…" she opened her mouth to speak when the tinkle over the door caught her attention. She looked over to see Eli, whose face registered both surprise and recognition at seeing Ashley and then confusion at the scene he had walked in on. He stared at Scarlett and then at Ashley and then loosely crossed his arms.

"Have I come at a bad time?" he asked them, but when neither answered he smiled ruefully. "I can see that I have. Sorry to disturb you," he tipped his hat.

"Eli, wait," Scarlett stepped forward, reaching for him when suddenly the room begin to spin around her. The next thing she knew she was falling and as blackness enveloped her it was Eli's arms that captured her before she lost all consciousness.


	33. Unexpected News

**Hey everyone! I'm back... okay, I'm back but not completely. This chapter is short and sweet, but at this point, I'll take it, lol! It seems that some people haven't forgotten me and I've even gotten new reviewers although I haven't updated in so long. So, thanks to you all and thanks for the encouragement. I need it, believe me I need it!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**_Unexpected News_**

Scarlett knew something was wrong when she came to herself. For one, she was lying down on some sort of hard table and the acrid smells of antiseptic filtered through her senses. She lifted her hand and heard the rustle of movement.

"Dr. Meade, she's coming to," a light feminine voice said that she recognized as Darcy's.

She opened her eyes and focused on her surroundings and that was when she realized she was in Dr. Meade's examination room. She pushed herself up quickly and grabbed her head when it began to swim.

"Scarlett, don't move too fast, dear." Darcy was immediately by her side.

"What in blue blazes am I doing here?" she demanded still trying to clear her head.

"You fainted. Mr. Barrett brought you here."

"I fainted! That's ridiculous. I'm as healthy as a horse. I do NOT faint like Aunt Pitty!"

"I'm afraid you did," she reminded her softly.

At that time Dr. Meade came in, gruffly clearing his throat. "What's all the ruckus in here? Scarlett, are you being quarrelsome as usual?"

Ignoring his tone, she pinned him with her eyes. "I want to know why I was brought here. I'm perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine people don't usually faint in the middle of the day," he responded dryly and pulled his stool forward. "Young woman, please leave Scarlett to my care," he said turning to Darcy. After she nodded and left the room, Scarlett stared at him. Dr. Meade wouldn't have sent her out if everything was alright with her.

"Scarlett, how have you been feeling the last week or so?" he lowered his old bones on the stool as he asked her the question.

Guardedly, she replied. "Just fine... perhaps a little tired. Why?"

He glanced at her warily and released a deep sigh. "I'm going to get personal with you and you may or may not answer me, but it's best if you do. When is the last time you were intimate with a man?"

"Intimate?" she repeated and felt an alarm go off in her head. Rhett... Tara... that one night... "Oh..." she covered her mouth.

"Then you know where I'm going with this? I can assume, or hope at the very least, that this isn't an unwelcome surprise."

"You mean I'm..." she paused and closed her eyes. "I'm having a baby?" she whispered.

"Yes, you are," he gruffly responded. "And, with your history you know this will not be easy. Carrying a child with what you've been through will be extremely hard for you."

"Dr. Meade... you must tell me. Is there any danger I could lose this baby?" she asked, alarmed at his precaution although she kept herself as calm as she manage.

"If you don't take any unnecessary chances, stop carting yourself around town and get plenty of rest, well... only time will tell. But, you're young yet and as you pointed out, healthy. Will you tell the father?" he abruptly asked and looked at her coolly with his wizened old eyes.

"My husband is the father," she replied, shocked at his implication.

"I should hope so," he nodded and seemed almost relieved.

"What are you implying, Dr. Meade?" she asked hotly, her senses back in full alert. She stood from the table and faced him. "I thought I could at least count on you not to listen to OR believe idle gossip, even gossip that comes from your wife."

"Now listen here, young woman. I am not accusing you of anything. I've known you most of your life but the fact is your husband left here and declared he was divorcing you. Since you've come home you've been alone and now Ashley has returned. I'm only asking you because a scandal such as this would mark you and your baby from here on out," he finished with a resounding huff.

"Ashley is not the father of this baby, _that_ I can assure you," she retorted tartly.

"It will not prevent rumor from saying that he is, especially since Captain Butler is not here to refute it."

"But it's not true!"

"It doesn't matter. You can't keep the gossip from happening. People always believe what they want to believe, you of all people should know that."

"Then you must promise to keep this to yourself for now," she demanded. "No one must know yet."

"It's only a matter of time, Scarlett," he said, simultaneously shaking his head and crossing his arms. "You can't hide your condition for very long."

"I don't want to hide it for very long, just until I find Rhett and tell him."

"It would be in your best interest to do just that. As soon as your condition becomes obvious, unless Captain Butler is here to stand by you… well, you and I both know what the outcome will be."

"Do you think I care what they say about me?" she huffed and turned away from him. "They'll always think the worst of me no matter what I do."

"Because you've only given them the worst to talk about," he told her unceremoniously. "Chasing after Ashley hasn't helped that cause."

"Dr. Meade, I don't wish to discuss this with you any further," she cut him off with a swipe of her hand. She didn't want to be reminded of her own stupidity right then. "As my doctor you must promise me to keep this information to yourself."

"Of course, I promise," he gruffed. "I'll not say word. As for Captain Butler, I would say the best course of action is to locate him and quickly. Do you even know where he is?"

"I'll find him," she declared with renewed determination. Once Rhett heard the news, he wouldn't stay away. Rhett loved his babies too much to do that.

"Could be you'll give Captain Butler a son to carry on his name," and for a moment a slight look of sadness filtered across his face and Scarlett knew he was remembering his own sons killed in the war.

"I know Rhett would be pleased about that," she smiled. A son to carry on the Butler name, or a daughter that he could love as much as Bonnie… either way, she had him now.


	34. Expectations

**So... I could go into a long, drawn out detail of why I've waited so long to post, but I won't. Let's just say, for a while I truly lost the desire to write and did not for a very long time. I actually felt so rusty writing this chapter but eventually the creativity took over and I was enjoying it for the first time in a long time. I still hope I have readers. I've missed ya'll and I do hope you've missed me as well. This may not be a great chapter, but it felt so good writing it, I really don't care, lol. Anyway please review if you liked it even a little. I need feedback at this point. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

_**Expectations**_

The rest of the day Scarlett had only one thing on her mind… the baby. She and Rhett had made a baby and it couldn't have happened at a more splendid time. She touched her stomach and smiled to herself as she and Darcy were escorted back to her home by Ashley and Eli.

They were concerned for her naturally, but she found their attention, especially Ashley's, annoying. She gave them no explanation for her fainting spell and when they pressed her, she quickly put them in their place.

"I'm fine, really. Goodness, you all are like a pack of hounds."

"We're just worried about you, Scarlett," Darcy offered.

"I know and I told you, I'm fine. I've been running around like a goose and it finally caught up with me."

"How many times have I asked you to slow down? You work too hard, do too much, Scarlett," Ashley said as he helped her down from the carriage. He held her hand tightly and as he stared concerned at her.

"Really, Ashley," she sighed and pulled her hand from him. "If I have to tell you I'm fine once more I'm going to scream."

"I can't help but worry about you," his brows furrowed together. "I have a right to be concerned for you."

_You have no such right, _she wanted to say, but held her tongue as Eli joined them, stepping down beside her.

"Ashley, why don't we get Mrs. Butler inside. I'm sure a nice, cool drink will help immensely."

"Very well," Ashley hesitated and then nodded, tucking his arm around her waist. He led her inside still holding her protectively. Scarlett squelched the urge to shove him away from her.

Once they entered the small setting room off the parlor, Scarlett immediately released herself from his hold and found her seat. "Oh my, I'm so glad to be home."

Ashley stared at her, his eyes trying to catch hers but she refused to look at him square on. Darcy excused herself to go the kitchen to fetch the cool drinks. Eli walked over to the window, staring out at the grounds.

"What a lovely home it is, at that. However, I can't imagine two people needing all of this, but each to his own taste I suppose."

"You sound like Rhett,' she said letting out a soft laugh. "He's never really liked it here, either."

"Oh, I never said I didn't like it here, just not my style," Eli turned to her and smiled, to which Scarlett smiled back. He then looked over to Ashley, whose features did little to hide his displeasure.

"Scarlett, will you excuse Eli and me for a moment? It's been a very long time since we've spoken to each other," Ashley said and waited for Eli's response.

"Yes, it has been a while," he agreed and passed her to join Ashley.

Once the two men left the room, Scarlett looked around and shook her head. "Well, landsakes… first I can't rid of them, now they scatter like rats. Men!"

When Ashley and Eli entered the parlor, Ashley turned to him brusquely. "Eli, I'm not sure how to ask you this question, but I have no other choice but to ask. Just what has transpired between you and Scarlett?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Ashley," Eli responded, unruffled by Ashley's accusatory question.

"Oh, I think you do. I've seen it from the moment you walked into the store until here, right now. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but it was the way you reacted to her when she fainted. You held her and carried her all the way to Dr. Meade's. You were holding her like… well, like…"

"Like a lover?" Eli supplied to a bewildered Ashley.

"How dare you speak that way!" Ashley's face quickly erupted into anger.

"I think you're worrying over something that is quite frankly, none of your business. Scarlett and I share something that I've shared with no other woman."

"If you have done anything to her-" Ashley took a step forward.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Eli warned, his voice was casual but the meaning was not.

"For God's sake, Eli, I trusted you to protect her, not to seduce her!" Ashley spat angrily.

"And I have protected her, but I have not seduced her as you so crudely put it. Scarlett is not a woman one seduces in case you haven't noticed, Ashley."

"Don't take me for a fool, Eli. I have eyes, I see the way you look at her. The laughable thing is that I sent you to her because I trusted you as my friend."

"Yes, we _are_ friends, which is why I'm going to forget this whole ridiculous matter. I did the job I was hired to do, what I do after that is my own affair." Eli stared hard at Ashley.

"Is that why are you're here in Atlanta? You've come after her?"

"I have my own reasons for being here," Eli replied cryptically.

"I'm sure you do," Ashley nearly sneered. "And I'm sure they all have to do with Scarlett."

"You know nothing of my reasons and I don't have to answer to you."

"Oh yes you do, Eli. You do have to answer to me because it was my stupidity that brought you to her. How I dearly regret that decision now."

"I think it's Scarlett who should decide who's in her life and who's not. As long as she wants me here, I'm staying here. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. Scarlett only loves one man and it's neither you nor I."

Ashley's face jerked as if he had been slapped. "You're talking about Rhett Butler? He's never loved her nor wanted her the way a real husband should. He's taken her for granted and where is he now? He's gone, abandoned her, left her alone. He's a scoundrel and unrespectable blackguard."

"Yes, and he's her husband nonetheless. She loves him, more than that, she's in love with him. Scarlett will never be free from his hold, just as he will never be free from hers."

"He doesn't deserve her."

"No, but that's really not the point. Whether or not he deserves her, it's him whom she wants, whom she loves and that doesn't leave much room for anyone else."

Ashley lifted his head, his eyes glittering with suppressed anger. He cleared his throat and began to compose himself as he had always done. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave here, Eli. After today, we shall never speak of this again."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you are not the friend I thought you were," came Ashley's cool response.

"Ashley, I do value our friendship and I will never forget what you've done for me, but the day that I let anyone tell me where to go or when to leave is long over. Neither you nor anyone else tells me what to do. Oh, and one more thing. If you think Rhett Butler has abandoned Scarlett, think again. He'll be here sooner or later and he'll claim what is rightfully his."

* * *

Scarlett leaned against door and closed her eyes. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but sometimes opportunities presented themselves and this was one of those times. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad at what Eli had said. _Would_ Rhett come back to her? Would he be happy about that baby if and when he did?

And Ashley! What right did he have to say anything about Rhett or Eli for that matter? Eli was her friend, her true friend and she trusted him. Even if he did care for her, there was something about him that wasn't threatening to her or her happiness. He knew about her feelings for Rhett and accepted it. He would protect her as long as she needed him and Ashley had no right to speak to him that way.

Why, the first chance she had to settle things with Ashley the better off they both would be. She could no longer avoid it, it was time to face it and put it behind her just as quickly as possible.

"Scarlett? Are you alright?" Darcy's voice startled her.

"Yes, of course," she answered immediately and pushed herself from the door. "Is that lemonade?"

"Yes, I thought it was just the thing to perk you up." Darcy sat the tray down on the table.

"Thank you, Darcy," she nodded and took the outstretched glass from her.

Eli and Ashley came back into the room and Scarlett caught Eli's attention with a small smile of approval on her lips. She admired the way he stood up to Ashley and she appreciated it. He grinned knowingly at her as if he suddenly realized she had been listening all the while.

He took the glass from Darcy and casually walked over to her. "Snooping, Mrs. Butler?" he whispered and then took a sip of the drink.

"Why, of course not. That's acutely ill-bred, Mr. Barrett. I would never stoop to such behavior."

Eli gave her a derisive look and smirked. "You lie beautifully, Scarlett. No wonder I like you so much."

"I do believe that's a compliment and I'll take it as such," she smiled in self satisfaction, taking another sip of lemonade. However, as soon as it hit the bottom of her stomach, she felt a wave of nausea grip her and it threatened to come back up. "Oh dear," she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Scarlett, you've turned as white as a sheet," Darcy exclaimed and was quickly by her side. "You're not alright. I knew it."

"I… I'm fine," she whispered and turned her head aside, pushing down the nausea. It briefly faded and took a deep breath. "See, it's nothing. Just the excitement."

"I still say you should lie down for a while."

Hesitating for a moment, she nodded. "Perhaps I will. It has been a long day."

"Shall I help you, dear?" Ashley offered his hand but she quickly nodded. "No, I can go alone. Thank you, Ashley."

She rose and took another deep breath. "You all can stop fussing over me. I'm as healthy as a horse."

"And as stubborn as one, too," Eli interjected but there was something in his voice that caught her attention. She looked at him and then she knew… he knew her secret. For a brief moment he looked sad and then he smiled. "Go rest, Scarlett."

She suddenly felt the sting of guilt, but it was replaced when Eli's expression told her he knew and he was happy for her. Releasing the breath she had been holding she smiled at him again, told them good evening and quietly left the parlor. She was walking to the stairs when she heard a noise. A man clearing his voice. She gasped and whirled around to the door.

Rhett!

"Good evening, Mrs. Butler… I do hope I'm not intruding."


	35. Illusions Revealed

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews of my last chapter. Wow, I was truly blown away by the responses I received. You guys are the best! I hope this next chapter is as well received, lol. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

_**Illusions Revealed**_

The sun was getting low and casting shadows of color in the entrance hall from the stain glassed windows behind where Rhett stood in the doorway. Scarlett blinked a few times hoping he wasn't a figment of her imagination, but then he stepped forward and removed his hat, glancing around as he did.

"Rhett," she managed to say in an effort to compose herself. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I should hope not," he drawled. "I wasn't expecting myself to come back here, but back here I am, eh my pet? At any rate, there are a few matters of business that I need to attend to and some things I would like to retrieve from here before I go back to Charleston."

"Charleston?" she repeated stepping near him. "But, Rhett-"

"I merely came by tonight to see about Mrs. Olson. How is she doing?"

"She's fine, but Rhett-"

"I had hoped she was faring well in Atlanta," he interrupted her again.

"Yes, Rhett, she's doing very well," she replied impatiently. "But, Rhett I have some news-"

"As do I," he nodded. "However, mine does not bring good tidings."

"What is it, Rhett?" Scarlett queried, curious now as to what Rhett was going to tell her. He lowered his voice, "It concerns Mrs. Olson's husband's murder."

"Mr. Butler," Darcy's voice cut through the air as she hurried into the entrance hall.

"Mrs. Olson," Rhett straightened as he extended his hand to hers and held it warmly.

"I was on my way upstairs, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you standing here with Scarlett."

"I just only came from the depot. I've taken my wife by surprise I'm afraid."

Darcy nodded and then she looked at Scarlett. "I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed staying in your home, Mr. Butler. Scarlett has been so wonderful to me."

Rhett's brows shot up slightly at Darcy's declaration. He slid his gaze over Scarlett as if he wasn't quite believing what he was hearing.

"She's been so kind, I can't begin to repay her for all she's done for me."

Scarlett squirmed uncomfortably under Darcy's praise and Rhett's perusing look. "My goodness, Darcy, Rhett isn't interested in hearing about any of that. I'm sure he's tired."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, Mr. Butler. I won't hold you. I'm sure you and Scarlett have some catching up to do," Darcy said and began to move away.

"Actually," Rhett started and cleared his throat. "I came here when I have because I have some information regarding your," he paused quietly, "your husband."

"Oh?" she said, but her face had suddenly lost all expression.

"The men who murdered him have been apprehended and are behind bars as we speak."

Darcy's face then drained of color. She let out an audible gasp and swayed on her feet. "I, I," She didn't finish but covered her face with her hands and burst into tears. Scarlett was immediately by her side comforting her.

"I'm sorry," she muffled tearfully into her hands. "I've been trying to be so brave and strong for James' sake but now that it's over it doesn't feel like I thought it would."

Scarlett looked at Rhett over Darcy's head. "What do you mean, dear?"

"I thought I would feel some satisfaction but I don't," she shook her head. "It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter at all. It's not going to bring James back and it's not going to undo what they did to him."

Scarlett held Darcy's shuddering body close to hers and let her cry. This young woman had become very dear to her and she didn't want to her feel this kind of pain. Unfortunately, the sound of her crying brought Eli and Ashley from the parlor and into the entrance hall. They both stopped short at the scene before them and at Rhett's appearance.

Rhett's dark eyes glittered upon seeing the two men and he turned sharply to Scarlett. His lips thinned angrily and she knew he immediately thought the worst. He always did where she was concerned, but she didn't have time to explain anything to him.

"I'm so sorry for falling apart this way," Darcy sniffed sorrowfully against Scarlett's shoulder.

"Don't be silly," Scarlett softly patted her arm. "No one is judging you. You just cry all you want."

Darcy swiped at her eyes and looked over at Rhett. "Mr. Butler, thank you so much for telling me. I'm glad I know, I'm glad those men are captured. It's just hearing it brings it all back so fresh."

Rhett's grim expression never changed, but he did acknowledge Darcy's gratitude with slight nod. "I'm only sorry that you've been through this at all. You've been very brave and you have been strong. No doubt, your husband would be proud of you, Mrs. Olson."

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully. "Thank you for all that you both have done." A fresh wave a tears caught her and she began to shudder again.

"Excuse me, I'm going to take Darcy upstairs," Scarlett stated and began to lead the distraught woman away from them. She glanced behind her once as she neared the landing and was struck by the three men watching them. Rhett with his dark and angry, but oh-so handsome stature, Ashley with his soft blond features and Eli with his ruddy brown complexion and subdued golden eyes. All three men meant something to her at one time or another and while they were so different they had but one common thread… her.

It was a disconcerting thought, but not an unnecessarily bad one. It certainly helped one's ego to be sought after but the one she wanted to do the seeking was now staring at her with such bold contempt that it seared into her very soul. She would explain it all to him and he would understand then. He would know that it was him she wanted and only him.

As she helped the distraught Darcy into her room, she wondered what was happening downstairs between the three men and felt nausea grip her again. God's Nightgown! If only Rhett would hold his temper until she could talk to him private, until she could explain everything to him. Then it would be alright, everything would be alright.

* * *

The tension in the air was thick when Scarlett and Darcy disappeared upon the landing to the second floor. The three men stood looking at the other when Rhett smirked and tossed his hat to the nearby table.

"Well gentlemen, what an untimely appearance on my part. Tell me, which one of you is here to win the hand of my wife? You Ashley, with your honorable and yet, not quite respectable offering of love or you Eli Barrett, the loner, the one who wishes he could have her but chooses to remain in the shadows."

Eli cupped his hands on his hips and lowered his head and Ashley stiffened in indignation at being called out so blatantly and yet offered no denial to Rhett's accusations.

"Come gentleman, let me offer you a drink and we'll settle this matter," Rhett swept his hand toward the library where he kept his brandy and cigars.

"Don't be preposterous, I will do no such thing," Ashley visibly bristled. "To even suggest such a thing is-"

"Dishonorable?" Rhett supplied and then casually lifted a cigar from the inside of his coat pocket. "Is it anymore dishonorable then coming home to find you two panting like lap dogs after my wife?"

"You obviously are going to think the worse regardless of what is said," Ashley responded coolly.

"You're probably right about that," Rhett nodded and lit the cigar, taking a long drawl on the end. "Do you remember what you told me when you came to Charleston to visit me? I do. You said, and I quote, _"If you don't do the right thing by her, then I will."_ Remember that?" Ashley didn't answer but his face became sterner and his breathing deepened. "I suppose you're here to do the right thing by her, if you're a man of your word that is," Rhett drawled sarcastically.

"You're despicable," Ashley's voice dripped with scorn.

"As are you, sir," Rhett nodded curtly.

"Mr. Butler," Eli finally spoke up. "I can assure you, this is not what it appears. I am not here to bring any discord between you and your wife."

"Yes, so you would have me to believe. On our last parting, you failed to mention that you were coming to Atlanta."

"No, I didn't that's true enough. It was a last minute decision, one I see now I should have considered differently."

"There are a great many things you both should have considered differently, as it is, I have no choice but to ask you both to leave and to never return to my home. Scarlett is my concern, not yours."

"_Your_ concern?" Ashley scoffed. "You've had no concern for her since before Bonnie's death."

Rhett's whole demeanor suddenly changed. Whereas he had been cool but restrained, now he was ominous and dangerous and whipcord straight. His dark eyes glittered angrily and they were staring hard and cold at Ashley. "Were it not for the fact that I would most likely kill if I were to lay a hand on you now, I'm going to give you just two minutes to remove yourself from my sight, Wilkes."

Ashley's face paled at Rhett's threat. Realizing his mistake, he gave a short nod and gave Eli a cursory glance before stepping away. "I do apologize, Captain Butler. I had no right to say that. Please forgive my thoughtless outburst."

He quietly walked to the door and exited the house leaving Eli and Rhett alone. Rhett watched the door for a moment and then stalked to the library. He shoved the door open and let it bounce loudly off the wall. He grabbed the whiskey decanter and sloshed the liquid into a glass, throwing it down the back of his throat with a practiced hand.

Eli knew his presence wasn't necessary and although he didn't know who Bonnie was, he could only speculate that she was someone of importance in Rhett's life based on his reaction. He had no doubt that had Ashley gone further, Rhett's threat would have not been idle.

He, too, quietly left the house, shutting the door behind him. Whatever the circumstances surrounding Rhett and Scarlett's marriage, they were bound to one another whether they realized it or not. Rhett had accused him of lingering in the shadows, longing for her but never crossing the line of propriety. Perhaps Rhett was right, but Scarlett was unlike any woman he had ever known. She was brave and beautiful and certainly not afraid to speak her mind.

If he were to be honest, he fancied himself half in love with her but that was neither here nor there. He wouldn't interfere in her life, but wouldn't walk away now. He would stay in Atlanta to be near her, watching over and her and her unborn child even if nothing ever came of it. Pushing his hat down on his head, he released a deep breath and moved down the walkway. Besides, he hadn't lied when he told Ashley he other reasons for being in Atlanta.

The opportunity had risen and one to always take advantage of them when they appeared, he only looked back once at the mansion before heading toward the Red Horse Saloon, or Belle's Place, as he had heard it referred to. Wouldn't Belle be surprised to see him after all of these years?


	36. Moment of Truth

**Here I am again with another new chapter. This is just what is says... moment of truth. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

_**Moment of Truth**_

With the sound of the rustle of fabric, Rhett knew Scarlett had entered the library. He had his back to her, staring out of the window behind the desk. It overlooked the street and he could see carriages moving quickly by and people walking casually, in no particular hurry. He gripped the glass in his hand tighter and wished he were anywhere but right there in that room with her.

Too many memories of too many things Rhett didn't want to think about swirled around him. It was still too fresh, too soon to come back here. He could hear Bonnie's laughter, even in this room. She would sit by his feet while he read the evening paper playing with her dolls and her tea cups. She would stop and look up at him solemnly for a moment and then break into a smile. It warmed his heart to see her happiness…

"Rhett," Scarlett said his name. "What on earth happened down here?"

Rhett neither answered nor turned to her. He closed his eyes and pushed the memories back in the farthest recesses of his mind. It was the only way he could manage to remain sane and still go on.

"Rhett did you hear me? What happened? Where are Eli and Ashley? You didn't lose your temper did you? Because Rhett, there is no reason to be angry. I can explain everything to you if you'll give me the chance."

"Oh?" he finally said in a calmer voice than he felt. Still he did not turn toward her.

"Yes, Oh Rhett, you have to let me explain and then you'll know, you'll understand."

"My pet, I have ceased to understand you or your need to relive your pre-war days as the belle of the county. Your appetite for attention is never unwavering even at this stage of your life."

"It's not like that at all," she denied hotly and he heard her move closer to him. "You always think the worst of me."

"Are you going to suggest that having those two men falling over you isn't intoxicating to your conceited senses?"

"No, I don't care about that. Ashley is annoying and won't leave me alone and Eli is my friend, the only friend I've had since Melanie. It's the truth, Rhett. But, you never believe me when I tell you the truth."

"Your version of the truth and the actual truth are never the same, darling. It's a concept foreign to you and probably always will be."

"Don't be hateful, Rhett. You can't be when I tell you the news."

Rhett sighed and turned to her. He saw the brightness of her eyes and the nervous way she chewed on her lip, all signs the news would be of benefit to her in the end. It was always this way for Scarlett. Rarely did she do anything that didn't benefit her in one way or the other.

"Do tell," he nodded and waited.

"Well Rhett, I only just found out. It's wonderful news, it really is. It changes everything."

A raise of his eyebrow was his only response. His expression remained aloof and unaffected.

"Rhett, I… well, you and I," she paused and released a nervous breath. "Rhett… we've made a baby. That night at Tara… Dr. Meade told me today."

A whirring noise filled Rhett's head and she must have said more, but he wasn't sure what. She smiled at him, excited by the news. Her face flushed expectantly as she waited for his reaction.

Numbly he turned away from her. A baby, another child between them. Another bond to hold him to her. He was forty-five, too old to be having babies. He cursed himself and his stupidity for the night at Tara. He knew it could happen, but he convinced himself it wouldn't. Scarlett had too many problems after the miscarriage.

"Rhett, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked biting her lip again.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations?" he nearly snapped as tenseness gripped him. He didn't want more children, he could not go through what he went through with Bonnie ever again. He had nearly lost his mind with grief and he couldn't risk loving or losing that way again.

Scarlett's face paled but just as quickly, she straightened and faced him angrily. "Congratulations? Is that all you can say? This is your child, Rhett. You helped get it here."

"An extremely good argument to have all male's castrated, including myself," he growled and walked over to the whiskey decanter. His hand shook as he poured the drink. God Almighty! Was this some sort of cruel joke?

"Rhett, I thought you'd be happy, I thought you'd like the idea…"

"Like the idea of being tied down again? You overestimate yourself, my pet," he threw the drink back and the let the burning liquid slide hotly down his throat. "I never wanted more children, in fact, I swore I would never have anymore."

"But Rhett," she shook her head, her confidence visibly waning with each passing moment. She touched her still flat stomach and turned away from him. "You can't mean that now that you know."

"Can't I?" he replied and released a tight breath. "You're sure of this? There's no mistake?"

"No, Dr. Meade is certain."

"This is a hellava thing to happen now, Scarlett."

Scarlett turned back to him swiftly. "Oh Rhett, this can be a new beginning for us, don't you see. A new baby and fresh start with nothing cold and hard between us. It can be what it should have been with Bonnie."

Rhett cursed low under this breath and gritted his teeth. "Don't talk to me about any of that. It should have never happened, it was a mistake, that night was a mistake and we both know it."

Scarlett's face dropped and she stared at him unbelievingly. "You don't want it, or me, even now. Even though you know it's yours. You're still going to leave aren't you? This hasn't changed anything for you."

"I never said that," he shook his head and momentarily felt a sting of remorse.

"Then what will you do? Stay here for appearance sake? Stay around long enough for me to have the child and then leave me again?" Her voice rose with each word. Her whole body shook angrily as she came over to him and faced him squarely.

"It's the decent thing to do as it is my fault you're in this situation," he offered casually in the face of her anger. "As you pointed out, you didn't get this way alone. I am a man who faces his mistakes head on and takes care of them."

"You, you cad! You sorry, low down skunk!" she erupted. "I can take a mighty lot of things in this world, but I will NOT take your pity. I whipped the Yankees, I whipped hunger and fought hard and long to regain my footing in this unforgiving town and I did all without losing my pride or my self-respect. I'll be damned if you're going to take it now and throw it aside like so much trash!"

For a moment Rhett almost laughed. Scarlett being riled was truly one of the more entertaining things about her. But, he knew as surely as he did, her anger would spew out like venom, for if it was one thing Scarlett did not like besides being pitied, it was to be laughed at.

But who could blame him? For all of his talk, here he was back in Atlanta where he swore he'd never come back to, back in the snare of Scarlett's web and faced with a child he neither asked for nor wanted all because he let one head rule over the other. It was all too comically ridiculous and besides, he was laughing at his own stupidity rather than her wounded pride.

"Calm down, Scarlett," he reached for her but she jerked back from him and gritted her teeth at him.

"Don't you touch me. What a fool I am. I should have known you wouldn't care. Well let me tell you one thing Rhett Butler, I'm having this baby and this will be MY baby and you can go to Halifax for all I care! I don't need you or your pity. Now leave before I forget myself and do something I'll regret."

"Always the dramatics, Scarlett. You never know when to quit. No, my pet, I'm not leaving. You've won. I'll stay and be the doting father to be and keep your other suitors at bay. It is my child after all and a Butler. But, don't expect me to be bound to this child as I was to Bonnie. There will never another Bonnie and my heart went with her when she went. So, there it is. Shall we drink on it?" he lifted his glass in a toast but Scarlett's eyes glittered hurtfully and angrily.

She turned from him and stalked to the door, slamming it behind her as she went through it. Rhett stared after it for a moment and finished his drink. He didn't stop until he was so drunk that Pork, who found him hours later, helped him upstairs to his rooms and put him bed.

* * *

Eli eased into a chair beside a round table and glanced around the room. Men and women alike sat and stood around him comfortably with each other. The tinkle of the piano drifted with the sound of their voices and mixed in with the melody. So, this was Belle's place. She had done well for herself. Relatively speaking.

When he knew her she had been one of Maude's girls down in San Antonio. He had been fifteen then and even now at thirty, he still remembered her fondly. She had played an important role in his achieving his manhood and he fell for her immediately afterwards, even though she was a good ten years older than him.

His brother had taken him to her and told him it was time to grow up. He was nervous as a cat in a room full of rockers, but Belle had put him to ease from the first. She was funny and kind and when the time came, she was gentle and taught him what she liked and didn't like and by the morning he was in love.

When he told her, she laughed softly and kissed him on the forehead. "That's sweet, but not very practical. You need to find a good girl and settle down someday. I'm not the settling down kind."

Still, he came back and every time she took him in, gave him what he needed and let him go without so much as a hurtful word. Then the day came when she told him that she was leaving for Atlanta, Georgia. She wanted to set up her own house and make her own way.

He wrote to her in secret and she replied only twice. The last time was her response to his letter from three years before about becoming a Pinkerton and she jokingly told him he'd better not come to Atlanta looking for trouble or he just might find it. And then she told him anytime he wanted to visit, to feel free.

So, here he was. Belle was a good person and a good friend and had taught him what he needed to know about women. Seeing her would take his mind off of other things he didn't want to think about. Namely Scarlett.

He couldn't help but worry about her now even though he didn't want to. She wasn't his responsibility, but he cared for her… maybe more than he should seeing as how she was a married woman. He hadn't intended for it to happen, but happen it did. He needed a distraction and Belle was the perfect thing for just such an occasion.

He motioned for a blond, young woman at the bar in a tight yellow dress over to him. She smiled at him, giving him an approving appraisal. "Yeah?" she asked in a slow county accent. "You need something, honey?"

"Are you one of Belle's girls?"

"I am," she winked. "You needing something along those lines?"

"Would you relay a message to Belle for me?"

Disappointment followed by curiosity filtered across her pretty, made up face. "Sure, what's the message?"

"Tell her, Eli's here to see her. She'll know who you mean."

She looked him over again and smiled suggestively. "Sure thing, sugah. If you want more of something else when you leave her, just let Belle know. She'll take it of for you. My name's Kate."

"Thank you, Kate, I'll keep that in mind."

He watched as she made her way upstairs and disappeared. It wasn't long before she was back and telling her Belle sent for him. As he neared the landing on the second floor, he walked to her door and tapped on it. Seconds later, it opened and Belle stood before him. She smiled lazily, propped her hip against the door facing and looked him over.

"Well, Eli Barrett, you've grown up."

Eli smiled. "And you're still the same beautiful Belle I remember. Are you stealing hearts in Atlanta like you did in San Antonio?"

"Of course, Darling. Now, come on in and have a sit down. We've got a lot of catching up to do."


	37. In one Accord

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

_**In one Accord**_

Eli slid easily into the chair Belle offered him. It was soft burgundy velvet and the feel of it put him to mind of another time and place when they were younger and he would come to visit Belle. Granted, she was older but still nonetheless beautiful. She herself lay back in a lounger and smiled at him.

"Well, you sure know how to surprise a woman, Eli. Never expected to see you around these parts."

Eli lifted his hat and tossed in on a nearby table with ease. "You never know where I may end up… Atlanta's a good a place as any I suppose."

"Now, why do I find that hard to believe?" she asked with a lazy lift of her brow. "The Eli Barrett I knew never did anything without a plan, of course, that was a long time ago."

"I've changed, Belle," he informed her. "Plans seem to have a way of falling through, so I've learned to roll with the punches and see what life brings me."

She smiled at that, seemingly pleased at his answer.

"I see you've done well for yourself," he continued. "Atlanta seems to suit you," he glanced around before turning back to her.

"I've done well enough," she nodded. "Of course, that doesn't mean I'm the most welcome citizen in town. I do have my enemies."

"No doubt," he laughed casually. "But, from the looks of it, you have made quite a few friends as well."

"You could say that," she agreed. "I'm happy here, at least as happy as one can be in my situation. I take of my girls and they take care of me."

"I saw some of your girls downstairs, very lovely indeed."

"Well, that is the point, isn't it?" she laughed throatily and then lifted her eyes to pierce him straight on. "So Eli, we've done the small talk now, are you gonna tell me what really brings you to Atlanta?"

Eli found Belle's comment amusing. She never was one to mince words and she usually was close to the mark. "What makes you think it's other than what I've told you?"

"Because darlin', it rarely ever is, now is it? If I had my guesses, and I do, I'd say a woman was the reason. Someone caught your fancy I'd say."

"Perhaps, but that's my secret to hold. All I want from you is your company and a good meal," he winked.

Belle narrowed her eyes onto him, but grinned knowingly just the same. "Have it your way, darlin'. I'll let you keep your secrets, but you must be warned that in a town like Atlanta, secrets aren't held dear for very long."

"I'll take my chances," Eli stood and held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

Belle took his hand and stood. "Nothing I would enjoy more."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Scarlett sat at her dressing table staring at herself. Her face was wan and pale, evidence of her restless night and lack of sleep. The events of the night before kept replaying in her mind. She could still see Rhett's demeanor when he learned of the baby. It had not gone at all like she had hoped. She just knew he would be happy, overjoyed even, to learn he was to be a father again… a chance to start over for them, but that was not the case at all. He was cold and hateful, nearly blaming her for this baby being here.

Why, he was as much to blame as she was for that night. He could have said no, he could have walked away, but he didn't. Didn't that mean something? Didn't that mean that he still cared?

With a frustrated sigh, Scarlett stood from the bench and began to pace the floor. She moved back and forth, each movement sending her dressing gown fluttering behind her. Biting her thumbnail and her thoughts scattered in a million directions she could no longer stand it. Deliberately, she stalked to the door and flung it open only to find Rhett standing there, his hand in mid-air.

"Ah, there you are," he lowered his arm and nodded.

"What do you want?" she snapped testily.

"To see you of course," he replied casually and stepped past her into the room. "We have to talk about, well… things. We have to make decisions, Scarlett."

"I think you made yourself perfectly clear last night what your decision is. Any decisions that are going to be made are mine alone. Now, leave!"

"Before breakfast?" he quipped and eased into the chair near the dresser. "I've had the liberty of having breakfast sent up for us as I am after all still the master of my own house."

"I don't want breakfast," she gritted. "I want you to leave."

"Now, that's a sentence I thought I'd never hear from you again and I would leave under any other circumstances, but as it is, I'm afraid I cannot. I have obligations now; not only to you, but to the child you carry."

"This child is no concern of yours," she whirled on him with her fists clenched. "Why, I wouldn't let you near him now."

"Him?" his eyes narrowed.

"Or her, whatever it is, it's mine alone now."

Rhett studied her for a moment and then regret seemed to filter across his face. "Scarlett, I know what I said may have hurt you but I've time to think about this and the fact is I have come to accept these circumstances such as they are. True, I never wanted another child, but as we have one coming I suppose I should prepare for him… or her."

Scarlett stared him down, her green eyes glittering. "And why should I believe you? You were such a scoundrel last night. You practically accused me of forcing you to make this baby."

"It was hardly force on either of our parts," he responded dryly. "Just a moment of weakness. I cannot change it and neither can you, but we have to face the outcome of that night now that it is facing us."

Scarlett's mind whirled with a thousand thoughts. If Rhett did leave she would certainly be cast out and talked about like one of Belle's girls. The Old Cats would clack about her and her baby and accuse Ashley, or worse, as the father. If Rhett stayed, all that would be put to rest once and for all. But oh! The way he treated her last night still scalded her.

"What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he drawled lightly. "Trying to think of way to keep yourself respectable without me or perhaps you're thinking how to torment me if I stay now that you have me where you want me?"

"Ha! I could care less what you do," she started but Rhett laughed and interrupted her. "Of course you do, Scarlett. It's what makes you, you. Let me put your sordid thoughts to rest. Today I will go to the bank and settle a tidy some of money into your account, for the child of course and you may do with it as you see fit for the benefit of he or she."

Scarlett's eyes brightened for a moment. "A tidy sum?" she asked and then realized how greedy she must have sounded to him, but then Rhett knew her too well and knew that she would want to know, scoundrel that he was.

"A rather tidy sum, nothing to sneer at I might add. I want our child well provided for, but I will leave the specifics up to you. I've already told you, I cannot and will not lose myself again after Bonnie, but I will provide for the child with my money and with my name. Is that in any way unclear?"

"You really think it will be that easy, Rhett?" she asked doubtfully. She knew Rhett, too and he loved his babies. His will may be strong but the bonds of a child were stronger, Scarlett knew this to be true where he was concerned.

"My pet, nothing will change in my life. If you can live with that then I'd say we have an accord." It was at that time a light tap at the door interrupted them. Rhett held up his hand and opened it to find Dilcey holding a tray of food.

"Thank you, Dilcey, just leave it on the table," he instructed.

Dilcey sat the tray down and looked over to Scarlett, giving her a knowing smile before leaving. Rhett lifted the lid and the aroma filtered through the room. For one horrendous moment, Scarlett thought she was going to be sick right in front of him.

"Good gracious!" she exclaimed and grabbed her mouth before running to her dressing room. She flung herself over the basin while her whole body wretched from sickness. She didn't know how much time had passed when she felt a comforting hand on her back.

"Good laws, Miss Scahlett, Mista Rhett done come and got me after you," Dilcey crooned. "He done tole me you was sick and I betta check on you. What's da matter chile, you getting' da cramps?"

"No," she gasped and wiped her mouth on a cloth. "I'm not getting my flow."

Dilcey wizened eyes narrowed for a moment then she broke out into a wide smile on her dark, broad face. "Oh laws, it can't be… but you is, ain't you Miss Scahlett? You gwine hab Mista Rhett's baby."

Scarlett hesitated a moment and then nodded as the wave nausea begin to subside. "Yes, Dilcey, I am. Please keep this to yourself for a while. I'd rather anyone not know just yet."

"Mista Rhett gwine get dat son he always wanted," Dilcey beamed proudly.

"Fiddle dee dee, it could be another girl," Scarlett replied, feeling more than a little irate about getting sick in front of Rhett.

"Jist as likely to be da son Mista Rhett wanted, too," Dilcey nodded.

"Ha, Mister Rhett isn't exactly thrilled with the news," she nearly snapped until she saw the look of disapproval on Dilcey's face. "Oh never mind, is he still out there?"

"He said he gwine into town and he see 'bout you later. Said you'd know whud he was doin'."

"Very well, help me back to my bed. I need to lay down for a bit. I can't be sick again when he gets back."

"Whud a happy day dis is," Dilcey nodded happily.

"Happy day indeed, I'm the one who's going to suffer through this," Scarlett complained when Dilcey helped her into bed. Most of the nausea had passed and the tray of food was gone.

As she lay there thinking of all that had transpired, she realized that she wanted Rhett to be happy, happier than she had ever wanted him to be before. She would make him see that his child would fix their broken hearts over Bonnie. Not replace her, but be as much a part of them as Bonnie was. Be it a son or daughter, she would love it unconditionally and it would never know a day without them being there. She placed her hand on her tummy and sighed.

"It's going to be alright darling, your daddy loves you more than he knows. You just wait and see, just wait and see…"


	38. A bird in the hand

**Hello everyone, well I finally got this chapter finished. I've only been working on it a month, lol. I don't have a lot of time now. I used to work part-time and now I work full-time and it's just hard to find the time to do this. But, I love it and so I will try and continue as long as I have readers who want to read it. I hope I do anyway, lol. I'll try not to take as long next time and keep the flow going. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

_**A bird in the hand…**_

Eli and Belle sat across from each other in the small restaurant that Belle frequented. It was quiet and a place she liked to go when she wanted to be alone. Eli appreciated that fact.

He had a lot of things on his mind and Belle seemed to sense that. She didn't push or prod, she just talked and laughed and let him get it out in his own way.

"I know why I've missed you Belle, you're just the thing for a man's ego," he said to her.

"So I've been told a time or two," she shrugged and leaned back in the seat. "A woman knows when a man needs a lift up and you're in need of it if I ever saw one."

"I'm that obvious am I?"

"The way I see it, you get any lower and I'll be laying on the ground to talk to you."

Eli didn't respond forthright, but instead he gave a short nod. "Things have happened, things I don't like thinking about but I can't ignore either. I wish I could, but it's hard to do when it's your own family."

Belle frowned at him. "Family?"

"Cain to be exact," he sighed. "He killed a man, killed him outright. He was in cahoots with another man over land and money and Cain was enticed by the power of it, so much so he killed an innocent man for it."

"I'm sorry, Eli. I know it's a hard thing to live with."

"He's my brother… how did we end up on opposite sides of the law?"

"Never can tell about people is what I say. Look at me for example. My sister is married with four children, lives a respectable life, church-going, does the right things and me, well… I just didn't see that life for myself. I chose a different way of life from her and we was raised the same."

Eli nodded, "I know but it still doesn't make it any easier to bear. I saw him before I came here. He was bitter and resentful and for what? We had a good life in Texas, never did without, but something in him made him turn bad."

"Maybe it wasn't anything in his childhood but something in his adult years to explain the change. Sometimes life hands you the worst and you give back the worst in return."

"Yeah the worst was the war, it changed everything for everyone. Cain chose to fight for the south, I chose to fight for the north and he has never gotten over that loss. He turned to a life of crime as retribution, I chose a life of upholding the law. Two halves of a whole."

"I sure am sorry, Eli," Belle reached over and took his hand. "You chose the right path, don't forget it. The right path will lead you to the right kind of life and the right kind of woman eventually."

Eli smiled as thoughts of Scarlett ran through his head. The right woman she was not, but she was the kind of woman he wanted. She was headstrong, beautiful and dangerous to a man's soul and she would never be his, not as long as her husband was in the picture.

Belle caught the look on his face and smiled suspiciously. "Is there someone already?"

"No," he shook his head. "Well, not anyone who is free to make the choice I'd like for her to make."

"A married woman… not wise, Eli, not wise at all."

"I realize that and its moot point anyway. She's in love with her husband for all she seems to like having me around."

"I know a few of those kind and you better take some good advice and leave her alone. Women like that are nothing but clingers who'll drain every drop of a man."

"This one could, but I'm in control of it. She's special… very special."

"Does this special woman have a name?"

"She does," he smiled evasively, "but I'd rather keep that to myself if you don't mind."

"Never woulda took you for a fool, Eli, but then a woman like that can do that to a man I reckon. Just be mindful of yourself, don't let her have too much of you… you may never get it back if you do."

"I've got it under control, Belle. I understand her and she understands me and that's all that matters at the present."

Belle shook her head derisively. "You men, the whole lot of you are a waste of good sense if you ask me."

Eli laughed and lifted his glass. "Here's to fools, all of us."

* * *

There were only two things Rhett wanted when he left Scarlett, a drink and Belle and not in any particular order for one usually came with the other. He had to clear his mind and a glass of Belle's whiskey and Belle's comfort would help that cause. She would remind him of why Scarlett was not right for him and of course what an idiot he was for coming back. The only problem was, Belle was not there and no one knew where she was.

She had left that morning with a stranger that no one knew and had not returned nor did she say when she would, so Rhett was left to smolder in his agitation. Agitation… frustration… irritation… they all ran together in his jumbled mind. He had not expected the news of the child Scarlett carried to affect him so deeply, nor had he wanted it to.

It was a profound moment for him, one he didn't expect that he would ever have to face again. Hadn't he suffered enough? Hadn't the cruel hand of fate ripped and tore at him enough for one lifetime? Why had this child been allowed to come into existence?

Rhett slammed the door to Belle's suite behind him and stood in the center of the empty room. Lowering his head in his hands he released a long held breath. He had never allowed his feelings to come so close to the surface before, at least not since Bonnie had died and now… now a new child was coming to try and take what little of himself he held close.

What was it Scarlett said?

_Do you think it will be that easy?_

Easy? Nothing had been easy since Scarlett came into his life. Why should now be any different. She always twisted him like no other woman had ever done.

Rhett gritted his teeth, if he couldn't have Belle then a drink would have to do. He poured himself a shot of the smooth brandy Belle kept for him and sat back in the velvet lined chair that she also kept for him. Where the hell was she anyway?

He needed to talk, he needed to rant and rave about the unfairness of life and she was gone. The brandy slightly burned his throat going down but as always, it never burned Scarlett from his mind or his conscious. That's why he came here, he needed a release from himself and from Scarlett and Belle gave that to him.

Silence surrounded him save for the muffled business of the street below. Setting the drink down, he lifted the silver cigarette tin from his inside pocket and lit a cigarillo he kept there. The tobacco tasted good on his tongue and it helped to calm him somewhat.

Minutes passed and then it turned into an hour and still no Belle. With every passing moment Scarlett and the baby crowded his mind. He sighed when finally he could no longer keep her at bay. Her image burned his mind and he knew she was waiting for him to come back… or hoping was more like it. She was no doubt waiting for him in her room listening for the slightest sound of noise to signal his return.

And he would return, that much was certain but he had hoped to be stronger when he did so. His defenses were down and that's when Scarlett wielded her power the most. If he went back now she would hone it on it like a bird of prey and he would be lost once again.

Lost.

Well hell, he was already that.

That's why he was sitting here in Belle's rooms waiting like an idiot for her.

But Belle wasn't here and Scarlett was, figuratively speaking.

Rhett lifted the glass of brandy and finished it off. Gripping it tightly, he resigned himself to his own fate and knew it was time to go. Scarlett was waiting and God help him when he saw her.

* * *

Scarlett had never had much patience and sitting around at home waiting for Rhett was grating on her nerves worse than anything. She couldn't just set there waiting for him to return hoping he would somehow miraculously be happy. She was going crazy wondering about him and it wasn't until Darcy came to her and asked to go down to the store did she make up her mind.

Going to her store always made her feel better. She could forget for a while the doubts that plagued her and immerse herself into the running and working of the everyday things that were needed to keep the store a thriving business.

Darcy rode quietly beside her in the carriage as they trotted down the busy street. _The least she could do is talk, _she thought irritably. _I suppose I could say something to get it started._

"Scarlett-"

"Darcy-" they said in unison.

Suddenly they looked at each other and laughed. "You first," Scarlett told her.

Darcy nodded slightly. "I'm not sure it's appropriate, but somehow I knew I could ask you and it would be alright."

"Whatever are you talking about, Darcy?"

"It's Mr. Wilkes," she said and glanced warily over to Scarlett. "Last night, I saw him or rather he saw me. I was outside. I couldn't stay in my room after you left so I went down the back hall and outside to sit in the garden. He was there but I didn't know it."

"Ashley was in my garden?" Scarlett asked hesitantly.

"He was sitting alone, so forlorn and sad. I suppose I surprised him and for a moment he seemed almost taken aback. But, then he realized it was me and apologized for startling me. I couldn't help but wonder why he was there. At first, he was reluctant to talk but then he began to tell me of his wife, Melanie."

"He told you of her?"

"He told me of her kindness and goodness and for the first time I was able to talk about James. He knew what I was feeling and he understood. It was so comforting, Scarlett to talk about him. I have peace about him now."

Scarlett didn't reply, for honestly she didn't know what to say.

"Oh Scarlett, you don't think it was inappropriate for me to talk so intimately with Mr. Wilkes, do you?"

"Of course not," Scarlett answered, but the reality was she was shocked to hear what Darcy was saying. Ashley pouring his heart out to this young woman surprised her on many levels. For one, he wasn't usually so forthcoming and secondly, he rarely ever talked about Melanie to anyone who didn't know her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have, but for the first time in a long time I was able to talk about James freely and it felt so right to talk to Mr. Wilkes. He is a very kind man and so devoted his son."

"Yes," Scarlett replied quietly. "He is very kind."

"And Scarlett, he misses his wife as much as I do James. He's very lonely and frightened of staying that way. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him."

"It seems you and Ashley had quite the conversation," Scarlett mused aloud. "Did he say anything… well, anything about me?"

"Only to say that he cares for you since you were like a sister to Melanie. He said that Melanie loved you very much."

"Yes, she did," she nodded. "She always did."

"He also said that you and he had known each other a long time, since you were children."

"Yes, that's true."

"I found myself sitting there in the garden with him and for the first time I didn't feel alone or afraid. Isn't that strange that I would feel that with someone I barely know?"

Scarlett stared at Darcy for a moment and realized that the young woman was actually blushing. Could it be possible? Was Darcy having romantic feelings for Ashley?

Dear heavens, what a turn of events that would be.

However…

Scarlett's mind began to whirl. Why it was perfect, so perfect in fact that she couldn't help but smile at the deliciousness of it.

Ashley and Darcy.

It was a wonderful twist of fate as far as she was concerned. She would just have to see what she could do to push if forward. It would solve some of her problems. As Mammy always said _a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush._


	39. Renewals

I'm finally back with a new chapter. It took me forever to get this down, but here it is for better or worse. I hope you enjoy and of course, reviews are welcome and very much needed at this point. Hopefully, I can get back in the swing of things.

* * *

The Journey Home

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine

_Renewals_

Several weeks had passed from the day Darcy spoke of Ashley to Scarlett and to Scarlett it was as if providence had opened its doors to her. It was clear that while Darcy was still mourning her husband she was becoming more drawn to Ashley. However, if Ashley noticed this it was not apparent to anyone else.

He had backed away from Scarlett considerably upon learning of her pregnancy, which she decided to share with close friends and family. Rhett stood by her behaving as if he were indeed the proud father but as soon as they were alone he withdrew back into himself and became that solid wall of obstinacy. Scarlett wanted to desperately to break through that wall, but as she could never manipulate Rhett she held back from him as well, pouring herself into her work and designing ways of throwing Darcy and Ashley together.

One such opportune time came with the advent of Darcy's birthday in the middle of June. Scarlett was into the fourth month of her pregnancy and was feeling much better since the morning sickness was finally passing. She busied herself with plans for Darcy's party, which she insisted on throwing despite protests from Darcy herself. Scarlett was never one to be deterred when she had her mind set on something.

She had invited several of the old families such as the Meades and the Bonnells. They had come to know Darcy and soon fell under her spell just as Scarlett had. They sympathized with her loss and she flourished in the friendship.

Of course, she had invited a few other close friends including Eli, but it was Ashley that she wanted there. She had purposely not invited India and she hoped that Ashley would know not to push that issue as India was still a sore subject where Scarlett was concerned. He did, however, inform Scarlett that he would be brining Beau since he had retrieved him from Virginia the week before. It was a happy time for everyone it seemed.

It was the day of the party and Scarlett was going over the menu with Dilcey and Hester in the kitchen. Rhett strolled in at the time holding several pieces of mail in his hand.

"Rhett," Scarlett smiled when she saw him. "You're just in time. I was going over the menu. Perhaps you wouldn't mind looking it over with me."

"Not now, Scarlett. I have to go down the bank for a few hours. I just brought the mail by on my way. You've receive a letter from Tara and I thought you'd want to read it."

"Oh?" she frowned, disappointed that he wouldn't take the time to look over the menu with her. He knew this was important to her but then Rhett didn't seem to take much interest in her outside of the required social events. He handed the envelope out to her which she took from him. Their fingers touched slightly and she glanced up at him just at that moment.

His dark eyes narrowed and he pulled back as if he had been touched by fire rather than her skin. A small feeling of triumph raced through her. He was still affected by her, even by the smallest touch. She turned away gripping the envelope with a satisfied smile on her lips.

She glanced down at the script and immediately recognized Careen's neat little handwriting. "It's from Careen," she announced and slid the flap open. As Scarlett read, she was acutely aware of Rhett still standing behind her.

"What's the news?" he questioned tightly.

Scarlett began reading aloud.

_Dearest Scarlett,_

_How happy I am to be back at my beloved Tara after such a long time away. Noah and I have settled in and have found that we are happier here than any place we visited over the last six months since our wedding. I was equally happy to discover that Mammy is with us although I know you must miss her terribly not having her in Atlanta. _

_Things are going so well here that we have begun to expand the planting to beans and corn as well as cotton. Noah says the market value is strong now and we should come out with a nice profit at harvest time. Of course, none of this would be possible without you and Mr. Butler, Scarlett and for that I thank you a hundred times over. It is with this happiness so prevalent that I regret having to tell you what I know you will find to be distressing news. _

_I'm afraid it is Suellen that I speak of, Scarlett. Before I tell you what has occurred I hope that you will find it in your heart to be understanding and not hate our sister. She is so impulsive and headstrong that I know she does things without thinking them through. _

_With that said, it seems that while we were away and not long before Noah and I returned to Tara, Suellen sold her share of the farm to her husband, Mr. Wilkerson who then proceeded to try and claim it as his own. It seems that he had made plans to build a home on the land that he had staked as his._

_However, I know those plans have not gone forward and it is largely due to the fact that your Mr. Butler has taken care to make sure that Mr. Wilkerson cannot do much of anything where Tara is concerned. He has locked the land with a deed that says as long as you and I, or any of our heirs own our shares, that Suellen or any owner thereafter cannot build, plant or otherwise change the land as is without our written and verbal consent. In other words, Mr. Wilkerson's share of Tara cannot change anything as long as you and I are not in agreement with it. _

_He came to Noah and I just today and offered us a very large sum of money for my share, which I promptly turned down. He told us that it was a matter of time before he owned it outright as it was Suellen's birthright and any children they may have, as well. _

_It still saddens me that Suellen has turned over her share of Ma and Pa's land to that man. I had hoped that our sister would realize that we are, in spite of everything, her family and do love her. But, she is determined to do anything to hurt you. I pray that one day we can set aside the bitterness that has grown and become a family again. _

_I knew that you would eventually hear this news and I wanted to tell you before anyone else did. I hope all is well in Atlanta and hope to see you soon._

_Love Your Sister,_

_Careen_

Scarlett's eyes scanned the page again and felt a burning hatred inside of her for Suellen and that husband of hers. How could that hateful cow be her blood relation? She never wanted to lay eyes on her again. But, it was also in that moment that she realized that Rhett had stepped in and rescued her in his own way. She looked up at him and saw the line of disapproval on his face.

"Rhett, how did you do this?"

"It wasn't that difficult a document to have drawn up, Scarlett," he replied blithely. "You asked for my help and I gave it, it's that simple. Tara was important to you even when nothing else mattered so I insured that nothing would ever become between that bond."

"You did that for me?" she questioned him, pleased that he still cared about her affection for Tara.

He turned away from her and smiled, but it was hardly a pleasant feature. "Yes, I did that for you. It was to be my farewell gift to you upon my departure from Georgia back to Charleston. One last gesture you might say."

"I see," she replied quietly, folding the letter together again before looking up at him. "I suppose I owe you my gratitude then."

"You owe me nothing. As I said, it was a simple gesture and one that will keep your hold on Tara for a very long time."

Scarlett felt a tingle of irritation run down her spine at his cool indifference. There were a lot of things about Rhett that she could take but this Rhett, this cool, unemotional, indifferent Rhett she could do without. He didn't have to act to carelessly about something that she found to be so wonderful. He had saved Tara for her yet again and she didn't believe for one minute that it meant nothing to him. "Must you always be so impassive when you know just what this means to me?" she grumbled lowly.

Rhett crossed his arms and stared down at her with a cock of his dark brow, "Must you always try to read something more when there is nothing more? I am trying to be a presentable husband to you socially, but I've told you before your hold on my emotions are no longer viable."

"So you keep repeating over and over again," she emphasized. "But, I know you Rhett Butler and you're not fooling me. You can't have it both ways, eventually something will have to give."

"You can't always have your way, Scarlett," he said, but his voice didn't hold the conviction of the words and Scarlett knew it.

"You can say what you please but you and I both know why you did this, even if you don't want to admit it. But, I know when I've been put in my place… for now. As it is, I have a party to plan for our Darcy. Don't you dare be late either or it will hurt her feelings."

Rhett laughed then, shaking his head as he did. "Always the little boss aren't you? Do you always think things will go your way or is it just your colossal conceit?"

"Perhaps both," she quipped with a grin. "But, you'll be there and if I do get my way, and I always do, there will be more than a birthday party to celebrate."

Rhett caught her cryptic words and narrowed his gaze on her. "What are you up to with Mrs. Olsen? Don't do anything stupid, Scarlett, she's been through enough."

"I'm not up to anything you need to be concerned about," she retorted lightly. "Men don't know the first thing about women and what they want or need and I'm just making sure that Darcy has the chance to find that again."

"Good God!" Rhett nearly barked, but when Dilcey and Hester looked sharply over at him, he took Scarlett by the arm and led her from the kitchen. Once in the hallway and with the kitchen door shut, he turned to her with a dark scowl and held her arms tightly in front of him. "What are you planning, Scarlett?"

"Let go of me," she squirmed against him.

"Not until you tell me what you have the ignorant little brain of yours," he shook his head.

"Rhett, this is ridiculous. I'm not doing anything Darcy herself doesn't want to happen. I'm just helping it along, that's all."

"What in hells blazes are you talking about?"

Scarlett sighed heavily and stopped moving, throwing her back to look directly at him. "If you must know, Darcy is infatuated with Ashley Wilkes. She more or less told me so herself. And Rhett, really if you think of it, it's the perfect solution. Ashley needs someone since Melanie is gone and Darcy is alone, too. What would it hurt to let them get to know each other better?"

If a bomb had exploded, Rhett couldn't have seemed more shocked. "You mean Mrs. Olsen and Wilkes? Are you mad?"

"Not in the slightest and Rhett, if you don't want to help me that's fine, but don't you dare interfere. I've never seen two people more in need of a helping hand than those two and I plan on doing everything I can to see that it happens… well, if it's meant to be that is."

"You little fool, you can't meddle in people's lives that way and who are you to decide whose perfect for one another?"

Almost offended at his insult, Scarlet refused to let his barbs bother her. "Go ahead, say what you want to but I do know about whose perfect for each other. I can see it and other things, too. I can see more than you, Rhett Butler."

"You stay out of it, Scarlett, I forbid you to play with her life that way."

"Ha!" she stiffened. "It'll be a cold day in Halifax before you forbid me anything. Don't approve, I don't care, but don't interfere, either. Darcy needs happiness and I'm making sure she finds it. Now," she straightened her shoulders. "I've got things to take care of before tonight. Don't be late, I'll expect to see you at seven."

"Scarlett," Rhett growled, but she quickly silenced him with her finger on his lips.

"Don't say anything else, it won't do you a smack of good. But, I will promise this… if I see it's not working I won't do anything else to bother them. I give my word."

Rhett shook his head and she felt his hands loosen on her arms. "I don't like this one little bit."

"Just wait and see, Rhett. It'll be perfect… just perfect."


	40. Beginnings

**Thanks soooooo much for the reviews of the last chapter. I really appreciate them. It does help knowing you like to read what I write. I feel like such a hack at times and then sometimes I feel like, hey, I can write pretty good, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next installment.**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

_**Beginnings…**_

The lull of soft conversation, light and happy surrounded Rhett as he stood in the large parlor watching Scarlett with keen interest. She moved from one person to the other, smiling, chatting and more relaxed than he could ever remember seeing her.

Darcy's party seemed to be going well, while Darcy herself seemed to be enjoying herself as much as Scarlett had hoped. Her blond hair had been arranged quite strikingly and the peach colored gown she wore made her skin nearly appear to glow, but as much as Darcy's beauty stood out among the women in the room, it was Scarlett who captured his attention.

Her gown of deep green satin was cut to her figure perfectly while still accommodating to her expanding waistline. She was more beautiful than he wanted to admit and while he was admitting to things he didn't want to, it was her pregnancy that made it so. Not even while carrying Bonnie had she seemed so content and happy.

However, it was to his vexation that he wasn't the only one who noticed the way Scarlett looked. Eli Barrett was as enamored of his wife as much as he himself seemed to be. He watched as the young man's eyes never left Scarlett's form and it galled him to witness it. For God's sake, he was only human and even though he had placed barriers between he and Scarlett, that didn't mean that he was comfortable sitting back watching another man want her. He had endured enough of that with Ashley Wilkes to leave a sour, bitter taste in his mouth for the rest of his life.

If Scarlett noticed any of this it wasn't apparent to him. She was oblivious to the way Eli looked at her, or she appeared to be at any rate. She seemed to count on him only as a friend but that thought rankled him as well. Had he not placed himself in that same position for years? Being her friend, her confidante? Yes, he had waited for her like a fool only to have her feelings for that twitter-brained Ashley Wilkes lie between them like a wall he could never penetrate nor find a way over.

At that moment, she glanced over to him and smiled, her dimpled cheeks twinkling in merriment. She excused herself and came to where he stood. Rhett reigned in his dark thoughts, not willing to let her see how much she was affecting him. She had no idea what she did to him, but then again knowing Scarlett, one could never tell just how much she was aware of it or how much of it was her ignorance of any thing but her own comfort and pleasure.

"Isn't it a lovely party, Rhett?" she asked as she approached him.

"You've outdone yourself as usual," he replied tipping his drink to her.

"Do you think Darcy is having a good time?" she looked over at the guest of honor with a slight burrow of a frown.

"She seems to be… don't worry Scarlett, it's all going according to plan."

"It's been such a while since I gave a party. I wasn't sure who would actually come what with some of the Old Guard still treating me like I belong in leper colony," she retorted tartly. It still stung that while some had begun to warm to her again, many of them still refused her company.

"That, my dear, is one wall you may find a hard time getting over. I helped you once and I daresay I shall do so again."

"I don't expect you to help me. I don't need those old cows anyway. The ones who have decency about them are here right now and that's what matters."

"You think so?" Rhett drawled toward her. He scanned the room and while there were some of the old families present, many were not. "You may not ever find yourself in their good graces again, Scarlett. Redemption is not easily attained when you've trampled on it so thoroughly."

"I'm not going to let you spoil this night," she glared at him in her self-righteousness.

"Me? Why, my darling, I have no intention of spoiling anything. However, one of your plans seem to be slightly eschewed."

"What?" she frowned at his use of words.

"The illustrious Mr. Wilkes," he replied and cut his eyes over Ashley, who was standing alone and looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. If Rhett had his way, that's exactly the way it would be.

"Yes, I see what you mean," she nodded. "I'll just have to see what I can do about that." She was off toward the kitchen before Rhett could even respond or find out what she meant. Irritation flared in him, but he held it in check. He didn't like Scarlett meddling in affairs she had no business meddling.

"Captain Butler," Ashley's voice caught him off guard. "May I have a word with you in private?"

Rhett turned to Ashley, barely containing the rancor in his assessment of him. Didn't the man realize he could barely stand to be in his presence? "Wilkes, I'm not sure that is a prudent request at this time."

"I will only hold you a moment," Ashley pressed and waited for Rhett to accept his invitation. Rhett stood in his place, neither moving nor responding. Ashley implored him again. "Captain Butler, I assure you I only want a moment of your time."

Against his better judgment, Rhett let himself be swayed by the imperative tone in Ashley's voice. He gave a short nod in response. "Very well, we'll go into the library for privacy."

Laying his drink aside, Rhett led Ashley to a door that then led to a private hallway to another door. Pushing it open, he stepped into the quiet confines of the library with Ashley behind him. He chose this room because if Scarlett came looking for them the library would be the last place she would look. Scarlett didn't like the library and so she rarely came in for any reason.

Rhett lifted a cigarillo from his pocket, offering Ashley one in the process.

"No, I don't want to smoke," Ashley declined the offer. "Captain Butler… Rhett," he paused and looked directly at him. It was the first time Ashley had ever called him by his name and it did take Rhett by surprise. "What I have to say will be brief."

"Go ahead, speak your peace," Rhett eyed him warily as he lit the cigarillo and leaned back on the large, walnut desk all in one movement. Ashley seemed ill at ease and unsure of himself. But, finally he began to speak.

"I wanted to tell you that I apologize for my behavior of the last few months. I'm afraid I over stepped my boundaries where you and Scarlett are concerned. I let myself believe in something that I did not have to right to. I suppose the only excuse I can offer for my actions was I was afraid of being alone and Scarlett… well, Scarlett seemed to be the closest thing to home that I had left. I held on to her in hopes that she would be there for me as she had always been, but I had underestimated the hold you still have on her."

Rhett crossed his legs in front of him and released a haze of smoke into the air. "How very noble of you," he replied dryly, "but then, you always have been the noble sort haven't you?"

Ashley's face tightened at Rhett's response but he quickly released it and gave a slight nod. "I'm sure I deserve that. After all, I have made a spectacle of myself where you're concerned. I don't expect forgiveness and I don't expect that we'll ever truly be friends, but this I do know… you love Scarlett, you always have. Melanie knew it and now I do."

A dark smile formed on Rhett's lips. "Am I to believe that you've now ceased your desire of my wife when I've seen otherwise from you?"

"Regrettably, I have taken my actions too far and I can't say I blame you for being so cynical. But the truth is, I do care for Scarlett, I always have. But, I cannot force something that wasn't there to begin with. Whatever Scarlett thought she felt for me is over, I realize that now. It's you whom she truly loves… I only wish for her happiness."

"And what has brought on this epiphany?" Rhett pressed further, not wanting to let Ashley off the hook so easily. Ashley, however, wasn't taking the bait. He sighed and smiled softly.

"If you must know, it was when Scarlett announced her condition that brought me to this conclusion. I've never seen her so happy or content, not since before the war at least. It was the way she looked at you when she said the words. It was clear that it was you who had placed that look on her face, not I or anyone else."

For once, Rhett had no retort or pithy comeback. Ashley was sincere, or at least he seemed to be. He looked away from the man standing in front of him to the fireplace not willing him to see that he was remotely moved by what he had said.

"I want you to know I shall no longer be a burden to you or to Scarlett. It's time I stood on my own two feet and became the man I should have become long ago."

Rhett nodded, perhaps in agreement, perhaps because he understood that too well himself.

"I shall see myself back to the party now and I do hope that things will work for you and Scarlett. She deserves to be happy."

Rhett watched him as he gave a short bow and retreated from the room. Left alone, he drew on the cigarillo again and let out a laugh.

"I'll be damned."


	41. Old Flame New Flame

I thought I'd never get this posted! Took me all day to figure it out since the site is being STUPID. Anyway, here is the next installment. I hope you like it...

* * *

The Journey Home

* * *

Chapter Forty One

_Old Flame… New Flame_

Scarlett searched for Rhett among the guests after she returned from the kitchen but he had disappeared. She couldn't imagine where he would have gone to when he knew very well she was about to burst from apprehension. Why, Darcy and Ashley had barely spoken to each other all night, but she had taken care of that by arranging them to sit next to each other at the dining table.

She was very pleased with herself the more she thought of it and decided that she would do well to bring these two people together. It was as if fate were helping her along to make right the many wrongs she had done in her life. She wasn't ready to accept her angel wings by any stretch but she had begun to make amends in her own way.

"You look mighty smug, Mrs. Butler," Eli said behind her. "What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Eli," she smiled brightly. "You haven't spoken to me all night."

"It's been hard to find you alone for one minute. You're quite the hostess."

"It is going well, isn't it?" she nodded.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself. I have a feeling that's something that's been very rare in your life."

Scarlett gave pause at Eli's words, for the truth in them was more obvious than she cared to admit. And yet, Eli knew this about her when so many did not.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked when he saw the look come across her face.

"No, it's just that… well, you seem to know me so well and yet you've known me for so little time. I'm not sure what to make of you when you say things like that."

"Is it so wrong that I care about you and your happiness, even if I haven't known you for as long as most people in this room? Most people don't take the time to see past the wall you erect, Mrs. Butler. I happen to find you very fascinating… or haven't you noticed?"

"Why is that?" Scarlett blurted before she realized how it sounded. "What I mean is, you shouldn't say such things to me. I'm sure there are plenty of women whose attention is far more suitable than mine."

"Maybe more suitable, but certainly not as beautiful, head strong or as smart when it comes to business. You, Scarlett, are one of a kind and the fact is I'm afraid I will never meet another like you if I live to be a hundred years old."

"Eli," she placed a hand on his forearm and grinned skeptically at him. "You are a good friend and you are wonderful for my ego especially when I'm beginning to look as big as a horse."

"You've never looked more beautiful."

"And you are a marvelous liar."

"Never," he placed his hand over hers. "Scarlett, I've tried to walk away, but," he stopped and released a long breath. "If you weren't married-"

"Which she is," Rhett cut in at that moment and came around to stand beside Scarlett. He stared hard at Eli, but still kept his demeanor cool and composed. "As my wife pointed out, I'm sure there are plenty of other more interesting and _unmarried _women you could choose from. I suggest that you do so." Rhett turned to Scarlett, who was stiff with surprise and embarrassment at Rhett's behavior. "Come Scarlett, your guests are waiting."

Scarlett gave a mute nod and let Rhett lead her away. But, once they were away from Eli she turned on him, her face flushed and red. "How dare you!" she whispered harshly to him. "You had no right-"

"I had every right, Mrs. Butler. You're still my wife in public and you're carrying my child. I will not have this situation blown out control by your lack of good sense."

"How many times do I have to tell you Eli is my friend? He cares about me. He cares about what happens to me, which is more than I can say about you."

"You are a fool, Scarlett. You believe anything that charlatan tells you."

"He is not a charlatan and mind your own business!" she ground out while trying to walk away from him, but Rhett grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, lowering his mouth to her ear.

"Don't Scarlett, not now. We're supposed to be the united front. Our guests are waiting, let's not disappoint them."

Glancing around, Scarlett saw several people watching them with interest. She smiled even though her jaw was breaking to do so. She lifted her eyes to Rhett and relaxed her position to lean against him. "I will not let you bully me, but this time you've won."

Rhett smiled slid his arm around her waist. "That's one thing I admire about you, Scarlett, every battle with you is just like fighting the Yankees… unpredictable and challenging."

Biting back a tart retort, Scarlett plastered a smile on her face and managed to make it through the rest of the evening. Eli had disappeared and as the night wore on, so did her energy. Darcy had enjoyed herself, which was the goal Scarlett had set for the party. After the last guest left and they all were going upstairs, Darcy stopped her on the landing and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Scarlett. No one has ever been so good to me. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Scarlett patted her back lightly and nodded. "You're welcome, Darcy."

"I will never forget this or what you've done for me," she pulled back from her and smiled. "You are a good person and don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

With a kiss on her cheek, Darcy left Scarlett and Rhett and made her way to her room. Standing for a moment, Scarlett felt awkward and strange in front of Rhett. She didn't know why, but she always felt as if he were mocking her even when he didn't say a word. Crossing her arms, she half turned to him. "Goodnight, Rhett."

"Scarlett," he stopped her. "What you've done for her is…. well, it's more than I thought possible from you. Don't get me wrong, it's not an insult. You've shown her more caring than anyone in your position would have done."

Not knowing what to say to him, she only nodded slightly and turned to the stairs that led to her rooms. "Thank you."

"As for Eli Barrett," he started, but she stiffened and faced him. "Don't say a word about Eli, Rhett. I just don't want to talk about him."

"This is one time you're going to listen to me," he shook his head darkly. "He's not what he appears and I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone," she snapped. "He's never done anything but be my friend and be there for me. Why he even helped you in Jonesboro against those men."

Rhett stared coolly at her for a moment and then he stepped closer to her. "Is this another repeat of Ashley Wilkes, because if it is by God, I'll leave tonight and you'll be on your own from here on out."

"This is NOT Ashley Wilkes, this has nothing to do with him! Stop acting like a jealous fool, Rhett. You've made your intentions toward me plain and clear and so who I choose as my friends is none of your concern."

"You little idiot, it's not that simple and you know it."

"Oh really? And just why should you care? I know you still see Belle Watling, I know you have a room there. I know lots of things, Rhett. You made the rules for this marriage when you decided to stay and so both of us will play that game."

"A game is it?" he growled and pulled her closer to him. "You can't play this game, Scarlett. You'll never win."

"And neither will you," she challenged.

They stared hard at each other, the silence only broken by their heavily drawn breaths. Each second passed, keeping time with the rhythm of her pounding heartbeat. Rhett scowled down at her, his hand gripping her arm.

"You can't have it both ways, Rhett," she replied tautly.

A war of wills was being fought and still neither one gave in as the silence grew stronger and thicker with the building tension between them. She trembled once from the strain of holding back. Her eyes fell on his flushed neck above the collar of his shirt and she saw the strain on him as well.

She felt herself drawn to him almost against her will. He suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her body intimately against his. Without thinking or even wanting to, she slid her hands up his chest feeling the cool material of his jacket under her fingers before making contact with the contrasting hotness of his flesh. His pulse quickened beneath her fingers and she finally lifted her eyes to meet his.

Time stood still for an excruciating moment and she thought she would explode if Rhett didn't kiss her or touch her. She wanted to throw caution to the wind but this time, it would be he who gave in. It would be he who gave and she who took. It could be no other way for her. In her frustration, she captured her bottom lip between her even, white teeth. This movement seemed to stir him and slowly he lowered his mouth down to hers.

At first, the kiss was tentative and strained, but when she gave a little moan the dam broke. Rhett lifted his head for a moment and saw the look in her eyes, the tumult of conflicting emotions that she knew was there for him to see. His breathing deepened and finally when neither of them could take any more, he growled, swooped down and captured her mouth with his own. He kissed her hungrily, his hands moving over her body and tangling in her hair.

Scarlett whimpered and threw her arms around him as he passionately assaulted her mouth. It had never been this way before. She had never felt this between them, this need that was nearly tangible. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him back in an almost desperate way, moving her arms to latch around his neck.

He deepened the kiss by pulling her head back by her hair and nearly lifting her off her feet. It went on and on and until she thought she would faint from it. He finally broke away from her and rained kisses down her neck and face. "Scarlett, Scarlett…" he groaned her name. "This is insane."

His mouth moved hotly over hers again and she opened under him letting him explore her sweetness. She gripped him tightly wishing she could feel all of him. Remnants of another night, of another time swept through her as he lifted her and carried her up the remaining stairs to the doors of her room. Only this time, he wasn't drunk and she wasn't pining after another man. No, this time their desire was for each other.

Time stood still when he shut the door and stood her in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment and then Rhett reached for her. Without hesitation she came to him and gave herself to him willingly. Their movements were rushed and desperate as they undressed each other, as if what was happening would suddenly stop. They fell to the floor in a tumbled heap, unaware they had not made it to the bed.

Over and over again she cried out his name until finally they passed the point of no return and she felt her body break into a million pieces beneath him. She had never experienced anything like it in her life and for a breathless moment she couldn't move, nor breathe, nor barely even think clearly as she slowly came back to earth.

She didn't know how long they had lain there, but she didn't care. Rhett, however, had a different opinion. He propped himself on his elbow and traced her jaw line. "My pet, I suggest we take this to the bed. I'm not exactly as young as I used to be and this floor is entirely too hard."

"I don't want to move," she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Their passion was quickly ignited again but Rhett pulled away from her. Scarlett gave a groan of frustration and gripped his back, inadvertently scratching him with her nails.

Rhett laughed deep in his throat and captured her hands. "Wildcat," he whispered roughly and lifted her from the floor to the bed.

"Oh, Rhett," she groan and reached for him. "I've waited for this, for it to _be _like this. Like it was in the beginning when we first started out."

"Scarlett, you talk entirely too much," he growled and covered her mouth with his to silence anything else she might say.


	42. Standing on the Edge

**Hello all and I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you all are awesome and I appreciate every kind word I revceived. I could name names and then I'd be in trouble, but believe me, every review I got was greatly and most happily appreciated. I'm just glad you like the story and what I'm doing with our hero and heroine... not exactly easy to write them sometimes, lol. Anyway, on we go to the next chapter... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Journey Home

* * *

_Standing on the Edge_

Scarlett sighed as Rhett wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back close to him. He kissed the back of her neck and then nuzzled her ear, letting his hand wander lazily over her hip.

"I can't believe this happened," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"It _is _a rather surprising turn of events," he chuckled as he propped himself on his elbow and then leaned forward to kiss her shoulder, "but not an unpleasant one."

"You don't regret it, Rhett?" she asked hopefully and turned to lie on her back.

"No, my pet, I don't… although, I'm not sure what this may mean for us. Too much has been said and done between us to lay it all aside after one night of passion."

"But, there is so much we can do and learn now, Rhett, now that we both want the same thing. There is nothing that can come between us."

"Nothing?" he shook his head. "Don't be so quick to assume, Scarlett. Please, don't misunderstand me," he started when he saw the look of alarm in her eyes. "I am quite happy to be back in your bed, but there a great many things we must overcome. I accept that Ashley Wilkes is no longer an issue in your life, but what of Eli Barrett? It seems one suitor has been swapped for another."

"No, it isn't like that between us. Eli is my friend," she protested his charge, but Rhett was not to be deterred.

"You may see it that way, but I assure you he does not. Eli Barrett wants you, Scarlett. Furthermore, he wants to be where I am right now, I have no doubt of that."

"And what of Belle?" she asked boldly. "Do you think I don't know what she's been to you? I can hardly stand the thought of you with her, Rhett, it's-"

"It's nothing you should be concerned about any longer, Scarlett." he cut her off. "I haven't been to see Belle since my return, at least not in that way."

"But you have been to see her?" she pushed for an answer.

"Yes, but only to settle a few business matters. We are business partners, Scarlett. Belle is a shrewd woman of business, much like yourself."

Scarlett gasped and glared at him, "Don't say I'm like that woman, I'm nothing like her."

"In your own way, you're very much alike," he replied teasingly, "but there is only one Scarlett O'Hara and I don't plan on sharing her with anyone."

"By anyone, you mean Eli."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. He's done nothing to warrant my feelings that I will concede to you, but there is just something I don't trust about him."

"You're wrong about Eli, Rhett," she replied, but she could see that no amount of argument was going to sway Rhett's opinion of Eli. He saw their relationship one way while she saw it another.

"We shall see about that," he said cryptically, to which Scarlett did not reply. She was torn about her feelings for Eli because she had come to depend on him, but if it meant that remaining friends with him would threaten her bond with Rhett, then she would have to no choice but to end the friendship. She would not risk losing him again.

"What are you thinking?" he traced his finger slowly down the jaw line of her face. "Do you think I'm a jealous fool?"  
"Jealous - yes, fool - never," she grinned. "But I like that you're jealous… it means you care."

"Yes, I care, damn you," he laughed low in his throat and lifted her so that she was lying atop of him. "You little witch, you've cast your spell on me."

"Have I?" she purred huskily as she moved to settle on top of him. He ran his hands over her expanding middle and then their eyes connected and for an instance she saw those eyes cloud over in contradiction at the thought of their child.

She didn't want him to be afraid to love again but she knew Rhett well enough to let it alone for the time being. He would come to love this child as much as Bonnie, but it would be in his own time and nothing she could do could change that for him.

"Why is it I never can get you out of my system? Why do you haunt me to the point of my own sanity?" he questioned her almost in agony.  
"If I knew that Rhett Butler, I would have used it to my advantage a long time ago."

He laughed louder at her response and twisted a piece of her long hair around his finger. "You really have no shame and yet that is the reason I've always been fascinated with you. You go after what you want and the rest of the world be damned."

"As long as I have you the rest of the world can be damned," she declared and then she ran her hands up the course roughness of his chest. She let her mouth follow her movements and was pleased when she heard his breathing deepen at her ministrations.

"Scarlett, you are witch… a beautiful, seductive, very alluring witch," he nearly moaned his words. "And I've never wanted you more than I do at this moment."

Overwhelmed by her own feelings of love for him, her mouth came to his and he quickly met her in a passionate kiss that consumed them both. He then lifted her dark hair from her face giving him access to the smooth expanse of her neck. His mustache bristled against her skin sending shivers down her arms.

"Rhett," she moaned his name softly, "there is no other man for me, no other… only you."

In one swift move Rhett reversed their positions and came over her, raising her arms above her head as he continued to plunder her mouth sweetly. Their bodies joined in an erotic dance of tangled limbs until they became one. They lost all track of time, neither one caring about the outside world. The only thing that mattered was right there in that room with them and for the present, it was all they needed.

* * *

Eli slid up to the bar and tossed down a coin, "Whiskey," he stated flatly. The bartender eyed him for a moment before placing a tumbler and a bottle in front of him.

"You look like a man who could use the whole bottle," the bartender noted.

"I'll take it," Eli answered and went to lift the bottle from the bar. The bartender gave a gravelly laugh as he did. "I'd say a woman is to blame."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Eli replied and made his way over to a table. As he sat down a dark haired young woman slid in the chair in front of him and propped her hand under her chin.

"Hello there," she grinned. "Don't I know you?"

"I don't think so," he said, frowning toward her. "I don't recall asking for company."

"No, you didn't, but you look like you could use some just the same," she dipped her index finger in the amber liquid in his glass and then slowly circled it with her lips seductively.

"Look Miss, I don't want to offend you, but I really don't want company. I'd rather be left alone."

"Dora Mae, I believe the man said he wanted to be left alone, so why don't you do just that," a voice said behind them. In unison they turned to see Belle standing there with her arms crossed imperiously. Dora Mae immediately stood.

"Miss Belle, I wasn't doing anything wrong," she said in defense of herself.

"No my dear, I'm sure there are plenty of men in here who would be more than happy to have your company."

"Yes Ma'am," she nodded and moved away leaving Belle and Eli alone.

"I hope my company isn't unwanted," she said with a raised brow before occupying the seat Dora Mae had left.

"Suit yourself," he said and tossed back a drink. The whiskey was strong and burned his throat, but it was what he needed to wash the bitter taste out of his mouth.

"Eli, I don't have to tell you what a fool you are, do I?" Belle stated knowingly.

"Belle, just don't."

"Did you think anything would come of your infatuation? Of course, that's assuming it's over the woman we discussed earlier."

He didn't say anything at first but then he gave a short nod. "It's over, she's made her choice."

"Did you believe it would be otherwise?"

"I had hoped," he admitted and tossed back another drink.

"I've seen this before and it never comes to no good. It's one reason I've never had the desire to marry myself."

"I could make her happy," he said bitterly. "Her husband only wants her because he thought I would take her away. He doesn't see her as I do."

"Oh? And how do you see her? Have you made her this fantasy woman that is larger than life and would probably be more trouble than she's worth?"

"You couldn't possibly know so don't even try. She's more than her husband gives her credit for being. I see her for what she is, I _know_ her and…"

"And, you love her," Belle finished for him. She sighed and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Do you think you're the only one who has this happen to him? There is a man I happen to care about but he uses me to replace his wife when he wants to force her out of his mind. I know this and yet, I can't resist him when he wants me."

"Two peas of a pod, eh Belle?" he replied sardonically. "Both of us wanting what we can't have."

"I'm satisfied with it, but you will never be. She'll never be yours, not in the way you want her to be. And you'll break yourself over her. Take my advice, Eli leave now while you can. While you still have your self respect."

"I can't," he declared miserably. "I can't leave her. I have to know she'll be alright."

"But, it's not your place, honey," Belle pointed out to him. "She's chose her husband, so let it be."

"I can't," he shook his head. "I have to stay."

Belle realized that no matter what she said, Eli was going to stick it out even if it eventually ruined him. Shaking her head with disgust, she stood and lifted the bottle. "Well, in that case at least do your drinking upstairs in one of my rooms. When you pass out, you'll be close to the bed and I won't have to have you hauled up there later."

Eli lifted the tumbler and tossed back the drink again. "You have a point, Belle." He stood and swayed to one side as the whiskey was having its desired effect. It didn't take long for Belle to deposit him in one of the rooms. She left him there to drink himself into oblivion if he wanted.

He drank into the night and by the next morning he was nursing a headache that matched any cannon that had been burned off. Placing an arm over his eyes to block out the rising sun, he groaned when the door to his room exploded in a loud knock. He didn't move to open it since he wasn't exactly sure his legs would hold him to do so. When he didn't respond, the knock grew louder.

"Shut up," he said thickly and rolled over on his side. He heard the door open and the scuff of boots let him know someone had entered. "What do you want?" he muttered the question.

"Why, little brother, is that any way to greet me?"

It took a minute for the voice to register in his mind and with a quick motion that rattled the inside of his head, he sat straight up and found himself looking straight into the face of his brother. He was leaner and looker rougher, but for all that, he saw an older version of himself standing there.

"Cain," his voice strangled on the name.

"The one and the same," Cain Barrett smiled grittily. "You didn't think I was going to let them lock me up for good did you?"

"What in the-" he started but his head splintered violently and he clutched it in his hands to relieve the pressure.

"No, little brother, I have unfinished business and since that business is in Atlanta, well where else would go to settle it?"

"What are you talking about? You can't be here… I can't let you be here," he growled roughly as he glared at him. "I'm still the law, Cain."

"Blood is thicker than any law," he rebutted and threw his hat aside.

"You have to get out of here."

"Not until I get what I came after."

"You have no business here," Eli stated irritably. "You leave now or I'll be forced to turn you in."

"No, I don't think so," Cain shook his head. "You see, you're the person who's going to help me get what I came here for because you're the one person who can."

Eli gritted his teeth toward his brother. "You're out of your mind, Cain. I can't help you, I won't help you, brother or not."

"Oh, but you will," Cain smiled confidently. "Because it's not what I want as much as _who_ I want."

"Who you want?" Eli repeated in confusion.

"Yep… a little gal that you know. Goes by the name Butler… Scarlett Butler to be exact."


	43. Taken

**OMG, has it really been 2 years since I've updated? Wow, I didn't realize it had been that long. Do I still have any readers out there? Well, you wouldn't believe what the last 2 years has been like, but let's just say writing was the last thing on my mind. But, I got the itch, pulled my story out and decided to dust it off and move forward. I know it's been a very long time but hopefully you'll still read and review. I need the encouragement!**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Taken**

Scarlett snapped the reins jauntily as she rode down Peachtree Street, a smile punctuated on her mouth at the thought of Rhett and what had changed between them the night before. Her happiness surrounded her like the sun, its warmth spreading through her. She was so lost in her happiness that she didn't notice Eli when she stopped in front of the store.

"Scarlett," Eli called to her.

"Eli," she smiled brightly, "how wonderful to see you. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to speak you to you further last night."

"Scarlett, stop, listen to me. Get back in your buggy now and leave," he said with strained urgency as he propelled her back against the buggy.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Scarlett, listen to me!" he ground out. "I want you to leave now."

"Will you please let go of my arm," she pulled away from him, confused at his demeanor.

"Mrs. Butler, I don't think you'll be wanting to do that," a gravelly voice interrupted the scene. Suddenly, the voice was followed by a man who was there next to her as if he had appeared from thin air.

"Cain," Eli gritted and shook his head. "Don't do this."

Scarlett's focused shifted from Eli to the man standing next to her. He was roughly the same height and coloring as Eli but his build was thicker. His ruddy brown complexion spoke of many hours in the sun and she could actually see the squint lines next to his eyes. Even as she thought it, those dark, cold eyes landed on her and she stepped back from the intensity of his stare.

"Who are you?" she asked abruptly.

"That's of no consequence… yet. You just do as you're told and nothing will happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me?" she repeated harshly, fear now setting in. "What is this about?"

"Stop asking questions," he nearly snarled. "I'll tell you when you I think you need to know. In the meantime, you and I are going to get back in that buggy of yours and take a little ride."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she snapped as she shoved away from him.

"I wouldn't if I were you," his ominous warning was followed with a flash of silver at his waist. The knife he pulled from the sheath beneath his coat was nearly the size of her forearm. Scarlett recoiled at the sight of the weapon but the man grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him. "Don't make me have to use this."

"Cain!" Eli quickly stepped between them, his face contorted in anger. "I told you I would handle her. You don't touch her!"

Scarlett's mind was racing with alarm and she could fairly hear the sound of her heart pounding in her head. What was happening? Why was Eli talking to him that way about her?

Just as quickly as Eli stepped between them, he turned to her and gently gripped her arms. "Scarlett, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you," he paused and closed his eyes as if what he was saying was painful for him. "I can't explain right now, but I want you do as he says for your own sake… and the baby's."

Placing a protective hand around her middle she glared up at him. The sting of betrayal pierced her heart and for a wild moment she wanted to scream as loud as she could and rail at him. But, the enormity of the situation kept her from doing as she wanted.

She didn't understand what was happening but she knew the man who threatened her, who was still standing close by glaring coldly at her, would do exactly as he promised. She had seen that look too many times in the eyes of men who felt they had nothing to lose and much to gain.

"Take your hands off me," she answered Eli with restrained coolness.

"Scarlett, please," Eli nearly groaned. "I didn't want to be part of this, but I had to protect you-"

"That's enough talking, get in the buggy- now!" the man ordered harshly.

As Eli stared at her with a mixture of sorrow and regret, Scarlett stepped up into the buggy with reluctant resignation. She stiffly moved into the seat, pushing herself as far into it as she could. The man stepped up beside her and took the reins, staring back down at Eli as he did so.

"You follow us on horseback and don't make any funny moves. I got my men watching us. If you want your lady to be unharmed, you'll just follow along, real casual like."

"Cain, I swear to God, if you do anything to her…" Eli let the words fall off, their meaning hanging in the air.

"As long as she does as she's told, ain't nothing going to happen to her," Cain replied and turned back to Scarlett. "Now, Mrs. Butler, let's look as if we're discussing some business. That is your reputation around here isn't it?"

Scarlett did not answer, instead she gave a short nod and turned away from him. Her mind was whirling with all manner of thoughts_. Could she jump out and run fast enough to get away? Would Eli come after her? The man said something about his men being around. How many were there, she wondered?_

"Don't get any ideas, Mrs. Butler. You just play your part and nothing will happen, just as I said."

"You had better hope nothing happens to me," she said suddenly, turning to him with the harshest look she could manage. "If my husband catches you, you'll wish you were dead."

He stared at her for a moment and then a crooked smile broke out on his face. "I heard about that tongue of yours, but you'd be wise to keep quiet. Besides, your husband will learn of your fate soon enough and he will not 'catch' me, not if he wants to see you again."

Scarlett's fear rose again at his threat. She gripped the seat railing tightly as he lurched the buggy forward. _Dear God, but what was happening? Who was this man and what was Eli's connection to him? And why would Eli help him kidnap her? Nothing made sense, nothing had made any sense. _

When they reached the outskirts of town, the man stopped the buggy behind a grove of trees where three other men were waiting for them on horseback.

"Did anyone follow you?" the man asked the three.

"No, and we made sure no one followed you," one of the men answered. "It's all clear, no one knows she's even missing yet."

"Well now, that's what I like to hear," he said jumping down from the buggy. "Cyrus, you get the rope and follow me."

"No!" Eli snapped and jumped down from his horse. "No rope, she's with child and you will not tie her up."

Cain held up his hand to Cyrus, who was glaring at Eli. "This isn't your call, Eli. I'm the one calling the shots, not you."

"I said, no rope," he repeated harshly. The three men stood facing each other for a few tense moments, when Cain finally gave a quick nod.

"No rope, but she will be blindfolded and Cyrus will drive her. Is that okay with you, little brother?"

_Little brother?_ Scarlett whirled around to Eli who was still staring down Cain. Oh God, this man was Eli's brother? What was happening here? Had Eli planned this along? No, no, no, her mind wouldn't let her go there. Something was very wrong, Eli wouldn't do this to her. He couldn't, he just couldn't!

The next thing she knew, the man called Cyrus was climbing in the buggy with her, a soiled black rag in his hand. With no pretense, he jerked her around and wrapped the blindfold around her head, covering her eyes. She cried out from sheer panic and began clawing at his hands.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed as she tried to pull away from him.

"Be still," he growled in her ear and pulled dank material back to her face.

"Don't touch me!" she grabbed one of his hands and bit down as hard as she could.

A crack exploded in her head and she realized he had hit her… hard. She cried out and recoiled from him, falling over in the seat. She heard a loud thud and then all hell broke loose. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two men on the ground locked in a struggle, each trying to get the upper hand on the other. That's when she realized it was Eli who was on the ground with the man who had struck her.

She could hear the grunts coming from them as they rolled around and around on the ground in front of the buggy. Her mouth opened as if to scream, but nothing came out.

"That's enough!" Cain yelled at them as he and the two other men pulled them off of each other. "Enough!"

"You touch her again and I'll kill you!" Eli growled out loudly. "You don't EVER touch her!"

"You sonovabitch!" Cyrus spat blood from his mouth.

"Enough I said!" Cain stepped between them, shoving Eli backwards.

"I mean it, I-will-kill-you," Eli gritted toward Cyrus. "And that goes for any of you who lay a hand on her."

Cyrus spat again, trying to shove the other men off of him. He held his hand up where Scarlett's teeth marks were clearly visible. "That little wildcat bit me and I ain't letting that pass!"

"This ends now!" Cain pulled his knife from the sheath and whipped it in the air. "I want her blindfolded and out of here before someone comes along and see's too much. I don't want to hear anything from either one of you until we're safe and then you can go at it, but not here and not now!"

By this time Scarlett had slid from the seat to the floor of the buggy and she was afraid she was actually going to faint. It was so uncharacteristic of her that she nearly laughed at the absurdity of it. She hated to be afraid and she hated these men for making her feel this way.

Eli bound up to the floor of the buggy to reach for her, but she instantly reeled back from him. He stopped and lowered his head. "Scarlett, I'm so sorry for all of this. Please believe me when I say I tried everything to keep him from you, but I couldn't stop him. The only thing I could do was go along to make sure nothing happened to you. You're going to have to trust me here."

"Trust you?" she almost spat. "Why should I trust anything you say? You were my friend and now I despise you for what you've done."

"Despise and hate me if you will, but I'm here to protect you. I'll explain everything to you, I promise. But for now, just do what you're told. Put the blindfold on and don't fight them anymore."

Scarlett glared at him, her green eyes sparkling with resentment. She jerkily pulled herself from the floor of the buggy to the seat. The soiled, black cloth lay near her so she picked it up and shoved it toward him. "Do what you must, but just know I hate you, Eli Barrett. You have betrayed me and I will never forgive you."

Releasing a deep breath, Eli took the cloth from her and gingerly wrapped the cloth around her eyes making sure she could see nothing. He stared at her for a moment and then shook his head, the knuckles on his hands white from the intensity of which he was making a fist.

He turned to Cain as he stepped down, his breath ragged from the anger he was holding at bay. "When this is over, Brother, you had better hope I never lay eyes on you again. Because if I do, the blood between us won't be enough to stop me from killing you."

Cain smirked at his threat, but Eli knew he had hit his mark. With steadied steps, he climbed on his horse and waited behind the buggy for the others to mount up as well. Cain stood for a moment absorbing Eli's words before he let out a low mumble of curses. He quickly jumped in beside Scarlett and slapped the reins, lurching it forward.

Scarlett didn't know how far they had traveled and as hard as she tried to keep track of where the buggy might be going, she lost count and finally gave up trying. It seemed like hours had passed before they finally came to a stop. She didn't know if they had stopped for good until she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Don't take the blindfold off til I get you inside, then you can," Cain said to her. The next thing she knew she was practically being lifted out and placed on the ground. He quickly propelled her forward, holding her arm as he moved her. She heard the scuff of his boots on the ground and recognized when they hit the wood planks of a porch. She stumbled up them and reached out to steady herself.

She heard a door open and was aware of walking through it. A dank, musty smell hit her senses at once and she grimaced against it. The cloth was suddenly lifted from her eyes and she blinked several times until they adjusted to her surroundings.

Glancing around, she saw what appeared to be a two-room shanty that had seen better days, if that were possible. A makeshift bed was in one corner and small table and chairs sat squarely in the center of the room.

"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Butler," Cain stepped back from her and smiled mockingly. "I know it's not the grandeur you're used to, but for now it will have to do."

Wrapping her arms protectively around herself and without showing the fear she actually felt, she turned to him. "You are a low, cowardly man and I hope I'm there to see you hang."

Cain's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her tart response. "Well, Mrs. Butler, let's hope things keep going my way and not yours. I don't plan on seeing myself at the end of a rope, but I do plan on seeing myself living quite happily on the money I'm going to get for sending you back safe and sound."

"So this _is_ about money," she scoffed.

"What else is there?" he replied and headed for the door. He stopped abruptly before opening it. "Oh, and don't get any other ideas. There's no way out but this door and I have my men guarding all sides. Enjoy your stay and hopefully it won't last long, for both our sakes."


	44. Revenge Is Not So Sweet

**So another chapter is up! And, can I just say I feel as rusty as a tin can? But I'm loving this so much. I have missed this creative release in my life. It felt so great to get lost in Scarlett and Rhett's world again. Thank you so much to all who took the time to review, they were just what I needed to continue on. Btw, if I have any typos please overlook them, lol. **** I love hearing feedback good or bad, so please, please, please review!**

* * *

**The Journey Home**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

_**Revenge Is Not So Sweet**_

_"It's done._

_ "Does she have any idea?"_

_ "None. He doesn't either. I wouldn't be standing here if he did."_

_ "I don't want my name so much as uttered. I'll keep giving you orders, you keep following them. I don't want anything going wrong."_

_ Cain gave a nod and lifted back the rest of his drink. He grimaced for a moment and slid the glass on the table. "Nothing will go wrong. We'll both walk away with what we want."_

_ "You can't begin to comprehend what I want, but you'll be well compensated as usual."_

_ "Yeah," Cain nodded again and lifted the bottle before setting it back down. "Next time get a better brand of whiskey, this rot guts gonna kill you."_

* * *

Rhett lifted his booted feet to rest on top of his desk as he leaned back in his chair, but not before slicing a match on the bottom of one to light his cigarillo. He drew in deep sending a halo of smoke around his head. Contentment showed on his rugged features. He never thought he would feel this way again.

Scarlett had left him only hours before and already he was missing her. Laughing at himself, he drew on the cigarillo again and casually spit out a piece of tobacco from his tongue.

He had promised himself to try and get some work done. He had come down to the sanctuary of his office after she had left but columns of figures and letter writing were the last thing on his mind. He wanted Scarlett back in his arms where he could touch her and make love to her again as they had done all through the night.

He wasn't a fool, he meant what he had said about it not being easy to wipe away the past, but somehow all of that didn't seem to matter as much as he had once thought. Perhaps she was right, perhaps they could start new and make it be as should have been from the beginning.

A light tap at the door broke into his thoughts. "Yes," he called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Darcy opened it and came in halfway, a concerned look on her face. "May I speak with you?" she asked him.

"Of course, come in," Rhett bid her in. He slid his boots from the desk and leaned forward, motioning for her take one of the two seats directly in front of him.

"I don't want to disturb you, but I feel I must speak with you," she explained as she sat down.

"Alright," he nodded in concern. "What is it?"

"Well, I just returned from town. I had to run a few errands and… and well, see someone and so I decided to stop by the store to visit with Scarlett since she left before I could speak with her this morning. But she wasn't there, nor had she been there."

Rhett smiled in relief, "No worries, Darcy. Scarlett is a very busy woman, she probably will make several stops before she finally makes it to the store."

"You could be right, but it's so unlike her. I know I haven't been here that long, but Scarlett is a creature of habit. She always goes to the store first thing and then runs her other errands afterwards."

"That's true, but I wouldn't worry. Trying to keep up with Scarlett is like trying to keep up with the wind," he said leaning back in his chair again.

"I suppose you're right. It's just that you and Scarlett have been so kind to me, I feel as if you're my family. I worry about her riding around on her own and with the baby coming…"

"Yes, well, I fully understand you're concern and if I thought it would do any good I would talk to her about it, but Scarlett is a determined and resolute woman. However, with the child coming perhaps I should insist that Simon be with her everywhere she goes whether she likes it or not."

"I think that's a marvelous idea but I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that I spoke with you. I wouldn't want to have her upset with me for stepping into her personal business."

Shaking his head, Rhett assured her he wouldn't say anything. "I'll be sure to make it appear as if it's my idea."

"Thank you, Mr. Butler," Darcy started to stand but Rhett detained her.

"I believe you can call me Rhett," he teased her. "We're friends and friends aren't quite as formal as all that."

Darcy smiled again, "I would like that, Rhett."

"And as a friend, I can't help but be curious about you and Ashley Wilkes. Are you really interested in him as Scarlett seems to think?" Blushing profusely, Darcy's mouth slightly fell open at Rhett's inquiry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he smiled at her reaction, "but as you pointed out we're like family and I feel as if I'm responsible for you."

"Well, I… I…" Darcy stammered and then bit her lip. "I like Mr. Wilkes as a friend and we have talked yes, mostly about his son. But as for anything else, I'm not sure it's appropriate to discuss it."

"Come now, Darcy, we're friends as we've just established. I have only your best interests at heart. If you're to start a relationship with Ashley Wilkes I would like to know that."

"Mr. Butler… Rhett, I'm not sure of anything at this point. We both have lost so much and sometimes I feel as if James is still alive, even though I know he's not. I still dream of him. But, Mr. Wilkes understands this more than most, as his lost is like my own."

Rhett nodded in understanding. "His wife was one of the most lovely and kindest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was a truly wonderful woman. You are much like her, Darcy."

"Thank you," she replied. "I've heard so much about her."

"I won't lie to you and tell you I have the same feelings for Ashley Wilkes. He and I have never seen eye to eye and… well, it goes much deeper than that. I have never much cared for him or him for me."

"I wondered about that. There does seem to be tension when you two are in the room, but please, don't think I'm prying. I wouldn't dream of speculating. It's really none of my business."

Rhett lifted the cigarillo and drew on it once more. "Our history is very intertwined, but if you wish to see him far be it from me to stand in your way. As it is, I'll let you make up your own mind and decide what's right for you. I wish you only happiness, Darcy."

"Thank you, Rhett," she smiled softly.

"Well, I am not going to get any work done today so I think I will go meet my wife when she finally comes to the store. Care to join me?"

"Yes," Darcy brightened. "I would like that very much."

* * *

Scarlett paced the small room like a caged animal. She thought she was going to scream from her frustration. The man who held her here had brought her a small forage of food supplies to keep in the little kitchen attached the room. She had already eaten and now she was left to wonder her fate.

Why had this happened and now of all times! She could hardly believe the state of affairs in which she found herself. She, Scarlett O'Hara Butler, a prisoner for ransom. It had to be some colossal joke, but unfortunately it wasn't.

And Eli… Eli, her stalwart friend, her protector and comforter had been a party to it all. How could he? _Why _would he do this to her? Had he known this all along? Had this been his plan? Her mind was racing with questions she had no answers to.

A commotion outside of the door broke into her thoughts. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood a man she had not seen before. He was tall and broad and he looked meaner than the other men she had seen earlier. No, this man was nothing like the others and for the first time, Scarlett truly felt fear.

"Well, well, looky here," he drawled slowly as he shut the door behind him. "Look what we done caught."

"Who are you?" she demanded, stepping back from him.

"Never mind about who I am, but I know who you are and I been waitin' to get you here. I hear you're a real wildcat."

What a vile and horrible man! Scarlett quickly moved behind one of the chairs and gripped it tightly. If he made one move toward her she would hit him with it as hard as she could manage. The man smiled nastily as he slid his gaze over her. It was then that he noticed her condition.

"Got a little bun in the oven, huh?" he sneered toward her.

"If you lay one finger on me I'll kill you!" she threatened him with as much force as she could muster. He laughed then and started a slow move around the table. Scarlett moved as well, never taking her eyes off of him as she did.

"Just how you gonna manage that?"

"Don't come near me!" she shouted at him. "I mean it."

"Scream all you want, ain't nobody gonna come in here," he pronounced boldly. "It's just you and me, little darlin'."

Scarlett's heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she backed away from him and into the little kitchen. She wildly glanced around the small area for some sort of weapon. The only thing she saw was the utensils she had used earlier, one of which was a small knife. She grabbed it and held it front of her. "I will use this if you don't leave me alone! I'm not afraid of you!"

The man laughed again. "You got spirit, I'll give you that. I like a woman with spirit, gives a man something to look forward to."

"You're disgusting!"

"You won't think so when I'm through with you."  
Just then, the door opened and both of their attention swung to it. Eli came in and assessed the situation quickly. "What in the hell are you doing here?" he stormed toward the other man who held up his hand as Eli approached.

"Whoa there, Elijah, you better take it on outta here. This here's my business."

"No, this is _my _business," Eli pointed at him. "And you're the one who's going to get out of here."

The man smirked, but his composure stiffened at Eli's demeanor. "You ain't calling the shots around here. I don't answer to you."

"You do now," Eli countered without wavering.

"You're taking a mighty big chance, Elijah. You sure you want to do that?"

Eli placed a hand on the gun strapped to his side and stared down hard at the man. "Strom, you better get out of here while you can still can. She is under MY protection and you better not forget it."

"And you better not forget who you're talking to, boy."

"I haven't forgotten, but don't think I'm not man enough to take you on. I'm telling you, you better stay away from her or it will be the last thing you'll ever do."

Scarlett, still holding the knife, looked back and forth between Eli and the man she now knew was called Strom. After a few tense moments, it seemed as if Strom took Eli at his words. He wasn't pleased with the turn of events and he made sure to let Eli know this.

"I ain't gonna forget this, Elijah. You don't cross me and get by with it. This score will be settled sometime or another."

"Anytime you need reminding just let me know. I'd be happy to oblige you, Strom."

Strom glared at him as he walked slowly to the door. "You remember what I said, boy, this ain't over."

When the door shut behind him, Eli turned to Scarlett and saw the knife she held. He slowly reached for it as he approached her. "It's alright, you can let me have that."

She wanted to let go, but her grip was so tight that she couldn't. Her fingers were wrapped so firmly around the handle that her knuckles were white. Eli placed his hand over hers and gently pried her fingers loose. When he had taken it from her, she began to shake.

"Scarlett, it's okay, you're safe now," he started but it wasn't enough. Once the shaking began, Scarlett lost what little control she had left. She let out a small cry and covered her face with her hands. Eli was instantly at her side and she fell against him in spite of herself.

"Shhh," he soothed her and held her trembling body next to his. "You're okay, you're safe."

"No," she let out a muffled cry. "No, I'm not! I'm not at all safe! I want to go home. I want Rhett!"

Eli closed his eyes and held her tighter. "I know you do, I know. It'll be over soon, I promise."

"I don't understand anything that's happened," she cried as she shook her head. "I'm tired of all this. I'm tired and I want to go home!"

"And you will, very soon. But Scarlett, you have to trust me. You have to listen to me and do everything I say. Do you understand?"

"No!" she tried to shove him away. "I don't trust you, not anymore! You helped them take me, you let them bring me here against my will. I hate and despise you, Eli!"

Eli gripped her arms and brought her up to him. "Scarlett, listen to me! I will explain everything to you, but you must calm down. I won't let anything happen to you, but you have to do everything I tell you. It's very important not only for your sake, but for Rhett's."

"Rhett?" she breathed and felt herself go numb. "What about Rhett?"

Eli shook his slowly. "This isn't only about money, Scarlett. This is about revenge. This is about an eye for an eye, only with my brother it's more than that. Rhett had a part in his capture at Jonesboro and now Cain is going after him for it. The worst part is, you're the bait."

"Oh God," Scarlett felt her legs go out beneath her. Eli instantly caught her and helped her to the little bed, gently setting her back on it. "Not Rhett," she shook her head in denial. Eli bent down in front of her and took her cold hands in his own.

"That's why I need you to trust me," Eli continued. "It's the only way Rhett will come out of this alive."


End file.
